Muggel, Malfoy und andere Schwierigkeiten
by shine21
Summary: Kein Schmerz war mehr da. Kein Leid. Kein Kummer. Nicht einmal Liebe. Nur Dunkelheit und auch die verschwand als er gar nichts mehr wahrnahm...Auszug Kap.19 Slash und Humor uvm. Kap.11 lemon!Ab Kap. 14 Dark, Drama
1. Ein verhängnisvoller Streit

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.Rowling. Außer meinen Charakteren, die kommen aber erst später. Es gibt soviele Geschichten, dass ich glaube, dass es diese Idee in irgendeiner Form auch schon gegeben hat. Also wer sich angesprochen fühlt soll sich bei mir melden und wir finden eine Lösung. Ich habe die Idee für die Geschichte nämlich schon lange im Kopf  
  
Warnings: Romantik, Slash, Humor(versuch lustig zu sein), später vielleicht nen bissel Depri ach ja und Lemon/lime...vielleicht kommt auch ein Adult Kapitel oder zwei  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco; Harry/OC; OC/OC(genaueres kommt später)  
  
Info: Die Potter Filme gibt es nicht. Man kennt nur die Bücher!

"Muggel, Malfoy und andere Schwierigkeiten"

Kapitel 1 Ein verhängnisvoller Streit

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere in Hogwarts auch. Die Sonne schien und der Frühling breitete sich über das ganze Land aus. Nur etwas in der Ferne, so scheint es, trübte diese Idylle.  
  
Von Weitem sah man nur eine enorme Personenansammlung, die einen Kreis bildete und wild gestikulierte und den zwei Personen/Akteuren ihre Zustimmung zurief.  
  
Bei den zwei Personen, die sich einen wilden Kampf lieferten, handelte es sich um Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter, dem Jungen der lebt. Jetzt jedoch mehr der Junge, der kämpft.  
  
Nun, als ein freundschaftliches Gerangel konnte man diese Situation nicht beschreiben. Eher als eine Auseinandersetzung unter Feinden. Ja, Feinde das waren die beiden eher. Schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr verfeindet und nun in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr nicht minder.  
  
Draco Malfoy trifft Harry Potter und seine Freunde, beschimpft diese und lässt einen abfälligen Spruch über Harrys Narbe und dessen Mutter aus....so nimmt alles seinen Lauf und die beiden schlagen sich bis....  
  
...Nun ja, bis eine sehr wütende Mrs. Mc.Gonagall in diesen Streit eingreift, beide Jungen auseinderreißt, ihnen je 50 Punkte für ihre Häuser abzieht und sie zu Direktor Dumbledore in sein Büro schickt.

**Im Büro des Direktors.........**

Da stehen sie jetzt vor dem Büro des Direktors, wie zwei unartige kleine Schuljungen, schauen sich böse an und wünschen dem anderen in Gedanken das Schlimmste.  
  
Mrs. Mc.Gonagall spricht das Passwort und beide Jungen begeben sich zu dem Zimmer des Direktors, der sie auch schon erwartete.   
  
Dieser sieht sich die zwei Unruhestifter an und kann sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Sie sehen einfach zu komisch aus, wie sie so dreckig, mit einem blauen Auge, blutigen Lippen und einer blutigen Nase vor ihm stehen. Besonders schlimm scheint es Draco erwischt zu haben, denkt sich der Direktor. Seine sonst so gepflegten Haare sind verdreckt und stehen wie die von   
Harry in alle Richtungen ab. Hinzu kommen noch die unzähligen Schrammen in seinem Gesicht, sein blaues Auge wird nun auch von einem blauen Rand geziert und er humpelt etwas. Harry scheint etwas besser davon gekommen zu sein, aber auch nur etwas. Seine Brille ist kaputt, er hat ein blaues Auge und seine Rippen scheinen etwas abbekommen zu haben, jedoch konnte er sich noch auf den Beinen halten. Wirklich eine sehr amüsante Situation, die er hier vorfand.  
  
Er bot jedem der Jungen ein Zitronenbonbon an, bevor er sich selbst eines nahm und es in den Mund tat. Als keiner der beiden eine Reaktion zeigte, sondern sich nur auf ihre Plätze setzten, fing er an zu sprechen.  
  
_,,Nun, Mr.Potter! Mr.Malfoy! Ich wollte sie sowieso sprechen, jedoch hätte ich mir dies unter geeigneteren Umständen vorgestellt. Bei Jungen ihres Alters wäre ein angemesseneres Verhalten angebracht. Stimmen sie mir da nicht zu?"   
_  
_,,Aber, Potter hat mich....."  
  
,,Aber, Malfoy hat mich prov...."  
  
_Weiter kamen die beiden nicht, da wurden sie auch schon von Professor Dumbledore unterbrochen.  
  
_,, Mich interessieren ihre Beweggründe und auch wer Schuld an diesem Streit trägt nicht. Denn wie wir alle wissen gehören zu einem Streit immer zwei! Sie machen es mir aber so leichter, ihnen meine Entscheidung zu übermitteln, die ich eigentlich mit ihnen besprechen wollte.  
  
Damit sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen beiden ändert, haben wir beschlossen sie in eine Muggelschule in London zu schicken. Sie werden zusammen wohnen und miteinander auskommen müssen. Das Projekt wird von anderen Schulen unterstützt und hat bis jetzt gute Ergebnisse erzielt. Ihre Stundenpläne, werden ihnen morgen übergeben. In zwei Tagen werden sie auch schon abreisen. Sie sollten sich jedoch vorsichtshalber bei Mme. Pomfrey in der Krankenstation melden und ihre Wunden versorgen lassen."  
  
,,Aber..Prof..Prof.."  
  
,,Das...das...können Sie nicht..."  
  
_Stammelten beide und schauten den Professor geschockt an. Ihre Gesichter wurden immer blasser und sie drohten beide von ihrem Stuhl zu fallen.  
  
_,, Es wird ihnen gut tun, wenn sie lernen müssen miteinander auszukommen und einander zu vertrauen. Dies trifft besonders auf Sie zu Mr. Malfoy, es wird auch ihre Sicht der Dinge in Bezug auf Muggel und Mr. Potter verändern....so hoffen wir alle."_ Als er sah, das Draco Einspruch erheben wollte, sprach er weiter.  
  
_,, Auch Mr. Snape hat dem zugestimmt, falls sie damit argumentieren wollten."  
  
_Er sah sich die beiden sprachlosen Jungen eine Weile an und entließ sie dann.  
  
Draußen angekommen, schaute Draco Harry an und knurrte.  
  
_,,Das ist alles deine Schuld Potter. Du als ewiger Goldjunge Gryffindors hast beim alten Dumbledore natürlich wieder ein Stein im Brett. Nicht? Für dich wird diese ganze Sache natürlich eher ein toller Kurzurlaub. Die haben sich getäuscht, wenn die denken, dass ich einen auf braven Muggelfreund mache.....Schließlich bin ich ein Malfoy....und kein Schlammblut!"  
  
_Damit drehte er Harry den Rücken zu und machte sich auf zur Krankenstation.   
  
Harry hatte gar keine Möglichkeit, etwas auf Malfoys Geknurre zu erwidern, da er immer noch zu geschockt von der Entscheidung Dumbledores war. Wie konnter er ihm nur so etwas antun, die Tatsache auf eine Muggelschule zu gehen war ja nicht schlecht, neue Freunde zu finden auch nicht....aber warum in Merlins Namen musste er mit Malfoy dorthin. Mit jedem, aber nur nicht mit Malfoy. Er müsste mit ihm zusammen wohnen, mit ihm eine Wohnung teilen....den ganzen Tag mit ihm zusammen sein. Das kann doch nicht gut gehen, einer von beiden würde den Kürzeren ziehen und nicht lebendig da raus kommen. Soviel stand fest.  
  
Harry merkte, so in Gedanken vertieft auch nicht, dass er angehalten wurde und man mit ihm sprach.  
  
_,,Harry, Kumpel was ist du siehst ja schlimm aus. Herm hat schon gesagt, dass die ganze Sache ein schlimmes Ende nehmen wird. Hey, Harry, sag schon, was ist bei Dumbledore passiert?"  
  
_Ganz dumpf nahm der Angesprochene wahr, was zu ihm gesagt wurde und antwortete.  
  
_,,Ron?...Ich...Ich...bin ein Totgeweihter. Professor Dumbledore hätte mich genauso gut zurück zu den Dursleys schicken können. Sogar dort wären meine Chancen besser gewesen."  
  
_Er sah Ron dabei an, als hätte sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen. Dieser erwiderte nichts darauf sondern sah seinen besten Freund nur fragend und besorgt an.  
  
_,, Professor Dumbledore, schickt mich auf eine Muggelschule für den Rest des Schuljahres..."  
  
,,Aber das ist doch gar nicht so schlimm. Das Schuljahr geht doch nur noch fünf Monate und Herm und ich schreiben dir jeden Tag. Das wirst du schon überstehen!"  
  
,,Aber nicht wenn Ich, diese fünf Monate mit...Mal...Malfoy verbringen muss. In einer Wohnung, fast den ganzen Tag. Ron....das kann nicht gut gehen."  
  
_Doch dieser schien noch blasser zu werden als Harry, als er hörte mit wem dieser die Strafe absitzen sollte. Beide standen nur sprachlos voreinander, sahen sich an und man erkannte, dass beide angestrengt überlegten. Bis Ron die Stille durchbrach und mit einer hoffenden Miene sagte.  
  
_,,Wir müssen Herm finden und ihr das erzählen. Sie weiß bestimmt Rat. Sie hat doch sonst auch immer eine Lösung parat."  
_  
Ron und Harry machten sich zu dem einzigen Ort auf an dem sie ihre Freundin vermuteten. Sie gingen in die Bibliothek......  
  
TBC  
  
So das wars! Meine erste richtige Fanfic. Hoffe sie gefällt irgendjemandem da draußen  
  
An manchen Stellen gibt's vielleicht Fehler mit der Zeitanwendung...wer sie findet, kann sie behalten. Versuche mich darin zu bessern !versprochen!  
  
Immer her mit der Kritik und den Kommis 


	2. Die ersten Vorbereitungen werden getroff...

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1 (Hab' keine Lust alles nochmal zu schreiben--)  
  
Rating: Humor und depri( in lustiger Weise)  
  
Also das: ---denk.....denk----, steht dafür, dass jemand denkt. Manchmal steht es auch dabei.  
  
Kapitel 2

"Die ersten Vorbereitungen werden getroffen"

Zur selben Zeit in der Bibliothek. Eine niesende Hermine Granger sah von ihrem Buch auf.  
  
_---Irgendjemand spricht über mich...---_  
  
Da sah sie auch schon die zwei Übeltäter auf sie zukommen.  
Harry und Ron gingen zielstrebig auf Hermine zu. Harry, immer noch zu niedergeschlagen setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und Ron fing an, seiner Freundin die "Hiob's Botschaft" zu überbringen.  
  
Hermine hörte sich alles ganz genau an und man sah ihr an, dass sie überlegte.   
  
Dann ging sie zu Harry und legte ihm eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

_,,Naja so schlimm ist das auch wieder nicht. Es hätte noch schlimmer kommen können.  
  
Professor Dumbledore hätte euch beide, wegen euren ständigen Streitereien auch   
  
gleich von der Schule verweisen können. In fünf Monaten ist alles überstanden und  
  
ihr könnt euch so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen. Denk einfach daran,   
  
dass Malfoy dich gar nicht töten kann und darf, Dumbledore steht da schon dahinter."  
  
_Versuchte sie Harry aufzumuntern.  
  
Dieser schaute sie nur an un vergrub seine Hände in seinem Gesicht.  
  
_,,Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung, Herm. Es interessiert Malfoy nicht ob er es darf  
oder nicht, er tut es einfach. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das überstehen soll?  
Ich bin viel zu gutmütig, ihn umbringen geht nicht so leicht.... "  
  
_Harry wurde immer deprimierter.  
  
_,, Jetzt seh nicht gleich so schwarz. Du hast es geschafft Du weißt schon wem zu   
entkommen, da wird es wohl nicht so schwer sein fünf Monate mit deinem Erzfeind   
__auszukommen. Außerdem ist Malfoy auf dich angewiesen. Er hat keine Ahnung von   
der Muggelwelt und wäre vollkommen aufgeschmissen ohne dich. Ich an seiner Stelle   
__würde mich anders verhalten in seiner Lage. Ach ja und was keiner von euch zu   
wissen scheint! Vor einem Jahr hat eine Muggelfrau einen Deal mit einem Zauberer   
gemacht und deine Geschichte veröffentlicht. Harry du bist in der Muggelwelt ein   
Star? Naja Draco hat auch sehr viele Anhänger. Siehst du er kann dich gar nicht   
umbringen, dass wäre viel zu aufällig."_

Sagte Hermine und grinste.  
  
_,,Herm, das meinst du doch nicht im Ernst?"_meldete sich nun auch Ron zu Wort.  
  
_,,Doch Ron. Ich befürchte sie meint es volkommen ernst. Ich soll berühmt sein?   
Wieso wissen die Dursleys nichts davon? Sie hätten mich doch dann niemals so   
behandelt? Na gut ich gebe mich geschlagen. Was kann ich schon anderes machen?   
Wenn ihr bald eine Leiche finden werdet, dann wisst ihr wer es ist."  
  
_Damit stand Harry auf und verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden. Ron wollte noch  
etwas sagen, blieb aber ruhig. Er wusste nur zu genau, wie sich sein bester Freund jetzt  
fühlen musste.  
  
**Ganz woanders in den unteren Kerkern im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum........**  
  
Ein blonder, sehr wütender 1.90m großer Junge lief dort herum und fluchte lauthals,   
als ihn sein bester Freund versuchte zu beruhigen.  
  
_,,Hey Draco, beruhig dich wieder. Es ist nur Potter, den schaffst du locker.  
Es sind nur fünf Monate und vielleicht kannst du ihn dann endlich fertig machen."_   
sagte Blaise Zabini.   
  
Blaise Zabini war genauso groß, wie Draco, hatte braune Augen und schulterlange   
dunkelblonde Haare, die zu einem Zopf gebunden waren. Er kannte Draco schon seit   
seiner Kindheit und wusste nur allzu gut über ihn bescheid. Nun wandte er sich an  
Draco und sah diesen belustigt an.  
  
Draco seufzte nur und setzte sich auf die Couch.   
  
_,,Ihn fertig machen? Erst erfahre ich, dass ich mit Sankt Potter fünf Monate   
allein in einer Wohnung und in einer Muggelschule verbringen darf.   
Mal die Tatsache außer Acht, dass ich keine Ahnung von Muggeln habe.   
Nein, jetzt erfahre ich auch noch und das ausgerechnet von Parkinson,   
dass Bloody Potter in der Muggelwelt ein Star ist. Bin ich denn nicht schon genug  
gestraft damit, dass er mir hier auf die Nerven geht.   
Womit habe ich das verdient?  
Zuerst dachte ich, ok Draco, das schaffst du schon! Das ist nur Potter,   
der kann niemanden sehr großen Schaden zufügen, er ist viel zu gutherzig dafür.   
Doch jetzt, stehe ich vor den Scherben meiner Hoffnung..."  
_sagte er, stützte seine Arme auf seine Knie und legte seine Hand vor sein Gesicht.  
  
_,,Hey, jetzt werd' bloss nicht theatralisch."_ sagte Blaise und ging zu Draco.   
  
_,, Weißt du was! Mir kommt es langsam so vor als ob du ein paar mehr Gefühle   
enwickelt hast, für unseren kleinen Goldjungen als du eigentlich solltest und   
du Schiss hast, dass einige davon zu Tage kommen, wenn du mit ihm alleine bist."  
_  
flüsterte er ihm in sein Ohr.  
  
_,,Na? Stimmt es oder sehe ich das falsch?_ sagte er dann laut und grinste ihn an.  
  
_,,I..ich, niemals" Eher würde ich Pansy küssen, als dass ich darüber einen   
Gedanken verlieren würde. Sag das nocheinmal und du wirst es bereuen..."   
_erwiederte Draco und wurde sichtlich nervös dabei.  
  
Blaise fing an zu lachen und das Ende vom Lied war, dass beide nach ca. 20min  
ein Wette abgeschlossen hatten, dass Draco es nicht schaffen würde mit Potter   
fünf Monate allein zu bleiben ohne ihn danach nicht mehr gehen lassen zu wollen.   
Sollte er es schaffen, dann müsste Blaise vor allen Leuten zu Granger und sie küssen. Schafft er es jedoch nicht, dann sei das eigentlich schon Strafe genug für ihn, müsste er zu Weasley und Granger gehen und sich vor allen Leuten bei ihnen entschuldigen. Hart aber fair, wie Blaise meinte.  
  
Später in seinem Bett liegend, dachte Draco nach.   
  
_---Wie konnte Ich mich nur darauf einlassen? Eigentlich kann Ich doch gar nicht   
verlieren? Oder? Warum ausgerechnet Potter?---  
_  
Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er dann letztendlich ein...  
  
**Nur noch ein Tag bis zum ultimativen Grauen....**  
  
Harry versuchte das Beste draus zu machen, dafür dass er nur noch einen Tag hatte.   
Naja und die Tatsache, dass er gerade im Zaubertrankunterricht seines "Lieblingslehrers" sitzt macht das Ganze nicht gerade leichter. Wie immer wurde er mit seinem guten "Freund" Draco Malfoy in eine Zweiergruppe gesteckt und beide saßen grummelnd nebeneinander und   
würdigten sich keines Blickes.  
  
_,,Meine Herren! Wenn sie ihre Arbeit nicht erledigen, ziehe ich ihnen beiden nicht  
nur Punkte ab, nein ich werde sie auch durchfallen lassen. Und bitte Mr. Potter,   
ich weiß nicht was los ist, aber ich würde ihnen empfehlen, sich endlich   
zusammenzureißen"  
_sagte ein ziemlich wütender Professor Snape.  
  
Nachdem Harry widersprechen wollte, dafür 20 Punkte abgezogen bekam, sah man   
beide sich dann doch an ihrem Kessel in Bewegung setzen.   
Draco gab die Anweisungen und Harry tat widerwillig, was man von ihm verlangte.

_Dieses eine Mal tue ich was er will. Nur dieses eine Mal! Ich bin einfach nicht   
in der Stimmung noch'n paar Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen.  
_grummelte Harry und machte drei Kreuzer, als sie endlich fertig waren.

Und welch Wunder, der Trank den sie brauen sollten, hatte die richtige Farbe, Geschmack und  
war... 100 % Richtig!  
  
Aber wie soll es anders kommen? Harry durfte ihn testen. Was wohl einige vergessen   
hatten, war, dass es sich hierbei um einen Trank handelte, der einem seine tiefsten   
Gefühle offenbarte. Was als nächstes passierte war eigentlich klar.   
  
Harry nahm einen Schluck, ein paar Minuten später wurde er knallrot und rannte  
aus dem Klassenzimmer.  
  
_,,Es hat wohl funktioniert. Mr. Malfoy, Mr.Potter je zwanzig Punkte für beide.   
Ach ja und dreißig Punkte Abzug für Mr.Potter, weil er den Unterricht voreilig   
verlassen hat. Räumen sie ihre Sachen weg, danach ist Unterrichtsende"   
_sagte Professor Snape und klatschte dabei in seine Hände.

Derweil in einer dunklen Ecke irgendwo in Hogwarts, dachte eine Person angestrengt   
über das eben Geschehene nach...  
  
_---Das kann doch nicht sein! Was war das eben? Warum habe ich mich eben so gut   
gefühlt, als ich Malfoy angesehen habe? Die Dinge, die ich gedacht habe waren   
PERVERS...Argh, das muss an diesem blöden Trank liegen. Wir haben irgendetwas   
falsch gemacht! Malfoy! Ja Malfoy muss es gewesen sein. Dieses kleine Aas.....  
...hat etwas in den Trank geschüttet..."---  
_  
Harry ging, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte zu seinen Freunden, die mittlerweile  
auf dem großen Schulplatz auf ihn warteten.  
  
_,,Bei Merlin! Harry...was war denn mit dir los? Snape hat dir die Punkte für euren   
gelungenen Trank gleich wieder abgezogen. Stimmt was nicht? Der Trank war doch  
Richtig!"  
_  
_"Oder hatte es etwas mit dem zu tun, dass du in dem Moment gefühlt hast?   
_fügte Hermine hinzu und grinste ihn an.  
  
Nur Ron verstand wieder nicht auf was seine Freundin anspielte. Er stand nur da und   
erhoffte sich von Harry eine Antwort. Dieser wurde nun wieder schlagartig Rot und   
versuchte Hermine und Ron so wenig wie möglich anzusehen.  
  
_,,Ähm...i..ich...Der Trank war falsch! Malfoy hat irgendetwas reingetan und genau   
gewusst, dass ich ihn probieren soll! Diese Gefühle waren nicht normal...."  
_  
sagte Harry und würde langsam nervös.  
  
Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um. _,,Ach ja und über wen direkt gingen diese Gefühle?"   
_fragte sie ihn.  
  
_,,S..Sie gingen ü..über..."_

Eine längere Pause entstand.  
  
_,,...über Parkinson! Sie waren einfach so schlimm, dass ich raus gehen musste,  
sonst hätte ich mich übergeben...Ja. So war es."  
_  
Ron ging zu seinem Freund und legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
_,,Ja, das kann ich verstehen...Parkinson. Da wäre ich wohl auch rausgerannt.   
Wenn ich dieses Frettchen sehe, dann kann er sich auf etwas gefasst machen."  
  
_sagte Ron und ballte seine Fäuste.  
  
_,,Nun lass mal gut sein Ron! Das kostet dich nur weitere Hauspunkte und Nerven.   
Außerdem ist das doch eher überflüssig. Nicht wahr Harry?"_   
  
Hermine lehnte sich zu ihm.  
  
,_,Du kannst vielleicht Ron täuschen, aber nicht mich! Ich kann mir schon denken an   
welche Person du gedacht hast und warum du rausgerannt bist. Doch ich rate dir,  
pass gut auf dich auf, in den fünf Monaten kann noch viel passieren"   
_flüsterte sie Harry in sein Ohr, grinste und ging zu Ron.  
  
_,,Kommt Jungs! Gehen wir. Das Essen beginnt gleich"  
_  
Ron schaute Harry an und wunderte sich warum dieser so blass wurde.  
  
_,,Herm..Hermine hat Recht wir sollten jetzt gehen"_ erwiederte Harry und ging   
wieder in das Schulgebäude. Hermine folgte ihm und zog einen etwas verwirrten Ron  
Weasley hinter sich her.  
  
**Nicht allzuweit entfernt, ebenfalls auf dem Weg zum großen Essenssaal....  
**  
_,,Hey das war doch zu komisch, als Potter plötzlich davongerannt ist.   
Nicht wahr Draco?   
...Draco?"   
_  
Blaise Zabini, der eben noch gelacht hatte blieb stehen und sah seinen Freund  
verwirrt an.   
  
_,,Draco? Dein Vater steht da vorne und knutscht mit Potter rum!"_   
  
Ein völlig in seine Gedanken versunkene Draco Malfoy, schreckt plötzlich   
auf und schaut auf die Stelle, auf die Blaise gezeigt hat.  
  
_,,Wie?...Was? Wo? Blaise du hast mich reingelegt."_ stotterte dieser nur, blieb   
auch stehen und schaute in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes.   
  
_,, Nana Draco, du bist derjenige, der mir nicht zuhört. An was hast du denn   
gedacht? Doch nicht etwa an Gryffindors Goldjungen? Euer Trank war richtig,   
da gibt es keine Zweifel.   
Mich würde bloß interessieren, an wen er gedacht hat. Wer ist die oder "der"   
Glückliche wohl?"_ stichelte er Draco, dieser drohte langsam auszusehen wie eine  
überreife Tomate. Ob vor Wut oder vor Scham, das blieb ein Rätsel.  
  
_,,I...ich habe dir nur nicht zugehört das ist alles! Har...Potter kann denken   
an wen er will, dass interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten.   
Du kannst damit aufhören, Blaise.   
Du gewinnst die Wette nie! Hast du das verstanden?   
_sagte er und stellte sich vor ihn.  
  
_,,Ach sind wir schon fast bei den Vornamen? Jaja, Draco Malfoy mir kannst du nichts  
vormachen. Fünf Monate können lang sein und ich werde die Wette auch ohne meine   
Anwesenheit gewinnen."_grinste ihn Blaise an und ging auf die große Halle zu.  
  
Draco hatte keine Zeit mehr etwas zu erwiedern, da standen auch schon Grabbe,   
Goyle und Pansy neben ihm und schoben ihn mit sich.  
  
**Ein leckeres Mittagessen und eine weniger erfreuliche Unterhaltung.....  
**  
Obwohl das Essen wieder delikat zu sein schien und es eine große Auswahl gab,   
stocherten zwei Personen in der Halle nur in ihrem Essen herum.  
  
Harry saß wie ein Tropf auf seinem Stuhl und hatte eigentlich keinen Hunger,   
der war ihm nach der Zaubertrankstunde vergangen. Er ertappte sich dabei,   
wie er gelegentlich hinüber zum Slytherin Tisch schaute und nach einem gewissen  
blonden Jungen suchte.   
  
_---Mist wirkt dieser vermaledeite Trank etwa immer noch?---_  
dachte er und schaute beschämt weg.

Ron und Hermine versuchten ihn abzulenken, indem sie ihm die neuesten Gerüchte erzählte. Er hörte jedoch nur mit einem Ohr zu....  
  
Draco erging es nicht anders. Er hatte zwar Hunger aber er musste immer noch über  
Blaise's Worte und über seine merkwürdigen Gefühle über einen gewissen Goldjungen   
nachdenken.  
  
_---Man ich bin ein Malfoy! Wieso lasse ich mich durch so eine Lapalie durcheinander   
bringen. Es ist nur Potter, der Potter den du seit Jahren hasst! Der Potter, mit   
dem du dich vor einem Tag noch geprügelt hast! Der Potter, der sich ziemlich   
verändert hat und sogar ein bisschen süß aussieht...---  
_  
Draco blickte von seinem Teller auf.   
  
_---Was habe ich gerade gedacht? Nicht nur das ich Selbstgespräche führe. Nein, jetzt  
denke ich sogar, dass Potter süß ist. Die Dämpfe von diesem Trank müssen schlimmere   
Auswirkungen haben, als gedacht. Moment Mal hat er mich gerade angesehen und extra  
zu meinem Tisch geschaut? Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Fünf Monate! Wie soll ich   
fünf Monate mit ihm überstehen? Wenn ich schon hier einen Kollaps kriege....---  
_  
_,,Mr.Potter, Mr.Malfoy!"_ ertönte nun schon zum zweiten Mal die Stimme des Direktors.  
  
Nachdem beide Jungen ihre Köpfe hoben, fuhr er fort.  
  
_,,Kommen Sie beide nach dem Essen zu mir in mein Büro.   
Ich habe ihnen wegen morgen etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen."_   
  
Er drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.  
  
Beide Jungen dachte in diesem Augenblick dasselbe.   
  
_---Es kann ja nur noch besser kommen....---_  
  
**In Professor Dumbledores Büro.....**  
  
_,,Nun meine Herren, ich hoffe sie haben alle Vorkehrungen für morgen getroffen.   
Die Schulmaterialien kriegen sie von ihrem dortigen Lehrer überreicht.   
Schlüssel und Anschrift der Wohnung, werden ihnen morgen bei ihrer Abreise   
mitgeteilt und überreicht. Professor Snape wird jeden Monatsende zu ihnen   
kommen und nach dem Rechten sehen." _er schaute die beiden an, die   
mittlerweile immer unruhiger in ihren Stühlen wurden.  
  
_,,Sehen sie diese fünf Monate nicht als Strafe, sondern vielmehr als eine   
Möglichkeit etwas neues zu lernen und über den anderen zu erfahren.   
Sie können gehen. Seien Sie morgen bitte pünktlich um 8 Uhr vor dem Eingang."  
  
_Harry und Draco standen fast synchron auf, versuchten den anderen dabei so wenig  
wie nur möglich anzusehen und gingen ohne ein Wort zu sagen hinaus.  
  
_---Mhmm...ich hoffe, das war eine gute Idee. Vielleicht sollte Severus öfter nach   
ihnen sehen?---  
_  
dachte der Direktor und streichelte dabei seinen Phönix Fawkes.  
  
**Stunden später...........**  
  
Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte ein reges Treiben, die Jungen und   
Mädchen unterhielten sich angeregt über die Tatsache, dass ein Malfoy und ein   
Potter fünf Monate allein auf eine Muggelschule gehen sollten. Harry wollte dem   
nur so schnell wie möglich entfliehen. Er redete mit Hermine und Ron über das was  
Dumbledore gesagt hat, wich so gut wie möglich jegliche Fragen über sich und Malfoy  
aus und ging in sein Bett.  
  
Dasselbe versuchte auch ein gewisser Draco Malfoy in den Kerkern der Slytherins.  
  
Er jedoch konnte nicht so einfach schlafen gehen. Pansy bombardierte ihn mit Fragen   
und auch die anderen Slytherins standen in einem Kreis um ihn herum und bemitleideten  
oder befragten ihn. Bis Blaise kam und die Meute um ihn regelrecht verscheuchte.  
  
_,,Kommt Leute! Lasst den armen Kerl in Ruhe. Findet ihr nicht auch, dass er genug   
gelitten hat. Er braucht seine Ruhe, sonst hat Potter morgen ein leichtes Spiel mit  
ihm und das wollen wir alle nicht. Oder?"_ sagte er und zog Draco aus der Masse an   
Leuten, die sich langsam aufzulösen begann.  
  
_,,Danke Blaise! Ohne dich wäre ich morgen früh noch hier!"_brachte Draco keuchend  
heraus doch Blaise fing nur an zu grinsen und beugte sich zu Draco, der sich   
mittlerweile auf sein Bett gelegt hatte.  
  
_,,Freu dich nicht zu früh! Ich war wohl doch etwas zu voreilig. Mhmm..ich hätte   
dich wohl doch lieber der Meute ausliefern sollen. Dann hätte Potter ein leichtes  
Spiel mit dir und die Wette hätte ich schon so gut wie in der Tasche."   
_sagte er leise und machte eine Bewegung die andeuten ließ, dass er die anderen   
wieder zurückholen wolle.  
  
Draco sprang von seinem Bett auf und wollte ihn aufhalten. Blaise jedoch fing an   
zu lachen, schüttelte den Kopf, ging zu seinem Bett und legte sich schlafen.  
Ein völlig, wahrscheinlich zu zehnten Mal verwirrter Draco, tat es ihm gleich.

Draußen war es mittlerweile stockfinster. Die Vögel und sonstigen Lebewesen, die   
man am Tage gesehen hatten begaben sich zu ihren Ruhestätten.  
Der Fluss schimmerte silbern im Schein des Mondes. Die sternenbedeckte Nacht lädt   
zu einem noch schöneren Tag ein....  
Nur der verbotene Wald, in dem sich versteckt ein paar Gestalten bewegen lässt  
erahnen, dass nicht die Nacht und der Tag alleine wissen, was sie bringen mögen...  
  
TBC  
  
So das war's! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen  
Fehler könnt ihr wie immer behalten  
Immer her mit den Kommis...


	3. Die Abreise ins Ungewisse oder Gewohnhei...

Rating: Humor  
  
Kapitel 3   
  
**_"Die Abreise ins Ungwisse.." oder "Gewohnheit....?"_**

Der neue Tag erblühte in seiner schönsten Pracht. Es war früher Morgen und ganz Hogwarts war noch ruhig.  
  
Nur zwei Personen und deren Freunde waren wach und standen packend in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Lediglich durchbrach ein Fluch oder ein Grummeln die Stille und ließ nur zur Hälfte erahnen, wie sich diese Personen jetzt fühlen mussten.  
  
**Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum......**  
  
Harry hatte seinen Koffer auf die große Couch gestellt und war am packen. Er machte den Koffer zu und setzte sich seufzend daneben...  
  
_,,Nur noch eine Stunde, dann ist es soweit..."_  
  
Ron gingen zu seinem Freund und tröstete ihn. Hermine ging zu den Mädchenschlafräumen und kam nach einiger Zeit wieder. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine rote kleine Kugel.  
  
_,,Hier Harry! Das ist für dich. Wir haben auch so eine. Mit dieser Kugel, kannst du mit uns in Kontakt treten. Du musst sie nur in die Hand nehmen, über sie streichen, unsere Namen sagen, dann kriegt unsere Kugel das Signal und färbt sich blau. Dadurch wissen wir das du mit uns reden willst. Also wenn irgendein Notfall auftritt, dann benutze sie und wir werden dir versuchen zu helfen."   
  
_Sie hoffte ihn damit etwas geholfen zu haben, steckte die kleine rote Kugel in den Koffer und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
_,,Danke Herm! Das bedeutet mir viel, ich werde sie garantiert benutzen...(_immer noch so persimistisch)  
  
_Mhmm....wir sollten jetzt vielleicht schonmal zum Eingang gehen. Immerhin besser als hier zu bleiben und zu warten, bis ein Gryffindor kommt und mich wieder nicht in Ruhe lässt"  
  
_Damit stand Harry auf, nahm seinen Koffer und ging hinaus. Seine Freunde folgten ihm.  
  
_Währendessen bei den Slytherins....._  
  
_,,Blaise! Was soll ich nur tun? Die ganzen Sachen passen nicht in die Koffer. Nicht nur, dass ich lediglich zwei Koffer mitnehmen kann. Nein, jetzt darf ich sie nichtmal kleinzaubern. Alles nur wegen diesen kleinen &%$Muggeln...."_

Wandte sich ein schon rotangelaufener Draco Malfoy, verzweifelt an seinen Freund, der sich schon vor Lachen fast krümmte.  
  
_,,Draco! Hör auf damit! Du brauchst doch gar nicht alles! Deine Hosen und Hemden sehen doch sowieso alle gleich aus. Konzentriere dich auf das Wichtigste."_  
  
Er ging zu ihm hin und half ihm seinen Koffer zu packen.  
  
_,,Ach ja ich habe ja was wichtiges vergessen! Warte 'nen Moment"_ wies Blaise Draco an, ging zu seinem Schlafraum und kam mit einem Päckchen wieder.  
  
_,,So Kumpel. Das ist für dich!"_ und überreichte ihm das Päckchen.  
  
_,,Was ist das? Blaise?"_  
  
_,,Das, mein Lieber, ist ein Geschenk von mir. Für dich und Harry! Mach es erst auf, wenn ihr angekommen seid."_flüsterte er und grinste Draco dreckig an.  
  
Dieser nahm auch schon ein Kissen und warf es nach Blaise.  
  
_,,Du bist vollkommen Irre. Hat dir das schonmal jemand gesagt?"_  
  
_,,Ja, du gerade eben"_sagte Blaise, nahm das Kissen und warf es zurück.  
  
So ging es noch eine halbe Stunde weiter, bis Draco aufgab und sich mit seinen Koffer und Blaise zum Eingang aufmachte.  
  
Als Draco und Blaise vor dem Eingang ankamen, standen Harry, Hermine und Ron schon da und unterhielten sich. Harry saß dabei auf seinem Koffer und stand auf als er Draco sah.  
  
_,,Was machst du denn hier, Malfoy? Reicht es nicht, dass ich dich fünf Monate ertragen musst, dann lasse mir wenigstens diese fünfzehn Minuten Ruhe!"_  
  
_,,Dito, Potter. Mir geht es genauso! Schau doch nur dein Unglück währt nicht lange, da vorne kommt auch schon der Alte!"_erwiderte Draco sarkastisch.  
  
_,,Gut das sie schon da sind, Mr.Potter, Mr.Malfoy...Hier sind die Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung, jeder von ihnen bekommt einen ausgehändigt. Desweiteren gebe ich ihnen eine Liste mit Dingen, die sie noch besorgen müssen"_   
  
Damit gab Professor Dumbledore den beiden, die angesprochenen Dinge und sprach weiter.  
  
_,,Draußen wartet schon eine Kutsche auf sie, die sie zum Zug bringen wird. Vom Bahnhof King's Cross werden sie dann mit einem Taxi zu ihrem Apartment gebracht. Am Nachmittag gehen sie in ihre neue Schule. Wir haben für sie einen Termin für 14 Uhr ausgemacht. Dort wird dann alles weitere besprochen. Wie sie vielleicht schon gehört haben, wissen die Muggel über die Geschehenisse in der Zauberwelt bescheid, damit sie aber nicht allzu sehr auffallen, haben wir sie unter anderen Namen in der Muggelwelt angemeldet. Mr.Potter, sie heißen, Thomas Parker. Sie Mr.Malfoy heißen ab jetzt, Damian Mc.Kingley. _

_Ach ja, eines habe ich noch vergessen! Professor Snape, wird sie jeden Monatsende besuchen und kontrollieren ob alles in Ordnung bei ihnen ist. Sollte ihm bei seinem ersten Kontrollbesuch etwas negatives auffallen, dann wird er sie öfters besuchen kommen müssen. Ich hoffe wir haben uns da verstanden. Ihre Narbe, Mr. Potter, werden wir leider nicht entfernen können aber ein Zauber wird sie so verändern, dass sie keinem Blitz mehr gleicht! Gibt es vielleicht noch Fragen?"  
  
_Beide Jungen schüttelten ihre Köpfe. Als der Direktor gegangen war, verabschiedeten sie sich von ihren Freunden und gingen in die Kutsche.  
  
Harry setzte sich an das Fenster und sah noch wie seine Freunde ihm zuwinkten, als die Kutsche sich auch schon in Bewegung setzte.  
  
Es schien ihnen, als sei eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen. Die Fahrt in der Kutsche und nun im Zug, schien niemals enden zu wollen. Draco und Harry haben sich dazu entschieden, in verschiedenen Abteilen zu sitzen. Genügend Platz hatten sie ja nun...  
  
_,,Merlin sei Dank! Endlich bin ich weg von Potter, noch eine Minute länger und ich weiß nicht was ich mit ihm gemacht hätte (_Anm.d.A. Jaja, was wohl ) _Wenigstens eine Stunde Ruhe....fünf ganze Monate!"_seufzte Draco und ließ sich in den Sitz fallen.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit bei Harry, konnte man die selben Gedanken hören. Er ging in sein Abteil, machte es sich auf dem Sitz bequem und dankte allen Göttern und Zauberern, dass Draco nicht mehr da war. Wenn auch nur für eine sehr kurze Zeit.   
  
So grumelten beide Jungen weiter, bis der Zug hielt und sie am Bahnhof angekommen waren.   
  
Harry stieg aus, nahm seinen Koffer und wartete auf Draco, der zwar langsam kam aber Schwierigkeiten mit seinen beiden Koffern zu haben schien. Dennoch schaffte er es und stellte sich neben Harry. Beide verließen daraufhin den Bahnhof.  
  
_,,So Potter! Was jetzt? Du bist doch der große Muggel Experte"_sagte Draco abfällig und fuhr fort.  
  
_,,Hat Dumbledore nicht irgendetwas von einem Taxi gesagt? Was ist das? Eine andere Art von 'ner Kutsche oder...."_da unterbrach ihn Harry auch schon.  
  
_,,Überzeug dich doch selber Malfoy! Davorn steht eins und ich glaube es wartet schon auf uns."_  
  
Er zeigte auf ein blaues Auto, das am Wegrand parkte und auf jemanden bestimmtes zu warten schien. Harry nahm seinen Koffer und ging zu dem Taxi, Draco fogte ihm, mit dem nötigen Abstand, was nicht zulezt damit zusammenhing, dass seine Koffer einige Kilo mehr wiegten als Harry's.  
  
Dort angekommen stieg der Fahrer auch schon aus und fragte die beiden ob sie Mr.Parker und Mr. Mc.Kingley seien. Als sie dieses bejahten, wurde ihr Gepäck auch schon sicher im Kofferraum verstaut.   
  
Draco betrachtete das neue Gefährt, sehr genau und argwöhnisch.

_---In so etwas sollte Ich mich reinsetzen? Das kann doch nicht Potter's Ernst sein.---_

Er schaute Harry dabei fragend an. Dieser hatte sich schon reingesetzt und wartete darauf, dass Draco auch endlich kommt.  
  
_,,Mal...Äh..Kingley, beeil dich wir müssen los!"_rief Harry aus dem Auto und winkte Draco zu sich hinein.  
  
_,,Ich komme ja schon!"_

_---Dieser kleine, vermaledeite Potter...---_

Draco stieg widerwillig und zähneknirschend in das Taxi ein, als es auch schon losfuhr.  
  
**Vor den Türen der Arlington Road 132.............**  
  
Der Taxifahrer ließ Harry und Draco vor einem riesigen Gebäude Komplex heraus und verabschiedete sich von ihnen. Nun standen beide an einer Straße, die Arlington Road hieß und in der ein reges Treiben herrschte. Überall waren beschäftigt aussehende Menschen, die entweder gerade zur Arbeit gingen, davon kamen oder ihre Pause hatten. Autos fuhren oder standen gerade. So etwas hatte Draco noch nie gesehen, die Leute liefen ohne einander zu beachten einfach stur geradeaus. Vereinzelt konnte er einige Muggel sehen, die Waren verkauften oder kauften. Ziemlich seltsam das Ganze, dachte sich Draco, als er sah, dass Harry vor die Tür des riesigen Gebäudes ging.  
  
_,,Hey, Pot...Parker! Du willst mich doch nicht etwa hier, bei diesen Psychopathen alleine lassen? Warte auf mich. Mist verdammter...wie ich diese Muggel hasse!"_fluchte Draco und folgte Harry.  
  
_,,Mhmm, auf dem Zettel steht Arlington Road 132. Das muss das Gebäude sein, die Nummer stimmt überein. Hier müsste unser Apartment sein!"_stellte Harry fest. Der Portier, der sich am Eingang befand, bemerkte Harry und Draco und öffnete ihnen die Tür.  
  
Sie betraten das Apartmenthaus. Harry musste schlucken, soetwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Die Eingangshalle war so prunkvoll, wie in einem Hotel.   
  
_---Irgendwann komme ich von den Dursleys weg.....irgendwann!---_  
  
Am Empfang stand eine Dame, die sie nach ihren Angaben fragte und sie bat einen Moment zu warten. Draco fing an zu grinsen. Das war schon eher nach seinem Geschmack. Fast so wie bei ihm zu Hause. So konnte man es aushalten.  
  
_---Mhmm, Potter sieht so aus als hätte er noch nie in seinem Leben so einen Prunk gesehen. Kann einem richtig leid tun der Kleine. STOP, habe ich gerade Mitleid mit einem Potter gehabt....Argh Draco ärgere ihn oder mach was anderes mit ihm, aber bemitleide ihn nicht mehr!---_  
  
Draco näherte sich Harry.  
  
_,,Na! Hast wohl noch nie so eine Einrichtung von innen gesehen. Ja, was kann man auch von einem wie dir erwarten...Du bist ja schon froh, wenn du in diese Bruchbude von den Weasleys kommst. Nicht wahr? Deine Eltern hätten dir ja mehr auf deinen Weg mitgeben können. Ups, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Deine Eltern, hatten ja gar keine Chance mehr dazu!"_grinste Draco Harry an.  
  
Die ganze Zeit über verhielt sich Harry ruhig und ließ sich gefallen, was Draco ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Die üblichen Beleidigungen eben. Aber als er seine Eltern erwähnte, war es aus mit seiner Beherrschung. Er sprang auf, fasste Draco am Kragen und schrie ihn an. Es war so laut, das vereinzelt Leute zu ihnen schauten und mit ihren Köpfen schüttelten.  
  
_,,Als hättest du irgendeine Ahnung davon, wie ich mich hier fühle. Du hattest nie das Gefühl, so arm dran zu sein, dass du nicht weißt ob du den nächsten Tag heil überstehst. Und erzähle mir nichts von Eltern, die ihren Kindern nichts mitgeben. Deine Eltern haben dir anscheinen auch nichts besseres auf den Weg mitgegeben. Meine Eltern gaben mir wenigstens noch im Augenblick ihres Todes ihre Liebe und Führsorge, deine wissen nichtmal wie das geschrieben wird! Malfoy!"  
_  
Draco war sprachlos. So hatte er Potter noch nie erlebt! Er ist schon öfters so ausgerastet wenn er seine Eltern erwähnte, deswegen tat er es ja aber noch nie hat er seinen Gefühlen so freien Lauf gelassen wie eben. Harry ließ ihn los und setzte sich schweratmend hin. Draco blieb stehen und sah ihn verwirrt an und erwiderte nichts auf seine Anschuldigungen.  
  
Eine junge Frau kam, bat sie etwas ruhiger zu sein und mit ihr mit zukommen. Ein Page nahm ihre Koffer und brachte sie schon auf ihr Apartment.  
  
_,,Mr. Parker und Mr. Mc. Kingley, sie haben das Apartment Nr.123. Ihre Schlüssel besitzen sie bereits, wir haben ihre Angaben überprüft und es gab keine Schwierigkeiten. Sie müssen mit dem Aufzug in den vierten Stock, ihr Apartment ist auf der linken Seite"_  
lächelte sie die beiden freundlich an und verabschiedete sich.  
  
Harry stand auf, ging an Draco vorbei und zum Fahrstuhl. Draco folgte ihm, da er nicht wusste wie der Fahrstuhl funktionierte und überhaupt aussah. Im Innern war ein junger Mann, der sie nach dem Stockwerk fragte. Der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung und hielt im vierten Stock. Harry stieg zuerst aus. Er war noch in Gedanken, als er in einen Gang einbog und plötzlich gegen etwas stieß. Er fiel nach hinten und landete auf dem Parkettboden. Als Harry aufschaute, streckte sich ihm eine Hand entgegen, die er aber nicht annahm, sondern selber aufstand.

Wieder auf den Beinen stand er einem großgewachsenen Jungen Mann gegenüber. Etwa so groß wie Draco, hellgrün/blaue Augen, schwarze kurze Haare und etwas älter als er selbst. Der Junge grinste Harry an und strich mit seiner Hand durch Harry's Haare, in denen sich ein Fussel befand.  
  
_,,Das nächste Mal solltest du besser aufpassen, Kleiner! Kann ja nich' jeder so nett sein wie Ich."_  
  
_,,Auch wenn du recht süß bist"_  
flüsterte er ihm zu als er an ihm vorbeiging.   
  
_---Ich bin süß? Was denkt der eigentlich wer er ist? Dieser....---_  
  
Der Junge blieb dann neben Draco stehen, der das ganze aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet hatte.  
  
_,,Hast 'nen ganz süßen Freund!"_  
  
Noch bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte, stieg der Fremde auch schon in den Fahrstuhl.  
  
_---Verdammte Muggel! Der glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass ich und Potter...eher gefriert die Hölle zu! Und verdammt nochmal wieso schaut Harry immer noch als sei ihm eine Horde lila Dementoren begegnet?---_

Er ging zu ihm und rüttelte ihn an seinen Schultern.  
  
_,,Hey Potter! Aufwachen. Dein Traummann ist weg und ich will endlich in die Wohnung."_  
  
_,,Traumann? Haha, selten so gelacht Malfoy! Was wartest du denn noch? Du hast doch selbst einen Schlüssel."_erwiderte er und öffnete dann aber doch die Tür.  
  
Die Wohnung war sehr groß und geräumig. Es ähnelte eher einem Loft. Bis auf das Schlafzimmer waren jegliche "Zimmer" frei von Abgrenzungen. Im großen und ganzen war die Wohnung genauso luxuriös, wie das ganze Apartmenthaus. Draco stellte sich in die Mitte, schaute sich um, nahm seine Koffer, steuerte auf das Schlafzimmer zu und fing an zu fluchen.  
  
_,,Verdammt, Potter. Wenn du glaubst, dass ich das Bett mit dir Teile, dann hast du dich aber geschnitten. Und auf die Couch lege ich mich nicht, das ist unter meinem Niveau. Ich brauche ein richtiges Bett zum schlafen. Argh....diese %$§Muggel."  
_  
_,,Man Malfoy, reg' dich wieder ab! Die Couch ist doch zum ausklappen. Ich schlaf' freiwillig auf der Couch. 1. Habe ich keine Lust mich mit dir länger als nötig zu unterhalten 2. Ist mir alles recht solange es nur gemütlich ist und 3. will ja keiner, dass der kleine Malfoy sich 'nen Bruch auf der doch so harten Couch liegt und zu seiner Mami und zu seinem Papi rennt. Pack' endlich aus und mach' dich fertig. In einer Stunde müssen wir los und zu essen haben wir auch nichts!"_ erwiderte Harry.   
  
_---Kann der nicht einmal ruhig sein, jedesmal zickt er rum wie ein Mädchen. Da wäre mir ja Parkinson im Moment lieber als Malfoy---_  
dachte er und packte seine Sachen aus.  
  
Nachdem sie ihre Sachen ausgepackt und sich etwas in der Wohnung umgesehen haben, meldet sich Harry.  
  
_,,Malfoy? Bist du fertig? Wir müssen gehen. Ich habe ein Taxi gerufen, es müsste jeden Moment da sein. Ich habe keine Lust, wegen dir in diese Schule zu laufen!"_rief er als Draco auch schon aus "seinem" Zimmer kam.  
  
_,,Jaja, Potter. Bin ja schon da! Konntest es wohl kaum erwarten, dass ich in deiner Nähe bin."  
_  
stichelte er Harry.  
  
_,,Das wünschst du dir, Malfoy"_  
  
**20 Min später, vor dem Peterson College....  
**  
_"Das ist also diese Muggelschule? Mhmm...ziemlich unspektakulär!"_ bemerkte Draco und folgte Harry, der durch das große Tor auf den Schulhof ging.  
  
Beide liefen dann aber schneller, als sie die neugierigen Blicke der Schüler und vor allem der Schülerinnen bemerkten. Vereinzelt hörten sie ein_ "Wow, sehen die beiden gut aus!" oder "Man könnte echt meinen, Draco und Harry gibt es wirklich!"_ und Kichern. Sie ließen den Mädchen keine Chance zu ihnen zu kommen, da sie auch schon an der Eingangstür waren und eintraten.  
  
Sie stiegen ein paar Stufen hinauf und kamen auf einen großen gelben Gang. Man sah einige Schüler und Lehrer, die sich miteinander und untereinander unterhielten. Harry und Draco gingen in diesen Gang und suchten nach einem Schild, das sie ihrem Ziel näher bringen sollte. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es für Draco, fand Harry ein Schild mit der Aufschrift Sekteriat und der dazugehörigen Tür. Er winkte Draco zu sich und beide klopften erst an und traten dann ein.  
  
Sie schilderten der Frau hinter dem Schreibtisch ihr Anliegen und wurden von ihr in einen Raum geführt, in dem sie auf den Direktor warten sollten.  
  
Dieser traf auch einige Minuten später ein und begrüßte sie.  
  
_,,Guten Tag, Mr. Parker und Mr. Mc. Kingley. Schön sie hier in unserem Peterson College begrüßen zu dürfen. Ihre Stundenpläne, werden gerade erstellt. Sie können sie sich in einer halben Stunde abholen. Der Direktor ihrer Schule, Dumbledore, hat mich angewiesen, sie beide in die erste Sekundarstufe einzuweisen. Sie sind hoffentlich mit dem Unterrichtsstoff vertraut. Wenn das nicht der Fall sein sollte, dann bitte ich sie den Stoff eigenständig nachzuholen.  
Ich habe einen Vertrauenschüler der Oberstufe bitten lassen, sie etwas herumzuführen und sie zur Bücherei zu bringen, um sich dort ihre Bücher abzuholen. Sein Name ist Gabriel Bennington, er müsste bereit draußen auf sie warten."_  
  
Der Direktor stand auf, gab Harry und Draco die Hand und führte sie zur Tür.  
  
Harry öffnete sie, schaute jedoch nicht gleich nach vorne, als er wie am Mittag gegen eine Person stieß. Doch diesmal fiel er nicht zu Boden, sondern wurde von Draco mitten im Fall aufgefangen. Beide wurden Rot. Harry stammelte etwas von _"Danke"_ und Draco etwas von _"Is' schon gut"._ Als er wieder stand, schaute Harry nach vorne, hob seinen Kopf und sah direkt in die selben zwei hellgrün/blauen Augen, wie am Mittag.  
  
_,,Hey, das scheint ja zu 'ner Art Gewohnheit zu werden. Kleiner!"_  
  
TBC


	4. Gabriel? Das Grauen hat einen Namen oder...

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1 (Hab' keine Lust alles nochmal zu schreiben--)  
  
Rating: Humor und depri( in lustiger Weise)  
  
Also das: ---denk.....denk---, steht dafür, dass jemand denkt. Manchmal steht es auch dabei.  
  
Gugi28: Na wie gefällts dir? Gabriel wird noch einen sehr wichtigen Part übernehmen... deute jetzt gar nichts damit an.   
  
Kapitel 4  
  
** "Gabriel? Das Grauen hat einen Namen!" **

** oder **

** "Malfoy, Einkaufen, der Fernseher und das Telefon?"**

Harry stand wie festgewachsen da und sah diesen fremden, äußerst unhöflichen jungen Mann immer noch perplex und mit einem fragenden Gesicht an. Dann ging er ohne etwas zu antworten an ihm vorbei. Draco folgte ihm.  
  
_,,Na? Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen? Muss wohl Schicksal sein. Nicht?"_  
  
_,,Wird wohl Zeit, dass ich mich vorstelle, damit wenigstens einer das nächste Mal weiß, gegen wen er rennt."_  
  
grinste der Unbekannte und stellte sich vor.  
  
_,,Gabriel Bennington. Für dich "Gabe" "_  
  
Er verbeugte sich demonstrativ vor Harry und wandte sich dem Direktor zu.  
  
_,,Ich hoffe ich bin nicht zu spät, Direktor Vaniston?"_  
  
_,,Aber nicht doch, Mr.Bennington. Diese beiden jungen Herren sind heute angekommen und werden ab morgen, die erste Sekundarstufe besuchen. Bitte führen sie sie im Schulhaus herum und zeigen ihnen die Bibliothek. Ich vertraue sie ihnen an!"_   
  
Dabei beließ er es und ging zu Harry und Draco.  
  
_,,Mr. Parker und Mr.Mc.Kingley! Ich muss mich leider von ihnen verabschieden. Dringende Termine, sie verstehen? Ich wünsche ihnen eine schöne Zeit auf dem Peterson College"_  
  
Damit verabschiedete er sich und ging zurück in sein Büro.  
  
Harry jedoch schaute Gabriel mit offenem Mund an.   
  
_---Was sollte diese Aufführung eben und wieso bei Merlin's Namen lässt er mich nicht aus den Augen?---_  
  
_,,Na wollt ihr mir nicht eure Namen verraten? Wäre doch wirklich schade, wenn ich dumm sterben müsste. Nicht?" Gabriel beugte sich zu Harry._  
  
_,,Willst du nicht anfangen? Oder killt mich dein Freund dann?"_  
  
Harry drehte sich demonstrativ von Gabriel weg und antwortete ihm trotzig.  
  
_,,Thomas! Und Dr....Damian ist nicht mein Freund!"_  
  
Antwortete er, obwohl dumm sterben, keine so abwägige Alternative gewesen wäre.  
  
_,,Oh! Dann sind meine Chancen wohl doch nicht so schlecht. Tom!"_  
  
Draco, der die ganze Zeit über Still war, schlug sich eine Hand auf die Stirn.  
  
_,,Man, das ist ja nich' auszuhalten! Können wir diesen Rundgang schnell hinter uns bringen? Ihr seht euch bestimmt noch häufiger, Jungs"_ Draco nahm Harry am Arm und zog ihn zur Treppe.  
  
_,,Was ist? Wurzeln geschlagen? Mach hinne...."_ sagte er und deutete Gabriel sich zu beeilen.  
  
Nach zwei, nichtendend wollenden Stunden war es endlich vorbei. Gabriel hatte ihnen wirklich alles gezeigt. Jeden Fleck und jede Ecke der Schule. Die Sporthalle im ersten Stock, die Toiletten verteilt auf den jeweiligen Stockewerken, Der Festsaal im vierten Stock und die Dachterasse, zu der eigentlich nur Lehrer Zutritt haben. Als letztes zeigte er ihnen die Bibliothek, die sich mit dem riesigen Sportplatz, außerhalb des Schulgebäudes befand. Dort bekamen sie ihre Bücher überreicht. Am Ende, standen sie vor dem Eingangstor der Schule und Draco und Harry verabschiedeten sich von Gabriel.  
  
_,,Wie sehn' uns ja dann morgen."_ rief Draco gelangweilt, der schon auf der Starße war und auf Harry wartete.  
  
_,,Dann geh' mal mein Kleiner."_ bemerkte Gabriel bissig. Harry drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
_,,1.Bin ich kein "Kleiner und erst recht nicht "dein" Kleiner. 2.heb dir deinen Sarkasmus für andere auf und 3.du nervst. Tschüß!"_  
  
sagte er und ging auf Draco zu. Gabriel hielt ihn davon ab, indem er ihn am Arm zu ihm zog.  
  
_,,Nana, was sind wir denn so bösartig. Gut! Dann nenne ich dich eben Tommy Boy. Nein ich nenne dich Tom. Ist süßer...."_grinste er und hob Harry's Kinn an.  
  
_,,Bis morgen, süßer, kleiner Tom."_ hauchte er in dessen Ohr, plazierte einen hauchzarten Kuss darauf und ging zurück in das Schulhaus. Harry wurde erst aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Draco ihn rief.  
  
_,,Hey, mach mal voran. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Man du lässt dich aber auch von jeder Kleinigkeit ablenken, sogar von Muggeln."_  
  
_,,Wollten wir nicht irgendetwas einkaufen gehen?"_fragte er Harry, der verlegen und etwas rötlich aufschaute.  
  
_,,Mhmm...ja. Ja! Einkaufen! Es gab vor dem Apartmenthaus einen Supermarkt, da können wir hingehen. Ich ruf uns schonmal ein Taxi"_stammelte Harry und ging an den Straßenrand um ein Taxi herbeizurufen.  
  
_---Versteh einer diesen Potter. Was ist nur mit diesem Muggel los? Was findet der bloß an Potter. Es ist doch nur Potter! Potter.....Oder?---_   
  
Dachte Draco über die Geschehenisse nach und lehnte sich an den Mauersims. Als Harry ihn rief ging er zu ihm und stieg in das Taxi ein.  
  
**Einkaufen ist schön.....ist lustig....**  
  
Das Taxi hielt direkt vor dem Supermarkt. Als sie ausstiegen wandte sich Harry an Draco.  
  
_,,Überleg' dir schonmal was wir brauchen. Ich habe keine Lust mit dir rumzustreiten, wenn wir drinnen sind. Ach ja, fahr einfach den Einkaufswagen hinter mir her, den Rest übernehme ich. Soweit alles klar?"_stellte Harry klar.  
  
_"Ich soll dir Potter, die ganze Zeit wie ein treudoofer Hund hinterherlaufen? Merk es dir gut. Ich mache das nur ein einziges Mal und das nur, weil ich keine Ahnung von diesen Muggelkaufhäusern und Supermärkten habe. Erzählst du jemanden davon, dann lass ich mir was schönes für dich einfallen. Capice?"  
_  
Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und deutete ihn hineinzukommen.  
  
**Ein paar nervenaufreibende Minuten später.......**   
  
_,,Hey, Potter! Was ist das denn?"_fragte Draco Harry bestimmt schon zum zehnten Mal. Diesmal liefen sie an den Damen Binden vorbei. Ein genervter Harry blieb stehen, stellte sich vor Draco und gab genervt zurück.  
  
_,,Mensch, Malfoy! Das ist etwas, das du niemals benuzten wirst und hör mit deiner ständigen Fragerei auf! Das ist ja nicht mehr auszuhalten."  
_  
Doch die Ruhe währte nicht sehr lange. Etwa fünf Minuten später, standen sie vor einer riesigen Pappfigur, die als Reklame für Hundefutter dort stand. Als Draco wieder seine berühmte Frage stellte und wissen wollte, warum denn eine Figur aus Pappe Werbung für Hunde in Dosen machte, tickte Harry aus. Er nahm Draco am Arm, zerrte ihn Richtung Kasse und befahl ihm, dort stehen zu bleiben und auf ihn zu warten. Man konnte nicht gerade sagen, dass Draco sehr glücklich über diese Wendung war und das Verhalten von Harry ihm gegenüber, war schon ziemlich unangemessen, aber was solls! Er blieb dort stehen und dachte sich nur eines:   
  
---Irgendwann kriegt er alles zurück!---  
  
Harry ging derweil in den Gängen und dachte nach. Der erste Tag bei den Muggeln und schon Schwierigkeiten. Er scheint die Schwierigkeiten ja sprichwörtlich anzuziehen. Nicht nur Malfoy, nein jetzt ist da auch noch dieser Gabriel. Warum schaut er ihn bloß so an und spricht mit ihm als sei er sein Spielzeug. Hoffentlich müsste er ihn morgen in der Schule nicht ertragen...die Schule morgen....  
  
Es kann ja nur noch besser werden. Oder?  
  
Als er an der Kasse ankam und Draco dort stehen sah, kam ihm noch ein Gedanke. Er fiel ihm zwar schwer aber es schien ihm notwendig.  
  
_,,Malfoy! Ich muss dir was sagen"_ sagte Harry als sie an der Reihe waren und ihre Sachen auf das Band legten.  
  
_,,Schieß los Potter! Ich kann's kaum erwarten zu hören was du zu sagen hast."_ gab er sarkastisch zurück.  
  
_,,Entschuldigung für vorhin"_  
  
Sagte Harry beiläufig beim Zahlen und machte sich an das Tüten packen.  
  
Draco war sprachlos und stand perplex neben Harry, sah diesen an, nahm die Tüten, die ihm in die Hände gedrückt wurden und folgte ihm nach draußen. Erst als sie vor ihrem Apartment waren, fand Draco seine Stimme wieder.  
  
_,,Du hast dich doch nicht etwa bei mir entschuldigt?............._  
  
Mit dieser Frage, die unbeantwortet blieb, ging nun auch dieser Tag zuende.   
  
Nur soviel zum restlichen Verlauf. Draco sah zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen Fernseher, ein Telefon und eine Küche von innen. Er weigerte sich strickt Essen zu kochen und von Harry welches zu essen, sollte dieser es nicht vorgekostet haben. Der Fernseher, wurde von vorn und hinten begutachtet und regelrecht beschnuppert. Draco haute auf die Tastatur, sodass man denken konnte, er liefere sich einen Kampf mit ihr.   
  
Als Harry das sah, nahm er ihm kurzerhand die Fernbedienung weg, drückte auf ein paar Knöpfe und legte sie ein paar Meter weiter, fern von Draco, auf einen Tisch. Dieser saß nur beleidigt auf seinem Platz und beobachtete das äußerst suspekte Gerät, aus denen Frauenstimmen und Musik kamen, sehr kritisch. Nach einer Weile, in der er Frieden mit seinem neuen "elektrischen Mitbewohner" geschlossen hatte, klingelte das Telefon.   
  
Da Harry in der Küche stand, war Draco schneller dran und hob den Hörer ab. Die Stimme der freundlichen Dame vom Empfang meldete sich und fragte ob sie etwas bräuchten. Draco schrie daraufhin so laut in den Hörer, dass Harry vor lauter Schreck seine Sachen fallen ließ und Draco entgeistert ansah. Dieser schaute ihn an, als sei er sich keinerlei Untat bewusst. Er schrie nochmal laut in den Hörer warum sie ihm keine Antwort gäbe, da kam auch schon Harry, riss ihm den Hörer weg und begann sich in normaler Lautstärke bei der Dame zu entschuldigen. Mit der Entschuldigung, Draco sei etwas schwerhörig und hätte sein Hörgerät vergessen anzuschalten, ließ sie sich beruhigen. Sie bedauerte diese Tatsache und verabschiedete sich.   
  
Harry ging daraufhin zu Draco und erklärte ihm die Funktion eines Telefons und dass man nicht hineinzuschreien braucht. Nach dem Essen zog sich Harry genervt mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen in eine Stille Ecke zurück und las ein Buch. Dort blieb er, bis Draco sich dazu entschied schlafen zu gehen. Draco legte sich in sein Bett und schlief ein. Jedoch nicht, ohne sich nochmal über diese wundersamen Muggelsachen und Potter's Verhalten, Gedanken zu machen.   
  
_---Vielleicht wird es für mich ja doch noch interessanter als gedacht.....und Potter kriegt vielleicht bald einen Nervenzusammenbruch, wenn ich und dieser Gabriel so weitermachen.---_  
  
da kuschelte er sich auch schon in seine warme Bettdecke.   
  
Nunja und Harry?   
  
Er zog die Couch aus, bezog sie und legte sich hin. Harry schlief sofort ein, ohne an den Tag, an Draco oder Gabriel nur noch einen Gedanken zu verschwenden. Denn diese Ruhe, hatte er sich an diesem stressreichen Tag verdient. Oder?  
  
TBC  
  
So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen Harry wird ja noch zu einer richtigen Hausfraueg  
Im nächsten Kapitel ist dann der 'erste' Schultag dran'  
Kommis nicht vergessen Ach ja, die Fehler dürft ihr wie immer behalten..


	5. Der erste Schultag

Rating: Humor, Romantik (einseitig)vielleicht auch erst im 6. Kapitel--''  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
** "Der "erste" Schultag....."  
  
oder  
  
"Neue Freunde und warum ausgerechnet Harry Potter?"  
  
**

Ein kleines Zitat für diese Fanfic:  
  
_**Einsamkeit liegt in der Hand des Einzelnen....  
...sie zu ändern auch,  
sie jedoch zu akzeptieren und.....  
....sie zu einem Teil von sich zu machen...  
...erfordert Mut und Initiative.  
Ist dies geschafft und sind es Zwei....  
...wandelt sich diese Einsamkeit....  
...in Freundschaft und auch Liebe.**  
_(Copyright by shine21)

Der nächste Tag oder vielmehr Morgen, begann für beide Personen im Apartment 123 sehr stressig.  
  
Naja vielleicht nur für eine der Personen, denn diese stand gerade mit einem roten Kopf vor der anderen Person und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.   
  
_,,Potter! Ich habe mir mal die Bücher durchgeschaut. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich all dieses unnütze Zeug lerne! Besonders dieses "Analysis", für was brauche ich denn, Kurven und Gleichungen? Oder englische Geschichte....für was bitte schön muss ich mich in Muggelgeschichte auskennen...und..."_   
  
Draco warf eines der Bücher in die Ecke und schaute Harry zornig an. Dieser schüttelte seinen Kopf, seufzte, nahm Draco's Buch und gab es ihm wieder.  
  
_,,Malfoy, Malfoy. Wir gehen ab heute zu einer "Muggelschule", d.h. dort gibt es 1.nur Muggel 2. lernen diese Muggel nunmal Mathematik, Geschichte usw. und 3. brauchen die Analysis, englische Geschichte, Physik, Biologie usw. Daran kann man nichts ändern. Außerdem ist es gar nicht so schwer wie es aussieht."_   
  
_"Naja und wenn du ganz lieb fragst, helfe ich dir in Mathe vielleicht."   
  
_Harry drehte sich um, nahm seinen Rucksack, ging zur Tür und grinste Draco an. Dieser wurde langsam purpurn, grummelte etwas von "das wünscht du dir, Potter" und "du wirst schon sehen.." nahm auch seine Sachen und ging zu Harry. Beide verließen ihr Apartment und gingen zum Fahrstuhl.   
  
An der Rezeption angekommen, kam die junge Frau auf sie zu und begrüßte sie freundlich.  
  
_,,Oh, hallo! Mr.Parker, Mr.Mc.Kingley. Schön sie zu sehen"_  
  
_,,Hallo! Mhmm...wartet das Taxi schon auf uns? Wir sind etwas spät dran und müssten ohne Unterbrechung direkt in die Schule"_ fragte Harry die junge Frau und diese nickte nur.  
  
Als Draco zum Ausgang gehen wollte, hielt ihn die Frau davon ab.  
  
_,,Ich hoffe es geht ihnen gut! Es muss wohl sehr schlimm sein für sie, in ihrem Alter schon so ein Problem zu haben."_sagte sie übertrieben deutlich und etwas lauter.  
  
Draco wusste im ersten Moment nichts damit anzufangen und schaute sie an, als sei diese nicht mehr ganz dicht.   
  
_,,Mein einziges Problem ist Parker und ich wüsste nicht warum sie deswegen mit mir reden sollten."_ antwortete er ihr und drehte sich, bevor er zu Harry nach draußen ging, nochmal zu ihr um.  
  
_,,Sie sollten sich mal untersuchen lassen. Irgendetwas stimmt mit ihnen nicht....."_  
  
Die junge Frau sah ihm perplex hinterher.  
**........................................................................................**  
****

**Der "erste" Schultag............**  
  
Das Taxi hielt vor dem großen eisernen Tor des Peterson College's. Harry und Draco stiegen aus und gingen hindurch. Wie am Vortag, waren fast alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet.  
  
_---Als hätten die noch nie zwei Jungs gesehen....---_  
  
Draco würdigte die Mädchen, die sie anstarrten keines Blickes und ging an Harry vorbei in das Schulgebäude. Harry jedoch wurde von einem etwas älteren Mädchen aufgehalten, das ihre Sachen hat fallen lassen. Er half ihr diese aufheben und lächelte sie an.  
  
_---Ich bin zu nett....das wird mir nochmal zum Verhängnis---_  
  
Das Mädchen richtete sich auf und wandte sich an Harry. Als sie diesen in sein Gesicht sah, wurde sie rot und verlegen.  
  
_,,Gomen Nasai....ich meine Entschuldigung für die Umstände, die ich dir mache. D...Danke für deine Hilfe."_  
  
Harry stand auf und sah das Mädchen etwas genauer an. Sie war etwas kleiner als er und etwa in seiner Altersklasse, hatte braune leuchtende Augen und schwarze lange Haare. Nach ihrem Akzent und Äußeren zu urteilen, schien sie eine Asiatin zu sein. Er stellte verwundert fest, dass sie immer aufgeregter und röter wurde als er sie anschaute.  
  
_,,Ist was? Hab ich irgendetwas getan....?"_  
  
_,, Oh! Christina. Mein Name ist Christina Suzuki. Nein, Nein, du erinnerst mich nur an jemanden...es ist nichts! Du solltest besser reingehen.... Dein Freund wartet schon auf dich"_ sagte sie und deutete auf Draco, der gelangweilt an der Eingangstür stand.  
  
_,,Mein Name ist Thomas Parker. Damien ist nicht mein Freund. Wir wohnen gezwungenermaßen zusammen und gehen gezwungenermaßen zusammen in diese Schule. Naja, trotzdem muss ich jetzt gehen"_ erwiederte Harry, verabschiedete sich von Tina und ging zu Draco.  
  
_---Man sieht der gut aus! Er sieht ihm so verdammt ähnlich...---_  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken machte sich auch Tina auf den Weg zum Unterricht.  
  
_,,Na, Parker! Auch schon da? Hast den Weg wohl nicht gefunden. Oder sind es doch die hübschen ungeschickten Muggelmädchen, die es dir angetan haben..."_ stichelte Draco.  
  
_---Idiot, der hat doch keine Ahnung! Nur dumm labern...sonst nichts dahinter.---_  
  
_,,Bist wohl eifersüchtig. Na? Muss dich leider enttäuschen, so jemand wie du hat leider keine Chancen bei mir..."_gab Harry grinsend zurück, merkte aber nicht, dass jemand neben ihm stand.  
  
_,,Oh, schön zu hören. Dann bin ich vielleicht dein Typ, Kleiner. Na, wie wär's?"_  
  
Gabriel stand hinter Harry und lächelte ihn ungeniert an. Dann nahm er ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn hinein.  
  
_,,Ich....aber...du..Lass mich sofort los!"_  
  
stammelte Harry, ließ sich mitziehen und versuchte von Gabriel loszukommen. Draco, der das Ganze wieder einmal nur stillschweigend und kopfschüttelnd beobachtet hatte, folgte ihnen und machte sich seine eigenen Gedanken darüber.  
  
_---Nicht der schon wieder! Langsam fängt der an zu nerven. Vermaledeiter Potter, was heißt hier nicht sein Typ? Als ob ich was von ihm wollte.....---_  
  
_,,Gabe! Nervst du wieder arme neue Schüler? Lass ihn los!"_  
  
Ein großgewachsener Junge stand neben Gabriel und schaute diesen mit seinen grüngrau funkelnden Augen an. Seine dunkelblonden schulterlangen Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und mit einem Finger rückte er sich seine Brille zurecht die ihm gelegentlich herunterrutschte.  
  
_,,Jay, Jay! Mut ist nicht immer von Vorteil....Es kann manchmal ziemlich wehtun..."_ drohte Gabriel und ließ Harry dabei nicht los.  
  
Draco, dem es langsam zu nervig wurde, stellte sich vor Gabriel und schaute herablassend (Malfoy Like) auf den etwas Kleineren herab.  
  
_,,Ich würde jetzt gerne in irgendeinen Raum gehen und meinen Tag so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen."_   
  
_---Außerdem bin Ich der Einzige, der Potter nerven darf!---_  
  
_,,Also lass' Parker sofort los, oder ich zeige dir was Mut mir gegenüber bringt..."_  
  
_---Mut....tse. Muggel und Mut, den zeig' ich schon was es heißt, sich gegen einen Malfoy aufzulehnen...---_  
  
Damit nahm Draco, Harry's Arm und zog ihn von Gabriel weg. Harry der die ganze Zeit ruhig war, wollte sich zu Wort melden, wurde jedoch von Gabriel unterbrochen.  
  
_,,Aber..ich.."_  
  
_,,Ok, Ok! Is' ja schon gut. Ich wollte euch nur hierher bringen. Hier ist euer Kurs!"_   
  
Er sah sich um und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
_,,Man ihr führt euch ja auf wie zwei Mutterglucken."   
_  
Dann wandte er sich an den Jungen von vorhin.  
  
_,,Jay, das nächste Mal, hälst du dich aus Sachen raus die dich nichts angehen verstanden? Du und dein Looserverein"._ dann drehte er sich um, grinste Harry an und ging die Treppen in den ersten Stock hinunter."  
  
Der Angesprochene zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern.  
  
_,,Alles in Ordnung? Gabe kann manchmal ziemlich ätzend sein. Es sieht so aus, als hätte er ein Auge auf dich geworfen. Oh, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Jason Bennington, kurz Jay."_  
  
_,,Thomas Parker! nenn mich einfach nur Tom. Danke für deine Hilfe, Jay."  
  
,,Damian Mc. Kingley. Können wir jetzt endlich rein?"_ gab Draco gelangweilt zurück und ging in den Kursraum.  
  
_,,Kann es sein, dass er etwas mürrisch und eigen ist? Mut hat er aber sehr umgänglich ist er nicht."_ stellte Jay fest.  
  
_,,Jaja, nicht nur das! Aber ohne ihn wäre ich immer noch bei diesem Gabriel"_ seufzte Harry.  
_.........................................................................._

**Matheunterricht..................**  
  
Harry und Draco standen beide etwas abseits neben einer älteren Frau, mit Brille und einem strengen Blick. Es wurden ihnen neugierige Blicke sowohl von den männlichen sowie weiblichen Schülern zugeworfen. Die Blicke der Mädchen waren bewundernd und vereinzelt hörte man ein _"man sehen die gut aus"_ oder _" Wie aus dem Büchern entsprungen..."_ Die Jungs beäugten sie eifersüchtig und argwöhnisch. Harry schaute sich in diesem Kurs um und erblickte zwei vertraute Gesichter, Jay, der an der vorderen Fensterseite saß und neben ihm, Christina, dass Mädchen, dem er geholfen hatte, beide nickten ihm zu.  
  
_,,Wenn ich um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte."_ Sie deutet Harry und Draco nach vorne zu kommen und sich zu ihr zu stellen.  
  
_,,Das hier sind zwei Austauschschüler aus einer Privatschule. Sie werden für den Rest des Schuljahres hier bleiben. Ihre Lk's werden Mathematik und Englisch sein. Bitte stellen Sie sich ihren Mitschülern vor."_   
  
Harry ging ein Stück vor und begann.  
  
_,,Mein Name ist Thomas Parker. Ich bin 16 jahre alt und freue mich schon darauf neue Freunde kennzulernen und...._  
  
_,,Mein Name ist Damian Mc. Kingley, 16 Jahre und kein Schotte sondern Engländer. Es freut mich hiersein zu dürfen"_ unterbrach Draco, Harry Malfoy like und stellte sich wieder neben ihn.  
  
_,,...für mich gilt dasselbe."_ beendete Harry.  
  
_,,Nun gut! Suchen Sie sich bitte einen Platz aus....und dann beginnen wir mit dem Unterricht."  
_  
Harry schaute sich um und überlegte wo er sich hinsetzen sollte. Viel Auswahl hatte er ja nicht gerade. Die Tische waren U-Förmig aufgereiht, mit Tischen in der Innenseite.   
  
Platz gab es eigentlich nur direkt vor dem Lehrerpult, vereinzelt neben einem Mädchen, das langsam schon ungeduldig wurde und neben dem Mädchen von vorhin waren zwei Plätze frei.  
  
_,,Hey, Potter. Setzen wir uns an das Fenster, da sind noch zwei Plätze frei"_ flüsterte Draco und wollte Harry schon dorthin zerren, als dieser ihn davon abhielt.  
  
_,,Was läuft denn jetzt falsch, Malfoy? Du sitzt freiwillig neben mir?"_ fragte Harry ungläubisch und zog eine Braue hoch.  
  
_,,....besser neben dir und das hat schon was zu bedeuten, als neben diesen fanatischen Muggeln. Außerdem habe ich keinen Plan von dem Unterricht....du bist verpflichtet mir zu...zu..."_  
  
Draco hielt inne und fügte dann etwas zähneknirschend hinzu.  
  
_"......helfen..."_   
  
_---Man wie ich ihn hasse...---_  
  
Harry grinste nur und ging direkt auf Christina zu, lächelte sie freundlich an und setzte sich neben sie. Draco folgte ihm und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Harry.  
  
Was will man noch großartig zu dieser nun folgenden Stunde sagen. Die Lehrerin hatte kein Erbarmen mit den Neuankömmlingen. Ihr Unterricht, war wie zu erwarten nicht der leichteste und Draco schien immer blasser zu werden. Er verfluchte Harry innerlich dafür, dass er so gut in diesem Muggelfach war. Nur deswegen hatte ihn der Alte hierher verfrachtet.  
  
_---Eine Funktion dritten Grades? Kurvendisskusion? Argh, für was braucht man diesen __%$§---_

_,,Mr. Mc. Kingley. Wenn ich sie bitten dürfte."_  
  
Mrs. Carter, wie sich ihr Name herausstellte, stand vor Draco und deutete ihm, an die Tafel zu gehen.   
  
_,,Aber...i..ich...kann.."_ Draco wurde langsam panisch und schaute Harry an.   
  
Man, dass ich mal auf Potter angewiesen bin....Irgendwann, kriegt er alles zurück..  
  
_,, Mrs. Carter, er ist mit diesen Dingen nicht sehr vertraut. Könnte ich nicht an seiner Stelle die Aufgabe lösen?"_   
  
Mrs. Carter sah ihn nur an und nickte.  
  
Harry ging nach vorn zur Tafel und löste die Aufgabe.   
  
_,,Sehr gut Mr. Parker. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie schon solche Kenntnisse besitzen. Keinen einzigen Fehler. Sehr gut, Sie können sich setzten."  
_  
Harry setzte sich wieder hin und schaute flüchtig zu Draco. Dieser schaute beleidig weg und grummelte etwas von "Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein, Potter". Harry konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen...Draco sah einfach zu lustig aus. Ein 1.90m großer Junge mit fast siebzehn Jahren, der neben ihm sitzt und schmollt. Wenn er das nur irgendwie aufnehmen könnte, Ron würde sich wegschmeißen vor lachen...  
  
_,,Was grinst du so? Potter. Wüsste nicht was hier komisch wäre..."_  
  
Harry schüttelte nur schweigend den Kopf.   
  
Hätte Harry da schon gewusst, was alles auf ihn zukommen würde, dann wäre er jetzt freundlicher zu Draco gewesen.  
  
Nach zwei 'qualvollen' Schulstunden kam endlich die für jedermann herbeigesehnte 1. Große Pause. Die Schüler tummelten sich in den Gängen und vor den Türen, die sie der 'Freiheit', ein Stück näher bringen sollten.  
  
Auch Draco und Harry, versuchten unaufällig nach draußen zu kommen. Dass nach draußen Kommen, erwieß sich als einfacher, als der Versuch ungestört zu bleiben, denn wie sooft kam alles anders als erwartet.  
  
_,,Hey, Tom warte mal kurz..."  
_  
Harry drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht des Jungen, der ihm vorhin geholfen hatte von Gabriel loszukommen, Jay. Neben ihm war Christina und lächelte ihn an.  
  
_,,Oh, Jay nicht wahr?"_ fragte Harry höflich und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
Jay ging zu Harry und legte ihm freundschaftlich einen Arm um dessen Schulter.  
  
_,,Hey, hast du nicht Lust auf ein kleines Spiel? Damian kann auch mitmachen"_   
  
Draco sah dem Ganzen nur skeptisch zu und sah den Jungen nur desinteressiert an.  
  
_"Was für ein Spiel?"_   
  
_,,Basketball natürlich! Was denn sonst....Tina hat auch schon den Ball. Die anderen warten schon."_  
  
_"Basketball?"_

Diesmal war es Draco, der verwundert neben Tina auftauchte und den Ball in ihrer Hand ungläubig musterte.  
  
_,,Sagt bloß, ihr habt noch nie was von Baskettball gehört. Aus welcher Welt kommt ihr denn?"_  
  
Tina ging zu ihm und knuffte ihn in die Seite.  
  
_,,Hört gar nicht auf ihn. Der redet viel, wenn der Tag lang ist. Kommt einfach mit und schaut erstmal zu.."_  
  
Sie ging zu Harry und Draco, nahm beide an ihre Hände und zog sie Richtung Basketballfeld. Jay holte die beiden kurze Zeit später ein und wendete sich an Harry.  
  
_,,Keine Sorge. Ihr gewöhnt euch an sie. Sie kann manchmal etwas...nunja schwierig sein"_ flüsterte er ihm zu. Plötzlich kam gezielt ein Ball auf ihn zu und traf ihn in den Bauch.  
  
_,,Das habe ich gehört!"_  
  
_---Tse, Mädchen!---_  
  
Es befanden sich vier weitere Personen auf dem Feld, zwei Mädchen und zwei Jungen.  
  
Sie spielten zwei gegen zwei und hörten auf, als sie Harry und Draco sahen.  
  
_,,Boah...wer sind die beiden denn, Tina? So stelle ich mir..."_  
  
kam eines der Mädchen zu Draco gerannt, zupfte ihn an den Haaren und schaute ihm in die Augen. Dann ging sie zu Harry und machte das Selbe bei ihm.  
  
_,,Jetzt müsste Er nur noch die..."  
_  
Sie fasste an seine Stirn, legte diese frei und seufzte enttäuscht auf.  
  
_,,Zwar eine Narbe aber kein Blitz! Ach ne, das wär' auch zu schön gewesen."_  
  
_,,Jen! Was machst du denn? Das sind zwei Austauschschüler.....nicht Harry und Draco!"  
_  
Harry und Draco zuckten bei der Erwähnung ihrer Namen zusammen und schauten Tina perplex an. Jen zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Das andere Mädchen beobachtete Harry und Draco sehr genau und ging um sie herum. Einer der Jungen beobachtete die Szene sehr argwöhnisch.  
  
_,,Anne, hör auf damit, die beiden so anzustarren!"_ sagte der Junge eifersüchtig und zog sie von Draco weg.  
  
_,,Ach, Marco"_ seufzte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
  
_,,Du musst doch nicht gleich eifersüchtig werden"_  
  
Jay ging auf die Gruppe zu und stellte sich demonstrativ vor sie.  
  
_,,Das sind die Futso's, so heißt unsere kleine 'Gang'. Stellt euch vor Leute!"   
_  
Das burschikose Mädchen von vorhin, stellte sich vor Harry und Draco und begann.  
  
Sie war genauso groß wie Tina und hatte kurze Haare. Alles in einem machte sie einen sehr jungenhaften Eindruck auf Harry und Draco. Besonders ihre vielen Sommersprossen fielen ihnen auf.  
  
_,,Hi, mein Name ist Jen! Jen Stevenson. Bin 17 und Mitglied im Harry Potter FC. Entschuldigt wegen vorhin. Ihr seht den beiden einfach zu ähnlich''  
_  
Sie nahm je eine Hand, der beiden und schüttellte sie herzhaft. Dann ging sie wieder zu den anderen. Draco wollte gerade etwas sagen, wurde aber von Harry aufgehalten.  
  
_---Was fällt diesem Muggel ein, einfach meine Hand zu berühren? Diese.....---_  
  
Das andere Mädchen löste sich von ihrem Freund und kam erst auf Draco und dann auf Harry zu. Sie war die Größte von den drei Mädchen, ihre blonden langen Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Sie schaute die beiden immer noch sehr intensiv an, sehr zum Leidwesen ihres Freundes.  
  
_,,Ich bin Annabelle, kurz Anne. Ich bin auch 17, das sind wir eigentlich alle. Mhhmm...ich bin wie Jen in diesem FC und habe einen Herzstillstand gekriegt als ich euch sah...Tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass ich euch so angestarrt habe."_   
  
Sie verbeugte sich und ging wieder zu ihrem Freund. Der jedoch stellte sich vor Draco und musterte ihn wie einen Rivalen. Er war zwar kleiner als Draco, schaute diesen aber trotztdem fest an. Alles in einem schien er ein sehr großes Selbstbewusstsein und Mut zu besitzen.  
  
_,,Also, ich bin Marco! Ich gehöre keinem Fanclub an und halte nichts von den Spinnereien meiner Freundin."_   
  
Bevor er zurück ging, wandte er sich nochmal an Draco.  
  
_,,Achja, nur eines noch. Anne ist 'meine' Freundin. Damit das klar ist"  
_  
damit kehrte er ihm den Rücken zu und ging zurück zu Anne.  
  
_--Als ob ich mit einem Muggel....Eher heirate ich Pansy---_  
  
Als nächstes kam ein ebenso großer Junge, mit langen braunen Haaren, die zu einem Zopf gebunden waren auf sie zu. Er sah sehr gut aus, fast zu gut für einen Jungen. Er grinste sie an und klopfte jedem freundschaftlich auf die Schultern . Draco's Deathglare absichtlich übersehend.  
  
_,,Marco! Endlich haben wir Verstärkung gegen die Mädchen"_   
  
Jen kam auf ihn zu und gab ihm eine Kopfnuss.   
  
_,,Das wünscht du dir, Joey! Wir sind die Übermacht. Nicht wahr Mädels?"_  
  
Die anderen nickten. Tina stellte sich zu Harry.  
  
_,,Ok. Uns kennt ihr ja schon. Ich bin Tina und das hier ist Jay. Ich gehöre auch zum Fanclub, Jay ist der Gründer unserer kleinen Gruppe."_  
  
Dann ging sie zu Harry und flüsterte ihm etwas in sein Ohr.  
  
_,, Gabe ist Jay's Cousin und er hasst ihn wie die Pest. Das Thema ist ein rotes Tuch bei uns...er kann...nunja sehr ungehalten werden, wenn man über ihn spricht."_   
  
Harry nickte und ließ seinen Blick durch die Gruppe schweifen, dann begann er sich vorzustellen.  
  
_,, Mein Name ist Thomas Parker, 16 Jahre und komme von einer Privatschule außerhalb Londons._  
  
_Freut mich euch kennenzulernen..."_  
  
Als Harry fertig war ruhten alle Blicke auf Draco, der sich mittlerweile auf einer Bank niedergelassen hat. Als er merkte, dass er an der Reihe war sich vorzustellen, stand er gelangweilt auf und gab genauso desinteressiert wie er aussah, die Auskunft auf die jeder zu warten schien.  
  
_,, Damien Mc.Kingley. 17 Jahre...Für mich gillt dasselbe wie für Parker.."_  
  
dann drehte er sich zu Marco um.  
  
_,,Ich habe kein Interesse an deiner Freundin oder der anderen Mädchen hier auf dieser Schule"  
_  
fügte er hinzu und setzte sich wieder lustlos auf die Bank.  
  
Die Mädchen flüsterten sich etwas zu, bis Jen zu Draco marschierte und sich zu ihm herunterbeugte. Sie lächelte süffisant und ging wieder zurück zu ihren Freundinnen.  
  
_,,Ach so ist das! Stehst wohl lieber auf Tom....was?"_ grinste sie und schaute Harry an.  
  
Dieser wurde rot und wollte gerade etwas erwiedern, als Draco auch schon empört von der Bank aufsprang und zu Jen ging.  
  
_---Dieser kleine Muggel....wagt es doch tatsächlich, mir einem Malfoy, so etwas zu unterstellen... Ich könnte sie...---_  
  
_,,Was fällt dir Mu..."_ er verbesserte sich schnell und redete dann weiter.  
  
_,,...ein mich mit Parker gleichzusetzen? Niemals...nicht mal wenn die Hölle zufrieren sollte, fang ich was mit Parker an..."_  
  
Jay kam auf ihn zu und stellte sich vor Jen.  
  
_,,Ist ja schon gut. Sie hat nur Spaß gemacht. Beruhig' dich wieder..."_   
  
Harry ging zu Draco und schaute ihn kopfschüttelnd an.  
  
_,,Man du nimmst alles viel zu ernst...."_ dann schaute er auf die große Uhr am Schulgebäude und wandte sich an Jay.  
  
_,,Es sieht so aus als müssten wir wieder in den Unterricht. Das Spiel müssen wir dann wohl verschieben."_  
  
Daraufhin gingen sie alle wieder rein. Auch Draco, der sich wohl langsam wieder beruhigt hat, lief emotionslos neben Harry her. Nicht ganz so emotionlos, denn von Nahem konnte man gelegentlich noch ein Grummeln vernehmen.   
**...........................................................................**

Die weiteren Stunden verliefen recht gut für beide. Zuerst kam je eine Stunde englische Geschichte und Kunst. Kunst war in jeder Hinsicht sehr amüsant. Die Gesamtanzahl der Schüler, dominierten die Mädchen. Man konnte sich also denken, was in dieser Stunde geschah.  
  
Thema war freies Gestalten, man sollte zeichnen wen oder was man wollte. So kam es dann auch, dass einige der Mädchen auf den armen Draco zugestürmt kamen und ihn baten Modell für sie zu stehen. Sie sagten oder schrien etwas was sich wie "Och bitte, bitte, ich nehme dich als Motiv für meine Fanart" oder "Ihr beiden seht so süß aus, bitte...." Draco wollte sich schon in die nächstbeste Ecke verkriechen, da wurden die hysterischen Mädchen auch schon von der Lehrerin in ihrem Tun aufgehalten, Draco dorthin zu verfolgen. Sie bat um Ruhe und wechselte das Thema, jedoch war dieses auch nicht sehr gut gewählt. Nun sollte man seinen Lieblingscharakter aus Film/Fernsehen und Literatur malen und ihm ein Gesicht geben...die Folge war, dass sich die Mädchen zwar nicht mehr nur auf Draco, jedoch auch auf Harry zurannten. Die Lehrerin sah keinen anderen Ausweg, als die beiden demonstrativ nach vorne zu setzen und sie Modell stehen zu lassen. Man kann sagen, dass diese Stunde lustig war, zwar nicht für unsere beiden 'Berühmtheiten' aber für die Jungs die die Szene belustigt und zum Teil bemitleidend betrachteten.  
  
Als die Schulklingel läutete war der Moment der Freiheit für die beiden gekommen, sie standen auf und rannten regelrecht nach draußen.  
  
**In einer dunklen Ecke....  
**  
_,,Potter! Diese Muggel sind fanatisch, gefährlich und äußerst nervend."_  
  
Draco lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand und ließ seiner Wut freien Lauf.  
  
_,,Was ist nur mit denen los? Die rasten wegen deiner Geschichte ja vollkommen aus.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das fünf Monate aushalte...."_  
  
Er sah Harry an und seufzte.  
  
_,,Dabei dachte ich, dass fünf Monate allein mit dir schon reichen würden....  
und jetzt setzen die dem noch die Krone auf..."_  
  
Harry kam auf ihn zu und grinste.  
  
_,,Kannst es wohl nicht verstehen wie jemand meine Geschichte mögen könnte. Was?"  
_  
Er wurde ernst und sah Draco eindringlich an.  
  
_,, Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber mich stört das alles irgendwie nicht....  
Das Einzige, was ich vielleicht von ihnen erwarte ist, dass sie mich verstehen..."_  
  
Auch Harry fing an zu seufzen und sah hinunter.  
  
_,, Obwohl ich glaube, dass sie viel schärfer darauf sind uns beide in ihre Hände zu kriegen..  
...würde rauskommen, dass meine Geschichte wahr ist, dann wäre eine Massenhysterie die Folge."   
_  
Draco hörte Harry ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen stillschweigend zu und stieß sich dann von der Wand ab. Er ging an Harry vorbei und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
_,,Potter, Potter! mich interessieren deine Probleme nicht. Im Moment interessieren mich nur meine. Also mach endlich hinne, ich glaube jetzt ist Mittagszeit und das heißt, dass ich mich wieder dieser fanatischen Meute aussetzen muss und...."_  
  
_,,....und du kommst gefälligst mit. Alleine setze ich mich der Meute nicht zum Fraß aus.."_  
  
fügte er hinzu und wartete, dass Harry ihm folgt. Das tat dieser dann auch und beide machten sich auf in die Mensa oder besser gesagt in die Cafeteria, die schon mit allerhand Schülern der Oberstufe gefüllt war. Sie holten sich ihr Essen und Harry wahr froh als sie diese Prozedur endlich hinter sich hatten. Denn Draco konnte es sich nicht nehmen, sich darüber zu echoffieren und auszulassen. Dies führte zu einem heftigen Disput mit dem Koch, der darüber nicht sehr erfreut war, seine Spaghetti a la Bolognese, in Verbindung mit Würmern und Fleichpaste zu hören. Als sie endlich fertig waren, schaute sich Harry in dem Saal um und entdeckte zwei freie Plätze und einen darüber sehr erfreuten Jay, der sie zu sich winkte.   
  
Harry ging daraufhin mit Draco im Schlepptau zu ihm und seinen Freunden und setzte sich daneben.   
  
_,,Hey, na wie war euer bisheriger Tagesverlauf? Hab' gehört das ihr im Kunstunterricht für Aufsehen gesorgt habt."_  
  
Draco der sich gerade an seine Spaghetti machte, wollte etwas dazu sagen als er auch schon von Harry unterbrochen wurde.  
  
_,,Die Mädchen haben nur etwas überreagiert....das wird schon wieder"_ sagte er und aß weiter, das Thema damit als abgeschlossen. Die anderen schauten sich nur an und Jen war schließlich diejenige, die das Schweigen brach.  
  
_,,Ihr seht den Figuren aus den Harry Potter Büchern auch zu ähnlich....den zwei Hauptcharakteren."_  
  
Sie schaute Harry und Draco an, grinste und fügte hinzu.  
  
_,,Und fast alle Mädchen, die das Buch lesen sind fasziniert von den beiden...besonders die Vorstellung, dass sie ein Paar wären."_  
  
Den letzten Satz hätte sie vielleicht nicht sagen sollen, denn Draco drohte, als er das Wort 'Paar' gehört hatte, daran an einer Spaghetti samt Fleischsoße zu ersticken, hielt sich würgend den Mund und lief rot an, ob aus Wut oder einfach nur weil er gerade am ersticken war, weiß man nicht. Harry hatte es da besser, er hatte kein Essen im Mund, er ließ seine Gabel mitsammt Löffel fallen und schaute die anderen nur sprachlos an.  
  
_---Ein Paar? Sind die verrückt?---  
  
---Ein Paar? Ich bringe Blaise um, wenn dass nur ein Scherz war und ich hier jeden Moment aus diesem Alptraum aufwache....---_  
  
Jay und Tina standen auf und versuchten die beiden wieder in ihren Normalzustand zurückzuholen, Tina ging zu Draco, klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und wartete, bis dieser wieder genügend Luft bekam. Jay dagegen, wedelte mit einer Hand vor Harry's Gesicht und kontrollierte seine Sehnerven, als er eine Reaktion bemerkte, redete er auf ihn ein. Nach zehn Minuten der Fassungslosigkeit auf Seiten Harry und Draco's, war es Harry der auf Jen's Erklärung eine Antwort gab.  
  
_,,Eine Frage hätte ich an euch, die glauben doch nicht nur weil sie uns für die Reinkarnation ihrer Lieblingsfiguren aus einem Buch halten, dass wir zwei ein Paar wären, oder?"  
_  
Harry sah die Mädchen fragend an und wurde noch blasser, als diese nur nickten.  
  
Draco, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte und atmen konnte, wurde es zu bunt. Er stand auf, nahm sein Tablett und richtete sich an die Anwesenden.  
  
_,,Das ist mir eindeutig zu blöd. Macht doch was ihr wollt, aber eines solltet ihr wissen und das könnt ihr diesen fanatischen Mu...Ziegen in dieser Schule klar machen. Bevor ich was mit Parker anfange, küsse ich einen Frosch, lerne Mathe und sorge dafür, dass die Hölle zufriert. Ist das klar bis hierhin?"_  
  
Er drehte sich um, stellte sein Tablett ab und ging hinaus. Harry, der der Rede völlig verblüfft zugehört hatte, fing an zu lachen.  
  
Eine Reaktion vom doch so kalten Malfoy. Ich bin zwar völlig seiner Meinung, aber dass er so ausrastet....  
  
_,,Was'n mit dir los? Hast du irgendwas?"_ fragte Jay irritiert.  
  
Harry der das Thema langsam auf etwas anderes lenken wollte schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und aß weiter.  
  
_,,Nein es ist nichts. Damian's Reaktion hat mich doch ein wenig überrascht. Aber zu einem anderen Thema, erzählt doch etwas über euch."_  
  
sagte er und sah in die Gesichter der besagten Personen, diese entschlossen sich wohl gerade es dabei zu belassen, denn einer von ihnen nämlich Joey fing an von sich zu erzählen. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und auch Harry fing nachdem er fertig mit seinem Essen war an von sich zu erzählen. Er erzählte ihnen von seinen Eltern, die er über alles liebte, von seinen Freunden, die ihm fehlten obwohl er erst zwei Tage weg war.   
  
_---Wären diese Lügen nur ein Teil der Wahrheit, die ich mir so sehr wünsche...---_  
  
Über Draco erzählte er nur soviel, dass es sich bei ihm um eine sehr schwierige Person handelte, er sei auf eine Privatschule gegangen und hätte daher im Umgang mit anderen Leuten, die nicht seiner Preisklasse entsprachen Probleme. Die Unterrichtsweise wäre außerdem ein Problem für ihn, da er andere Fächer und Unterrichtsmethoden gewohnt war. Die anderen nickten nur zustimmend mit ihren Köpfen und man sah ihnen an, dass sie jetzt dadurch, dass sie mehr wussten ihr Bild über die beiden schlagartig geändert hatten. Die Kluft, die sich zwischen ihnen befand verschwand.  
  
Als alle fertig waren und die Pause auch schon ihr Ende fand, standen sie auf und verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Nur Jay blieb bei Harry und legte ihm einen Arm freundschaftlich auf seine Schulter.  
  
_,, Komm' mit ich glaube wir haben jetzt Englisch bei der alten Mrs. Stefferson. Sie wartet nicht gerne"_ grinste er ihn an und wollte schon gehen, als Harry ihn davon abhielt.  
  
_,,Wir müssen Damian finden...er kennt sich hier nicht aus!"_  
  
_---Ich sollte ihn hier vergammeln lassen. Mist ich bin einfach zu gutmütig...---_  
  
Jay fasste sich an die Stirn und sagte nur " Natürlich" nahm Harry bei der Hand und zog ihn nach draußen. Ein paar Meter weiter hinter einem Eingang, saß Draco an eine Wand gelehnt und hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Jay ging zu ihm und schnippte mit seinen Fingern vor Draco's Gesicht.  
  
Dieser machte erstaunt seine Augen auf und sah Jay darauhin gleichgültig an.  
  
_,,Was ist? Kann man hier nicht mal eine Minute seine Ruhe haben"_  
  
_,,Tja, Parker hat sich Sorgen gemacht, dass du den Weg zum Unterricht nicht wiederfindest. Deswegen sind wir hier...du solltest dich vielleicht mal bei ihm bedanken."_  
  
Draco stand ausdruckslos auf, ging zu Harry und sah diesen genauso emotionslos an.  
  
_,,Pah, bilde dir bloss nichts darauf ein....Ich bin dir nichts schuldig. Und erst recht bin ich nicht jemand, der ununterbrochen auf dich angewiesen ist das wirst du noch früh genug herausfinden"._  
  
Dann beugte er sich zu ihm herunter, grinste und flüsterte.  
  
_,,Ich habe da meine Mittel, Potter"   
_  
TBC  
  
Hier ist erstmal Schluss :-) Normalerweise ist das Kapitel viel länger, ich habe mich aber dazu entschlossen es zu teilen :-P  
  
Also ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Achja die Kommis nicht vergessen ;-)


	6. Warum trifft es immer mich

Disclaimer: Wie immer! Nichts mir--''  
  
Rating: Humor, Annäherungsversuche ;-), depri   
  
**Kapitel 6**

** "Warum trifft es immer mich....."  
  
oder  
  
"der Kompromiss"  
**

Harry, Jay und Draco kamen etwas verspätet zu ihrem Englischkurs. Die Lehrerin schien wirklich streng zu sein. Sie sah erst zu Jay, dann zu Draco und als letzten sah sie Harry an. Ihr Blick blieb auf ihn heften und während die anderen sich schon zu Anne setzten, die sie schon freudig begrüßte und Harry es ihnen gleichtun wollte, kam sie auf ihn zu und hielt ihn davon ab.  
  
_,,Ihren Namen, bitte."  
_  
Harry beantwortete die Frage und schaute sie ungläubisch an.   
  
_---Irgendwie erinnert die mich an eine weibliche Version von Professor Snape....derselbe kalte und abwertende Blick...---_  
  
_,,Soso, Mr. Parker also. Setzen sie sich. Ich werde mir ihr zuspät Kommen notieren..."_  
  
Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da überlegte er es sich doch anders und setzte sich neben Jay, der ihn bemitleidend auf die Schulter klopfte.  
  
_---Wahrscheinlich bringt es sowieso nichts....genauso wie bei Snape---_  
  
Draco erging es in dieser Stunde wesentlicher besser als Harry. Mrs. Longsteen schien ihn zu mögen und sie nahm bevorzugt ihn dran, wenn er sich meldete und auch sonst machte es den Anschein als hätte sie in ihm ihren verlorenen 'Lieblingsschüler' wieder gefunden. Harry seufzte.  
  
_---Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn....Er hat nunmal einen Hang zu solchen Lehrern.---_  
  
Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen, so dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen musste.  
--------------------------------------

Nachdem diese Stunde überstanden war, kam auch schon der nächste Schock auf die beiden zu oder sollte man genauer sagen, kam der Schock vorerst nur auf Draco zu. Die nächsten zwei und letzten Schulstunden des heutigen Tages waren Sport, Basketball.   
  
Es handelte sich sich hierbei um einen Dualsportunterricht, d.h. dass zwei Oberstufenkurse zusammen Unterricht hatten. In dem Fall waren es die 11 und 12 Klasse, die zusammengelegt wurden. Zu Harry's Leidwesen war Gabriel auch in seinem Kurs, da half ihm auch die Tatsache, dass Jay und seine Freunde auch da waren nicht besser darüber zu denken.  
  
Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatten und Harry endlich vor Gabriel's neugierigen Blicken fliehen konnte, standen sie in der Sporthalle und sahen sich um. Der Kurs bestand wie zu erwarten fast nur aus Jungen, außer Jen, Tina und Anne.  
  
Draco verzog bei dem Anblick der Bälle, Körbe und großgewachsenen übermotivierten Jungen, sein Gesicht. Nun gut er war nicht gerade der Kleinste, nein vielleicht war er sogar der Größte aber er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wozu diese Sportart gut sein konnte. Der Lehrer, selber eigentlich viel zu klein für diese Sportart, erklärte ihnen gerade die Spielregeln und den weiteren Verlauf. Danach sollte man sich in zweier Gruppen einteilen und ein paar Grundübungen machen.   
  
_---Keine Besen, kein Fliegen...nur irgendeinen Ball, der in einen dieser Körbe geworfen werden muss....was für eine unnütze Sportart..---_  
  
_,,Hey, Damian grübel nicht solange, sondern...."_  
  
Es war Harry, der das eben Gesagte zu Draco nicht zu Ende bringen konnte, da er von Gabriel unterbrochen wurde. Dieser zog ihn zu sich und grinste ihn wiedereinal nur ungeniert an.  
  
,,_Hey, dich habe ich gesucht. Wir werden das perfekte Team sein"_  
  
Harry wollte sich von ihm losreißen und sah hilfesuchend zu Draco. Der schaute nur demonstrativ weg und ging zu einem anderen Jungen, der noch alleine stand.  
  
_---Das war der erste Streich, Potter. Wer ist jetzt wohl auf wen angewiesen?  
__Lieber mit einem Muggel zusammen und dich dafür leiden sehen---_  
  
Draco fing an über diesen Gedanken zu lachen. Wohl etwas zu laut, denn der Junge zu dem er ging schaute ihn verwirrt an und fragte ihn was so komisch wäre.   
  
Harry stand fassungslos neben Gabriel, der ihn immer noch nicht losgelassen hat. Jay, der ihm helfen wollte, wurde von Tina davon abgehalten, da es ihrer Meinung nur wieder Ärger geben würde. So blieb er bei ihm, nickte, gab seine Abwehrhaltung auf und holte einen Ball.  
  
_---Was habe ich nur getan, dass ich soetwas verdiene? Warum immer ich?---_  
  
Es verlief alles einigermaßen normal, sie übten und warfen sich den Ball zu, danach war Streetball angesagt. Ein paar Minuten später hörte man einen sehr genervten Lehrer, ein paar lachende Schüler und einen gestressten Draco Malfoy, der seinen Ball nahm und ihn gegen eine Wand warf.  
  
_,,Was ist so schwierig daran, dass Sie diesen Ball abgeben, abfangen oder in diesen Korb werfen sollen?"_ Der Lehrer stand nun vor Draco und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
_,,Ich sehe einfach keinen Sinn darin, mich hier zum Affen zu machen. Ich weiß nicht wozu das alles gut sein soll. Sie sind doch kompetent genug zu wissen wann es genug ist, oder?"_  
  
Sein Lehrer gab auf, seufzte und nickte nur den Kopf.   
  
_,,Gut wenn sie unbedingt wollen, dann setzen Sie sich für heute, nur für heute, auf die Bank und schauen den anderen zu...vielleicht ändern Sie ihre Meinung noch."_  
  
_------------------------------------------------------_  
  
Nach der Sportstunde sollten Harry und Gabriel als 'Team' die Halle säubern und die Bälle aufräumen. Die ständigen Blicke, die ihm sein 'Stalker' wie Harry Gabriel nun nannte, zuwarf gingen ihm so sehr auf die Nerven, dass er ihn zur Rede stellte.  
  
_,,Habe ich was ihm Gesicht? Oder warum schaust du mich permanent an?"_  
  
Gabriel hielt inne in seiner Tätigkeit, sah amüsiert zu Harry, ging zu ihm und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. Er senkte sein Gesicht und sah Harry nun direkt an.  
  
_,,Jepp, du hast etwas im Gesicht. Die schönsten zwei grünen Augen in ganz England"  
_  
Sagte er süffisant und stupste Harry auf seine Nase, dann machte er sich lachend wieder an seine Arbeit.  
  
_---Was fällt ihm ein....er...dieser...---_  
  
Als sie fertig waren, sah Harry gerade noch wie Draco als Letzter aus der Kabine ging und stehen blieb. Er wollte gerade zu ihm gehen und ihm sagen, dass er auf ihn warten soll, da tauchte auch schon Gabriel wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihm auf, nahm seine Hand und wollte ihn in die Umkleide ziehen. Harry schaute verzweifelt zu Draco und deutete ihn mit seinen Blicken, zu kommen und ihm zu helfen. Draco jedoch lächelte Harry nur höhnisch an und winkte, dann drehte er sich demonstrativ von ihm weg und ging die Treppe hinunter. Harry wurde leichenblass.  
  
_---Das kann er doch nicht machen.....Er geht nicht weg! Das darf er gar nicht...---_  
  
dachte Harry verzweifelt und wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als ihn Gabriel in voller Montur an die Wand gepinnt hatte. Er sah ihn an und erkannte in Gabriel's Ausdruck etwas besitzergreifendes, etwas verlangendes und es machte ihm Angst.  
  
Er kannte ihn nur zwei Tage und dieser Junge hatte schon einen solchen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, wenn er Harry ansieht. Etwas konnte da nicht stimmen.  
  
_,, Las mich los....ich muss gehen...."_ stammelte Harry und versuchte sich vergeblich von Gabriel loszureißen, dieser verstärkte daraufhin seinen Griff um Harry's Arme und lehnte sich zu Harry's Ohr hinunter.  
  
_,,Das erste Mal als ich dich gesehen habe, wollte ich dich in so einer Position und dein Gesicht sehen, wenn ich das hier tue."_  
  
Damit küsste er Harry verlangend auf den Mund und sah danach in seine mit Schrecken geweiteten Augen, die Gabriel nur ausdruckslos und perplex ansahen. Gabriel sah für einen Moment nachdenklich aus. Doch das änderte sich schlagartig und er wollte ihm einen erneuten Kuss aufzwingen, da ließ er plötzlich von ihm ab und entfernte sich. Grund hierfür, war der Sportlehrer, der nachschauen wollte, ob noch jemand da wäre.  
  
Gabriel zog sich nicht um, sondern wechselte seine Schuhe und ging an Harry vorbei.  
  
_,,Das können wir gerne wiederholen....Wir sehen uns"_ flüsterte er ihm zu und war auch schon verschwunden.  
  
Harry lehnte noch eine Weile an der Wand und dacht über das eben Geschehene nach.  
  
_---Er hat mich geküsst und ich habe nichts tun können....Er wäre noch weiter gegangen, wenn....---_   
  
Er wurde noch blasser.  
  
_---Malfoy, er ist Schuld daran! Nur weil er mich hier absichtlich allein gelassen hat...  
...nur weil er nichts getan hat...er wusste davon.---  
_  
Harry nahm seine Sachen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
_---Das wird er mir büßen...---_  
  
Als er am Schultor war, sah er Draco an einer Mauer lehnend auf ihn warten.  
  
_---Dieser Mistkerl, war die ganze Zeit hier...---_  
  
Er ging an ihm vorbei zu einer Telefonzelle und bestellte ein Taxi. Danach stellte er sich ein paar Meter weiter weg von Draco hin und wartete. Draco sah ihm nur skeptisch dabei zu und grinste.  
  
_---Ach, ist Sankt Potter etwa beleidigt? Das ich das nochmal erleben darf....---_  
  
Das Taxi kam und Harry stieg wortlos hinein. Draco musste sich beeilen um noch einzusteigen, sonst wäre es ohne ihn losgefahren. Während der ganzen Zeit sprach keiner der beiden ein Wort miteinander. An ihrem Ziel angekommen, ging Harry schnellen Schrittes ohne ein Wort zu irgendjemanden zu sagen hinauf zu ihrem Apartment. Draco trottet nur hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
_---Man jetzt übertreibt er aber....---_  
  
Als er ihn vor ihrer Tür eingeholt hatte und Harry gerade aufschloss, platzte Draco der Kragen.  
  
_,,Man, Potter! Was ist nur los mit dir? Es war nur ein Witz...."_  
  
In diesem Moment als Draco dies sagte, hätte man denken können Harry explodiere. Er schloss die Tür, drehte sich zu Draco um und schrie ihn an.  
  
_,,Wer glaubst du, wer du bist? Habe ich nicht die ganze Zeit versucht, dir trotz unserer Differenzen zu helfen? Womit habe ich verdient, dass ich fast von diesem verrückten Muggel verg..."  
_  
Harry hielt inne und suchte nach den passenden Worten.  
  
_,,Er ist über mich hergefallen und hätte weiter gemacht, wenn der Lehrer nicht gekommen wäre. Wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann hoffe nicht mehr auf meine Hilfe."_  
  
_---Deswegen hat er also so gegrinst und Danke gesagt, als er an mir vorbeiging. Er hat Potter....---_  
  
Draco schaute auf und merkte wie Harry wütend im Bad verschwand, in der Hand eine seltsam aussehende Kugel. Er selber ging nachdenklich in sein Zimmer und überlegte seine nächsten Schritte.  
  
**im Bad.......**  
  
Harry saß auf dem Badewannenrand und hielt die kleine rote Kugel in der Hand, die ihm Hermine bei seiner Abreise überreicht hatte. Er dachte darüber nach, ob er sie nicht benutzen sollte.  
  
_---Erst zwei Tage fort und schon ein Notruf an meine Freunde? Vielleicht sollte ich sie nur in Notfällen benutzen? Argh, aber wenn Malfoy und dieser Gabriel kein Notfall sind dann...---_  
  
Ein Klopfen an der Badezimmertür holten ihn aus seinen Gedanken.   
  
_,,Was ist Malfoy? Verschwinde! Geh zurück in dein Schlangennest, wo du hergekommen bist...."_  
  
Rief Harry ihm bissig entgegen.  
  
Das Klopfen blieb aus und man hörte nun Draco's Stimme.  
  
_,,Potter! Warum so bissig? Ich will nur einen Deal mit dir machen. Komm' endlich raus, das wird langsam zu kindisch."_ seufzte er und wartete.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit wurde die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet und man sah Harry wortlos hinausschauen. Draco lugte hinein und fing an zu reden.  
  
_,,So Potter! Ich habe einen Vorschlag. Du hilfst mir weiterhin, diesen Muggelschwachsinn und diese fanatischen Muggelmädchen zu überstehen.   
Im Gegenzug halte ich dir diesen Gabriel vom Hals.....Na wie wär's?"_  
  
Als er keine Antwort von Harry erhielt begann er von neuem.  
  
_,,Ach komm schon, Potter! Es kostet mich sehr viel Überwindung, dich um Hilfe zu bitten und ich werde es auch nicht noch einmal tun. Wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, kriegst du alles zurück und ich lasse mir was schönes Gemeines für dich einfallen, wie in alten Zeiten. Versprochen. Aber jetzt müssen wir wohl oder übel zusammen arbeiten."   
_  
Die Badezimmertür ging langsam auf und Harry kam heraus. Er stellte sich vor Draco und sah diesen kalt an.   
  
_,,So, der Herr will sich mit mir zusammentun. Welch' überraschende Wendung. Eigentlich sollte es mir egal sein, was mit dir in der Schule passiert...."_  
  
Meinte er beleidigt, ging zu der Couch und zog sie aus. Dann dreht er sich zu Draco um.  
  
_,,Fünf Monate, Malfoy. Fünf ganze Monate! Und gleich am zweiten Tag bekomme ich deinetwegen Probleme....und plötzlich bietest du mir einen Deal an. Sag mal willst du mich verarschen?"_  
  
Draco schüttelten den Kopf, setzte sich auf die Couch und sah Harry an.  
  
_,,Potter, Potter! Glaubst du ich habe es leicht. Dieser Muggel unten an der Rezeption hält mich für geistig zurückgeblieben, die Muggel in der Schule warten nur auf den richtigen Moment mich anzufallen und nichtzuletzt dieser Unterricht! Auch ich will diese fünf Monate so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen..."  
_  
Er hörte einen Moment auf zu reden und sah Harry grinsend an.  
  
_,,Na, wenn du mir keine Antwort gibst, dann werde ich einfach auf der Couch schlafen._  
_Und denk gar nicht daran, in mein Zimmer zu gehen, es ist durch einen Zauber verschlossen."  
  
---Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein...---_  
  
Harry wurde langsam aber sicher immer röter im Gesicht. Wütend stellte er sich vor Draco, griff nach seinem Hemdkragen und zog ihn zu sich hoch. Großgewachsen, wie Draco nunmal war, stand er Harry gegenüber und sah verwundert auf ihn herunter.  
  
_---Mist! Warum muss er nur so groß sein...---_  
  
Kurzerhand dissponierte Harry um und warf sich auf Draco, so dass dieser nun auf dem Boden lag und Harry über ihm. Er schlug wild und unbedacht auf Draco ein, dieser wehrte sich anfangs nicht, änderte das aber als es ihm zu viel wurde.  
  
_,,Verdammt Malfoy, du hast doch gar keine Ahnung..."_ keuchte Harry zwischen ein paar Schlägen.  
  
_,,Potter! Hör endlich auf und sei vernünftig..."_ Draco versuchte sich Harry vom Leib zu halten, indem ihn mit einer Hand von sich stiess.  
  
Harry fiel auf den Boden. Beide lagen nun dort und sahen sich schweratmend an. Harry hielt sich den Arm und Draco den Bauch.   
  
_,,I...ich...weiß...ni..nicht..w..was..ich tun soll."_brachte Harry hervor.  
  
Draco stand auf und sah auf Harry hinunter.  
  
_,,Ich hoffe du konntest dich etwas abreagieren...damit hätte ich meine Schuld von heute Nachmittag abgeleistet."_  
  
Er ging zu seinem Zimmer, drehte sich um und fügte noch etwas hinzu.  
  
_,,Achja, Potter! Ich würde dir raten meinen Vorschlag anzunehmen, sonst bist du ein psychisches Wrack, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind. Wer will schon einen Potter, den man nicht mehr fertig machen kann..."  
_  
Damit öffnete er die Tür und ging hinein.  
  
Harry hingegen stand auf, hiefte sich auf die Couch, legte sich hin und dachte nach.  
  
_---Ich gebe es nur ungern zu aber Malfoy hat recht....ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus.  
Nicht mit einem solchen fanatischen Muggel, der hinter mir her ist....Vielleicht sollte ich darüber nachdenken....---_  
  
Er nahm seine Decke, zog sie über sich und macht das Licht aus. Obwohl er noch in Gedanken versunken war, schlief er kurze Zeit später ein und man hörte ein ruhiges Atmen.   
  
Auch Draco legte sich in sein Bett und schaute noch eine Weile an die Decke.  
  
_---Potter....Was wäre gewesen, wenn dieser Muggellehrer nicht gekommen wäre....---_  
  
Er fasste sich an seine Stirn, machte das Licht aus und drehte sich um.  
  
_,,Bei Merlin, Draco! Du bist ein Malfoy....kein Mitleid. Erst recht nicht für Potter..."_  
  
sagte er laut und schloss seine Augen.  
**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Im selben Stockwerk, nur ein paar Türen weiter....**  
  
Gabriel war gerade unter der Dusche, heißes Wasser prasselte auf seinen Körper und er lehnte sich an die doch kalte Kachelwand. Er schien über etwas nachzudenken.  
  
_---Man, was habe ich nur getan...Das Ganze läuft total aus dem Ruder. So war das nicht geplant. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen....---_  
  
Er ließ sich an der Wand hinabgleiten und das Wasser prasselte weiter unaufhörlich auf ihn herab...  
  
_---Warum musste ich mich auch nur in ihn verlieben.....---_  
  
**TBC**  
  
Finito. Das wars ersteinmal....wieder ein kurzes Kapitel. Klein aber fein:-)  
Aber eigentlich sollte es das fünfte Kapitel sein. Das war mir dann doch zuviel.  
Was hat der gute Gabriel wohl damit gemeint? :-P  
Wie immer gilt: Eifrig Kommis schreiben und mir sagen, wie es euch gefällt.  
Ach ja, die Fehler schenke ich euch ;-)  
  
Kleine Info zum zeitlichen Verlauf: Ich weiß, dass es alles ziemlich schnell ging...Ende vom Sportunterricht....Zuhause.....Bett. Aber ihr müsst euch das so vorstellen:   
Sportende ist so ca. um 18.15Uhr so um 18.50Uhr waren sie Zuhause... und um ca.20.30Uhr gehen die beiden schlafen...müssen sich halt abreagieren :-) Es hätte nichts anderes mehr reingepasst ;-) So, hoffe, dass es jetzt klarer ist. 


	7. Ein Unfall und seine Folgen

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer

**Rating:** Humor, Angst..(Was für eine Mischung;-))

**Kapitel 7**

**,,Warum immer Ich....?" oder ,,Ein Unfall und seine Folgen...."**

Die Tage vergingen und es schien so als hätten sich Harry und Draco in einer Sache wirklich geeinigt. Nämlich, dass beide von nun an aufhörten den jeweils anderen fertig zu machen und sich zu arrangieren.

Harry half Draco in Mathe und den restlichen Fächern, außer Englisch indem er keine Hilfe benötigte. Draco half ihm dafür in Sachen 'Gabriel'. Er versuchte so gut wie möglich dafür zu sorgen, dass Harry niemals alleine irgendwo hinging und dass er immer in seiner Nähe war.

Auch wenn sich dies seiner Meinung nach als ziemlich nervig herausstellte.

Sie waren die meiste Zeit mit Jay und den anderen unterwegs und Draco ließ sich sogar dazu herab einen Basketball auf einen Korb zu werfen, auch wenn er diesen nicht traf.

Als die Clubwahl bevorstand, fiel ihnen die Wahl nicht schwer, oder sollte man berichtigender sagen, fiel es Draco nicht schwer. Es stand der Harry Potter FC von Jen, der hiesige Schachclub, Theater AG, Kunst AG oder Basketball AG zur Auswahl. Jeder der jetzt denkt, HP FC, Kunst AG und Basketball AG fallen von vorneherein weg, hat recht. Beide waren sich einig, dass diese drei Auswahlmöglichkeiten niemals in Frage kommen würden. Naja Harry wollte zwar zu Jay's Basketball AG, aber Draco's Argument, dass er diese primitive Sportart keinesfalls mehrmals als nur nötig in der Woche erträgt, akzeptierte er ohne Gegenargument, da er einfach keine Lust hatte sich deswegen zu streiten.

Die Schach AG war zu langweilig, da waren sich beide einig. Schachfiguren, die nicht explodieren, wo wäre da der Reiz? So blieb als einzige Möglichkeit die Theater AG.

Sie schrieben sich ein. Draco fiel jedoch etwas auf und flüsterte Harry etwas ins Ohr.

_,,Sag mal, Potter. Fällt dir nichts auf"_

Harry zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern.

_,,Was denn?"_

Draco deutete auf das Mädchen, welches die Mitgliederliste führte. Diese saß nun, nachdem Harry und Draco sich eingeschrieben haben aufgeregt auf ihrem Stuhl und unterhielt sich mit einem anderen Mädchen, das sie zu sich gerufen hatte.

_,,Die schauen die ganze Zeit zu uns rüber und tuscheln. Man, Potter ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache..."_

Harry schaute zu den beiden und schüttelten seinen Kopf.

_,,Die schauen uns doch dauernd so an....naja jetzt sind sie halt Happy, dass wir in ihrer AG sind. Das wird schon kein schlimmes Ende nehmen. Außerdem war das deine Idee, ich wollte zu Jay." _damit beendete Harry seine Rede und ging zu Jay, der enttäuscht auf seinem Stuhl saß.

_,,Na Jay, will keiner in deine AG?" _fragte ihn Harry.

_,,Überläufer! Dabei habe ich gedacht, dass wir Freunde wären."_ sagte er beleidigt und wandte sich von Harry ab.

Dieser schmunzelte über Jay's Reaktion.

_,,Ach Jay! Du weißt doch, dass Damian keine Leuchte im Basketball ist."_ er deutete auf Draco und fügte flüsternd hinzu.

_,,Jetzt ist er in der Theater AG...das wird bestimmt noch lustig."_

Jay schaute zu Draco und musste sich diese Szene wohl gerade vorgestellt haben, denn er fing plötzlich an zu lachen und sah Harry an.

_,,Ja, du hast recht. Das wird bestimmt lustig....Ok, ich vergebe dir. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung. Ihr spielt in den Pausen mit uns."_

Als Harry nickte, stand er auf und deutete ihn, ihm zu folgen.

_,,Kommt wir gehen zu Jen...mal sehen, ob bei ihr mehr los ist." _

Draco ging zu den beiden und zusammen machten sie sich in den nächsten Raum auf, der eigentlich wegen Überfüllung geschlossen werden müsste. Sie standen gerade vor der Tür als sie auch schon den Grund sahen. Der Klassenraum war überfüllt mit etwa zwanzig Mädchen und vielleicht vier Jungen, in der Mitte saß, ein wenig überfordert, Jen und notierte sich Namen. Als die Anwesenden jedoch Harry und Co. bemerkten, trat ein was niemand sich erwünscht hatte. Plötzlich entstand eine immense Bewegung und der Geräuschpegel stieg. Sie machten den Ansatz zu ihnen zu rennen als Draco geistesgegenwärtig die Tür zuschlug und man etwas gegen die Tür schlagen hörte. Er lehnte sich an die Tür und wandte sich an Harry und Jay.

_,,Und jetzt? War ja ne ganz tolle Idee, Jay. Es war ja klar, dass sowas passiert."_

Jay und Harry sahen sich nur perplex an und überlegten was sie tun sollten. Jay wandte sich nach kurzer Zeit an die beiden.

_,,Also, wir machen es am besten so. Auf drei fangen wir an zu rennen....folgt mir einfach..es wird schon klappen."_

Draco, der weiter angestrengt versuchte, die Meute im Klassenraum davon abzuhalten rauszukommen, nickte nur.

_,,Jaja, egal was....hauptsache ich komme hier weg."_

Jay zählte bis drei. Dann fingen sie an zu rennen. Die Tür fiel auf und einige Mädchen lagen auf dem Flur. Als sie sahen, dass sie wegrannten seufzten sie laut auf.

Harry und Draco jedoch waren froh ihnen entkommen zu sein. Jay lehnte sich erschöpft an eine Wand und richtete sich an die beiden.

_,,Man mit euch würde ich nicht tauschen wollen. Das ist echt stressig...._

_Ihr müsst bloß aufpassen, dass es in der Theater AG nicht auch so ausartet."_

Harry und Draco sahen ihn nur verwirrt an.

_,,Was meinst du damit?"_

_,,Na, wenn euch das nicht selber einfällt....Die Überraschung werde ich euch nicht nehmen. Außerdem gibts noch Rache, wegen vorhin."_ grinste er und sah sich amüsiert die Gesichter der beide an, die angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken schienen. 

**Die 'erste' Visiste....**

Nun neigte sich der Monat dem Ende zu und der Tag, an dem Professor Snape zur ersten 'Visite' kommen sollte kam.

Es klopfte an die Tür und im Inneren des Apartments regte sich etwas. Harry und Draco räumten gerade auf und sahen sich an.

_,,Nun ist es wohl soweit, Potter"_ seufzte Draco.

,,Sorgen wir dafür, dass Snape den Schock seines Lebens kriegt" sagte Harry grinsend und ging zu Tür. Als er die Tür öffntete, stand sein Professor mit der üblichen Miene vor ihm und sah in ausdruckslos an.

_,,Wollen sie mich nicht hereinbitten, Mr. Potter?"_

Harry ging zur Seite und ließ Professor Snape eintreten. Dieser sah sich in der Wohnung um und kontrollierte alles fast zu agripisch. Dann bemerkte er Draco, der sich auf die Couch gesetzt hatte.

_,,Mr.Malfoy. Wie geht es ihnen? Hat Potter ihnen irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gemacht?"_

Draco überlegte einen Moment, ob er Prof. Snape von den Vorfällen vor einen Monat berichten sollte. Er überlegte es sich aber doch anders.

_---Den Schock seines Lebens---_

Draco stand auf und ging auf Harry zu. Als er bei ihm war, legte er ihm freundschaftlich seinen Arm um die Schultern.

_,,Aber nicht doch Prof. Snape. Wir verstehen uns blendend, ja fast schon zu gut. Wir haben zwar noch nicht auf Blutsbrüderschaft getrunken....aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden"_

_,,Nicht wahr?"_damit wandte er sich an Harry. Diesem fiel sofort auf, worauf Draco hinaus wollte.

_,,Aber sicher. Wir kommen sehr gut miteinander aus....Er hat sogar schon Freundschaft mit einigen Muggeln geschlossen..."_

Professor Snape wurde immer blasser, mittlerweile war er sprachlos und schaute die beiden nur fassungslos an.

_---Das kann und darf doch gar nicht sein! Freundschaft mit Muggeln.....und Potter! Was hat Potter nur mit ihm gemacht, irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Ich muss sofort mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen und sein Vater muss auch davon erfahren---_

Harry und Draco sahen sich zufrieden an und Draco ging auf Prof. Snape zu.

_,,Professor geht es ihnen nicht gut? Soll Potter ihnen eine Tasse Tee kochen...er hat außerdem köstliche Plätzchen gebacken"_

Das war zuviel für Prof. Snape. Er ging einen Schritt zurück und schaute Draco mit einem verwunderten Blick an.

_---Plätzchen von Potter?---_

_,,I...Ich muss leider wieder gehen. Es scheint ja hier alles in Ordnung zu sein. Wir sehen uns in einem Monat wieder...."_

Damit lief er auf die Tür zu, öffnete diese und drehte sich noch einmal zu den beiden um. Er sah sie irritiert an und ging heraus.

Als die Tür wieder zu war, fing zuerst Harry dann Draco an zu lachen.

_,,Malfoy, ich sage es nur ungern. Aber das war Spitzenklasse."_

_,,Ich bin schließlich ein Malfoy"_ grinste er und fügte hinzu.

_,,Du warst aber auch nicht schlecht. Wenn der keinen Schock gekriegt hat, außerdem kann man es ja fast als Übung für diese Theater AG sehen."_

_,,Willst du ein Plätzchen, Malfoy?"_ grinste Harry und ging in die Küche.

_,,Aber immer doch, Potter"_

Draco sah ihm nach und fing an über etwas nachzudenken.

_---Potter und ich sollen Freunde sein? Was habe ich gerade getan? Wenn Vater das erfährt.....---_

Er ging zurCouch, legte sich darauf und schloss seine Augen.

Harry sah die plötzliche Gefühlsveränderung Draco's und ging mit einem Teller voller Plätzchen zu ihm.

_Was ist denn jetzt los? Ich sollte mich einfach raushalten...._

Er stellte den Teller auf den Tisch und beugte sich über Draco. Dieser machte seine Augen auf und sah direkt in die von Harry.

_,,Alles OK, mit dir Malfoy?"_

_---Was für wunderschöne Augen!---_

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und setzte sich hin.

_---Man was denke ich bloß? Muss von meinen Angstzuständen kommen....---_

_,,Malfoy...?"_

_,,Es ist alles in Ordung! Mensch Potter, wer hat dir denn gesagt, dass du mich so erschrecken sollst"_

Harry ging einen Schritt zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern.

_,,Ich habe dich erschreckt? Aber wieso denn? Ich wollte dir nur die Plätzchen bringen"_ sagte er und deutete auf die Plätzchen auf dem Tisch.

_,,Wieso? Ich denke nach, mache die Augen auf und das Erste, das ich sehe ist deine Visage....da hätte sich doch jeder erschreckt."_ antwortete Draco und nahm sich ein Plätzchen.

Harry sah Draco beleidigt an, drehte sich um und ging wieder in die Küche um dort weiter aufzuräumen.

_,,Ach so ist das also. Na dann hoffe ich, dass du an dem Plätzchen erstickst, Malfoy"_

_---Oh ist Potter etwa beleidigt? Ach ne wie süß er doch ist, wenn er schmollt---_

Draco fing plötzlich an zu husten und zu keuchen.

_---Oh man, das habe ich doch nicht etwa wirklich gedacht? Scheiße ich ersticke...---_

Harry sah das und rannte zu Draco. Er stellte sich hinter ihn und wandte einen Griff an, bei dem Draco, das Plätzchenstückchen wieder ausprustete.

_,,Bei Merlin Malfoy, du musst nicht immer alles so ernst nehmen was ich sage.... Und wenn, dann ersticke bitte nicht in meiner Gegenwart..."_

_---Ich habe mir eben echte Sorgen um ihn gemacht.....Und warum war ich vorhin nur so enttäuscht als er diese Dinge über mich gesagt hatte...---_

Draco sah ihn nur an und beruhigte sich langsam. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, nahm seine Jacke und ging zur Tür.

_,,Malfoy......ich gehe raus....zum Park. Falls was ist...du weißt ja wo ich bin"_

Draco schaute ihm nach und wollte ihm folgen, entschied sich aber dann doch anders.

_--Es wird schon nichts passieren....Ich glaube, es ist das Beste, wenn wir uns jetzt ne Weile aus dem Weg gehen...--_

Nach vielleicht fünf Minuten ging er zum Balkon und stellte sich raus. Er blickte nach unten.

_Potter müsste aber schon längst zu sehen sein..._

**Währenddessen bei Harry............**

_---Dieser verdammte Malfoy, gerade lief es so gut und dann....kann er sich nicht einmal 'nicht' wie ein Malfoy benehmen...---_

Harry war so in Gedanken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie jemand hinter ihm seinen Namen rief oder genauer nach 'Tom' rief. Als er es endlich bemerkte blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. Seine Augen nahmen einen geschockten Ausdruck an, er fasste sich jedoch schnell.

_,,Was willst du Gabriel?"_

_,,Nana, warum sind wir denn so bösartig? Ich wollte nur mal mit dir reden....das konnte ich ja die ganze Zeit nicht. Dein persönlicher Bodyguard hat ja was dagegen gehabt..."_

Gabriel näherte sich ihm und blieb kurz vor Harry stehen, der aus einem Reflex heraus einen Schritt zurückging.

_,,Außerdem wollte ich mich für das, was in der Umkleide passiert ist entschuldigen..."_

Er legte eine kurze Pause ein und fuhr dann fort.

_,,Es tut mir leid"_ Er senkte seinen Kopf und hoffte auf eine Antwort Harry's.

Dieser verfolgte die Szene, die sich vor ihm bot argwöhnisch und schüttelte den Kopf.

_---Lauter Irre....---_

_,,Oh man, hättest du dir das nicht vorher überlegen können? Du hast mich bedrängt.... Du weißt nicht mal im Geringsten, wie ich mich gefühlt habe...."_

Gabriel sah ihn nur unschuldig an.

_,,Es ist mit mir durchgegangen...ich mag dich wirklich sehr und das Letzte, was ich will ist, dass du mich hasst."_

Harry wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er stand nur sprachlos da und sah Gabriel an.

_---Was soll ich denn bloß machen....---_

Er seufzte und gab sich geschlagen.

_,,Wenn du denkst, alles ist Bestens und wir werden die besten Freunde, dann hast du dich aber getäuscht. Aber ich gebe dir eine Chance, vielleicht habe ich auch einen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass alles so schief gelaufen ist. Ich habe nichtmal versucht dir eine Chance zu geben.....Also?"_

_,,Mhmm...das ist mehr als ich erwarten konnte. "_ Gabriel ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn vor lauter Freude darüber. Harry tat nichts dagegen. Genau in diesem Augenblick ging eine Tür auf, Draco stand im Flur und sah welche Szene sich vor ihm bot.

_---Potter und dieser Gabriel? In einer Umarmung? Was soll das?....---_

Er sah die beiden nur sprachlos an. Als Harry ihn bemerkte, löste er sich von Gabriel.

_Warum schaut er mich an, als hätte ich ein Verbrechen begangen?_

_,,Ich muss jetzt gehen....Wir sehen uns ja am Montag in der Schule."_ damit verabschiedete er sich von Gabriel und stieg in den Fahrstuhl.

Gabriel hingegen grinste nur überglücklich und ging zu Draco, der immer noch einen verwunderten Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte.

_,,Na, eifersüchtig? Ich habe vielleicht doch eine Chance bei ihm...."_

_,,Was?"_ brachte Draco nur hervor und sah Gabriel gleichgültig an.

_,,Ich will nichts von Po...Parker!"_

Gabriel stellte sich vor ihn und flüsterte leise, schon fast bedrohlich.

_,,Ich mag keine Konkurrenz....und ob du es willst oder nicht, du bist eine Konkurrenz. Ich sehe doch wie ihr euch in der Gegenwart des anderen verhaltet...Deine und seine Reaktion eben, sprechen Bände. Komm' mir in die Quere und du weißt was du davon hast..."_

Damit ging er zu seinem Apartment, schloss es auf und war darin verschwunden.

Draco hingegen stand noch eine Weile nachdenklich auf dem Flur, bevor er auch wieder hineinging.

_---Ich und Potter....Niemals!...Auch wenn er die schönsten Augen jenseits der Halbkugel hat....Mist verdammter, was denke ich jetzt schon wieder? Argh, ich muss aufhören mir Gedanken über ihn zu machen....---_

**Währenddessen im Park...............**

_---Lauter Irre..ich bin umgeben von Verrückten.....nur Jay ist einigermaßen normal...---_

Harry lief durch den Park und versuchte sich abzuregen, was sich als sehr schwierig erwies, da seine Gedanken sich nur um Draco und Gabriel drehten.

Er setzte sich auf eine Bank, lehnte sich zurück, sah in den Himmel und schloss nach einer Weile seine Augen.

Das Gesicht Draco's erschien plötzlich vor seinem geistigen Auge und er erinnerte sich an die Szene mit ihm, als Prof. Snape bei ihnen war.

_---Er war nett.......wenn auch nur gespielt..Er hat seinen Arm um mich gelegt....mit mir gelacht, nicht über mich...---_

Harry sah sich im Park um. Überall waren Eltern mit ihren Kindern, die herumtollten, Jugendliche, die Fussball spielten oder Verliebte die einfach nur zusammen auf der Wiese lagen. Plötzlich befiel ihn ein seltsames Gefühl, ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit und Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach all den Empfindungen und Möglichkeiten, die diese Muggel hatten....

_---...und ich nie haben werde.....---_

Er seufzte auf.

_---Die Muggel bewundern mich, lesen meine Geschichte und wollen so ein Leben führen..._

_Die haben doch alle keine Ahnung. All meine Zauberkraft würde ich geben, nur um einmal ein normales und glückliches Leben führen zu können....---_

Harry richtete sich wieder auf und dachte über Jen's Worte nach.

_---Draco und Ich ein Liebespaar? Wie kommt man nur darauf? Haben wir je den Anschein gemacht, dass wir uns doch mögen? Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich seine Freundschaft im ersten Jahr angenommen hätte.....wäre dann alles anders gekommen und....---_

Er stand auf und entschied sich wieder auf den Heimweg zu machen. Er ging an den Kindern, an den Jugendlichen und an den Verliebten vorbei. Er sah ihnen nicht hinterher, ließ sie nur hinter sich....

_---Wieviele Gedanken können einem einzelnen Menschen durch den Kopf gehen....---_

Harry schaute, in Gedanken vertieft nicht auf die Straße vor ihm, als auch schon ein Rufen.....welches sich nach seinem Namen anhörte ertönte, er plötzlich auf dem Gehsteig lag und sich an diesem Platz eine Menschenmenge anhäufte. Er schaute auf die Straße, sah einen roten Wagen stehen, aus dem gerade eine völlig ausfgelöste Frau hinausstieg. Als Harry auf die Stelle sah, an die er sich noch vor kurzem befand, wurde er kreidebleich, stand wackelig auf und stolperte zu der Person, die dort bewegungslos lag.

_---Nein, das kann und darf nicht sein......---_

**TBC**

Ich bin gemein...ich weiß;-P Jaja, wer liegt da bloß....es ist nicht so offentsichtlich, wie es scheint....Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht.

Na dann lasst mal schön eure Kommi's da :-)Achja die Theater AG, wird im nächsten Kapitel auftauchen....


	8. Blut, Plätzchen und der Schrecken Namens...

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer.

**Rating:** Humor, Romance...nen bisserl depri(Harry)

Danke an alle Kommischreiber ;-)

NabikiFujimiya: Naja...ich wollte halt wissen was ihr denkt.... Und dieses Ende musste sein, Tschuldigung ;-P

Adelaide: Was habt ihr alle nur gegen Gabe? ;-)

Ivine: Normalerweise stehe ich ja net auf Cliffhanger aber dieser musste sein:-)

DarkLuzie: Draco hat es überlebt o.o, aber zu welchem Preis? ;-P

Nymphdor-Tonks: Machst mich ja ganz verlegen:-)

Wer wurde angefahren? Na war das net offensichtlich:-P Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel;-)

**Kapitel 8**

**"Blut, Plätzchen und der Schrecken Namens Theater AG..."**

Die Sirenen des Krankenwagens ertönten. Menschen sammelten sich auf der Straße an um zu sehen, welche Person in einen Unfall verwickelt sei. Harry stand inmitten der Sanitäter und wurde versorgt. Nur schwer konnte man ihn von seinem 'Retter' ziehen, damit man diesen auf eine Trage in den Krankenwagen transportieren konnte.

_,,Sind sie ein Verwandter oder Bekannter?"_

Harry schaute auf und erwiderte immer noch unter Schock.

_,,Bekannter. Könnte ich mit ihnen fahren...?"_

Der Sanitäter schüttelte den Kopf.

_,,Das geht leider nicht. Die Fahrerin des Unfallwagens hat leichte Verletzungen davon getragen, sie muss mit uns fahren, wir habe leider keinen Platz mehr für Sie."_ Er sagte Harry den Namen des Krankenhauses und verabschiedete sich.

_---Wieso nur....wieso müssen alle um mich herum, wegen meinen Fehlern leiden....---_

Er konnte nur schweigend zusehen wie sich der Krankenwagen in Bewegung setzte, die Polizei und die Schaulustigen verschwanden und er alleine auf der Straße stand. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und er drehte sich erschrocken um.

Er sah in das besorgte Gesicht Gabriel's.

_,,Was ist passiert? Geht es dir gut...? Kleiner...? Tom....?"_Doch Harry konnte nicht antworten, dass Einzige das er sagte war.

_,,Draco......"_er hauchte es so leise, dass Gabriel es gar nicht hören konnte doch er lehnte sich zu Harry herunter, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zu einer Bank. Dort sollte er sich hinsetzten und auf ihn warten. Nach einiger Zeit kam er mit einem Schlüsselbund wieder.

_,,Komm' Tom. Wir fahren ins Krankenhaus....ich habe ein Auto, damit sind wir schneller da. Sag' mir nur noch den Namen...."_

Harry schaute auf, sagte den Namen und ließ sich von Gabriel aufhelfen. Im Auto sprach er kein Wort, viel zusehr war er mit Gedanken und Sorgen um Draco beschäftigt.

_---Wenn ihm etwas passiert ist....es ist allein meine Schuld....warum hat er sich bloß vor mich geworfen..?---_

Er merkte gar nicht, wie das Auto hielt, Gabriel ausstieg zu Harry ging und ihm heraushalf. Auch nicht wie sie ins Krankenhaus gingen, an der Rezeption nach 'Damian' fragten und die Frau ihnen nicht weiterhelfen konnte. Erst als Gabriel ihn eine Ohrfeige verpasste wachte er aus seinen Gedanken auf.

_,,Entschuldige....aber du warst wie weggetreten....Hier gibt es keinen Damian Mc. Kingley..."_

Harry ging zu der Dame an der Rezeption, schilderte ihr die Umstände und sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.

_,,Oh sie meinen den Neuzugang, durch einen Autounfall, Name und Adresse unbekannt. Gehen sie bitte in den ersten Stock, den Gang entlang und dann rechts...zur Notaufnahme."_

Sie bedankten sich und gingen zur Notaufnahme. Dort sahen sie auch schon einen Chirurgen stehen und gingen auf ihn zu.

Gabriel fragte ihn nach Draco und nach dessen körperliche Verfassung.

_,,Nun, ihm geht es den Umständen entsprechend. Er hat sehr viel Blut verloren und unsere Konserven sind verbraucht....das ist das schwerwiegendste Problem....Ihr Freund hat eine sehr seltene Blutgruppe...AB Negativ....Nun..."_

_---Ich habe AB Negativ....aber er würde wahrscheinlich lieber sterben als mein Blut zu nehmen....---_

In diesem Augenblick tauchte eine ihm sehr bekannte Gestalt auf.

_,,Was ist hier passiert, Mr. Po...Parker?"_ korrigierte sich Mr. Snape und sah Harry eindringlich an. Dieser schaute nur entsetzt auf und fing an zu stottern.

_,,Er...ich...da war das Auto...und ich auf der Straße...dann war ich auf einmal auf dem Bordstein.....und er lag vor dem Auto...so viel Blut....sein Blut und ich..."_ Harry konnte nicht mehr und fing an zu schluchzen. Gabriel ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

_,,Sch... Es wird alle wieder gut....du hast keine Schuld..."_ Er strich ihm durch die Haare, stand auf und ging zu Professor Snape.

_,,Ich muss mit ihnen reden. Sie sind sein Lehrer?"_ Prof. Snape nickte nur und entfernte sich mit ihm von Harry.

Nach einer Weile kam er wieder, setzte sich zu Harry und sagte.

_,,Mr. Malfoy braucht jetzt 'ihre' Hilfe, Potter. Auch wenn ich das nur ungern zugebe...es würde zu lange dauern bis das Blut, welches er bräuchte eintreffen würde...."_ flüsterte er ihm zu und stand wieder auf, sein Blick erwartungsvoll und auch besorgt an Harry gerichtet.

_---Meine Hilfe...?---_ Er stand auf, ging zu Snape und nickte.

_,,Aber sie dürfen ihm nichts davon sagen...er darf nie davon erfahren...Es wäre zur Hälfte Muggelblut....mein Blut, welches er bekommen würde, das könnte er nie verstehen..."_ Als Snape dem zustimmte ging er zu Doktor und redete mit ihm. Kurz darauf erschien eine Krankenschwester und führte ihn in einen Raum zur Blutinfusion, in diesem Raum lag auch, mit geschlossenen Augen, einem gleichmäßigen Atmen und noch blasserem Gesicht als sonst, Draco. Er ging zu ihm hin und strich ein paar Haare von seiner Stirn und sah ihn an.

_---Warum....?Ich sollte jetzt hier liegen nicht du. Würdest du genauso handeln, an meiner Stelle, Draco?---_

Er legte sich auf das Bett neben Draco, als die Krankenschwester auch schon wieder kam und eine kleine Nadel, die an einem Schlauch gebunden war in eine Vene Harry's stach und das andere Ende des Schlauches mit Draco verband. Nun lag er hier, in einem Muggelkrankenhaus, neben ihm Draco Malfoy, der ihm sein Leben gerettet hatte und gab diesem sein Blut. Das Blut, welches die Malfoys abgrundtief hassten, dieses Blut würde durch seine Venen fließen und sein Leben retten....Harry schloss seine Augen und merkte wie ihm wegen des abgehenden Blutes langsam schwummerig wurde.

_---Niemals wirst du es erfahren....---_

Als er wieder aufwachte, stand Professor Snape neben ihm und sah ihn zwar immer noch mit dem typischen 'Ich hasse Potter' und 'bin über alles und jeden erhaben' Blick an, jedoch konnte man eine Spur von Mitgefühl entdecken.

_,,Wie geht es..."_

_,,Ihm geht es gut, Potter. Er wird bald wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Als die Muggel aus dem Raum waren, konnte ich Mr. Malfoy einen Trank verabreichen, dieser sollte bald wirken und seine inneren Verletzungen heilen."_

Harry atmete erleichtert aus und sah zu der Stelle, wo Draco zuvor gelegen hatte.

Dann stand er auf und wandte sich an Prof. Snape.

_,,Dann ist ja alles gut. Kann ich zu ihm..."_

_,,Er liegt nebenan. Ihr Freund Gabriel...so heißt er glaube ich...wartet dort auf Sie."_

Harry verließ den Raum und ging nach nebenan. Er klopfte an und ging hinein, er konnte noch gerade erkennen wie Gabriel Draco etwas zuflüsterte als dieser auch schon aufstand und auf Harry zuging.

_,,Tom alles in Ordnung? Ich...."_ Harry ging schweigend an ihm vorbei, auf Draco zu.

Er stellte sich an dessen Bett und schaute sich ihn an. Draco schien es den Umständen entsprechend besser zu gehen. Er atmete gleichmäßig und sein Gesicht nahm wieder die normale blasse Farbe an. Harry strich ihm über die Stirn und beugte sich zu ihm herunter.

_,,Mein Leben lag in deinen Händen und deines in meinen.....hast du das wirklich gewollt...Draco.."_ Nach einem Räuspern Gabriel's drehte er sich um und ging zu ihm.

_,,Danke Gabriel...ich..." _Gabriel lächelte ihn nur an und legte ihm seine Hand um die Schulter.

_,,Hey, Kleiner da gibt es nichts zu danken....das war selbstverständlich.."_

_,,Wie hast du eigentlich....?"_fragte Harry und sah zu ihm auf.

_,,Ich habe die ganzen Leute auf der Straße gesehen und dich auf dem Bordstein...." _er wurde leiser.

_,,Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht..."_

Harry wurde rot, nahm ihn an der Hand und ging mit ihm nach draußen.

_---Sorgen? Ich weiß nicht ob ich ihm schon so schnell vertrauen sollte..._

_aber er hat eine Chance verdient...---_

_,,Komm' wir gehen jetzt besser, Dr...Damian braucht Ruhe und morgen ist wieder Schule...ich muss den Lehrern sagen, dass er wahrscheinlich erst nächste Woche wieder kommen kann..."_ seufzte Harry, ließ Gabriel's Hand los und ging zum Ausgang.

_,,Du meinst wirklich, dass er in einer Woche wieder fit ist?"_

_---Oh man toll Harry. Ich kann ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass er einen Zaubertrank intus hat..---_

_,,Ja der Arzt hat gesagt, dass er keine inneren Verletzungen hat nur äußerliche Schäden, die bald verheilt sind..."_ Gabriel beließ es dabei. Beide gingen zum Auto und stiegen vor dem Apartment Gebäude aus. Vor Harry's Zimmer verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.

_,,Also...ich..."_

Gabriel lehnte sich zu Harry herunter, hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Wange und strubelte ihm durch die Haare.

_,,Bis morgen in der Schule, Tom. Mach dir keine Sorgen mehr, Ok?" _damit ging er zu seinem Apartment.

_---Keine Sorgen! Der hat gut reden...---_

Harry schlief in dieser Nacht sehr unruhig, das einzige Bild, das er in seinen Träumen sah, war das von Draco, wie er blutüberströmt auf der Straße lag. Schweißgebadet wachte er am nächsten Morgen auf, zog sich schweigend und nachdenklich an, ging hinunter und wich den neugierigen Fragen, der Angestellten aus indem er einfach so schnell wie nur möglich zum Taxi ging.

**In der Schule....**

_,,Hey Tom....Wie gehts? Wir haben davon gehört aber...." _Jay lief zu Harry und sah ihn besorgt an, ebenso Tina und Jen.

_,,Damian geht es gut...er hat keinerlei inneren Verletzungen. Er wird bald wieder entlassen..."_sagte er schon fast aus Routine. Die Empfangsdame und andere Angestellte hatten ihn gefragt und immer gab er dieselbe Antwort.

_,,Na dann...Gott sei Dank. Wissen die Lehrer schon davon...?"_fragte Tina. Harry nickte und ging auf die große Tür zu und öffnete sie, dann deutete er die anderen ihm zu folgen.

_,,Kommt ihr? Sonst kommen wir wieder zu spät....."_

Im Verlauf des Tages fragten ihn noch viele der anderen Schüler über Draco aus, bevorzugt die Mädchen und immer wieder sagte er ihnen das, was er auch schon Jay gesagt hatte. Als er wieder belagert wurde, kam Gabriel und zog ihn aus der Meute heraus.

_,,Hey Leute, lasst ihn doch mal in Ruhe...er hat ne schwere Zeit...also.."_ Die Mädchen seufzten laut auf und ließen Harry in Ruhe. Sie hatten noch soviel Erziehung genossen, dass sie wussten wann es zuviel war.

Harry wendete sich an Gabriel und dankte ihm.

_,,Danke Gabe! Ich hätte das nicht mehr lange ausgehalten...."_Harry schnaufte aus und wischte sich über die Stirn.

_,,Keine Ursache. Soll ich dich nachher zum Apartment fahren?"_ fragte er Harry freundlich und stellte sich vor ihn.

_,,Nein nicht nötig...ich gehe Damian besuchen und gleich danach direkt zum Apartment. Danke für das Angebot!"_ erwiderte Harry lächelnd. Plötzlich legten sich zwei Arme um ihn.

_,,Du kannst immer mit mir reden, wenn du Probleme hast...Tom...."_flüsterte Gabriel ihm zu, löste die Umarmung und ging die Treppe herunter, unten sah er Jay, der die Beiden wohl beobachtet hatte. Wütend ging er zu Harry und stellte sich vor ihn.

_,,Was war das eben, Tom? Du hast doch nicht mit 'dem' Freundschaft' geschlossen?"_

_,,Na ja, was wäre wenn?" _stellte Harry schulterzuckend die Gegenfrage.

_,,Dann...dann...ach ich weiß nicht was dann wäre...."_gab er resignierend zurück und fügte hinzu.

_,,Meine Familie hatte noch nie sehr viel mit denen am Hut aber dass er ein riesen großes Ars§$" ist wusste ich schon immer...Erst hat man das Glück ihn all die Jahre nicht zu sehen und dann taucht er mitten dieses Schuljahres auf und bringt alles durcheinander.."_

sagte er seufzend und setzte sich auf eine Treppenstufe.

Harry setzte sich zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

_,,Ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht magst...und du hast sicherlich deine Gründe. Aber er hat mir sehr geholfen...als der Unfall mit Damian passierte....Ich will ja nicht sagen, dass er dadurch ein besserer Mensch geworden ist aber ich vertraue ihm...."_

_,,Du hast ja Recht. Aber du wirst doch jetzt nicht dadurch nur mit ihm die ganze Zeit rumhängen?"_

_,,Nein...das werde ich nicht."_ beruhigte Harry ihn und stand auf.

_,,Komm' wir gehen zum Unterricht. Mrs. Longsteen wartet nicht gerne und mal sehen wie sie Damian's Unfall aufgenommen hat."_ Er reichte Jay seine Hand und dieser nahm sie dankend an.

**Im Krankenhaus.......**

Harry wollte gerade Draco's Zimmer betreten als er eine bekannte Stimme hörte und an der Tür stehen blieb.

_,,Mr. Malfoy! Sie haben noch einmal Glück im Unglück gehabt....ich hoffe sie werden mich bald über die genauen Umstände ihres Unfalles aufklären. Ich verabschiede mich."_

Harry konnte Snape's Stimme erkennen und hörte kurz darauf ein Plopp und trat in das Zimmer. Snape war weg, appariert so schien es ihm. Harry schaute verlegen zu Draco, der sich in seinem Bett aufgerichtet hatte und ihn überrascht ansah.

_,,Potter? Du hier? Was ist, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"_

_,,Ich..ich...geht es dir wieder besser?"_ fragte Harry leise und stellte sich an Draco's Bett. Dieser fing an zu lachen.

_,,Natürlich....man Potter ich bin von so einem Muggelteil angefahren worden! Mir geht es beschissen..."_erwiderte er sarkastisch. Harry wurde wütend und stemmte sich an dem Bettpfosten ab.

_,,Malfoy! Wieso musstest du mich auch wegschubsen...? Ich sollte hier liegen nicht du.."_

_,,Ja ja...der ewige Goldjunge, was? Ich habe nun mal die Schnauze voll davon, dass du immer wieder im Rampenlicht stehst. Alle hätten mir die Schuld gegeben, wenn dir etwas passiert wäre...."_ schrie Draco Harry an und hielt sich auf einmal die Brust. Harry stützte ihn und schaute besorgt und etwas traurig in dessen Gesicht.

_,,Na ja, ich dachte...es kümmert keinen, wenn mir etwas passiert....jedenfalls nicht um meinetwillen..." _flüsterte er.

_,,Bei Merlin Potter! Du bist dümmer als ich gedacht habe...ich..."_plötzlich hielt er inne und dachte darüber nach was er gerade fast zu Harry gesagt hätte.

_---Vermaledeiter Potter...warum denke ich nur so abartiges Zeug?---_

_,,Stimmt was nicht, Malfoy?"_

_,,Alles in Ordnung. Sag mal warum musstest du auch ausgerechnet vor dieses Muggelteil laufen...?"_

_,,Ich war in Gedanken...und habe das Auto nicht gesehen..."_sagte er beschämt und schaute weg.

_,,Na ja...das ist jetzt auch egal...ich weiß nur nicht wie ich meinem Vater und Snape beibringen soll, dass ich dir das Leben gerettet habe..."_er seufzte und legte seinen Kopf auf das Kissen.

_,,Na ja...morgen kann ich wieder raus hat Snape gesagt. Wenigstens etwas...die Muggel haben ein Vergessenstrank gekriegt, der ab morgen wirken wird."_ sagte er grinsend.

_,,Naja..dann scheint ja alles in Ordnung zu sein...Ich soll dir viele Grüße von der halben weiblichen Schülerschaft ausrichten...auch Jay und die anderen wünschen alles Gute..."_

Harry stand auf und ging zur Tür, drehte sich aber noch mal zu Draco um als dieser ihn rief.

_,,Hey Potter! Wenn ich morgen nach Hause komme....backst du wieder diese tollen Plätzchen für mich..."_ Draco schien die Frage ernst zu meinen, da er wie ein Honigkuchenpferd lachte.

_---Hmm...vielleicht hat er doch mehr abgekriegt als zu Anfang gedacht...---_

Harry nickte irritiert und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Draußen, an die Tür gelehnt dachte er über das eben Geschehene nach.

_---Vielleicht wendet sich ja doch alles zu Guten...---_

Ein Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht und er verließ das Krankenhaus.

--------------------------------------------

Der Tag verging schnell, für Draco jedoch nicht schnell genug. Es war im äußerst unangenehm in einem Muggelkrankenhaus liegen zu müssen. Aus irgendeinem ihm unkenntlichen Grund wollte er wieder zurück zu seinem Apartment, zu Harry.

Es würde noch eine Stunde dauern, dann käme Harry und holt ihn ab. Nie hätte er es auch nur für möglich gehalten, dass er die Nähe Potter's suchen, geschweige ihn einmal retten würde. Draco dachte über den Zwischenfall nach. Warum hatte er auf dem Balkon gestanden? Warum hatte nach Potter sehen wollen? Warum ist er nach unten gerannt? Warum hat er seinem schlechten Gefühl getraut? Dann würde, wie Potter es gesagt hatte, dieser an seiner Stelle in diesem Bett liegen...sich eigenartig fühlen. Aber wollte er das wirklich? Wollte er wirklich, dass ihm etwas zustößt?

_,,Mist! Warum verwirrt mich diese Tatsache so derart..?" _schrie er auf und erschreckte eine Schwester, die gerade nach ihm sehen wollte und gleich wieder verschwand.

Draco versuchte aufzustehen und stützte sich am Bettpfosten ab. Wackelig stand er auf und ging langsam zu seinem Schrank, holte seine Sachen heraus und zog sich an. Dann setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

---Noch drei Monate...nur drei Monate! Ich hoffe die gehen schnell vorüber...ich muss wieder in mein altes Leben zurück...---

Er merkte gar nicht wie schnell die Zeit verging, da klopfte es auch schon an der Tür, diese wurde zaghaft geöffnet und Harry betrat das Zimmer.

_,,Hi Malfoy, Bist du schon fertig?"_ fragte Harry und sah verwundert zu Draco, der noch immer aus dem Fenster schaute. Er ging zu ihm und tippte auf seine Schultern. Draco drehte sich erschrocken um.

_,,Potter?"_

_,,Ja ich bin's. Schon vergessen, ich hole dich heute ab und wir fahren zusammen zum Apartment?"_ seufzte Harry.

Draco stand auf und schwankte etwas, Harry versuchte ihn zu stützen, indem er ihm seine Schulter zum abstützen reichte.

_,,Ich kann selber laufen, Potter!"_ sagte Draco trotzig und versuchte sich von Harry loszumachen doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und hielt ihn fest.

_,,Malfoy! Du bist noch zu geschwächt...das Mittel von Snape wirkt über den ganzen Tag verteilt, d.h. dass du erst morgen wieder fit sein wirst...Also stell dich nicht so an oder willst du dass ich einen Rollstuhl holen lasse?!"_

_,,Ein was?" _fragte Draco irritiert.

_,,Wenn das so ein Muggelding ist, kriegst du mich da nicht mal rein, wenn der dunkle Lord persönlich auftauchen würde..."_sagte er und ging in Abwehrhaltung.

Harry lachte auf, auch über Draco's Gesicht erhellte sich und es legte sich ungewollt ein Schmunzeln auf dessen Gesicht.

Draco gab wohl das erste Mal in seinem Leben einer anderen Person nach und das ausgerechnet Potter. Er legte seinen Arm um Harry's Hals und stützte sich ab. Beide machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Apartment. Die Schwestern verabschiedeten sich von ihrem hübschen Sonderling und Draco seufzte nur laut auf. Warum mussten die Muggel nur derart versessen auf ihn sein..?

**Wieder 'Zuhause'**

Draco ließ sich erschöpft auf die Couch fallen, sah zu Harry, der wohl wieder weggehen wollte

_,,Potter..? Wo willst du hin?"_

Harry zog sich seine Jacke an, nahm eine Tasche und drehte sich an der Tür zu Draco um.

_,,Keine Sorge. Ich gehe nur Einkaufen...und diesmal passe ich auf."_ sagte Harry grinsend und verließ das Apartment.

---Tse...soll er doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst...---

Draco ließ seinen Blick schweifen und bemerkte etwas auf dem großen Tisch in der Küche. Er ging dorthin und wurde mit einem Male rot...und schüttelte den Kopf.

_---Er hat es wirklich getan...und es steht sogar etwas dabei.---_

Auf dem Tisch stand ein Teller mit Schokoladenplätzchen und ein Zettel.

#Malfoy...willkommen zurück. Ich hoffe sie schmecken und bitte ersticke nicht wieder...ich weiß sonst nicht wie ich Snape beibringen soll, dass sein Schützling an einem Keks von mir 'verunglückt' ist ;-P H.Potter#

_---Verdammter Potter....---_

Draco nahm ein Plätzchen und steckte es genüsslich in den Mund, leckte sich über seine Lippen.

_---Naja eines muss man ihm lassen...backen kann er.---_

Er verschlang alles innerhalb weniger Minuten. Das hatte er nach seinem Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus gebraucht, das Essen dort war mehr als unbefriedigend...ein Problem, das die Muggel sehr schnell ändern sollten.

Mit der Zeit trat auch wieder der gewohnte Alltag ein. Drei Tage später nahm Draco wieder am Unterricht teil und wurde stürmisch begrüßt.

-------------------------------------

_,,Wie gehts...alles wieder in Ordnung?" _fragte ihn Jen besorgt. Als Draco nur ein Nicken als Antwort gab, seufzte sie auf.

_,,Puh...na dann ist ja alles gut. Die Mädchen aus der Theater AG, haben mir schon Löcher in den Bauch gefragt wann ihr endlich dort auftaucht."_

Draco drehte sich zu Harry und schickte ihm prüfende Blicke und grinste ihn an.

_,,Du warst noch nicht dort? Schiss, da ohne mich aufzukreuzen?"_

_,,Das hättest du wohl gerne...nein nur keine Zeit, da ich mich ja um jemanden kümmern musste, der einen auf schwer krank gemacht hat...."_

Nachdem Unterricht und etlichen Erklärungen Draco's später waren beide auf dem Weg zur Theater AG. Jay hatte sie nach oben geschickt und ihnen gesagt, dass eine Überraschung auf sie warten würde.

**Theater AG.....**

Harry führte Draco vier Stockwerke nach oben, dann durchquerten sie einen kleinen Gang und gingen eine kleine Treppe nach oben, als sie auch schon vor einer großen hölzernen Tür stehen blieben.

_,,Potter...wo führst du mich hin? Ich bin noch nicht topfit..."_keuchte Draco und setzte sich auf die kalte Heizung neben der Tür.

_,,Stell dich nicht so an, Malfoy. Du hast es doch geschafft, oder? Und du lebst noch...Komm jetzt!"_ sagte Harry verständnislos und öffnete die Tür. Im Inneren waren schon alle Mitglieder, der Theater AG anwesend und schauten auf, als sie realisierten wer eintrat, wollten ein paar Mädchen schon auf die Beiden losstürmen wurden aber von einem, den Beiden sehr bekanntem Mädchen aufgehalten.

_,,Lasst Tom und Damian doch erst einmal rein kommen."_ Es war Tina. Wieso sie auf einmal in der Theater AG und nicht in Jay's oder Jen's Club war, irritierte Harry und Draco. Sie ging auf die beiden Jungen zu und führte sie zu zwei Plätzen, die sich weiter vorne an der Bühne befanden. Das sollte wohl Jay's Überraschnung gewesen sein, dachten sie und seufzten in Gedanken auf.

_,,Setzt euch...ich erzähle kurz was alles ansteht_."

_,,Nun...wir haben in der Woche, in der ihr leider abwesend wart, beschlossen welches Stück wir zu Ende des Schuljahres aufführen werden." _sie stockte und sah Harry und Draco mit einer Spur aus Mitleid an, die anderen Mädchen hielten sich die Hand vor dem Mund und lachten leise auf, sie schienen sich auf etwas zu freuen und diese Tatsache machte Draco irgendwie sehr große Angst.

_,,Wir werden Romeo & Julia aufführen, einen Klassiker und damit es nicht zu eintönig wird haben wir uns etwas besonderes vorgestellt..."_

_,,Und das wäre..."_hakte Harry ein, dem langsam eine unschöne Vorahnung befiel.

_,,Wie soll ich es sagen...du wirst unsere Julia sein, Tom."_ sagte sie und wurde immer leiser, wagte es nicht in Harry's Augen zu sehen. Zu Recht, denn diese weiteten sich und sahen Tina entsetzt an.

_,,Was? Ich soll die Julia sein....?Aber..i...ich bin ein Junge..."Harry stand auf und zeigte auf Draco._

_,,Warum Ich und nicht er?"_ Draco sah ihn nur fragend an.

_,,Hey...ich.."_

_,,Tom, beruhige dich...früher bestand das Theater nur aus Männern, die auch Frauenrollen gespielt haben...Also...und die Sache mit Draco, nun wir hoffen, dass er die Rolle des Romeos übernimmt, sollten sich keine weiteren Interessenten melden. Natürlich können auch Mädchen, die Rolle des Romeo übernehmen..."_

Harry ließ sich resignierend auf seinen Stuhl fallen und schüttelte den Kopf.

_,,Mich kriegt keiner dazu..."_

Es schien so als hätte Draco gerade erst registriert was Tina erzählt hatte, denn er stand auf und schaute sie verärgert an.

_,,Ich soll was? Den Romeo spielen...während Po...Parker...die Julia mimt? Seid ihr alle verrückt geworden..."_er zeigte abwertend auf Harry und verzog angeekelt sein Gesicht.

_,,Wie ich schon gesagt habe, es gibt eigentlich schon genug Interessenten...sie werden gleich kommen...und ihre Texte abholen." _erwiderte Tina lässig und zeigte zur Tür, die auch schon geöffnet wurde. Draco wurde blass als er sah wer da unter anderem gerade hereinkam.

_,,Das ist nicht dein Ernst...?"_fragte er Tina.

_,,Ich muss jedem eine Chance geben...Sorry...Damian." _Nun musste sie zwangsläufig grinsen, das versprach spannender zu werden, als zu Anfang gedacht.

_,,Hey Tom. Na wie gehts? Damian....wieder alles im grünen Bereich?"_ rief Gabriel, lief auf Harry zu und zog ihn in eine überschwängliche Umarmung, schaute dabei dreckig grinsend zu Draco, der schon zu kochen drohte.

_,,Du...Du...Der soll doch nicht etwa...?"_

_,,Jepp...das soll er...also hier sind eure Texte. Hier Draco, falls du es dir anders überlegen solltest..."_Sie nahmen alle ihre Texte und lasen ihn sich durch, widerwillig nahm ihn auch Draco an sich und beobachtete Gabriel und Harry aus dem Augenwinkel, grummelnd.

_---Da läuft doch was zwischen Potter und diesem Muggel..!---_

_,,Erblicket ich ein Licht dort droben...ist es der Mond? Nein es ist der Osten und Julia ist die Sonne..."_Gabriel hatte sich vor Harry hingekniet und seinen Text übertrieben vorgetragen. Die Mädchen giggelten belustigt und Harry wurde rot.

_,,Ach lass das Gabe. Ich spiele die Julia nicht..."_wehrte Harry ab und musst lachen...so komisch sah Gabriel aus, wie er auf dem Boden kniete und sein Augen leuchteten.

_---Gabe? Er lacht über diese Aufführung, dieses Irren?---_

Tina klatschte in ihre Hände und sah sich in der Runde um.

_,,So dass wäre es...morgen um die selbe Zeit, hier. Dann wird der Romeo gekührt.."_

Dann wandte sie sich an Harry.

_,,Es ist einstimmig...du bist nunmal unsere Julia...bitte mache es...es wäre wirklich von unschätzbarem Wert für uns..."_ Tina zeigte ihren flehendsten Blick und er schien zu wirken.

_,,Na gut, wenn es unbedingt sein muss..."_seufzte er.

_---Hoffentlich wird weder Malfoy noch Gabe mein Romeo...---_

Draco wurde es wohl zu bunt, er ging auf Harry zu und zog ihn an der Hand hoch.

_,,Wir gehen...ich habe keine Lust mehr...Ihr scheint alle durchzudrehen..."_

_,,Bis morgen Tina, Gabe..."_konnte Harry ihnen noch zurufen, da stand er auch schon mit Draco vor der Tür.

_,,Potter, wir gehen...."_

_,,Malfoy! Was sollte das eben?"_ Harry blieb stehen und verlangte von Draco eine Antwort, dieser schien ihn nicht zu beachten und ging einfach weiter. Harry rannte ihm nach und hielt ihn am Ausgang an, indem er ihn am Ärmel festhielt.

_,,Sag sofort was los ist...oder ich gehe nirgends hin..."_Harry stellte ihn vor die Wahl, Draco drehte sich zu ihm um und verzog keine Miene.

_,,Dann bleib' eben hier...es kann kalt werden..."_er wollte gerade gehen, als Harry dicht neben ihm stehen blieb. Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr ihn und er versuchte ihn zu ignorieren.

_,,Ja Potter?"_

_,,Eifersüchtig...?"_hauchte Harry verschmitzt in Draco's Ohr und ging an ihm vorbei um ein Taxi zu rufen.

Das Brennen in seinen Ohren ignorierend, rannte Draco Harry hinterher.

_,,Das ist dein Wunsch, Potter..."_

-----------------------------------

Alles hat ein Ende, so nun auch dieser Tag. Harry lag schon schlafend auf der ausgezogenen Couch und Draco dachte auf seinem Bett noch längere Zeit nach.

_---Was ist nur mit mir los? Warum denke ich die ganze Zeit an nichts anderes als Potter...und diesen Muggel? Romeo und Julia...? Was schlimmeres hätten diese fanatischen Muggel nicht nehmen können...---_

Draco seufzte laut auf.

_,,Verdammter Potter..."_grummelte er und schloss seine Augen.

_---Dieser Gabriel wird schon sehen was er davon hat...---_

TBC

Jaja...ich bin sadistisch veranlagt ô.ô Wer soll den Part des Romeos übernehmen? Ein Mädchen? Draco?oder doch Gabriel? Naja ich habe meine Wahl eigentlich schon getroffen...ich will halt eure Meinung hören;-)

Draco wird sich wohl langsam bewusst, dass er unseren Goldjungen mag...was wird wohl passieren, sollte er rausfinden, dass er Harry's Blut in sich hat.

Aber das wird noch dauern.

Man bemerke Draco sagt "...nach Hause." Habt ihrs gemerkt? ;-D

Ich weiß nicht, ob die Passage aus Romeo&Julia stimmt o.o'' Frage nach und ändere es gegebenenfalls.

Kommis nicht vergessen. Achja...tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat..ich hatte kurzzeitig ne richtige Flaute...wusste nicht wie es weitergehen würde. Das nächste Kapitel kommt schneller...ich gebe mein Bestes ;-)


	9. Romeo & Julia und stille Eingeständnisse

**Autor:** shine21

**Beta:** Jasmin

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer

**Rating: **Humor, Romance, nen bisserl depri.

**tini-chan: **Hier ist es endlich ;-) Hoffe es gefällt dir.

**the-memory-remains**: Naja lass dich überraschen..ich halte noch so manche Überraschungen parat ;-P

**Fran:** Für's Erste hat er ja die Rolle;-)

**Kapitel 9**

**"Romeo & Julia und stille Eingeständnisse"**

_,,Aahh....Potter! was soll das?"_ Draco schreckte hoch, als Harry plötzlich neben seinem Bett stand, ihn aufwecken wollte.

_,,Ohje Malfoy. Du hast verschlafen...Steh' auf und mach dich fertig, wir müssen in einer halben Stunde gehen."_ Harry verließ kopfschüttelnd Draco's Zimmer.

_---Der Tag fängt ja schon gut an, dann kann er ja nur im Chaos enden.---_

Harry seufzte gedanklich auf und setzte sich auf die Couch, wartete auf Draco.

Draco kam nach fünf Minuten fertig angezogen heraus, was Zauberei nicht alles bewirken kann, dachte sich Harry und musste grinsen. Es wäre gar nicht mal schlecht gewesen, wenn sich Draco von selbst hätte anziehen müssen und das in kürzester Zeit...mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sich auch noch hätte waschen müssen. Diese Hektik wäre doch ganz lustig gewesen.

In der Küche, setzte sich Draco hin und frühstückte. Er dachte schon gar nicht mehr darüber nach, von wem das Spiegelei oder der Kaffee kamen, sondern aß einfach. Es entwickelte sich zu einer Art Selbstverständlichkeit über die er schon nichtmal mehr nachdachte. Als er fertig war, nahm er seine Schulsachen und ging zur Tür, wartete demonstrativ auf Harry, der die ganze Szene schmunzelnd beobachtet hatte.

_,,Also Potter! Ich bin fertig, wir können gehen..."_

_,,Nen Moment Malfoy!"_ erwiderte Harry, holte seine Schulsachen und folgte Draco, der schon draußen auf dem Gang stand. Dort begegnete Draco einer Person, die er lieber nicht so schnell gesehen hätte, erst recht nicht am frühen Morgen.

_,,Wen haben wir denn da? Damian wo ist Tom?"_ Gabriel wollte in ihr Apartment, wurde aber von Draco aufgehalten.

_,,Immer schön langsam. Er kommt gleich...was willst du eigentlich?"_ fragte er ihn kalt.

_,,Nana..nicht so bissig..ich will...Oh, hi Tom"_ als er Harry sah, der gerade aus dem Apartment kam und die Türe schloss, winkte er ihm zu und wollte auf ihn zu gehen, wurde aber auch diesmal von Draco darin aufgehalten, der sich vor ihn gestellt hatte.

_,,Jetzt fängt es aber an zu nerven..."_sagte Gabriel genervt.

_,,Gabe, was machst du denn noch hier? Wir sind schon zu spät...aber das du auch.."_ fragte ihn Harry und ging zu ihm, stellte sich zwischen ihm und Draco.

,,_Naja ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich meine Julia zur Schule fahren darf..."_ fragte er übertrieben höflich und fing an zu grinsen.

_---Diese Grinsen prügele ich ihm irgendwann noch raus...---_dachte Draco grummelnd und schon kam der nächste Schlag für ihn. Harry nickte, er wagte es doch tatsächlich zu nicken.

_,,Hmm..das wäre nicht schlecht, mit dir würden wir vielleicht sogar pünktlich kommen..." _

Dann zeigte auf Draco und rief ihn zu sich.

_,,Kommst du? Wir gehen nach draußen zu Gabe's Wagen.."_

_---Eher laufe ich zu Fuß und verlaufe mich..Aber die Beiden alleine...den Gefallen tu ich diesem Muggel nicht!---_

Murrend folgte er Harry und Gabriel. Harry setzte sich nach vorne auf den Beifahrersitz und Draco nach hinten, beobachtete die Beiden argwöhnisch.

_,,Danke Gabe...Hmm..hast du deinen Text eigentlich schon gelernt. Du scheinst dir ja sehr sicher zu sein, was die Rolle des Romeo angeht."_ fragte Harry verschmitzt und schaute dabei aus dem Fenster.

Gabriel fuhr los, schaute kurz zu Draco nach hinten und legte Harry einen Arm um seine Schulter.

_,,Klar, kann ich den Text! Hey Damian hast du ihn dir wenigstens mal angeschaut, oder schon weggeschmissen....das will ich doch schwer hoffen, damit steigen meine Chancen wohl auf 100 ..."_

Draco wollte nichts darauf antworten, doch im Moment regte er ihn einfach zu sehr auf, reizte ihn sogar. Ihn einen Malfoy!

_,,Liegt im Müll, sowas habe ich nicht nötig, dass wirst du noch früh genug erfahren..." _erwiderte Draco desinteressiert, schaute weg.

Harry sah den Beiden zu und wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Draco Malfoy hat doch tatsächlich was gegen Gabriel persönlich und das nur weil er, Harry Potter, seine Freundschaft akzeptiert hat. Ist er etwa eifersüchtig? Diesen Gedanken verwarf er schnell wieder, auch wenn es in dem Stück um Liebe ging so würde ein Malfoy niemals einen Potter lieben. Eher würde Draco wohl Gabriel die Freundschaft anbieten.

Die Blicke Draco's, welche nachdenklich und auch etwas sehnsüchtig zu sein schienen, bemerkte er nicht, auch nicht, dass dieser die ganze Zeit auf den Arm Gabriel's schielte und ihn mit bösen Blicken fast drohte zu töten. Wie leicht es gehen würde, einen kleinen Zauberspruch und es gäbe ein Problem weniger, dachte sich Draco.

Sie kamen, wie es Harry vorhergesagt hatte, pünktlich vor dem Schulgelände an. Harry stieg aus und bedankte sich nochmals bei Gabriel, dieser zog ihn zu sich und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

_,,Gern geschehen. Wir sehen uns dann bei den Proben, Julia..."_er drehte sich zu Draco um und winkte ihm zu.

_,,Wir auch Damian"_ dann war er auch schon im Gebäude verschwunden. Harry hielt sich verlegen die Wange, Draco kam auf ihn zu und nahm ihn am Arm, zog ihn genervt in das Schulgebäude.

_,,Bei Merlin Potter! Du stellst dich an...."_

_---Dieser Gabriel überstrapaziert meine Nerven nicht mehr lange...---_

Im Inneren des Schulgebäudes kam Jay zu ihnen und zog Harry zu sich.

_,,Hey, ich habe gehört, dass du die Julia spielst, Tom." _flüsterte er grinsend.

Harry machte sich von ihm los, sah ihn gespielt empört uns sauer an, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

_,,Jaja.. das hast du also gehört. Bestimmt von Tina, oder? Du hast genau gewusst, dass sie die Leitung übernommen hat..."_

_,,Ich habe es erst vorgestern erfahren. Die Leiterin ist krank geworden und fällt die nächste Zeit aus, deswegen hat sich Tina zur Verfügung gestellt. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass es sehr lustig werden könnte..."_winkte Jay ab und sah Harry aus unschuldigen Puppyaugen an. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

_,,Achja, lustig? Hat sie dir auch gesagt, dass Gabe wahrscheinlich den Romeo spielt, da Mr. Ich-lasse-mich-nicht-zu-soetwas-herab Damian, keine Lust drauf hat. Na findest du es immer noch lustig."_ fragte er ihn sauer und nahm zufrieden wahr, dass sich Jay's Gesicht in ein dezentes Weiß färbte. So blass hatte er ihn in der ganzen Zeit, die er ihn kannte, noch nie gesehen.

_,,Was? Gabriel will den Romeo spielen. Das hat Tina mir nicht erzählt..."_sagte er fassungslos, schaute sich um und fand die gesuchte Person. Er lief zu Tina, die gerade zur Tür hereinkam und in ihren Geschichtskurs wollte. Jay nahm sie beiseite und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihr, am Ende des Gespräches, was nur ca. fünf Minuten dauerte, legte sie beruhigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter und schob ihn zur Seite, ging an ihm vorbei zu Harry.

_,,Hättest du damit nicht warten können? Jetzt lässt er mich den ganzen Tag nicht in Ruhe damit..."_seufzte sie.

_,,Tut mir leid, aber du hattest mich damit auch regelrecht überrumpelt, Tina. Jetzt dürften wir quitt sein, oder?"_ Harry nahm sie an der Hand und ging mit ihr in den Kursraum. Draco folgte ihnen, Jay kam grummelnd hinterher.

------------

**Mittagessen.....**

_,,Jay..was ist denn mit dir los?"_ fragte ihn Joey und setzte sich neben seinen besten Freund. Marco und Anne kamen hinzu. Jen setzte sich neben Draco und sah diesen verschmitzt an. Draco legte vorsorglich seine Gabel neben seinen Teller, diesmal so dachte er, sollte er nicht wegen eines Kommentars von ihr fast ersticken.

Jen beugte sich zu Draco und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Kurze Zeit später wurde er blass und sah sie wütend an.

_,,Was habt ihr eigentlich alle?"_ schrie er sie an.

Harry sah zu den beiden herüber, hörte auf zu essen.

_,,Was ist denn los? Jen, was hast du ihm jetzt schon wieder gesagt?"_ fragte er Jen, obwohl er sich schon denken konnte um was ging. Jen schüttelte nur unschuldig den Kopf.

_,,Gar nichts besonderes. Ich habe nur gefragt, ob er seinen Text schon gelernt hat..."_ ein kleines Grinsen konnte sie sich dennoch nicht verkneifen.

_,,Den Text hier, den Text da...es ist doch egal, ob ich ihn gelesen habe oder nicht! Und jetzt lass mich endlich essen..." _schnaubte Draco und machte sich wieder an sein Gemüse und die Kartoffeln.

Tina winkte Jen zu sich und sagte ihr etwas, sehr leise. Jen hatte daraufhin ein diabolisches Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht. Anne kam hinzu und dasselbe passierte auch mit ihr. Die Jungs machten alle nur fragende Gesichter, trauten sich jedoch nicht zu fragen, viel zu unheimlich sahen die Drei aus.

Nach dem Essen waren wieder jeweils zwei Stunden Lk angesagt, danach kam das, worauf keiner so recht Lust verspürte, jedenfalls Harry und Draco nicht. Die Theater AG wartete und Tina versicherte Harry und Draco schon, dass heute die Besetzung teilweise feststehen müsse.

Nach etwas Erholung für Draco im Englisch Leistungskurs folgte die für ihn schlimmsten drei Stunden des Tages. Auch noch drei Stunden! Eine Stunde länger als vorgesehen und das nur, damit sie rechtzeitig zur Aufführung fertig werden. Der Romeo wird gekürt, wie aufregend! Dachte Draco und lief langsam hinter Harry her, trat in die Aula und es verschlug ihm den Atem.

Es war voll! Das Wort 'voll' gewann durch das was hier los war noch zusätzlich an Bedeutung. Es waren lauter Mädchen und Jungen da, die wissen wollten, wer die Hauptrolle bekommen würde. Einige unter ihnen waren auch gestern da gewesen und haben sich den Text abgeholt um vorzusprechen.

_,,Potter...lass uns gehen solange wir noch können.." _flüsterte Draco Harry zu und wollte schon Richtung Ausgang gehen als Harry ihn davon abhielt.

_,,Wir können ihnen nicht entkommen...besser so als dann von der Meute verfolgt zu werden.."_Harry zog Draco nach vorne und bahnte sich einen Weg zu Tina frei, deren Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf als sie Harry und Draco auf sich zukommen sah.

_,,Macht Platz...wir können endlich anfangen. Unsere Julia ist da!"_ Sie lief auf Harry zu, nahm ihn am Arm und führte ihn auf die Bühne. Von dort aus konnte er alles genau überblicken und erkannte Gabriel, der ihm zuwinkte.

_,,So ich hoffe jeder von euch hat sich den Text gut eingeprägt. Sollte es einige geben, die ihn noch nicht auswendig können, dann dürfen diejenigen ihre Texte benutzen. Also fangen wir an. Tom, du gehst jetzt hoch zum Balkon und stellst dich hin, sagst deinen Text." _orderte Tina.

Harry stieg ein paar Treppen nach oben und betrat den provisorisch zusammengestellten Balkon. Er hoffte inständig, dass er nicht zusammenbrach, so wacklig sah er aus. Von dort oben erkannte er drei bekannte Gesichter. Jen, Anne und Jay waren auch hier. Bei Jen und Anne war es klar. Aber warum tat sich Jay das an, hoffte er vielleicht, dass Gabriel versagt und keinen Ton herauskriegt? Er hätte ihm besser von Gabriel's Selbstsicherheit sagen sollen, dachte er und sagte seinen Text auf.

**Zwei Stunden später...**

Gabriel kam an die Reihe, winkte seinen weiblichen 'Fans' zu und stellte sich unter den Balkon, bereit seiner Julia, seine Liebe zu gestehen.

Er sagte den Text auf, einwandfrei. Nur ein einziges Mal nahm er seinen Zettel zu Hilfe. Als es zuende war, richteten alle ihre Blicke auf Draco, der desinteressiert auf einer der Sitze saß und die Szene emotionslos beobachtete. Tina ging auf ihn zu.

_,,Damian? Du wärst der letzte Kandidat...willst du nicht..."_

Draco stand gelangweilt auf, beugte sich zu ihr herunter.

_,,Hat der da eine Chance?"_er zeigte abwertend auf Gabriel. Als Tina nickte, ging er auf die Bühne, stand unter dem Balkon und schaute hoch zu Harry, der darüber doch mehr als verwirrt zu sein schien.

_,,Mach hinne...Parker und sage deinen Text auf. Das ist schon schwer genug für mich..."_

_---Aber er hat den Text doch weggeschmissen. Ich habe es genau gesehen...er lag im Mülleimer...--- _Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, begann Harry kopfschüttelnd. Bei der Szene im Garten der Capulets setzte Draco's Text ein.

_,,Der Narben lacht, wer Wunden nie gefühlt. Doch still, was schimmert durch das Fenster dort? Es ist der Ost und Julia ist die Sonne! Geh auf, du holde Sonn'! ertönte Lunen, die neidisch ist und schon vor Grame bleich, dass du viel schöner bist, obwohl ihr dienend. __Oh, da sie neidisch ist, so dien ihr nicht. Nur Toren gehn in ihrer blasser, kranken Vestalentracht einher: wirf du sie ab! sie ist es, meine Göttin! Meine Liebe!"_

Draco sagte seinen Text auf, alle hielten ihren Atem an so gut war er. Es war nichts mehr von seiner arroganten, kalten und überheblichen Art zu sehen, sollte er eine Maske tragen, dann hatte er sie soeben abgelegt. Aus ihm sprach der Geist Shakespeares, so sollte Romeo sein, da waren sich alle sicher. Er trug den Text frei vor, als käme es direkt von ihm. Selbst Harry bekam Gänsehaut von Draco's Vorstellung. Beinahe verpasste er seinen Einsatz.

_,,Oh...Äh...Wehe mir!"_ brachte er gerade noch heraus.

_,,Horch! Sie spricht. O sprich noch einmal, holder Engel! Denn über mein Haupt erscheinst du der Nacht so glorreich wie ein Flügelbote...."_

_---Er ist nicht nur gut...woher kann Malfoy nur so gut Shakespeare zitieren....?---_

_,,.... Wenn er dahinfährt auf den trägen Wolken und auf der Luft gewölbten Busen schwebt."_beendete Draco seinen Text. Schaute zu Harry, doch diesmal nicht emotionslos wie zu Anfang. Diesmal erkannte Harry etwas in Draco's Augen. Einen Glanz, Emotionen, Gefühl.

_,,O Romeo! Warum denn Romeo? Verleugne deinen Namen! Willst du das nicht, schwör dich zu meinem Liebsten, und ich bin nicht länger eine Capulet!"_

_---Deinen Namen, Malfoy? Ist dieses Stück uns nicht ähnlicher als wir glauben....Wohin wird das noch führen...---_dachte sich Harry und redete weiter nachdem Draco fertig war.

,_,Dein Nam' ist nur mein Feind. Du bliebst du selbst und wärst du auch kein Montague. Was ist denn Montague? Es ist nicht Hand, nicht Fuß, nicht Arm, noch Antlitz, noch ein andrer Teil. Was ist ein Name? Was uns Rose heißt, wie es auch hieße, würde lieblich duften; So Romeo, wenn er auch anders hieße. Und für den Namen, der dein Selbst nicht ist, nimm meines ganz!"_

Normalerweise wäre hier jetzt Schluss gewesen. Tina war aber so in dem Stück versunken, dass sie vergaß das Signal zu geben. So machte Draco einfach weiter, ging weiter nach vorne, näher an den Balkon. Er beachtete nicht, dass Harry den weiteren Text gar nicht kannte und jetzt etwas ratlos zu ihm schaute.

_,,Ich nehme dich beim Wort. Nenn Liebster mich, so bin ich neu getauft und will hinfort nicht mehr Romeo sein."_ Draco hielt inne, hörte Harry leises Flehen.

_,,Aufhören! Ich habe keine Ahnung wie es weitergehen soll....Malfoy" _

Tina löste sich aus ihrer Starre, sah zu Harry und Draco, klatschte ihn ihre Hände. Alle stimmten mit ein, selbst Gabriel war aufgestanden und sah zu seinem ebenbürtigen Gegner.

_,,Das war Klasse, Damian! Einfach grandios...du bist unser Romeo."_ Sie wandte sich an Gabriel.

_,,Du bist die Zweitbesetzung...ich hoffe du verstehst das."_

Gabriel nickte, ging zu Draco und reichte ihm seine Hand.

_,,Nicht schlecht. Wirklich nicht schlecht...aber pass' gut auf. Es kann noch viel auf dich zukommen..."_ Sein Händedruck wurde fester.

_,,Sollte das eine Drohung sein?"_

_,,Nein. Keine Drohung...mehr eine Warnung!"_grinste Gabriel, ließ Draco's Hand los und lief zu Harry.

Draco sah ihn nur kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

_---Wenn er wüsste, wem er da gerade gedroht hat. Der hat ja keine Ahnung, ich werde ihm noch zeigen, was es heißt sich mit einem Malfoy anzulegen..---_

_,,Tom. Ich bin zwar nur die Zweitbesetzung aber du weißt ja an wen du dich wenden kannst, wenn du keine Lust mehr auf diesen Miesepeter hast." _Gabriel umarmte Harry und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

_,,Also ich muss jetzt gehen...habe Verpflichtungen. Wenn du morgen wieder gefahren werden willst..einfach sagen.."_rief Gabriel Harry zu und verschwand durch die große, hölzerne Tür.

Einige Mädchen seufzten enttäuscht auf, andere wiederum waren glücklich über diese Wendung. Wie Jen es ihnen schon gesagt hatte, hielten sie die Hälfte der weiblichen Schülerschaft für das süßeste und geeignetste Pärchen auf der ganzen Schule.

Draco setzte wieder seine alte, kalte und undurchschaubare Maske auf, sah wieder mit altem Desinteresse zu Harry. Dieser kam gerade von dem Balkon herunter.

_,,Wir sind fertig. Ihr müsst eure Texte lernen...und morgen geht es dann mit den Proben zu den Anfangsszenen weiter. Wir beginnen ab morgen mit den Proben und die zuständigen Personen für die Requisiten melden sich bitte früher bei mir...Achja Benvolio, Paris, Mercutio und die anderen stehen schon fest, diese bitte ich auch morgen pünktlich zu sein."_ Tina klatschte in ihre Hände und schien zufrieden zu sein mit dem jetzigen Resultat.

_,,Tom, Damian..ihr beide werdet morgen bitte auch früher da sein. Ich muss noch etwas mit euch besprechen..achja Tom. Kannst du Gabriel bitte Bescheid sagen, dass er auch früher da sein soll, er ist ja so plötzlich weggegangen..."_

Harry nickte und sah zu Draco. Dieser lief, ohne jemanden zu beachten, zur Tür und wartete auf Harry, zeigte ihm so, dass er endlich von diesem Ort verschwinden wollte.

_,,Jay...warum hast du dir die Vorstellung angesehen?"_fragte Harry.

_,,Ich wollte mich vergewissern, dass Gabriel diesmal nicht der Beste ist...und ich habe recht gehabt, Damian hat ihn in allen Punkten übertroffen.."_erwiderte er nachdenklich.

_,,Ja ich weiß auch nicht wieso er es sich plötzlich anders überlegt hat....Wolltest du mir nicht noch was anderes sagen...Joey hatte da was durchsickern lassen. Von wegen Basketballturnier.."_

Jay nickte und überlegte, wie er es Harry am Besten beibringen sollte.

_,,Nunja..am Freitag, also in drei Tagen findet ein Basketballturnier statt...wie soll ich es sagen..."_er hielt inne.

_,, Zwei meiner Leute sind krank geworden und fallen aus. Joey springt schon ein und da wollte ich dich und Damian fragen ob ihr nicht mitspielen wollt. Dadrian wäre ein guter Manndecker...und du könntest vorne mit mir die Körbe werfen...na was sagst du?"_

Harry schaute zu Draco, der langsam ungeduldig wurde und dann wieder zu Jay, der ihn bittend und flehend ansah.

_,,Ich für meinen Teil spiele mit..aber bei Damian bin ich mir nicht sicher. Er hasst Basketball und ich glaube nicht, dass er es für mich oder für dich tun würde...aber ich verspreche dir ihn zu fragen..."_versicherte er Jay, verabschiedete sich von ihm und lief zu Draco.

,,Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat." entschuldigte er sich bei Draco. Dieser wollte ihm gerade eine Beleidigung an den Kopf werfen und sah sichtlich irritiert aus. Hat sich Potter gerade bei ihm entschuldigt? Dachte er und folgte Harry, der an ihm vorbei nach draußen ging und auf den Stufen auf ihn wartete.

Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort zu dem anderen. Harry rief ein Taxi und sie stiegen ein. Draco dachte die ganze Zeit über das nach, was er gerade in der Aula abgeliefert hatte. Er hat doch tatsächlich den Romeo gespielt, alles vergessen als er auf der Bühne stand, das Gesicht von Harry vor sich, seine glänzenden und verwunderten grünen Augen.

Keiner konnte ahnen, dass er von Kindestagen an Shakespeare verschlungen hatte, wahrlich keine Kinderliteratur aber die Geschichte von Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen, die sich nicht lieben durften, von zwei Liebenden, die durch Verrat und Eifersucht auseinander gebracht wurden, von Familien, die so zerrüttet oder verfeindet waren, dass deren Kinder keinen anderen Ausweg als den Tod fanden, sie fesselten ihn, er erkannte in ihnen seine eigene surreale und ausweglose Tragödie. Als er den Romeo spielte, spielte er sich selbst, so schien es ihm.

Es war ihm so, als würde Harry ihn durchschaut haben. Die ganze Zeit, sah er ihn mit einer Spur aus Mitgefühl an, aus diesen verdammten grünen Augen, die er ihm am liebsten heraus reißen würde. Er hätte es lassen können, hätte diesem Muggel die Chance geben sollen, doch etwas in ihm widerstrebte, machte ihm klar, dass es nicht das war was er wollte. Seit dem Unfall und vielleicht schon vorher, hat er sich verändert, hat sich seine Meinung über Harry geändert, so sehr er es auch versuchte zu verdrängen, wie lange würde es ihm noch gelingen? Jetzt nachdem sie gemeinsam in diesem Stück spielen.

Als das Taxi vor dem Apartment hielt, Draco ausstieg, Harry bezahlte, beobachtete Draco Harry. Wandte seinen Blick wieder von ihm ab als Harry zu ihm kam und das Gebäude betrat. In ihrem Apartment angekommen, verschwand Draco sofort unter der Dusche, sperrte die Türe zu und ließ sich angezogen an den Kacheln herab, stützte sein Gesicht auf seine Hände.

Harry zog seinen Mantel und Schuhe aus, machte das Licht neben der Couch an und schaltete den Fernseher ein, setzte sich auf die Couch, schloss seine Augen und hörte auf die Stimmen, die aus dem Gerät kamen.

_---Was ist nur los mit Malfoy? Warum verhält er sich nur so undurchsichtig...vielleicht kann ich ihm helfen...vielleicht lässt er mal zu, dass ich ihm helfe...dieses kindische Spiel zwischen uns geht schon viel zu lange!---_

Das Stück hatte Wunden hinterlassen und geöffnet, bei beiden, bei Harry und Draco. Beide machten sich Gedanken. Gefühle, die unterdrückt wurden oder sogar erst entstanden kamen zu Tage, was noch kommen mag war ungewiss, doch eines war offensichtlich, so wie früher kann und würde es nicht mehr werden.

Der Tag verging, kein Wort wurde gesprochen, Schweigen trat anstelle der Streitereien. Nachdenklich waren beide Jungen. Draco legte sich auf sein Bett und schloss seine Augen, hörte Musik aus einem für ihn eigentlich fremden Gerät, vertiefte sich in sie.

Harry machte Essen, schaute fern, legte sich danach auf die Couch, dachte nach.

Draußen wurde es dunkel, die Menschen fuhren nach Hause, ließen alles und jeden hinter sich. Es wurde kälter, Fenster wurden geschlossen und Vorhänge davor gezogen.

Ein neuer Morgen würde anbrechen, doch was dieser Tag angerichtet hatte sollte erst viel später deutlich werden.

**TBC**

So bin fertig:-) Wollte eigentlich ein Special bringen, mache ich zwischen dem 9 und 10 Kapitel. Also strengt eure kleinen grauen Zellen an und sagt mir über was dieses Special gehen soll;-) Sonderwünsche sind natürlich gerne gesehen XD Die Zeilen sind übrigens Original aus Romeo&Julia, ist am Ende ziemlich depri geworden. Sorry, das musste sein aber es wird wieder lockerer.

Kommis nicht vergessen;-P


	10. Einkaufen ist schön ist lustig Kino zu d...

**Autor:**shine21

**Beta: **Jasmin

**Info**: Das Special setzt nach dem neunten Kapitel an... in der Zwischenzeit, neben den Proben und der Schule;-) Ach ja, das Basketballspiel habe ich, deswegenauf zwei Wochen nach dem neunten Kapitel festgelegt;-) Passt besser...

**Danke an: **fighter-for-dragonheart und tinkita:-)

Ich hoffe, dass das euch das neue 'Kapitel' gefällt ;-P

**Special....**

**Einkaufen ist schön ist lustig. Kino zu dritt, jedoch...**

Endlich ein schulfreier Tag und was machte er? Er stand am Fenster und starrte gedankenverloren hinaus. Was sollte er denn tun? Nach dem Vorfall vor zwei Wochen versuchte ihn sein Mitbewohner und Mitschauspieler zu ignorieren, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Irgendwann müsste es ihm doch auffallen, dass dies nicht lange funktionieren würde...sie wohnen schließlich beide zusammen in diesem Apartment, sahen sich auch wenn sie es vermeiden wollten. Harry erschien das langsam als nervend und kindisch. Leise fasste er einen Entschluss, ging schnellen Schrittes zielstrebig zu Draco's Zimmer. Tief durchatmend blieb er vor der Türe stehen, klopfte an und als er schwach eine Regung und einen Laut hören konnte, trat er ein.

_,,Bei Merlin Potter! Was verstehst du an 'Verschwinde' nicht?"_ schrie ihn Draco an, der gerade aus der Dusche kam, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte bekleidet.

Harry musste über diesen Anblick schmunzeln, doch als er genauer darüber nachdachte wurde er wieder ernst und setzte sich, Draco's Fluchen und Zischen ignorierend, auf dessen Bett.

_,,Malfoy! Ich weiß genau, dass du mir aus irgendwelchen mir unbekannten Gründen aus dem Weg gehst...mich ignorierst. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass das auf Dauer nicht funktionieren wird..und..."_

Draco stellte sich vor Harry, schaute auf ihn herab und unterbrach ihn.

_,,Und was? Ich will nur meine Ruhe..was ist daran so falsch oder schwer zu verstehen? Verschwinde endlich..."_sagte er in einem genervten Tonfall und zeigte auf die Tür.

Harry stand auf, sah böse zu ihm, dann dachte er kurz nach und sein Gesicht zierte ein fast bösartiges und hinterhältiges Grinsen.

_,,Achja so ist das! Wie du willst Malfoy...dann gehe ich eben alleine Einkaufen, ich brauche neue Sachen und zaubern geht ja wie gesagt nur bedingt. Ich wollte ja eigentlich mit dir gehen, da ich gedacht hatte, dass dir das mal gut tun würde....aber wenn du nicht willst dann frage ich eben Gabriel. Er wird mich sicher in die Einkaufsmeile fahren..."_ erwiderte Harry verschmitzt, drehte sich um und verließ Draco's Zimmer.

Als er sich fertig angezogen an der Türe stand, zählte er mental bis drei und ein ebenso fertig angezogener Draco Malfoy kam aus seinem Zimmer, versuchte mit seinem Kamm seine verwuschelten Haare zu bändigen, die noch nass waren.

_,,Warte Potter! Bevor dieses schleimende Etwas, dieser kleine abartige Muggel einen Fuß mit dir aus diesem Gebäude tut, gehe ich lieber mit dir. Wer weiß was dann alles passieren würde...noch mal liege ich nicht wegen dir in diesem Muggelkrankenhaus..."_ sagte er grummelnd, warf den Kamm auf sein Bett und ging zu Harry.

_,,Na was ist..Wurzeln geschlagen, Potter?"_ Draco stand nun schon vor der Tür. Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. Er hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass Draco mit ihm kommen würde sobald er Gabriel erwähnt aber dass dieser so reagiert war auch für ihn eine Überraschung.

_,,Klar einen Moment!"_ rief er Draco zu, zog sich seine Jacke über und folgte ihm schmunzelnd.

_---Das lief ja besser als gedacht....Jetzt muss ich ihm nur noch schonend beibringen, dass das Spiel schon übermorgen ist....---_

Als die beiden ihr Apartment verließen blieb dies nicht unbemerkt. Ein Schatten lugte hinter einer Tür hervor und beobachtete Harry und Draco. Als die zwei im Fahrstuhl verschwunden waren, kam die Person hervor und folgte ihnen.

_-----------------------------------_

_,,Na wie sieht das aus?"_ Harry kam aus der Umkleide, hatte eine schwarze Jeans und ein blaues Seidenhemd an. Nun posierte er vor dem Spiegel und Draco.

_,,Toll...Potter! Kauf's dir und wir gehen...."_sagte Draco genervt, rutschte dabei auf dem Stuhl herum und hoffte insgeheim, dass er dieses laute und schrecklich überfüllte Kaufhaus endlich verlassen könnte.

_---Ich fasse es nicht! Ich bin mit Potter in einem Muggelkaufhaus und berate ihn was er kaufen soll.....Vater sollte mich lieber auf der Stelle töten......---_

Dann schaute Draco nochmals auf und betrachtete sich Harry genauer. Nunja so schlecht sah dieser gar nicht mal aus. Endlich hatte er mal Klamotten an, die ihm nicht zwei Nummern zu groß oder zweitrangig waren. Die Hose betonte seine Figur und das Hemd sah einfach nur....

_---Argh...was denke ich da? Bei Merlin! Das ist Potter...er könnte nackt vor mir stehen und es dürfte mich nicht interessieren...---_Bei diesem Gedanken wurde er rot und drehte sich verlegen um.

Harry ging wieder in die Umkleide und zog sich seine Sachen an. Als er heraus kam und dabei eher flüchtig auf den Preis der Hose sah, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck dabei schlagartig.

_,,Naja da wird leider nichts draus mit kaufen...ist zu teuer!"_

Draco stand auf, ging auf Harry zu und nahm die beiden Kleidungstücke an sich, schaute auf den Preis.

_,,Das nennst du teuer? Das ist nicht mal ein Drittel des Preises von meinen Sachen..."_ erwiderte Draco auf Harry's Aussage als sei es das Normalste auf der Welt. In seinem Ton lag nichts spöttisches, eher war es eine ernstgemeinte Aussage.

Als er sich wieder zu Harry umdrehte, schaute dieser ihn mit wütenden Blicken an. Harry riss ihm die Sachen aus der Hand, drehte sich um und stellte sie zurück.

_Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder..?_seufzte Draco in Gedanken und stellte Harry zur Rede.

_,,Was..."_

_,,Du und dein Gerede von Geld und wie toll doch dein ganzes Leben ist, weil deine Familie so verflucht reich ist! Ich hatte nie eine Familie....und Geld habe ich auch nicht wie Heu, soll ich deswegen gleich Selbstmord begehen?"_ Harry unterbrach Draco und schrie ihn an, einige der Kunden blieben verwundert stehen und ein Verkäufer wollte schon eingreifen.

_---Hmm...Selbstmord..wäre gar nicht mal so schlecht.....---_

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und grinste Harry an.

_,,Ohje...Potter! Das war doch gar nicht persönlich gemeint...eher ganz sachlich. Gehen wir..vielleicht findest du ja doch noch was..."_ er drehte sich um und ließ Harry stehen, verblüfft und immer noch etwas rot im Gesicht.

_---Dieser...dieser verdammte Malfoy.....---_

Grummelnd folgte Harry ihm, jedoch mit dem nötigen Abstand.

**Nach etwa zwei Stunden........**

_,,Na Potter du hast ja gar nichts....wieso..."_

Harry drehte sich zu Draco um, strafte ihn mit Blicken, die wenn sie töten könnten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt hätten.

_,,Sei einfach ruhig..."_

Aber Draco ließ sich nicht so einfach abspeisen. Seufzend ging er zu Harry, packte dessen Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her

_,,Ich habe keine Lust hier den Rest meines kostbaren Lebens zu verbringen. Also mach endlich hinne...Hier! Zieh das..und dass..und das an."_

_---Was läuft den jetzt falsch?---_

Dieser Gedanke galt Harry, der nun etwas irritiert zu Draco sah, die Hemden und Hosen von ihm in die Hand gedrückt bekam und nichts darauf antworten konnten. Dann schubste Draco ihn auch noch in eine Kabine.

_,,Und beeil dich Potter!"_ schnaubte Draco und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die vor der Kabine standen.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten kam Harry wieder aus der Kabine, grummelnd aber neu angekleidet. Draco verschlug es für einen kurzen Moment den Atem. Das sollte Potter sein? Na dann würde es wohl stimmen, Kleider machen Leute.

_,,Und Malfoy? So besser?"_

Harry bekam ein leichtes Nicken als Antwort.

_,,Die Sachen kaufst du dir! Und dann gehen wir endlich..."_man hörte deutlich den Befehl heraus, den Draco Harry gegeben hatte. Verächtlich schnaubend ging Harry zurück in die Kabine, ein lautes Murren war zu hören, vermischt mit kurzen aber verständlichen Morddrohungen. Als er wieder herauskam, hatte er nur das schwarze Seidenhemd in der Hand, die Hose legte er wieder zurück.

_,,Bevor du jetzt auch nur ein Wort sagst! Ich kann mir die Hose nicht leisten! Verstanden?"_

Dann ging Harry zur Kasse und bezahlte, wartete demonstrativ auf Draco, am Ausgang.

_,,Kommst du endlich?"_

Draco schaute sich um und schüttelte den Kopf.

_,,Nein....geh schon mal vor. Ich habe da was gesehen...sah gar nicht mal schlecht aus..."_ Er wartete Harry's Antwort nicht ab sondern ging geradewegs zu der Abteilung, in der sie zuvor waren.

_---Geh schon mal vor? Dieser...dieser---_

In Gedanken fluchend ging Harry nach draußen.

Harry entschloss sich dazu Draco nicht mehr weiter zu beachten. Sollte er doch machen was er will! Harry lief etwas weiter geradeaus, bis er vor einem großen Kino stehen blieb. Er schaute hoch zu den Kinoplakaten und schien gerade über etwas nachzudenken, als sich zwei Arme um seine Schultern legten.  
Harry drehte sich überrascht um.

_,,Gabe..was machst du denn hier?"_

Gabriel hatte immer noch seine Arme um Harry geschlungen, er löste sich langsam von ihm und stellte sich vor ihn.

_,,Bin nur ganz zufällig hier....und dann habe ich dich gesehen. Na, würdest du gerne ins Kino?"_

Verschmitzt sah Gabriel Draco an, der gerade aus dem Kaufhaus kam, mit einer Tüte in der Hand und krampfhaft versuchte nicht zu den Beiden zu sehen, sie zu ignorieren.  
Das erwies sich jedoch schwieriger als gedacht.

_---Ich bin schließlich ein Malfoy! Warum kann ich diesen Muggel nicht einfach....---_

Doch etwas, dass Harry Gabe sagte ließ ihn nicht minder unsanft aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken.

_,,Hmm...Lust hätte ich ja schon. Aber Damian..."_er zeigte zu Draco und seufzte.

_,,Ach der kann doch einfach hier stehen bleiben oder sich in ein Cafe setzen...während wir zwei Hübschen ins Kino gehen..."_wieder legte er einen Arm um Harry, beugte seinen Kopf zu ihm herunter, sah ihn verschmitzt an.

_,,Na ja, ich weiß nicht..."_

Jetzt wurde es Draco zu bunt! Dieser Muggel wollte ihn einfach so in eines dieser Muggelcafes abschieben und mit Potter in dieses, wie nannten sie es doch gleich? Kino gehen? Zwei Worte so kurz, doch ihr grüner Strahl so effektiv. Das ging ihm in etwa durch seinen Kopf. Er stellte sich zu den beiden, bäumte sich vor Gabriel auf und stellte etwas klar.

_,,Entweder wir gehen alle drei da rein oderParker und Ich gehen jetzt Richtung Heimat!"_

Draco nahm Harry's Arm und zog ihn zu sich, anscheinend hatte er das gar nicht richtig realisiert, denn Harry tat es und wurde rot.

_,,Ähem...Damian...."_fing er zu stottern an und zupfte an Draco's Jacke. Doch dieser ließ sich nicht davon beirren, wartete auf eine Reaktion von Gabriel.

_,,Na, wenn es unbedingt sein muss...in welchen Film willst du denn gehen, Kleiner?"_

Wieder provozierte Gabriel Draco indem er zu den Beiden ging und Harry durch seine Haare wuschelte. Einen Blick auf ihn und Draco merkte wie Harry nachzudenken schien.

_,,Hmm...Alien Vs. Predator wäre nicht schlecht...oder Butterfly Effekt...."_

_,,Stehst wohl nicht auf Liebesfilme?"_

Harry musste über Gabriels Aussage lachen. Eigentlich mochte er Liebesfilme, sie waren so unkompliziert und man musste nicht darüber nachdenken aber mit zwei solchen Streithähnen in so einem Film? Nein, dass musste nicht wirklich sein.

_,,Nicht heute....also ihr Beiden, welcher von den Zweien soll es sein?"_

Harry löste sich von Draco, lief etwas weiter vor und wartete demonstrativ auf eine Antwort. Da Draco aber keinerlei Ahnung hatte um was es sich bei diesen Muggelkinos handelte, zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

_,,Keine Ahnung. Das ist mir egal..."_

Nun lag es wohl an Gabriel, dieser grinste hinterhältig und machte sich wohl seine eigenen Gedanken, denn er war schon wieder in Harry's Nähe, nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn zur Kasse.

_,,Zwei Mal..."_er hielt inne und sah zu Draco, der neben ihm aufgetaucht war.

_,,Nein, drei Karten für Alien Vs. Predator..."_

Als Draco sah wie Gabriel für Harry und ihn mitbezahlen wollte, schlug er ihm kurz bevor dieser das Geld aushändigen konnte, die Hand weg und überreicht der Kassiererin zwei Fünf Pfund Noten.

_,,Ich bezahle für Parker und mich und du bezahlst selbst!"_

Harry, den momentan keiner zu beachten schien, quetschte sich aus der Umklammerung der Beiden Jungen und stellte sich etwas abseits. Eigentlich wollte er selbst bezahlen.

_---Wie kommt Malfoy nur drauf mir die Karte zu bezahlen...ich will von ihm nichts geschenkt haben....---_

Doch es war schon zu spät. Draco kam zu ihm und drückte Harry eine Karte in die Hand.

---------------------------------

Wieder einmal trat ein was sich Harry gedacht aber nicht gewünscht hatte. Draco Malfoy, bekennender Muggelhasser und Boykotierer sämtlicher Muggeldinge saß in einem Kino. Da er keine Ahnung hatte was geschehen würde, bombardierte er Harry mit Fragen, leise fast flüsternd gestellt. Der Film hatte noch nicht einmal begonnen, da bekam Harry auch schon Kopfschmerzen von Draco's ständigem Gefrage. Gabriel, der das mitbekam beobachtete die Szenerie neben sich noch eine Weile ungläubig bevor er Draco einfach unterbrach und sich zu Harry herüberbeugte.

_,,Sag mal, war der noch nie in einem Kino? Der stellt sich ja an, als..."_

Harry seufzte und nickte.

_,,Er war noch nie im Kino.....ich will gar nicht wissen was passiert, wenn der Film anfängt."_

Dann wurde es auch schon dunkel, die Vorhänge öffneten sich und gaben die große schwarze Leinwand frei, auf der nun Werbung gezeigt wurde.

Was nun folgte, das kann sich doch wirklich jeder denken, oder? Draco fragte Harry doch tatsächlich ob das schon der angezeigte Film wäre...da hätten sie auch zuhause bleiben können...Das Einzige, dass Harry erwiderte war eine Reihe von tiefem Ein- und Ausatmen, als müsste er sich beruhigen, Draco dafür nicht gleich töten zu wollen, da dieser schließlich das erste Mal in einem Kino war. Doch es war schwerer als gedacht, erst recht als der Film dann endlich anfing. Bei einer Szene erschrak Draco so sehr, dass Harry sich an Gabriel klammerte und das sehr zu dessen Vergnügen.

_,,Das Vieh sah so aus als käme es gleich aus dieser schwarzen Wand...."_stellte Draco, etwas blass, fest. Als er sah was seine Aktion einbrachte, zog er Harry wieder auf dessen Platz.

_,,Musst du dich gleich an diesen Idioten klammern?"_

Harry glaubte sich gerade verhört zu haben. Hat Malfoy da gerade wirklich etwas wie Eifersucht gezeigt?

_---Moment mal.....---_

Gabriel nahm Harry's Hand, beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm leise etwas zu.

_,,Hey, scheue dich nicht es wieder zu tun...es ist nur ne Frage der Zeit bis sich dieser Trottel wieder erschreckt."_ Er schaute grinsend an Harry vorbei zu Draco. Der stand kurz davor ihn ein paar sehr schmerzenden Flüche an den Kopf zu werfen.

Doch Harry's Ruhe sollte nur von kurzer Dauer sein.

_,,Willst du mitkommen? Ich hole was zu trinken..."_fragte ihn Gabriel.

Harry schaute neben sich zu Draco und wartete auf dessen Reaktion, doch nichts kam. Schulterzuckend nickte er und stand auf, verließ mit Gabriel den Saal.

_,,War schon merkwürdig, dass er nichts gesagt hat..."_Harry sprach das Gedachte unwissend aus. Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf.

_,,Ach was, der war viel zu beschäftigt mit dem Film...war bestimmt wieder kurz vor seinem nächsten Anfall..."_ Gabriel fing an zu lachen, auch Harry schmunzelte über diese Vorstellung. Aber so ganz glauben konnte er ihm dann doch nicht. Hoffentlich war alles mit Draco in Ordnung. Warum er sich diese Gedanken um seinen 'Erzfeind' machte wusste er dann doch nicht....

Harry achtete nicht auf die Personen hinter ihm und lief gegen ein Mädchen. Das Dumme war nur, dass sie gerade einen Becher Cola in der Hand hielt, die nun auf Harry's Hose war. Er versuchte sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, doch sie schrie ihn bereits an und ihr Freund kam auch schon auf ihn zu. Wäre Gabriel jetzt nicht bei ihm gewesen, hätte es wohl sehr schmerzhaft für ihn enden können. Gabriel stellte sich zwischen ihn und den riesigen Freund des Mädchens und klärte das Problem. Wie? Naja das sollte wohl ein Rätsel bleiben, denn Harry schlich sich unbemerkt auf die Toilette. Streit könnte er sich nicht leisten. Wenn Snape davon Wind kriegen würde, würden große Probleme auf ihn zu kommen.  
Als er sich gerade seine Hose säuberte kam Gabriel herein, stellte sich zu ihm.

_,,Na? Wieder alles in Ordnung?"_ er strich ihm über die Wange und sah Harry besorgt an.

_,,Klar, alles OK. Wir können wieder gehen..."_Gerade als er gehen wollte, hielt ihn Gabriel zurück, zog ihn zu sich.

_,,Kein Dankeschön....? Wollt ihr mich so unbefriedigt lassen?(1)"_Gabriels Gesicht kam Harry immer näher.

_,,Danke! Gabe...bitte wir müssen zurück. Damian wartet bestimmt schon..."_

Nach Harry's Worten, gab Gabriel nur ein Seufzen von sich, zuckte mit den Schultern und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange.

_,,Na dann eben nicht! Aber du siehst richtig süß aus, wenn du verlegen bist..."_ Mit seinem gewohntes Grinsen im Gesicht wartete er demonstrativ auf Harry.

_,,Kommst du? Wir müssen noch was zu trinken holen..und wir wollen Blondie doch nicht zu lange warten lassen, oder?"_

**Währendessen bei Draco........... **

Draco saß verdutzt auf seinem Sessel und starrte auf die Leinwand. Erkennen konnte er jedoch nichts, sonst wäre er bestimmt wieder erschrocken aus seinem Sitz gesprungen. Während sich gerade ein Alien und Predator einen blutigen Kampf lieferten, sah er fast gedankenverloren aus. Aber so Gedankenverloren war er eigentlich gar nicht.

_---Ich wollte ihn davon abhalten...aber es hat nicht funktioniert! Ich konnte meinen Mund nicht aufmachen....was war nur los?---_

Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er versuchen wollte Harry aufzuhalten und doch kam kein Laut aus seinem Mund auch nicht als er es krampfhaft versuchte. Draco schaute auf, als Harry mit Gabriel wieder kam und sich hinsetzte. Harry drückte ihm einen Becher mit Limo in die Hand und wandte sich dann wieder dem Film zu. Nur ein Grinsen von Gabriel verriet, dass gleich etwas passieren würde.

_,,WAS WAR DENN LOS?"_

Harry dachte er würde sich an dem Schluck, den er gerade trank verschlucken. Draco schrie so laut, dass sich vereinzelt ein paar Leute umdrehten und verärgert etwas vor sich hin murmelten. Er legte seine Hand auf Draco's Mund und sah ihn fragend an.

_,,Was läuft denn jetzt falsch...Malfoy?"_ er flüsterte ihm diese Worte zu, so dass niemand sie hören konnte. Doch Draco brachte durch Harry's Hand auf seinem Mund nur ein Nuscheln zustande.

_,,Ichgnh.....konghne...nighn...megnh...redeghn.."_

_,,Was ist?"_ fragte Harry irritiert und begriff als Draco ihm die Hand vor seinem Gesicht wegschlug.

_,,Man, ich konnte nicht mehr reden! Keine Ahnung wieso...."_

Während Harry noch darüber nachdachte, schickte Draco tödliche Blicke zu Gabriel, von den er als die Ursache dafür ansah. Warum, wusste er selbst nicht aber dessen scheinheiliges Grinsen verriet nichts Gutes.

_---Bei Merlin, die gehen sich ja bald beide an die Gurgel...---_

_,,Lasst es gut sein! Ich will den Film zuende sehen...ohne Zwischenfälle!"_ dabei schaute er besonders zu Draco, der sich keinerlei Schuld bewusst war und nur ein Grummeln von sich gab. Gabriel nickte und nahm Harry's Hand in seine.

_,,Aber das darf ich doch noch, oder?"_

Harry seufzte nur und tat nichts dagegen. Die Hauptsache war, dass er endlich in Ruhe hier sitzen und den Film zuende sehen konnte.

Nur Draco haderte noch mit seinen Gedanken und diese gingen zu seinem Leid um Harry und diesen Muggel, der es doch tatsächlich wagte ihn, einen Malfoy, herauszufordern. Doch um was ging es eigentlich? Potter? Sollte es wirklich um ihn gehen? Sollte ihm, Draco Malfoy, wirklich was daran liegen, dass sich ein Muggel in Potter verliebt hat und nichts unversucht lässt es ihm zu zeigen? Jetzt sogar seine Hand nimmt!

Heftig schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf und sah an Harry vorbei zu Gabriel.

_---Er hatte was damit zu tun! Wie er es auch immer getan hat...aber sein dämliches Grinsen hat ihn verraten. Eines kann ich ihm versichern, egal um was es geht, ein Malfoy verliert nie!---_

Gabriel sah wie Draco ihn anfunkelte und zwinkerte ihm süffisant zurück. Das sollte wohl noch schwieriger werden als zu Anfang gedacht, seufzte Harry, wollte sich nicht ausdenken was noch alles passieren würde.

Nach ca. zwei Stunden war auch dieser Film zu Ende und alle drei verließen das Kino, der eine zufrieden, der andere froh, dass nichts weiter passiert ist und Draco? Nun ja, er grummelte immer noch etwas unverständliches vor sich hin.

_,,Soll ich dich...ähem euch, mit zu eurem Apartment fahren?"_ stellte Gabriel Harry die Frage und erwartete schon eine Zusage als Draco ihm diesmal zuvor kam.

_,,Nein! Wir gehen zu Fuß, nicht wahr, Parker?"_

_---Sag' ja das Richtige, Potter, sonst...---_

Wieder nickte Harry doch nicht auf Gabriels Angebot hin sondern auf Draco's. Wieso er das tat, blieb ihm unerklärt. Normalerweise würde er nie mit Draco Malfoy gemeinsame Sache machen aber es schien ihm die bessere Lösung zu sein, weil er ahnte, dass sonst etwas schlimmes passieren würde.

_,,Ja, Gabe...danke für das Angebot aber ich wollte Damian noch etwas zeigen und deswegen..."_

Gebriel beugte sich zu ihm herunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

_,,Ist schon gut...amüsiert euch noch gut. Wir sehen uns dann am Montag bei den Proben..."_

Er ging an Draco vorbei und flüsterte diesem, unbemerkt von Harry, etwas zu.

_,,Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn....du wirst es sowieso versauen..."_

Er wartete die Reaktion von Draco gar nicht erst ab, da war er auch schon in der nächsten Seitenstraße verschwunden.

_---Dieser...&$§ wagt es doch tatsächlich...---_

Gerade als er weiter fluchen wollte, störte ihn ein Zupfen an seiner Jacke. Harry schaute verwundert zu dem etwa zehn Zentimeter größeren Jungen hoch.

_,,Gehen wir jetzt, Malfoy? Am besten nehmen wir den Weg durch den Park...dann sind wir schneller wieder an unserem Apartment."_

**Im Park....**

_,,Was ist Potter..warum läufst du nicht weiter?"_

Draco sah verdutzt zu Harry, der sich auf die Wiese legte und seine Augen schloss. Als er keine Antwort auf seine Frage bekam, lief er zu ihm und tippte auf dessen Stirn.

_,,Hey...Narbengesicht...."_noch bevor Draco weitersprechen konnte, hob Harry seine Arme und stieß Draco auf die Wiese, pinnte ihn dort regelrecht fest, indem er sich auf ihn setzte. Wütend zischte er.

_,,Nenn' mich nie wieder so. Verstanden!"_ Draco musste darüber schmunzeln, es ging nicht anders. Obwohl Harry wütend darüber zu sein schien, amüsierte ihn diese Tatsache.

_,,Hey, beruhig dich Potter! Ich wollte nur wissen, warum du nicht mehr weiterläufst."_

Harry ließ von ihm ab und legte sich wieder auf die Wiese.

_,,Du bist so ein riesen Arschloch Malfoy! Kannst du nicht einmal normal sein...so wie alle anderen...einmal kein Malfoy?"_

Harry sprach so leise, dass Draco diese Worte eigentlich gar nicht hören sollte aber er tat es und legte sich neben Harry auf die Wiese. Sein Gesicht wurde ernst und er schaute nachdenklich in den blauen Himmel über ihnen.

_,,Und warum kannst du nicht einmal 'nicht' wie ein Potter sein...? So verdammt....Ach, das ist doch alles zum verrückt werden..."_

Draco fasste sich an den Kopf. Jetzt redete er schon mit Potter darüber, was ihm nicht an ihm gefiel. Es konnte nur schlimmer kommen und es kam schlimmer. Harry Potter, Gryffindors Goldjunge und selbsternannter Erzefeind, wagte es doch tatsächlich sich über ihn zu beugen und ihn mit dessen stechend grünen Augen anzusehen.

_,,Wir sind beide hoffnungslose Fälle...."_seufzte Harry, verlor sich einen Moment lang in Draco's verwirrten blauen Augen und stand dann schließlich doch noch auf.

_,,Kommst du? Oder soll ich dich nachher hier abholen? Wer weiß vielleicht verläufst du dich...."_

Draco knurrte und stand auf sah Harry mit seinem typischen Ich-bin-sowieso-über-alles-und-jeden-erhaben Blick an, schnaubt verächtlich.

_,,Jaja, Potter! Dein Sarkasmus wird dir irgendwann auch noch vergehen..."_

Draco lief an Harry vorbei und wollte schon losgehen als Harry anfing zu lachen und zu ihm gerannt kam,ihn am Arm festhielt.

_,,Du kennst den Weg doch gar nicht..."_

Immer noch leise lachend ging Harry vor. Doch es war kein gehässiges Lachen, keine Beleidigung, sondern ein amüsiertes, eines dass erleichternd klang. Das bemerkte auch Draco und gab keine Antwort darauf, lief Harry einfach schweigend hinterher. Betrachtete seinen Vordermann und fing an über ihn nachzudenken, nur um diese Gedanken schnell wieder zu verdrängen.

_---Warum kann ich ihn nicht einfach so behandeln wie all die Jahre zuvor auch, wieso sehe ich ihn in letzter Zeit in einem anderen Licht....?---_

Plötzlich zuckte Harry zusammen und hielt sich seinen Arm. Ohne es recht zu realisieren rannte Draco regelrecht auf ihn zu und beugte sich besorgt zu ihm herunter.

_,,Alles in Ordnung, Potter?"_

Für einen kurzen Moment sahen sich beide verwirrt an, schwiegen und wollten nicht glauben was eben geschehen war. Draco Malfoy machte sich doch nicht etwa Sorgen um einen Potter?

_,,Mir gehts gut. Ich habe nur einen Ball gegen den Arm gekriegt."_

Harry richtete sich wieder auf und deutete auf einen ledernen Ball vor ihm. Ein Junge kam auf die Beiden zu und fing an sich zu entschuldigen.

_,,Sorry....wir haben nicht aufgepasst. Alles OK?"_

Harry nickte freundlich und gab dem Jungen zu verstehen, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Als der Junge seinen Ball nahm und weg war, drehte Harry sich zu Draco um. Eigentlich wollte er ihn fragen wieso er gleich angerannt kam..aber das ließ er dann doch lieber bleiben. Sie liefen ein Stück, bis Harry Draco eine Frage stellte.

_,,Sag mal, du weißt doch sicherlich, dass das Basketballspiel schon in zwei Tagen ist..oder?"_

Draco blieb stehen, seine Augen weiteten sich und er glaubte nicht was er gerade gehört hatte.

_,,Wa...was? Ich dachte es wäre noch etwas Zeit...."_

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter. Beließ es dabei. Mehr darüber zu reden würde momentan sowieso nichts bringen.

Als sie beide an dem großen Apartmentgebäude ankamen, deutete Harry Draco schon hinein zu gehen.

_,,Gehe schon mal vor, ich gehe nur zum Supermarkt und kaufe was ein..."_

Doch Draco legte seinen Kopf schief und zeigte Harry einen Vogel.

_,,Du wirst nirgends alleine hingehen, verstanden! Ich komme mit!"_

_---Oh man, seit diesem Zwischenfall lässt er mich nicht mehr alleine irgendwo hingehen...  
Malfoy scheint sich echt zu einer Glugge zu entwickeln...irgendwie süß.---_

Als Draco sah wie Harry über etwas zu schmunzeln schien, seufzte er, ignorierte Harry's verwirrten Blick und nahm dessen Hand, zog ihn über die Straße.

_,,Gehen wir! Den Weg kenne ich mittlerweile..."_

--------------------------

Vor dem Supermarkt jedoch blieb Draco vorsorglich stehen. Ihm war klar, dass er nicht drumherum kommen würde wieder irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen und das wollte er sich und Harry ersparen. Obwohl ihm wiedereinmal der Gedanke kam, dass es lustig sein könnte den anderen Junge zu Weißglut zu treiben. Aber er entschied sich seufzend dagegen und wartete bis Harry bepackt mit einer Tüte aus dem Supermarkt kam.

Endlich in ihrem Apartment, verschwand Draco erst einmal im Bad und belagerte es für die nächste halbe Stunde. Harry zog sich währenddessen seine schmutzige Hose aus und zog sich etwas komplett anderes an. Die Tüte, mit seinem neuen Hemd legte er behutsam in seinen Schrank. Die andere Tüte mit dem Eingekauften, stellte er in die Küche und schielte dabei auf Draco's Zimmer.

_---Hmmm, für die nächste Stunde kommt er wohl nicht mehr raus....Bis dahin dürfte ich fertig sein...---_

Man hörte wie Töpfe herausgeholt wurden und so manch anderes hausfrauliche Gerät. Nach etwa einer 3/4 Stunde war Harry fertig und begutachtete sein Werk. Es duftete herrlich und sah nahezu perfekt aus. Er deckte den Tisch, legte Brot und Aufschnitt darauf, wartete bis endlich die Tür aufging und Draco herauskam, mit einem Bademantel bekleidet.

Er setzte sich schweigend an den Tisch, nahm sich ein Brot und fing an es zu belegen. Harry setzte sich ihm, kopfschüttelnd, gegenüber und beobachtete ihn.

_---Unglaublich....er nimmt das alles wirklich als selbstverständlich auf...---_

Als Draco nach etwa zwanzig Minuten fertig war und aufstehen wollte, hielt ihn Harry davon ab.

_,,Warte....hier das ist für dich...war ein stressiger Tag, so mit Monstern, Basketballturnieren und Muggeln...lass es dir schmecken! Ich gehe jetzt ins Bad."_

Harry grinste und stellte Draco eine Schale auf den Tisch, deren Inhalt war braun fast schwarz, sah fast so aus wie aufgeschlagene Schokolade. Harry tauchte mit einem Finger hinein und steckte diesen, bedeckt mit dieser Schokolade? in den Mund. Draco drehte sich irritiert zu Harry um.

_,,Potter, was ist das?"_

Harry fing an zu lachen. Bevor er die Türe hinter sich schloss antwortete er ihm.

_,,Mousse au Chocolat...Die Mousse ist von mir, den Rest habe ich mit Zauberei verfeinert...hätte sonst mit der Zeit nicht geklappt...Probier es ruhig. Es ist nicht vergiftet..."_dann war er auch schon im Bad verschwunden.

Draco überlegte eine Weile ob er diese Mousse au Chocolat, wie Potter sie nannte, essen sollte entschied sich aber doch dafür. Er nahm seinen Finger, tunkte ihn hinein und steckte ihn dann in seinen Mund, leckte daran. Seine Augen bekamen plötzlich ein Strahlen und sein Gesicht erhellte sich.

_---Mhmm..das ist ja köstlich! So was leckeres habe ich selten gegessen...---_

Er nahm sich einen Löffel, die Schale und setzte sich auf die Couch, machte den Fernseher an und schaute sich etwas an was sich als Soap herausstellte. Vielleicht, so dachte er, würde doch nicht alles so schlimm werden wie gedacht....

**Bei Harry im Bad....**

Harry stellte sich gerade unter die heiße Dusche, während sich das heiße Wasser auf seinem Körper verteilte, dachte er amüsiert, wie Draco wohl reagiert hätte.

Er sitzt jetzt bestimmt mit der Schale Mousse au Chocolat auf der Couch und schaut Fern....

Harryschloss seine Augen und dachte nach, ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.

Auch, wenn es jetzt gut laufen würde, bald wären die fünf Monate vorbei und dann? Dann wäre alles zuende und sie würden sich wieder so gegenüberstehen wie vorher. In Hass füreinander....ein Potter hasst einen Malfoy und umgekehrt. Auch, wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte so tat Harry diese Tatsache weh....

_---Warum kann nicht alles so sein wie jetzt...immer so bleiben?---_

**TBC**

So das versprochene Special hat sein Ende erreicht. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat..war mal ein Ausgleich, oder? In etwa zwei Wochen, wenn ich es schaffen sollte, kommt das zehnte Kapitel und dann geht es normal weiter, mit dem Basketballturnier, den Proben und so manch kleiner Eifersüchteleien ;-D Kommis nicht vergessen :-)

Ach ja, falls sich jemand wundert warum Draco Pfund hat...kein Malfoy geht ohne Geld, fünf ganze Monate aus dem Haus ;-P

(1)Ist an Romeo&Julia angelehnt;-)


	11. Was ein Turnier, Proben und Eifersucht n...

**Autor:**shine21

**Beta**: Jasmin

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer

Danke an alle Leser

**yvi, tinkita, Ramona, Flerina, Pussycat June, fighter-for-dragonheart, Angie und Isabelle de Lioncourt**

**Angie:** Wo soll ich denn anfangen ;-) Ersteinmal Danke für dein ausführliches Kommi. Zu deinen Zweifeln nur so viel: Im Gegensatz zu Draco und Gabe ist Harry nunmal 'klein' und die beiden können auf ihn herab sehen und ich finde das einfach süß XD Harry versteht so viel von Mathe weil er die alten Bücher von Duddykins gelesen hat und nur weil er unter ner Treppe haust muss es ja noch lange nicht heißen, dass er blöd ist XD Draco und Harry müssen die fehlenden Schulstunden natürlich aufholen, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts sind....gehört zur Strafe. Ist aber zu schaffen, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie dann noch mehr als einen Monat frei haben. Ach ja, das Geld kommt natürlich von Dumbi und Malfoy Senior, der lässt seinen einzigen Sohn doch net ohne Geld weg....wo kommt man den da hin...?XD Und die in der Muggelschule sind so vernarrt in die beiden, dass sie da schonmal die Realität vergessen...Jen und die anderen sind ja in einem Fanclub.

Oh man ist das viel geworden....Ich versuch es detailiert zu schreiben :-) Bis zum nächsten Kommi :-D

**Info:** So ab hier gibt es eine Wende und Blaise scheint seine Wette gewonnen zu haben. Achja und ich bringe noch ein Zwischenkapitel in dem es einen kurzen Abstecher nach Hogwarts gibt...ich mach wahrscheinlich ein längeres Kapitel daraus. So jetzt geht es aber los...Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt;-D

**Kapitel 10**

**Was ein Turnier, Proben und Eifersucht nicht alles anrichten können...**

Der Morgen erstrahlte in seiner schönsten Pracht. Ein wunderschöner blauer Himmel, Vögel die umherflogen und zwitscherten, Menschen, die sich in der Früh auf den Weg in die Arbeit machten.

Zwei Tage nach ihrem Kinobesuch war wieder der Normalzustand im Apartment 123 eingekehrt. Harry saß schon fertig gefrühstückt und angezogen am Tisch während Draco erst aus seinem Zimmer kam und sich zu ihm setzte. Wie immer sprach keiner der Beiden ein Wort miteinander, wie sooft. Sie sahen sich nur schweigend an. Harry wusste woran es wohl liegen würde, dass sein Gegenüber so nachdenklich war.

Heute sollte das Basketballturnier stattfinden. Heute Nachmittag um vier Uhr. Draco sehnte wohl das Ende des Tages herbei, so wie er aussah, hätte er sich eher einen ganzen Nachmittag mit Pansy Parkinson angetan als diese paar Stunden Sport.

Jay hatte ihnen schon die ganze Zeit Spielstrategien eingeimpft, so dass Draco anscheinend schon Alpträume davon bekam. Als Draco fertig war mit seinem Frühstück, stand er auf und ging in sein Zimmer. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er wieder heraus, zog sich seine Jacke über und wartete an der Tür auf Harry.

Harry sehnte das Turnier weder herbei noch hatte er Angst davor, es war ihm egal. Eigentlich war eher das Gegenteil der Fall, er freute sich darauf mit Jay und den anderen zusammen sein zu können auch, wenn das auf Draco's Kosten ging.

Er nahm sich seine Jacke und ging zu Draco, beide verließen das Apartment und stiegen in das wartende Taxi ein, das sie zur Schule bringen sollte...

Ein weiterer Tag hatte seinen weiteren Verlauf in der Schule, doch weit abseits von diesem Rummel, in einem Gebäude, welches sich unter einer magischen Bariere befand, wurde ein ernstes Gespräch geführt.

**In Malfoy Manor...**

_,,Severus! Was ist mit meinem Sohn? Ich musste aus zweiter Hand erfahren, dass er einen Unfall hatte...und das auch noch wegen Potter! Noch hinzu kommt, dass er sich mit diesen Muggeln zu 'arrangieren' scheint....und das Schlimmste ist...er tut es auch mit Potter!"_

Severus suchte nach den geeignetesten Worten wie er seinem langjährigem Freund, Lucius Malfoy, erklären sollte was mit dessen Sohn los sei. Er konnte ihm unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen....damit wäre keinem geholfen.

_,,Ihm geht es gut! Er hat nur ein paar leichte Kratzer davon getragen....du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Lucius. Ich werde in einem Monat wieder nach ihnen sehen...Danach kommt er ja wieder zurück.... "_

Severus legte ihm eine Hand auf dessen Schulter, hoffte, dass dieser sich beruhigen würde.

Ein Glitzern erschien in dessen Augen, ein gefährliches Leuchten, dass nichts Gutes verriet.

_,,Severus, ich werde dich begleiten und mich selbst davon überzeugen."_

_,,Aber....?!"_

-----------------------------

_,,Na ihr beiden, seid ihr fit für heute nachmittag?"_Jay schmiss sich von hinten an Harry und umklammerte diesen.

_,,Bei mir ist alles klar....aber 'Er' scheint es nicht geradeherbeizusehnen..."_

Harry deutete auf Draco, der sich schon auf seinen Platz gesetzt und seine Augen geschlossen hatte.

Marco seufzte nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

_,,Als ob er der Einzige wäre, den Jay einfach so überrumpelt hat mit der Neuigkeit in seinem Team spielen zu 'dürfen'...."_er schickte Jay tödliche Blicke, gab Anne noch schnell einen Kuss und verabschiedete sich dann von ihnen.

_,,Ciao, ich gehe jetzt....wir sehen uns später..."_

Tina setzte sich auf ihren Platz und sah zu Jay, schüttelte den Kopf.

_,,Jay ist jemand, dem man nichts abschlagen kann, leider! Komm endlich her und lass Harry los. Der Unterricht fängt an!"_sie sah gespielt verärgert zu Jay, der sich ihrem Willen beugen musste, dieser ließ Harry los und setzte sich grinsend neben sie.

_,,Du bist doch genauso! Nur ne Spur gefährlicher..."_

Harry beobachtete diese Szene schmunzelnd und ging zu Draco.

Der Unterricht begann und alles nahm seinen Lauf bis das Turnier unaufhörlich näher kam.

**Let's play Basketball...**

_,,Potter! Ich kann nicht mitspielen...diese Farce ist unter meiner Würde...."_

Harry kam auf Draco zu, legte ihm eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

_,,Bringe es hinter dich...je schneller es anfängt desto schneller ist es fertig..."_

Draco wurde wütend, schlug Harry's Hand weg und schrie mittlerweile.

_,,Ach, was weißt du schon...du hast keine Ahnung! Seit wann weiß ein Po..."_

Harry hielt ihm die Hand vor seinen Mund als er sah, dass Jay auf die Beiden zulief.

Draco beendete dieses peinliche Bild, welches sie gerade boten, indem er sich von Harry entfernte und auf die Bank setzte.

_,,Seit ihr fertig? Das Spiel fängt gleich an...oh wie ich mich freue, Gabriel mal eins auszuwischen..."_

Bei Gabriels Namen horchte nicht nur Harry auf, auch Draco spitzte seine Ohren.

_,,Was ist mit Gabe?"_fragte Harry Jay neugierig.

_,,Er ist der Playmaker des gegnerischen Teams...das Turnier ist nicht schulintern oder auf die Klassen beschränkt. Jeder darf teilnehmen, so auch die 12ten.."_

_,,Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass dieser Typ mitspielt?"_ Draco fasste sich an den Kopf. Das konnte er nicht glauben, nicht nur, dass dieser Muggel ständig da ist wo er nicht sein sollte, nein jetzt spielt er auch noch bei diesem vollkommen unnützen Spiel mit.

Er stellte es sich schon regelrecht vor wie dieser möchtegern Casanova wieder um Potter herumtänzelte und ihn zu 'decken' versuchte. Draco seufzte laut auf und fasste einen Entschluss. Dieses Spiel würde er garantiert nicht verlieren. Egal wie!

Draco schaute sich um. Das war ja noch viel schlimmer als im Sportunterricht. Auf dem Platz vor ihnen waren zehn sechser Gruppen mit Jungen, die alle so motiviert waren, dass es für ganz Hogwarts gereicht hätte. So etwas kannte er höchstens nur vom Quidditsch und da, fand er, war es berechtigt. Ein letzter Blick zu Harry neben sich und er lief auf Marco und Joey zu, die schon auf die drei warteten. Er war nur froh, dass er anscheinend nicht der einzige Unfreiwillige war. Marco erging es da genauso. Dieser war wohl mehr für eine andere Sportart gemacht als für Basketball.

Jay kam auf sie zu und hielt ihnen seine Taktiken vor, ein Blatt mit Zeichnungen, Kreisen und lauter anderem, für Draco unnützem, Gekritzel.

,,_Also...ich bin Playmaker...Tom und Marco sind die Flügel, Damian und Jay sind die Center..ihr seid für die Korbleger und Dunks zuständig, Ok? Marco und Tom ihr macht die Punkte außerhalb der Zone...Marco du kümmerst dich um den gegnerischen Center..."_

So ging es noch etwa fünf Minuten bis Jay sie alle entließ, den Ball nahm und schon auf das Spielfeld ging. Draco und Marco stöhnten fast synchron auf und sahen sich dabei ungläubig an. Anne gab Marco einen Kuss und versuchte ihn etwas zu beruhigen, Tina stellte die Kühlbox mit den Getränken und die Handtücher bereit, Jen ging zu Draco.

_,,Na Damian...aufgeregt?"_fragte sie ihn grinsend, hielte den nötigen Abstand da sie genau wusste wie sich Draco aufregen konnte.

_,,Aufgeregt? Nein ich bin nicht aufgeregt...je schneller es anfängt desto schneller ist es vorrüber!"_ erwiderte er ruhig und sah dabei abwechselnd zu Gabriel, dieser bemerkte ihn und zwinkerte ihm zu. Doch Draco hatte keine Zeit mehr etwas darauf zu erwidern, denn Harry rief ihn zu sich. Das Spiel sollte schon beginnen, ihre ersten Gegner kamen von einer fremden Schule aus dem elften Jahrgang.

Es lief recht gut für die Petterson Mannschaft. Nun ja, wenn man unter gut versteht, dass Draco es nicht so gut hieß wenn man ihn zu deckend versuchte.

Er stieß die gegnerischen Abwehrspieler einfach um und machte sich den Weg frei. Doch das war eigentlich kein Wunder bei dem Blick, den Draco aufsetzte und von einem Foul konnte man auch nicht reden, da der Schiedsrichter auch keine sehr große Lust hatte sich mit ihm anzulegen. Obwohl es eigentlich zu dessen Aufgaben zählte. Harry stand auf seiner Position und beobachtete Draco argwöhnisch.

_---Wenn das so weiter geht dann haben wir den Sieg schon so gut wie in der Tasche...auch wenn es ein sehr merkwürdiger Sieg wäre..---_

**Weitere Spiele später...**

Nun war es so weit. Das Finale kam. Jay und seine Freunde mussten gegen Gabriels Team antreten. Draco als der Größte im Team stellte sich zu Gabriel.

_,,Na....bist du bereit für deine Niederlage, Großer?"_grinste ihn Gabriel unverholen an und winkte nebenbei zu Harry, der ihn freundlich zurücklächelte.

_---Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen, dass die beiden nen privaten Wettkampf um mich austragen....Das wäre wirklich zu verquer!---_

Das Spiel fing endlich an und als sich beide, sowohl Draco wie Gabriel, fast um den Ball geprügelt hatten, lief Jay schon nach vorne, trieb das Spiel weiter an.

Als das Ende näher rückte sollte es an Draco liegen den entscheidenden Wurf auszuführen. Ausgerechnet Draco, der nicht gerade mit einer hohen Trefferquote gesegnet war...

Wie es dazu kam? Nun ja, Gabriel deckte gerade Harry, sehr 'deckend' um genau zu sein und vernachlässigte die Verteidigung. Jay warf einen Pass zu Marco und dieser sah, dass Draco frei stand und passte zu ihm. Gabriel, der das merkte, rannte zu ihm, wollte ihn am Werfen hindern. Hätte er gewusst, dass Draco sowieso nicht getroffen hätte, hätte er sich diesen anschließenden Stress wohl erspart.

Draco gewann den Kampf indem er einfach eine List anwandte, nicht gerade Malfoy Like aber der Drang es Gabriel heimzuzahlen überwiegte einfach. So kam es, dass Draco den geeigneten Moment abwartete und sich fallen ließ, sich den Bauch hielt. Nun war es an dem Schiedsrichter zu handeln...zu ihren Gunsten natürlich und das tat dieser dann auch.

Jedweiglicher Einwand von Gabriel war umsonst, Draco bekam den Freiwurf. Mit der Begründung, dass er sich seine Hand beim Fall angeknackst hätte kam er darum herum den Freiwurf auszuführen. An seine Stelle trat Harry, den Jay kurzerhand dafür auserwählt hatte. Dieser war nun mal die Beste Wahl für Körbe außerhalb der Zone.

Mit vorwurfsvollem Blick sah Harry zu Draco, ließ ihn wissen, dass er mit so einem Sieg nicht einverstanden war. Aber was sollte er schon tun...Jay hoffte auf den Sieg und auch Draco wollte aus irgendwelchen Gründen unbedingt gewinnen..also lässt man ihnen am Besten ihren Willen. Er seufzte laut auf, nahm den Ball und stellte sich auf die Dreier Markierung.

Harry warf und traf den Korb...alles brach in lautem Zurufen aus und der Schlusspfiff erklang. Erleichtert atmete Harry auf. Draco schaute auf die Anzeigetafel und grinste triumphierend zu Gabriel....

Dieser lief erst zu Harry, beglückwünschte ihn...indem er ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange gab...genau darauf bedacht es so zu tun, dass Draco es sehen konnte.

Harry machten Gabriel's ganze Avancen zu schaffen auch, wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte so schien es doch, dass Draco und Gabriel um ihn buhlten. Wieso sich jedoch ein Malfoy zu so etwas herablassen konnte blieb ihm ungewiss und insgeheim wollte er auch nicht unbedingt dabei sein, wenn das große Geheimnis lüfteten...

Er sah wie sich Gabriel Draco näherte und hoffte nur, dass sie sich nicht gleich zerfleischen würden.

_,,Eins zu Null für dich Versager! Aber wir werden sehen was noch alles passiert..."_sagte Gabriel zu Draco und stellte sich hinter ihn, erwartete eine Antwort.

_,,Du wirst noch sehen was passiert, wenn du dich mir in den Weg stellst.....'Gabe'"_zischte er Gabriel zu bevor er sich von ihm entfernte und zu Harry und den anderen ging.

Er drehte sich weder zu ihm um, noch interessierte es ihn wie dieser darüber dachte. Gabriel hatte recht, nun stand es wohl 1:0 für ihn und diesen Vorsprung würde er wohl noch ausbauen. Ob es nun was mit Potter zu tun hatte oder nicht, ab diesem Zeitpunkt würde er nicht mehr gegen diesen Muggel verlieren, egal um was es ging!

**Let the Party starting...**

Nun war feiern angesagt. Jay fragte gar nicht erst ob sie Lust dazu hatten, es stand schon so gut wie fest, dass sie ihren Erfolg feiern würden. Nur wo? Was wäre da nicht besser geeignet als Tina's Zuhause, eine große Villa.

Ihre Eltern wären nicht da und somit könnten sie dort ungestört feiern. Alle stimmten zu. Draco wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Harry hielt ihm kurzerhand den Mund zu und nickte Tina zu.

_,,Wir können gehen...Hauptsache wir sind so gegen Zehn wieder zuhause...ihr wisst ja, dass wir in einem Apartment wohnen..."_

Dem stimmten alle zu und die sechs machten sich auf den Weg. Als sie vor Tina's Haus ankamen verschlug es Harry den Atem. Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es sah groß aus und war auch einigermaßen prunkvoll, jedoch kam es in keinster Weise an Malfoy Manor heran. Ausdruckslos ging er vor und wartete demonstrativ an der Eingangstür.

_,,Na kommt ihr endlich?"_

**Wie feiern sechs Jugendliche wohl ihren Sieg? Na wie wohl. Sie hören Musik, reden über verschiedenes und trinken.....auch alkoholische Getränke;-)**

_,,Hey Damian...hier nimm.."_

Joey warf Draco eine kleine Bacardi Breezer Flasche zu und stand auf.

_,,Ich gehe in die Küche und hol noch nen paar Knabbereien..."_

Die andere saßen in einem Kreis auf dem Boden redeten wild durcheinander. Bis sich Anne an Damian wandte.

_,,Sag mal hast du einen privaten Kleinkrieg mit Gabriel am Laufen oder ist es wegen unserem süßen Tom hier?"_ Sie sprang auf Harry, der neben ihr saß und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare, wohlbedacht Marco dabei nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie ließ ihn jedoch wissen, dass es nur rein freundschaftlich war und dieser nickte.

Draco wurde rot, da es nicht seine erste Flasche Bacardi war, schien er auch gleich etwas beschwipst zu sein.

_,,Ich hasse diesen Typen, wie der immer um Potter rumschleicht und dann sein blödes impertinentes Grinsen im Gesicht!"_

Draco merkte nicht wie er Harry's richtigen Nachnamen ausprach. Tina tat es und hakte nach.

_,,Potter? Du meinst doch Parker, oder? Warum hast du ihn denn Potter genannt..."_

Harry löste sich aus Anne's Umklammerung und winkte ab.

_,,Nein, er hat Parker gesagt...Ähem, ich weiß gar nicht wie du auf Potter kommst...wahrscheinlich von dem ganzen Harry Potter Gerede."_stammelte er sich etwas zu recht, dass er nichtmal selbst geglaubt hätte, wenn es nicht von ihm gekommen wäre.

Tina schaute ihn ungläubig an aber entschied sich dazu ihm vorerst zu glauben. Obwohl sie genau wusste, dass da etwas nicht zu stimmen schien.

_,,Aha, dann muss ich mich wohl verhört haben..."_

Tina wurde von Draco unterbrochen, der nur unverständliches Zeug vor sich her murmelte und nun auf Harry zeigte.

_,,Jaja....wenn der ein Potter ist bin ich wohl Malfoy was?"_lachte er.

Die Mädchen schauten sich ratlos an. Was sollte das denn eben gewesen sein? Nicht nur das sie aussahen und sich benahmen als seien sie Figuren aus einem Buch, nein jetzt machten sie auch noch Scherze darüber, schlechte Scherze!

Irgendetwas war faul und die drei entschlossen sich dazu, dieses neue Geheimnis bald zu lüften...

Harry versuchte währendessen Draco davon abzuhalten noch mehr heraus zu plaudern und schmiss sich auf ihn als dieser gerade wieder was über einen gewissen nervenden 'Potter' los werden wollte.

_,,Er macht mich wahnsinnig! Ewig dieser Goldj....."_

Harry hielt ihm eine Hand vor den Mund und wurde argwöhnisch von Jay, Marco, Jen, Tina und Anne gemustert. Er lächelte ihnen etwas dümmlich zu und stand auf, mit Draco im Schlepptau.

_,,Wir gehen jetzt besser...in so einem Zustand will ich nicht so spät mit ihm am Apartment ankommen..."_

Als Joey mit den Chips hereinkam, sah er die beiden fragend an.

_,,Was ist denn los? Wollt ihr schon gehen? Ihr seid doch erst zwei Stunden da.."_

Während Draco den Kopf schüttelte und sich wieder auf den Boden setzen wollte, hielt ihn Harry genervt davon ab.

_,,Damian hat zu viel getrunken...er verträgt fast nichts...wir sehen uns morgen. Tut mir wirklich leid..Leute."_

Er zog sich und Draco die Jacke an, ignorierte das Grummeln, welches von seinem Nebenmann kam und ging zuerst zum Telefon, rief eine Taxiagentur an, dann lief er zur Tür. Jay stand auf und folgte ihm.

_,,Ist schon gut...bring ihn nach Hause sonst hat er morgen einen ganz üblen Kater."_ Jay hielt inne und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter.

_,,Danke, dass ihr eingesprungen seid. Dank euch haben wir gewonnen...Du hast was gut bei mir..."_er knuffte ihm freundschaftlich in die Seite.

_,,War doch klar, dass wir dir helfen..schließlich hast du uns auch geholfen als wir neu waren...."_

Wenige Minuten später stand das Taxi auch schon vor dem Anwesen der Suzukis.

Harry verabschiedete sich von allen, ging zu dem wartenden Taxi, stieg ein.

Wieder in ihrem Apartment, legte er Draco auf dessen Bett. Natürlich angezogen, ausziehen würde er ihn garantiert nicht, dann würde ihn Draco wohl am nächsten Morgen dafür lynchen....

Völlig ausgelaugt, legte sich Harry auf die Couch ohne sich umzuziehen oder sein Bett auszuziehen. Er schloss seine Augen und schlief einfach ein, überwältigt von seiner Müdigkeit.

-----------------------

Gabriel's und Draco's kleiner Wettkampf sollte auch schon bald in die nächste Runde gehen....

**...in ihrer nächsten Theaterprobe!**

_,,Wo ist Damian? Wir können die Szene nicht ohne ihn proben...."_rief Tina verzweifelt, jeder schüttelte nur unwissend den Kopf auch Harry hatte keine Ahnung wo er sein könnte. Gerade war Draco noch da und nun galt er als verschollen.

_,,Während ihn die anderen suchen...kann ich doch seinen Part übernehmen, oder?"_

Beide drehte sich zu Gabriel herum, der nun an der Tür erschien und süffisant grinste. Tina seufzte und gab ihr Ok. Was hatte sie auch für eine andere Wahl?

,,Womit beginnen wir heute?"stellte sie die Frage in die Runde und schaute auf ihren kleinen Merkzettel. Gabriel lief zu Harry und stellte sich neben ihn.

_,,Der Tag nach der Hochzeit, fünfte Szene in Julias Zimmer. Wir können aber auch gerne die Nacht davor proben..."_sagte er immer noch grinsend und stupste Harry an, der daraufhin einen dunklen rot Ton im Gesicht annahm. Aber ihm wurde dadurch etwas bewusst.

_---Malfoy! Ist er deswegen unauffindbar? Genau....der Kuss am Ende der Szene...ein flüchtiger Kuss zwar aber...---_

Als Tina das Signal zum Beginn der Proben gab, schreckte Harry aus seinen Gedanken auf, sah wie Gabriel auf die Bühne ging und folgte ihm.

Nach gut 1 1/2 Stunden schienen sie immer noch am Anfang zu sein und das Problem lag, wie es eigentlich von jedem befürchtete wurde, bei Gabriel. Tina stellte sich genervt vor ihn.

_,,Du sollst ihm diesen Kuss nur zu hauchen..quasi ohne seine Lippen zu berühren..und sollten sie sich doch berühren dann nur für einen sehr kurzen Moment...da Romeo nicht gerade viel Zeit dazu hat, Verstanden! Also nochmal von Anfang an..und diesmal richtig! Das ist das letzte Mal..."_

Harry legte sich wieder auf das Bett und Gabriel stellte sich davor und zog sich sein Hemd an. Dann begann die Szene.

_,,Willst du schon gehn? Der Tag ist ja noch fern...."_

_,,Die Lerche war's, die Tagverkünderin, nicht Philomele; sieh den neid'schen Streif,...."_

Während die beiden noch versunken in ihrer Szene waren wollen wir unseren Blick schweifen lassen, zu jemanden, den jeder gesucht doch nicht gefunden hatte.

**Bei Draco...**

_,,Mist....Bei Merlin! Wie konnte er mich nur so reinlegen..?"_

Draco stand in einem Raum, dem Abstellraum um genau zu sein. Er stieß gegen die Tür, rief, doch keiner schien ihn zu hören. Die Tür wollte nicht nachgeben.. etwas blockierte sie.

Wie konnte er nur darauf hereinfallen? Wie konnte er nur glauben, dass Gabriel die Sache zwischen ihnen beiden klarstellen wollte....wie sehr hatte er sich darauf gefreut ihm alles heimzuzahlen...ihm endlich Schmerzen zufügen zu können...

Nun ja, so schlecht wäre es auch wieder nicht. Da müsste er Potter wenigstens in dieser Szene nicht gegenüberstehen und...

Draco wurde blass...ihm wurde bei seinem Gedankengang etwas klar...und das machte ihm, auch wenn er es abstreiten wollte, zu schaffen. Dieser Muggel würde in dieser Szene Potter küssen...für einen kurzen Moment aber er hätte geschafft worauf er die ganze Zeit hinauswollte.

_---So nicht! So gewinnst du nicht, du kleiner verlogener Muggel!---_

Ein Spruch formte sich auf seinen Lippen, kurze Zeit später sprang die Tür auf und Draco kam heraus. Wütend stampfte er durch den Gang, ignorierte seine Mitschüler, die ihn gesucht und nun im ersten Stock gefunden hatten, was mehr als merkwürdig war.

**Romeo küsst seine Julia...**

_,,Tag, schein herein! und Leben, flieh hinaus!"_

Harry schluckte hörbar und hoffte, dass Gabriel es diesmal richtig machte, ihn nicht ansprang oder abknutschen wollte. Dieser entfernte sich vom Fenster und ging zu seiner Julia.

_,,Ich steig hinab: Lass dich noch einmal küssen"_

Nun war der Moment gekommen und Harry sollte Gabriel einen Kuss auf dessen Lippen hauchen. Doch wieder kam es anders als gedacht aber Tina schritt nicht ein, es sah gut aus und so ließ sie Gabriel einfach machen.

Gabriel zog Harry zu sich und legte seine Lippen auf Harry's. Für die anderen in der Aula blieb es unkenntlich ob die beiden sich nun wirklich küssten oder nicht, da Gabriel die Sicht darauf verdeckte. Der Kuss hielt kurz an, dann löste er sich von einer knallroten Julia und stieg das 'Fenster' hinab.

Die Szene war zufriedenstellend, Tina klatschte wieder ihn ihre Hände und erklärte die Proben für beendet. Harry stand immer noch wie angewurzelt auf seinem Platz und Gabriel kam auf ihn zu, legte seinen Arm um ihn.

_,,Na, so schlimm war es doch nicht, oder? Also wenn es nach mir ginge können wir es gerne nochmal machen...."_damit beugte er sich wieder zu Harry. Doch als Tina auf den Eingang zeigte und der Person, die dort stand etwas zurief, drehte sich Harry um.

_,,Damian, da bist du ja endlich...wir sind schon fertig...wo warst du denn?"_

Draco stand wütend an der Tür und sah zu Harry und Gabriel. Wütend war gar kein Ausdruck, mordlustig träfe es wohl besser. An Tina vorbei, lief er zu Harry und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen, sah ihn für einen Moment enttäuscht an dann wandelte sich sein Ausdruck wieder, wurde gewohnt ausdruckslos. Er schob Harry hinter sich so, dass der Weg zu Gabriel frei war. Gefährlich nah blieb er vor ihm stehen.

_,,Du warst es! Du hast mich in diesem Zimmer eingesperrt....."_

Gabriel lachte hähmisch, stupste Draco auf die Stirn.

_,,Na ja, es hat sich wenigstens gelohnt, oder nicht? Ich habe endlich das gekriegt was ich wollte...."_

Bei diesen Worte schaute Gabriel zu Harry und zwinkerte ihm zu. Jetzt wurde es Draco zu bunt, die angestaute Wut kam hoch, die Bilder, die sich vor einigen Minuten vor ihm boten, alles kam nun hinaus. Er griff nach Gabriels Kragen und warf ihn auf den Boden, da dieser sich das nicht gefallen ließ, entwickelte sich das bald zu einer handfesten Prügelei.

Harry versuchte sie auseinander zu bringen was ihm aber nicht gelang. Tina kam hinzu, gab Harry ein Zeichen. Sie sollte sich um Gabriel und er um Draco kümmern. Tina fasste Gabriel in einem günstigen Moment an den Beinen und zog ihm den Boden weg, so, dass er hinfiel. Harry hielt Draco von hinten fest in einer Umklammerung, versuchte diesen zu beruhigen.

_,,Malfoy...beruhig dich...seit wann prügelt sich ein Malfoy mit einem Muggel?"_flüsterte er ihm zu. Versuchte es auf die psychologische Art.

Wenn schon nicht auf seinen momentan ausgesetzten Verstand, dann auf seinen immerwährenden Stolz als Malfoy appelieren. Es war ein Risiko, jedoch funktionierte es. Draco beruhigte sich und Harry konnte ihn los lassen.

_,,Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!"_zischte er Harry zu.

_,,Du brauchst meine Hilfe nicht? Was ist nur los mit dir? Du prügelst dich mit ihm...? Seit wann verliert jemand wie du so dermaßen seine Beherrschung?"_schrie ihn Harry an, sah zu Gabriel, der mit einer Predigt von Tina zu tun hatte.

_,,Du trägst die Schuld an dem ganzen Schlamassel...allein du! Seit ich mit dir hierher gekommen bin..hatte ich nur Ärger! Du bist das größte Unglück, das mir in meinem bisherigen Leben wiederfahren ist!"_

Draco ging zu Harry wollte ihm schlagen, wollte mit ihm dasselbe machen wie mit diesem Muggel. Doch etwas hielt ihn auf, grüne Augen, die ihn mit Sorge und Traurigkeit ansahen. Diese Worte schienen ihn verletzt zu haben. Draco drehte sich wortlos um und rannte zur Tür hinaus.

Tina kam zu Harry und legte ihm besorgt eine Hand auf die Schulter.

_,,Was hat er? Habt ihr etwa Streit? Die Sache mit Gabriel ist geklärt...Gehe jetzt besser und klär die Sache mit Damian..."_sagte sie und räumte mit ein paar Schülern, die Bühne ab. Gabriel wollte zu Harry, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging Richtung Ausgang.

_,,Nicht jetzt Gabe...."_

_---Nun steht es wohl eins zu eins!---_

**Alles hat ein Ende! Hier und Jetzt!**

Harry ging auf dem schnellsten Weg zu ihrem Apartment doch Draco blieb weiterhin unauffindbar. Er hätte sich leicht ein Taxi bestellen können...so weit hatte er die Prozedur verstanden, doch warum war er dann nicht hier? Wo würde er sonst noch hingehen..?

Harry kam ein Gedanke, er verließ das Apartmentgebäude und lief direkt zu dem Park, der gegenüber lag. Nach etwa fünfzehnminütiger Suche fand er endlich die gesuchte Person.

Draco saß an einem Baum gelehnt und hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Harry kam auf ihn zu, die fehlende Wärme, verursacht durch Harry's Schatten, ließ Draco seine Augen öffnen. Als er sah wem er es zu verdanken hatte, seufzte er.

_,,Verschwinde Potter..."_

Nein, so schnell würde er ihn garantiert nicht mehr los werden...Harry schüttelte den Kopf, kniete sich zu Draco herunter.

,,Nein! Ich bleibe hier..wenn ich wirklich der Grund für das Alles bin dann schlage mich...dann beende was du angefangen hast!"

Draco sah ihn ungläubig an, wollte nicht glauben was er gerade gehört hatte. Harry sah ihn mit festen Blick an. Daraufhin hob Draco seine Hand, ballte sie zu einer Faust und rammte sie Harry direkt in den Magen. Dieser fiel nach hinten und stöhnte auf.

Draco setzte sich auf ihn und wollte weitermachen, doch wieder ließ er sich von dem Blick seines Gegenübers ablenken. Laute Stimmen ließen die beiden aufschrecken. Vereinzelt sahen Leute zu ihnen, tuschelten und überlegte ob sie nicht eingreifen sollten. Daraufhin sah Draco Harry nur an, zog ihn am Arm hoch und zerrte ihn hinter sich her.

_,,Wir verlagern das besser auf einen anderen Standort....hier ist es zu auffällig."_

Sie liefen zu ihrem Apartment, die fragenden Blicke der Empfangsdame blieben unbeachtet. Die Tür hinter sich verschlossen standen sich die beiden Jungen, schweigend, gegenüber. Keiner sagte ein Wort bis Draco die Stille durchbrach.

_,,Es ist an der Zeit einiges klar zu stellen, Potter!"_

Damit zog er Harry zu sich, bis dessen Atem sein Gesicht streifen konnte.

Was sollte er tun? Beenden was er angefangen hatte oder anfangen was keiner zu beginnen wagte?

Draco beugte sich zu Harry hinunter, dessen Blut lief noch an seinem Mundwinkel herunter. Beide sahen sich immer noch schweigend an. Ein zuvor kaltes Eisblau, sah eindringlich in zwei glänzende Smaragde, welche ihn die ganze Zeit zu verzaubern schien.

Seine Hand zu einer Faust geballt, hielt er sie neben sich doch etwas hinderte ihn daran sie einzusetzen....

Harry schloss seine Augen, wusste was auf ihn zukommen sollte, auch wenn er es nicht glauben konnte. Draco löste seine Faust, legte seine Hand um Harry's Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. Sekundenbruchteile später lagen die Lippen zweier Erzfeinde aufeinander, läuteten etwas ein, dass sich keiner von ihnen je in ihren kühnsten Träumen erdachte hatte.

Wie nah waren sie doch der Fiktion eines Dramas, in dem sie bald ihrer eigenen Akteure sein sollten...?

**TBC**

Im übernächsten Kapitel kommt dann wahrscheinlich die Aufführung und im nächsten die Lemon ;-) Ach ja ich weiß nicht mehr genau ob es zwei Versuche oder nur einen bei einem Freiwurf gibt. Habe es einfach bei einem Versuch belassen. Wie immer gilt: Kommis nicht vergessen...O.o


	12. 11 Gefunden, was als verloren galt

**Autor:** shine21

**Beta:** Jasmin

**Disclaimer:**nichts ist mir-.- O.K. die versauten Ideen schonXD

**Rating: **Lemon;-)

**Thanx an alle Kommischreiber;-)**Isabelle de Lioncourt, Pussycast June, ladyEvelyn, tinkita, fighter-for-dragonheart, Lilith, araglas16

**araglas16**: Toll, dass du diese FF auch liest XD Lk's sind Leistungskurse ;-) Den Fehler werde ich gleich ändern...Danke;-P Ach ja, wie du siehst kommt der nächste Teil schon...XD

**LadyEvelyn: **Lass dich überraschen, sag ich da nur XD

**fighter-for-dragonheart: **Lucius' und Snape's Reaktion kommt bald ;-) Hermines Reaktion kommt schon im nächsten Kapitel...

**Lilith:** Das ist ein sehr wichtiges Thema, das bald zur Sprache kommt...doch wie wird Draco wohl reagieren?

**Kapitel 11**

**Gefunden, was als verloren galt...**

Draco löste sich schweratmend von Harry, entfernte sich etwas von ihm. Schüttelte seinen Kopf darüber was er gerade getan hatte. Harry stützte sich verwirrt an der Wand ab, seine Finger berührten seine Lippen und strichen darüber. Dann sah er hoch zu Draco, der mittlerweile vor ihm aufgetaucht war, wieder beugte er sich zu ihm, hielt dessen Arm fest. Doch diesmal knurrte er ihm sauer etwas in dessen Ohr.

"Potter, du bist an allem Schuld. Dass ich solche abartigen Gedanken habe, dass dieser Muggel nervt und dann ist da auch noch diese absurde Aufführung!"

Harry versuchte sich von Draco loszumachen, indem er ihn an beide Arme packte und von sich los riss. Dann stand er vor ihm und schrie ihn an.

"Glaubst du mir gefällt das alles? Erst hast du diesen Unfall...dann kommt diese Aufführung in der ich die Julia spielen darf...denkst du wirklich, dass mir dass alles Spaß macht? Das Größte ist ja, dass du mich eben geküsst hast! Nicht ich dich!"

Er drehte sich um und wollte zur Türe raus, als Draco hinter ihm auftauchte,  
ihm am Arm zu sich zog und irritiert ansah.

/So nicht! Das wird ein Ende haben. Hier und jetzt/

"Was?"

Harry konnte nur noch diese eine Frage stellen, da agierte auch schon Draco.

Draco zog ihn zu sich, übersah dessen Wehren und legte seine Lippen fordernd auf Harrys. Dieser keuchte, seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schock.

Draco drängte mit seiner Zunge gegen Harrys Mund und versuchte sich Einlass zu verschaffen. Harry stöhnte auf, schloss seine Augen und ließ sich darauf ein.  
Ein wilder Kampf um die Vorherrschaft begann, keiner der beiden wollte nachgeben. Es wurde an der Kleidung gezerrt, sie regelrecht vom Körper des Anderen herunter gerissen.

Harry krallte sich in den Haaren Dracos fest und dieser löste sich von Harry und sah ihn an. Dessen Lippen waren geschwollen, die Haare noch verstrubbelter als sonst, Draco stand ihm, in dem, in nichts nach. Er nahm Harry an der Hand, zog ihn in sein Zimmer und drückte ihn auf das Bett. Riss ihm noch seine restlichen Sachen vom Leib und beugte sich über ihn.

"Potter, du machst mich wahnsinnig...was hast du mit mir gemacht?"

Bevor Harry etwas darauf erwidern konnte, legten sich Dracos Lippen wieder auf die seines Gegenübers.

Fordernd wanderte dessen Hand über Harrys Rücken, hinab zu dessen Hintern. Die andere Hand strich über Harrys Bauch, während Dracos Zunge immer weiter hinunter wanderte. Wohliger Schauer durchfuhr Harrys Körper und er genoss es sichtlich den passiveren Teil inne zu haben.

Als Draco plötzlich aufhörte und ihn grinsend ansah, grummelte er.

"Warum hast du aufgehört?"

Draco lehnte sich wieder zu ihm, hauchte ihm etwas in seine Ohren.

"Hm, du willst also, dass ich weiter mache? Bettle drum, Potter..."

Harry wusste nicht ob er glauben sollte, was Draco gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte. Draco glaubte wohl, dass es ein Spiel war...aber wenn es so sein sollte, war sich Harry relativ sicher, dass er es schon verloren hatte..

Er richtete sich etwas auf und sah ihn aus lustverschleierten Augen an...Nein, in so einem Moment wie diesem konnte, durfte Draco nicht aufhören.

"Bitte mach weiter...Bitte!"

Draco wollte ihn noch länger hinhalten aber das war einfach zu viel! Harry Potter, der ewige Goldjunge Gryffindors, die größte Hoffnung der Zauberwelt, wie er darum flehte, dass er weiter machte mit dem er aufgehört hatte.

Grinsend beugte er sich wieder hinunter und setzte erneut an...wollte beenden was er gerade begonnen hatte.  
Lasziv sah er zu Harry, der, der Verzweiflung schon sehr nahe war und ihm keuchend bzw. stöhnend, sein Becken entgegenstreckte.

Harry war es mittlerweile egal in welcher erniedrigenden Position und vor allem unter wem er sich befand.  
Das Einzige was nun zählte waren seine Gefühle für Draco...tiefe unterdrückte Gefühle, die nun zu Tage kamen.

"Entspanne dich Potter...das hier wirst du nie vergessen...", hauchte ihm Draco zu.

Dann öffnete er seinen Mund und hauchte zarte Küsse gegen Harrys Glied...so zart das dieser einen Schauer bekam und anfing zu zittern. Als Draco sein Mund ganz darum schloss, ihn in sich aufnahm, drückte sich Harry ihm noch mehr entgegen. Die Auf und Ab Bewegungen Dracos ließen ihn fast verrückt werden, sein Atem wurde schneller und die Sicht begann zu verschwimmen...ein solches Gefühl hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben doch eines war er sich bewusst, dass er Draco irgendwie vor dem warnen musste was kommen sollte.

Doch er bekam nichts anständiges heraus...auf einmal hatte er Dracos Finger vor seinem Gesicht...die sanft um Einlass in seinem Mund baten, den er ihnen gewährte. Keuchend saugte er an ihnen, befeuchtete sie...mit letzter Kraft versuchte er Dracos Kopf von sich zu drücken doch es gelang ihm nicht rechtzeitig. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ergoss er sich in Draco und dieser leckte sich begierig über die Lippen, sah zu Harry auf, der mittlerweile absolut erschöpft ausgebreitet auf dem Bett lag.

"Hm, Potter du schmeckst gar nicht schlecht...für einen Gryffindor."

Ein leises Murmeln und Grummeln kam von Harry, das jedoch grinsend von Draco überhört wurde. Dieser schaute auf seine befeuchteten Finger und lächelte...sah dann zu Harry hinunter und fuhr kleine Kreise auf dessen Bauch nach. Dann spreizte er vorsichtig die Beine seines kleineren und erschöpften Gegenübers, beugte sich über ihn.

"Schhh...vertraust du mir Potter?", hauchte er ihm ein weiteres Mal leise in sein Ohr und wartete.

Harry öffnete seine Augen zur Hälfte und sah Draco an, er nahm ihn zwar nur schemenhaft wahr trotzdem legte er seine Hand auf Dracos Wange und lächelte.

"Ob ich dir vertraue? Ich liege unter dir...meinem 'ehemaligen' Erzfeind, der mir gerade den besten Blow Job jenseits jeglicher Vorstellungskräfte geliefert hat...wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dir nicht vertraue?", keuchte Harry und strich über Dracos Wange, die einen leichten rot Ton angenommen hatte.

Dieser schenkte ihm ein, für ein Malfoy sehr seltenes, ernstgemeintes liebevolles Lächeln. Doch es verschwand und wurde zu einem Schmollen als Harry weiter sprach.

"Nö, ich glaube, dass ich es bei diesem unvergesslichen Moment belasse..."

Harry grinste ihn unverhohlen an und machte doch tatsächlich Anstalten aufzustehen. Aber Draco gab sich nicht mit Harrys Antwort zufrieden und sein Gesicht zierte Sekunden später ein sadistisches Grinsen.

"Wie du willst Potter! Dann eben auf die harte Tour..."

Draco hielt Harry an den Beinen fest und hinderte ihn so an dessen 'Fluchtversuch'. Dieser schaute nur verwirrt auf den 1,90m großen, nun hinter ihn knienden Draco Malfoy, dessen Augen pure Kampflust ausstrahlten. Nicht das Harry nun Angst überkam, nein, aber er erschauderte kurz bei dem Gedanken was der andere nun mit ihm vor hatte und musste sogar, zwangsläufig, darüber schmunzeln. Er zappelte etwas und versuchte sich von Draco los zu machen.

"Hey...Dray hör auf!"

Als er merkte wie er seinen Gegenüber gerade genannt hatte schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund. Draco ließ dessen Beine los und sah ihn ebenso verwirrt an. Hatte er ihn gerade einen Kosenamen gegeben? Er fing sich schnell und kam auf Harry zugekrabbelt, mit den Bewegungen einer Katze, so langsam und gefährlich, dass man nicht wusste was er als nächstes vor hatte.

"Aha.. Dray also... Na...ich mache eine Ausnahme und belasse es dabei, wenn du endlich still liegen bleibst...und mich nicht länger hinhältst. Oder..."

Harry schluckte, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Oder...was? 'Dray'!", provozierte er ihn und sah ihn verführerisch an.

Draco, nun direkt vor Harry, strich mit seiner Hand über dessen Beine...hinauf zum Becken und zu dessen Brust. Mit seinem Mund verteilte er kleine Küsse und als er an Harrys Gesicht ankam, hauchte er ihm etwas ins Ohr.

"Oder...ich sperre dich hier ein...bis du endlich aufgibst...denn..."

Damit zeigte er auf Harrys aufgerichtete Erregung, die durch Dracos Berührungen wieder neues Leben bekommen hatte.

"...wie ich dich einschätzte...brauchst du das jetzt genauso dringend wie ich.."

Ohne eine Reaktion von Harry abzuwarten, schmiss er sich auf ihn und pinnte ihn ans Bett. Das Einzige was von Harry kam war ein Keuchen und zaghaftes Strampeln. Wie sehr er sich auch wehren wollte, ihm wurde nun klar, dass er es nicht konnte, nicht mehr wollte. Bei Merlin! Draco hatte recht...er wollte ihn so sehr, dass ihm nun alles egal war. Er sah direkt in Dracos Gesicht und nickte.

"Gut du hast gewonnen...Sei stolz auf dich.. du hast einen Potter besiegt!"

Er sagte es mit einer Spur aus Traurigkeit, da er nicht einschätzen konnte ob Draco die selben Gefühle auch für ihn empfand oder nur ein One Night Stand suchte. Doch dessen Antwort, auch wenn sie auf sich warten ließ, sehr zaghaft kam, so war sie doch so eindringlich, dass alle Sorgen verschwanden.

"Ich bin stolz...denn ich habe dich nicht besiegt, nein, ich habe endlich gefunden was ich verloren geglaubt hatte..."

Draco gab Harry einen innigen Kuss und forderte schließlich ein, was Harry ihm die ganze Zeit verwehren wollte.

Seine Hand wanderte hinunter zu dessen Po und strich über seine Öffnung. Während er fordernde und ablenkende Küsse auf Harrys Oberkörper verteilte, drang er erst mit einem und nachdem Harry sich daran gewöhnt hatte mit zwei Fingern in ihn ein, versuchte ihn zu weiten. Harry keuchte auf und kniff seine Augen zusammen...Das Gefühl des Schmerzes wurde zwar sehr bald von einem Gefühl der Lust abgelöst, jedoch hatte er sich erschrocken als Dracos lange Finger in ihn eindrangen. Nach einiger Zeit nahm Draco sie heraus und ersetzte sie durch etwas größeres...noch ein letztes Mal versicherte er sich vorher ob Harry darauf vorbereitet sei.

"Alles in Ordnung? Kann ich, oder?"

Doch dieser schien schon in seiner eigenen Welt zu sein, denn Harry nuschelte nur etwas unverständliches vor sich hin, grummelte schließlich, dass er endlich machen sollte sonst würde er noch verrückt werden. Draco nahm das als eine positive Antwort auf seine Frage und drang mit einem Stoß in Harry ein, blieb dann kurz in dieser Position bis er sicher war, dass Harry keine Schmerzen, oder zumindest keine großen Schmerzen hatte. Dann bewegte er sich mit rhythmischen Stößen in seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind, trieb sich und ihn langsam zum Höhepunkt.

Während sich kleine Schweißperlen ihren Weg über beide Körper bahnten, die Haare beider Jungen schon so verschwitzt waren, dass sie nass herunterhingen, konnte sich Harry nicht mehr halten. Ein zweites Mal war er dem Höhepunkt nahe, ein zweites Mal zog ihn Draco mit über die Klippe...und er ließ sich fallen. Dracos Namen schreiend kam er und bedeckte seinen und Dracos Bauch mit seiner verräterischen Flüssigkeit.

Als Draco das Gesicht Harrys sah, kurz vor dessen Höhepunkt, wie seine wunderschönen grünen Augen nur für ihn strahlten da überkam es auch ihn.  
Erschöpft lag er auf Harry, dessen warmer Atem streifte seine Brust und Harrys Hände umfassten seine.

Er zog sich aus ihm zurück und legte sich neben Harry, dessen Hand immer noch in seiner verschränkt war. Beschützend zog er ihn an sich und strich durch die verschwitzten Haare, die geschlossenen Augen und die unkenntlich gemachte Narbe. Durch Harrys gleichmäßigem Atmen an seiner Brust, ließ sich nun auch Draco in eine willkommene Schwärze leiten...eine Schwärze in der er nicht alleine sein sollte...

----

**In der Nacht zum frühen Morgen...**

Fassungslos starrte Draco in die schwarze Leere, die in seinem Zimmer herrschte. Neben ihm lag Harry, schnurrte und zog an Dracos Haaren. Draco versuchte sich aufzurichten was ihm dadurch leider nicht gelang. Er beschloss liegen zu bleiben und dachte über das vor kurzem Geschehene nach.

Was war nur geschehen? Er, Draco Malfoy, hatte mit ihm, Harry Potter geschlafen...nicht nur, dass es sein erstes Mal war, nein auch noch mit seinem selbsternannten Erzfeind! Und das Schlimmste war, dass es ihm gefallen hatte. Es hatte ihm doch tatsächlich gefallen...und er mochte den Geruch des Kleineren neben sich und dessen süßes Gesicht, wenn es ohne Sorgen, einfach nur friedlich war.

Draco legte seine Hand auf Harrys Gesicht, strich darüber, über die Narbe und dessen Lippen. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm herunter und hauchte ihm einen Kuss darauf. Er stützte sich etwas ab, beobachtete Harry und schmunzelte als er sah wie dieser mit seinem Arm nach Draco suchte, unbewusst und schlafend. Wahrscheinlich träumte er gerade von ihm.  
Draco legte sich neben ihn und nahm Harrys Hand wieder in seine.

/Was auch immer mit mir geschieht, ich habe mich wohl oder übel in Potter verliebt! Wie gerne ich doch das Gesicht dieses Muggels sehen würde.../

Dann fiel ihm noch etwas auf. Etwas, dass schon ein paar Monate zurück lag. Er stand auf, ließ vorsichtig Harrys Hand los und ging zu einer Ecke in der etwas zu liegen schien. Ein Paket.

/Blaise hat die Wette wohl gewonnen...jetzt stellt sich nur die Frage wie ich die Sache mit dem Schlammblut und dem Wiesel kläre.../

Er hob das Paket hoch, begutachtete es von allen Seiten und öffnete es schließlich. Der Inhalt des Paketes ließ ihn für einen Moment schmunzeln und er stellte es wieder in die Ecke.

/Typisch Blaise...die Sachen werde ich sicher nicht benutzen.../

Dann sah er zu Harry, der im Schlaf etwas vor sich hin murmelte, etwas, dass sich wie Dracos Namen anhörte.

/Hm, vielleicht doch.../

Draco krabbelte wieder zu Harry ins Bett, legte seinen Arm um ihn und schlief eng bei ihm liegend ein.

Der Mond schien. Vollmond um genau zu sein. Vielleicht hatte er, wie alle behaupteten, Einfluss auf die Beiden geübt. Einfluss, der jedoch auch bald wieder, genauso wie der Vollmond, verschwinden könnte...

**TBC**

So das war's...hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen. Ich fand es ja einfach nur süß XD

Kommis nicht vergessen;-P


	13. 12Der Tag danach und erste zaghafte Lieb...

**Autor:**shine21

**Beta:** Jasmin

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer

**Rating:** Lime(ihr wisst schon...nur Andeutungen XD), Romance, Humor

**Thanx an alle Kommischreiber. **Schön, dass euch das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat ;-D

**Pusycat June, araglas16, tinkita, Lilith, LadyEvelyn, jessy11, Flerina, Lady-Claw, Kylyen, Angie**

**araglas16: **Er hat ihn einfach hochgehoben...angewinkelt..weißt schon was ich meine-.-' XD

**Lilith: **In diesem Kapitel werden deine Fragen beantwortet ;-D

**jessy11: **Depp von nebenan? XD Mal was anderes ;-)

**Flerina: **Die FF hat noch lange kein Ende XD

**Kylyen: **Happy End oder kein Happy End? Das ist hier die Frage XD um Shakespeare zu zitieren(Na ja, ansatzweise O.o'')

**Angie: **Mag ich auch...großer starker Draco XD Draco muss sich bei hermine und Ron entschuldigen(vor allen Leuten!) und Blaise muss Herm küssen...

**INFO:** Gabe wird mit der schmerzenden Wahrheit konfontiert, die Reaktion von Jay und den anderen, Romeo und Julia, Hermine uvm...in diesem Kapitel XD

**Kapitel 12**

**Der Tag danach und erste zaghafte Liebeseingeständnisse**

Während die Sonne aufging und ihre ersten wärmenden Strahlen auf die Erde warf, die Vögel ihre Ruheplätze verließen, trübte diese Idylle ein Stöhnen, welches aus einem Apartment der Arlington Road drang. Kein Stöhnen aus Lust, nein, vielmehr aus einer tiefen Pein heraus.

_---Potter...bald ist die Rache mein! Bald wirst du bekommen was du verdienst....---_

Harry windete sich in Draco's Bett, von einer Seite auf die andere, während Draco davon wach wurde und sich besorgt zu seiner neugefundenen Liebe herüber beugte, ihn sanft versuchte wach zu kriegen. Doch nichts half. Harry's Stöhnen wurde schmerzvoller und er rief im Schlaf Draco's Namen.

Nachdenklich stand Draco auf und beobachtete Harry. Als dieser nun auch anfing zu schwitzen und dessen Atmen sich beschleunigte, fasste Draco einen Entschluss. Er stieg zu Harry ins Bett und rüttelte ihn, gab ihm eine feste Ohrfeige, die ihre Wirkung zum Glück nicht verfehlte.

Harry riss seine Augen auf und schaute sich fast panisch um, musste erst seine Orientierung wiederfinden. Als er sich bewusst war wo er sich befand schaute er fragend zu Draco neben sich, lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Brust und seufzte.

_,,Es war nur ein Traum..."_dann sah er hoch zu dem Slytherin und seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind.

_,,Das mit uns war aber kein Traum, oder Dray?"_ fragte er ihn fast hilfesuchend und auf eine positive Antwort hoffend.

Draco schmunzelte über dessen Reaktion. Harry sah einfach nur süß aus. Wie er ihn aus seinen wunderschönen grünen Augen, so hilfesuchend und hoffend ansieht, das bewirkte in ihm eine wohlige Wärme.....und Geborgenheit. Er strich über die verschwitzten schwarzen Haare seines kleineren Gegenübers und hauchte einen zarten Kuss darauf. Dann wanderten seine Lippen hinunter.

Sanft tastete Dracos Zungenspitze nach Harry's Lippen. Samtweich und nach Vanille schmeckend schoss es Draco durch den Kopf.....so süß.

Nach ihrem, doch sehr, leidenschaftlichen Kuss war es Harry, der sich, nach Luft ringend, von Draco löste.

_,,Und...denkst du immer noch, dass es ein Traum war?"_ feixte Draco und stupste Harry auf dessen Nase bevor er aufstand und sich auf den Weg zum Bad machen wollte.

Harry indes starrte auf Draco's noch entblößte Hinterpartie und merkte wie ihm plötzlich ganz heiß wurde. Sein Versuch aufzustehen wurde von einem, nicht sehr starken aber nicht zu ignorierenden, Schmerz in seinem Hinterteil vereitelt. Somit blieb er einen kurzen Moment sitzen und entschloss sich dann vorsichtig dazu aufzustehen.

_,,Na? War wohl doch etwas zu viel für's erste Mal, was?"_ lachte Draco. Es war ein freundliches Lachen, welches Harry auch sofort erkannte, kein gehässiges Malfoy-Lachen. Er zog einen Schnute und sah schmollend zu Draco, warf diesem ein Kissen entgegen.

_,,Unsensibler Macho!"_

Harry lief zu Draco und blieb hinter ihm stehen, umschlang dessen Hüfte mit seinen Armen und lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen, nackten, Rücken. Er verlor sich an dem Geruch des Größeren, dieser roch nach Erdbeere....nach Rosen...nach allem was Harry mochte.

_,,Wie wäre es, wenn ich den Spieß umdrehen würde?"_ nuschelte er in Dracos Rücken, war erstaunt als dieser sich ruckartig umdrehte. Er fand sich an dessen Brust gedrückt wieder, sein Kinn wurde sanft hochgehoben und Draco sah ihn aus liebevollen blauen Augen an, die jedoch auch etwas verschmitztes an sich hatten.

_,,So weit wird es niemals kommen...."_ Draco beugte sich hinunter zu Harry und kaute an dessen Ohrläppchen.

_,,Du..mhm...hast hier den Part der Frau..mhm..."_

Harry stieß sich empört von Draco ab und schaute diesen grimmig an, grummelte etwas und wandte sich ab.

_,,Typisch...."_

Draco hielt ihn jedoch noch rechtzeitig am Arm fest und zog ihn wieder an sich.

,,_Du gehörst mir...."_

Harry's Augen weiteten sich und er musste sich zusammenreißen, seinen Gegenüber nicht zu schlagen, vor Enttäuschung. Doch dessen Augen blieben liebevoll, zeigten keine Gehässigkeit.

_,,...so wie ich dir gehöre."_

Darauf konnte Harry nur mit Sprachlosigkeit antworten. Er stand perplex da, sah wie Draco sich lächelnd entfernte und das Zimmer verließ.

_---Verstehe einer diese Malfoys.....das er so liebevoll sein kann hätte ich niemals gedacht...---_

Auch Harry erinnerte sich an etwas aus der nicht allzu lang zurück liegenden Vergangenheit. Er ging raus, geradewegs zur Couch, hörte wie im Bad das Wasser angestellt wurde und Draco nach ihm rief.

Er kramte in seinen Sachen und fand schließlich das was er gesucht hatte, die kleine rote Kugel...er packte sie wieder zurück und entschloss sich grinsend, dem Rufen, seines blonden Schönlings, zu folgen.

_---Na ja, bei einem Malfoy muss man seine Prioritäten halt überdenken..---_

Harry fasste sich über seinen Hintern und machte ein gequältes Gesicht...als er jedoch an die vergangene Nacht dachte wurde er schlagartig rot und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Schleichend machte er sich auf ins Bad und wurde von Draco erwartungsvoll hineingezogen.

Eng aneinander geschmiegt unter der Dusche, drehte Draco das Wasser etwas heißer und drückte Harry gegen die kalten Kacheln.

_,,Ich weiß nicht was mich die ganze Zeit von dir ferngehalten hat...."_

Draco's Hand wanderte Harry's Rücken herunter, zog sanfte Linien, die diesem einen kleinen wohligen Schauer bereiteten.

Harry indes schaute zu Draco hoch, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, vergrub seine Finger in den nassen Haaren Dracos und überhäufte ihn mit Küssen.

_,,Wir waren beide blind....mhm...keiner von uns hat gemerkt, dass dieses ganze Gehabe von Hass und Feindschaft nur eine Fassade war....mhm.."_

Draco schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn und als sich ihre Körper berührten, ihr Atem, durch das heiße Wasser auf ihnen, noch heißer wurde, konnte sich Draco nicht mehr halten und hob Harry hoch, spreizte dessen Beine.

_,,Du machst mich einfach wahnsinnig, Harry Potter!"_

_,,Aha..und ich muss wieder herhalten..."_keuchte Harry und sah gespielt verärgert zu Draco.

_,,Du willst es doch auch....oder irre ich mich?"_ Draco rieb sich erregt gegen Harry und verursachte ein Aufstöhnen aus dessen Richtung. Harry hielt es kurzerhand einfach für das Beste diese Diskussion durch einen Kuss zu beenden und Draco, dieses Mal, als Sieger hervorgehen zu lassen.

_---Wenn schon nicht im Quidditsch dann darf er wenigsten hier der Sieger sein...---_

Kurze Zeit später durchfuhr ein Keuchen und Stöhnen das Bad. Das Wasser rieselte weiterhin unaufhörlich auf die beiden erhitzten Gemüter herab, umhüllte sie in dessen heißen Dampf...

------------------

Nur einen ließ das Ganze nicht ganz so unbeachtet.

Gabriel verspürte an diesem Morgen etwas undefinierbares...bis jetzt hatte er den blonden großen Jungen nie als eine wirkliche Konkurrenz gesehen...doch jetzt durchfuhr es ihn wie einen Blitz. Er war eifersüchtig!

Doch warum? Es gab keinen Grund dafür. Damian hatte nicht die geringste Spur einer Chance...

Er machte sich fertig und verließ sein Apartment. Draußen auf dem Gang wurde ihm dann bewusst warum ihn diese Gedanken verfolgten. Harry und Draco kamen gerade ebenfalls aus ihrer Wohnung. Während Harry abschloss, umarmte ihn Draco von hinten und küsste dessen Nacken. Als Harry sich umdrehte und dem Blonden einen Kuss auf den Mund! gab, war es zu viel für Gabriel.....etwas lief hier aber gewaltig schief!

Harry drehte sich zu Gabriel um und ließ schlagartig Draco's Hand los, die er zuvor noch umklammerte.

_,,Hi Gabe..Ähem...wie gehts?"_

Er sah abwechselnd zu Draco und Gabriel, befürchtete schon das Schlimmste. Natürlich war er sich bewusst, dass Gabriel etwas für ihn empfand, das stand außer Frage, jedoch hatte er sich nunmal für Draco entschieden und das versuchte er ihm jetzt schonend beizubringen. Harry deutete Draco, nichts zu tun, ihn agieren zu lassen. Für eine weitere Prügelei hatte er einfach keinen Nerv.

_,,Du...Gabe, ich und Damian...nun ja, wir...."_er suchte nach den geeignetsten Worten, doch nichts anständiges kam heraus.

Gabriel kam zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, beugte sich herunter.

_,,Ist schon O.K. du musst dich nicht vor mir rechtfertigen. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich aufgeben werde." _

Er zwinkerte ihm zu und schaute herausfordernd zu Draco. Dieser riss Harry von Gabriel weg und zog ihn eng an sich.

_,,Gehe schon mal runter...ich komme gleich nach..."_

_,,Aber....."_

Harry sah schon einiges auf sie beide zukommen und dass Draco nun alleine mit Gabriel sprechen wollte, widerlegten seine schlimmen Vorahnungen nicht gerade. Trotz alledem nickte er und ging, abwechselnd zwischen Draco und Gabriel hin und her schauend, zum Aufzug und betrat diesen.

Draco sah ihm hinterher und als er erkannte wie dieser den Aufzug betrat, drehte er sich um und lief zu Gabriel.

_,,Nun steht es wohl 2:1....und sei dir sicher, dass ich ihn mir nicht weg nehmen lasse..."_ zischte Draco gefährlich nah an Gabriels Ohr.

Beide Jungen standen sich so nah gegenüber, dass sich ihr Atem streifen konnte. Über Draco's Bemerkung lachte Gabriel nur abwertend, ging an Draco vorbei und rempelte ihn.

_,,Genieße die kurze Zeit mit ihm, denn merke dir zwei Sachen ganz gut. 1. Gebe ich nicht auf und 2. Kommen die Probleme erst noch auf dich zu...."_

Lachend stieg er die Treppen hinab und ließ Draco zurück. Dieser dachte über Gabriels Worte nach, schulterzuckend machte auch er sich schließlich auf den Weg zu Harry, der unten auf ihn wartete.

_---Mir ist egal ob er nicht aufgibt, mir ist egal ob ich Probleme kriege. Die dürften mit meiner Wahl, sowieso auf mich zukommen....das Einzige was zählt ist, dass dieser Kerl Harry nicht mehr zu nahe kommt!---_

Als er unten war, empfing ihn Harry besorgt und flüsterte ihm etwas in dessen Ohr.

_,,Gabe ist gerade an mir vorbeigegangen und hat gegrinst...ich hoffe doch..."_

Draco zerstreute Harry's Zweifel mit einem Kuss, nahm ihn an der Hand und ging mit ihm zum wartenden Taxi. Zusammen stiegen sie ein und zusammen stiegen sie vor dem Schulgebäude aus. Davor blieb Harry stehen.

_,,Dray...meinst du es ist richtig, wenn wir...du weißt..."_

_,,Sie denken es doch sowieso alle also ist es doch O.K. wenn wir ihnen zeigen, dass sie recht haben...ist doch nichts dabei! Außerdem sehe ich in deinen..."_

Draco nahm Harry zu sich und fügte süffisant hinzu.

_,,...wunderschönen, süßen, begehrenswerten Augen, dass du Jay und den anderen die freudige Nachricht nicht vorenthalten kannst."_ Er stoppte wieder und wurde ernst.

_,,Was mich wundert ist, dass du dem Wiesel und dem Schl...."_

Ein Einwand, in Form eines sehr verletzten Blickes, ließ Draco wieder inne halten und nach den richtigen Worten suchen.

_,,...und Granger noch nichts gesagt hast."_

_,,Das werde ich noch...heute Abend sage ich Hermine Bescheid. Ron darf noch nichts davon wissen, der würde sonst einen Ausraster kriegen..." _erwiderte Harry bestimmend.

Zusammen liefen sie durch das große Schultor und wurden auch schon von einigen argwöhnisch beobachtet. Sie ließen sie unbeachtet, gingen geradewegs in das Schulgebäude. An der Wand lehnend fanden sie auch gleich Jay vor, der auf Tina und die anderen wartete.

_,,Na ihr beiden, ihr habt euch wieder vertragen wie ich sehen kann. Tina hat erzählt, dass es gestern einen heftigen Streit gegeben hätte."_

Bevor Harry etwas darauf erwidern konnte ergriff Draco die Initiative.

_,,Ach das war nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Gabriel. Tom und Ich sind ein Herz und eine Seele."_

Aus der Ferne erkannte sie die restlichen Mitglieder der Futsus, die sich auf dem Weg zu ihnen befanden. Tina stellte sich besorgt zu Harry, nahm ihn zu sich.

_,,Na wie gehts? Alles in Ordnung?"_

Harry nickte scheu. In ihm brodelte es bereits, er wusste einfach nicht wie er seinen Freunden sagen sollte, dass er mit Draco zusammen war. Doch auch diese Entscheidung nahm ihn Draco ab. Er kam auf Harry zu, beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

_,,Jetzt oder nie...besser mit der Holzhammermethode!"_

Damit zog er ihn von Tina weg, nah an sich und küsste ihn. Überrumpelt von dieser Aktion waren seine Augen für einen kurzen, sehr kurzen, Moment vor Überraschung geweitet, doch bereits nach wenigen Sekunden schloss er sie und genoss den Kuss.

Die Reaktion der anderen? Nun ja, Jay wäre fast auf den Boden gefallen hätte er sich nicht an die Wand gelehnt. Tinas, Jens und Annes Augen weiteten sich und arteten fast ihn Glubschaugen aus, bis dann das soeben Geschehene realisiert wurde und sie in ein Lachen ausbrachen. Marco und Joey konnten es Anfangs gar nicht glauben.....nie hätten sie es für möglich gehalten, dass die beiden doch noch ein Paar würden.

Keiner von ihnen hätte was gegen solch eine Beziehung, die Mädchen sowieso nicht aber seltsam war es dann doch.

Jen war die Erste, die etwas dazu sagte als Draco sich von Harry lösen konnte. Sie lief auf Draco zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

_,,Na da hat wohl wer den Jackpot geknackt was? Ich wusste es schon immer, dass du was für Tom übrig hast....das hat sogar nen Blinder mit Krückstock gesehen!" _

_,,Endlich hast du es dir eingestanden..."_ flüsterte Tina Harry zu und knuffte ihm in die Seite.

_,,Kommt jetzt wir müssen zum Unterricht. Wir reden später weiter.."_ seufzte Jay und nahm Harry zu sich, flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

_,,Also das hättest du mir auch vorher sagen können! Das war wirklich nen bisschen zu schnell für mich..."_grinste er und knuffte Harry in die Seite. Dann wandte er sich an Draco.

_,,Hier hast du ihn wieder..." _

Auf einmal rieb er sich die Hände und fing an zu lachen.

_,,Gabriel's Gesicht hätte ich zu gerne gesehen...."_

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich an Draco.

_,,Mal sehen was er sich einfallen lässt..."_seufzte er und sah hoch zu Draco, der ihm durch die Haare strich.

_,,Der soll nur kommen...ich warte nur auf die richtige Gelegenheit!"_

Harry folgte den anderen nachdenklich als sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Physikstunde machten. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts wären? Würde Draco auch dort zu ihm stehen oder...

Er verwarf diese Gedanken genauso schnell wie sie kamen und hakte sich bei Draco ein...

_---Was passiert, passiert! Es wird schon gut gehen....---_

-------------------------

**Probe...die Letzte..**

_,,So....."_

Tina schaute sich um. Überall liefen aufgeregt Schüler herum, die alles für die kommende Theateraufführung in drei Tagen zusammen suchten. Doch ihre zwei Hauptdarsteller ließen sich nicht blicken.

Nervös kaute sie an ihren Fingernägeln und schaute abwechselnd zur Tür.

_---Wo bleiben Tom und Damian? Seit die beiden zusammen sind....---_

Dann taten sich Kronleuchter über ihrem Kopf auf und sie ahnte wo sich die beiden aufhielten.

_---Nicht zu fassen!---_

Sie lief zur Garderobe und sah, dass ein Schild an der Tür hing.

_**Probe..bitte nicht stören!**_

_,,Unmöglich", _zischte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann näherte Tina sich leise der Tür und horchte. Ihr Gesicht nahm einen hochroten Ton an und ihr Ausdruck veränderte sich innerhalb von Sekunden von überrascht in empört.

_---Können die damit nicht warten bis sie zu Hause sind....---_

Tina riss die Türe auf und was sich ihr offenbarte ließ sie keinen vernünftigen Ton rauskriegen....

_,,Man, kann denn keiner dieses Schild lesen!"_ fluchte Draco und sah zur Tür als er sah wen er gerade zurechtgewiesen hatte hob er seine Hand und winkte Tina zu.

_,,Oh...na ja....Harry ich glaube wir haben Besuch..."_

Harry löste sich aus dieser doch eigentlich sehr unvorteilhaften Position und richtete seine Haare, die noch verwuschelter waren als sonst, strich sich über die Lippen und rückte, peinlich berührt, sein Hemd zurecht. Immerhin saß er vor ein paar Minuten noch auf Draco's Schoß und hatte weitaus bessere Dinge im Sinn als sich nun vor Tina zu rechtfertigen.

_,,Ähem..Tina....was ist?"_

Er drehte sich kurz zu Draco um, der sich grummelnd auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte. Auch er sah nicht anders aus...

_,,Was ist? Das fragst du noch? Wir haben Probe! **P R O B E **also bewegt eure erhitzten Gemüter schnellstens hier raus...Man könnt ihr das nicht bei euch zu Hause machen?"_ knurrte sie die beiden an und zeigte demonstrativ zur Tür, immer noch rot um die Nasenspitze.

Schweigend ging Draco an Harry vorbei zur Tür. Ein Kopfschütteln seitens Harry ließ darauf deuten, dass er ruhig bleiben sollte...ein Streit wäre das Letzte was er wollte und immerhin hatte Tina ja recht. Aber Draco konnte sich nun mal nicht beherrschen.

Er stellte sich zu Tina und als Draco bereits draußen war, versuchter er sich vor ihr zu rechtfertigen...zu entschuldigen.

_,,Sorry...Damian wollte unbedingt...und ich konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten. Verzeihst du uns?"_, fragte er sie, fast in einem zu dramatischen Ton und setzte seinen treuesten und wirkungsvollsten Puppyblick ein. Es schien zu wirken, denn Tina fing an zu lachen und deutete zur Tür.

_,,O.k. O.k. euch sei verziehen. Aber nur, wenn ihr mir eine lupenreine Aufführung bietet, klar? Los geh raus bevor ich es mir anders überlege..."_

_,,Unsere Probe wird dich umhauen...."_grinste Harry und verließ schnellstens die Garderobe.

_---Süß sind sie ja...aber nicht gerade pflegeleicht...---_

-------------------

_,,Wir proben jetzt den 5 Aufzug 3 Szene. Damian! Tom! Rauf mit euch. Tom du legst dich auf dein 'Begräbnis' und Damian du kniest dich zu deiner Julia...Fertig? Dann los..."_

Alles wurde ruhig, alle Augen waren auf die beiden gerichtet. Mittlerweile hatte es sich rumgesprochen, dass sie ein Paar waren. An nur einem Vormittag! Die Mädchen kicherten leise und die Jungs seufzten darüber...aber dachten sich insgeheim, dass die Mädchen sich dadurch wenigsten keine Chancen auf einen der beiden machen könnten und das wiederum ließ sie leise vor sich hin lachen.

Es war Draco der begann.

_,,....Oh hier bau ich die ew'ge Ruhestatt mir. Und will aus diesem Palast dichter Nebel nie wieder weichen."_

Er beugte sich zu Harry hinab, strich ihm sachte über dessen geschlossene Augen, über dessen Arme und letztendlich über die Lippen.

_,,...Augen, Blickt euer Letztes! Arme, nehmt die letzte Umarmung! und o Lippen, ihr, die Tore Des Odens, siegelt mit rechtmäß'gem Kusse Den ewigen Vertrag dem Wucherer Tod."_

Er hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen und tat so als würde er etwas aus seiner Jackentasche heraus holen. Er hielt sich eine fiktive Phiole an seine Lippen und sah nochmals zu Harry hinunter.

_,,...Komm, bittrer Führer! widriger Gefährt'! verzweifelter Pilot! Nun treib auf einmal Dein sturmerkranktes Schiff in Felsenbrandung! Dies auf dein Wohl, wo du auch stranden magst! Dies meiner Lieben!-"_

Damit trank er diese fiktive Phiole aus und bettete seine Lippen ein weiteres, letztes, Mal auf die Harrys.

_,,O wackrer Apotheker! Dein Trank wirkt schnell.-Und so im Kusse sterb ich."_

Er ließ sich sachte auf Harrys Körper fallen und just in diesem Moment öffnete dieser, blinzelnd, seine Augen, hielt sich die Hand davor damit ihn das fremde Licht nicht blenden konnte. Als sein Blick auf Draco fiel, wie dieser regungslos auf seinen Beinen lag weitete sich sein Gesicht in Entsetzen.

_,,.... Was ist das hier? Ein Becher, festgeklemmt in meines Trauten Hand?-Gift seh ich, war Sein Ende vor der Zeit.-..."_

Harry hob Draco's Kopf sanft hoch und strich über dessen rote Lippen, beugte sich hinunter.

_,,Ich will Dir deine Lippen küssen. Ach, vielleicht hängt noch ein wenig Gift daran und lässt mich an deiner Labung sterben."_

Dann legten sich seine Lippen auf die Draco's. Nach einer kurzen Zeit löste er sich wieder von ihm, richtete sich auf.

_,,Deine Lippen sind warm.-"_

Fast panisch schaute er sich plötzlich um als würde er hören wie jemand aus der Ferne auf ihn zukäme.

_,,Wie? Lärm?-dann schnell nur."_

Er suchte in Draco's Jackentasche nach etwas und fand es. Fest umschlossen in seiner Hand hielt er nun einen Stift, der als provisorischer Dolch dienen sollte.

_,,O willkommner Dolch! Dies werde deine Scheide."_

Harry zielte mit dem 'Dolch' auf sein Herz und stach zu.

_,,Roste da, und lass mich sterben."_

Damit schloss er seine Augen und ließ sich auf Draco fallen. So verblieben beide einige Zeit bis Tina, deren Augen geweitet waren vor Staunen, erst zaghaft dann stärker in die Hände klatschte. Die anderen stimmten mit ein und brachen in Jubelrufe aus. Gabriel der abseits an der Tür stand, schüttelte seinen Kopf darüber und verließ die Aula schweigend.

_,,Ihr wart klasse! So etwas schönes und zugleich todtrauriges habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen. Es wird die Zuschauer von ihren Plätzen reißen..."_rief ihnen Tina zu.

Draco öffnete seine Augen und sah verschmitzt zu Harry, der es ihm gleich tat. Beide standen auf, verbeugten sich vor dem 'Publikum' und gingen hinunter zu Tina.

_,,Na, verzeihst du uns jetzt unseren kleinen Zwischenfall von vorhin?"_, fragte sie Draco grinsend und legte Harry einen Arm um die Schultern.

_,,War es wirklich O.K. so?"_

Harry war es, der diese Frage stellte und sogleich bemerkte wie unnütz sie eigentlich war. Denn Tina legte ihre Hand auf die Stirn und seufzte.

_,,O.K.? Das war klasse! Na ja, jetzt könnt ihr, wenn ihr unbedingt wollt auch in die Garderobe zurück...zum Proben!"_, lachte sie und ging vor Draco in Deckung als dieser sich gespielt verärgert zu ihr wandte.

_---Er versteht sich so gut mit Tina und den anderen...ob es ihm auch auffällt, dass er Muggel als Freund hat?---_

Harry beobachtete diese Szene nachdenklich, doch nach einiger Zeit fing er dann doch an darüber zu schmunzeln.

Als sich Tina von Draco befreien konnte, drehte sie sich um.

_,,So jetzt kommen Paris, Balthasar und Romeo....Ja, Damian du bist wieder dran! Die Kampfszene mit Paris im Kirchhof. 5 Aufzug 3 Szene"_

Draco gab Harry einen Kuss und verließ ihn widerwillig, ging grummelnd zu den zwei anderen Jungen, die schon auf ihren Einsatz warteten. Aber auch sie konnten es nicht lassen Draco auf seine gelungene Darbietung anzusprechen.

So ging auch dieser Nachmittag dem Ende zu. Draco auf der Bühne und Harry auf einem Stuhl neben Tina.

_---Das Schwierigste kommt noch! Wie soll ich Hermine beibringen, dass ich mit Draco zusammen bin....?---_

--------------

**Am späten Abend, sehr späten Abend...;-)**

Harry saß auf der Couch, neben ihm lag die kleine rote Kugel, die Hermine ihm für den Notfall mit gegeben hatte. Er schaute hinter sich als plötzlich Draco hinter ihm auftauchte und einen Arm um ihn legte, ihm etwas verführerisch in dessen Ohr schnurrte.

_,,Na? Wie läuft es mit deinen 'Freunden'?"_

_,,Noch gar nicht!"_ gab Harry kurz zurück und schielte zu der Kugel.

Dann nahm Draco die Kugel, rieb an ihr und sie verfärbte sich blau, er drückte sie Harry in dessen Hände und versteckte sich im Hintergrund. Kurze Zeit später hörte man eine besorgte Mädchenstimme....

_---Hinterhältiger, kleiner...---_

Doch er konnte nicht mehr weiter fluchen, da ertönte Hermines Stimme ein weiteres Mal, doch diesmal fordernder und ängstlicher.

_,,Harry? Geht es dir gut? Harry...."_

Harry seufzte und nahm die Kugel vor sein Gesicht, sah das Gesicht seiner besten Freundin und lächelte. Nach langer Zeit fühlte er sich wieder wie in Hogwarts....war froh, die Stimme eines Menschen zu hören, der ihm wichtig war. Obwohl er seit zwei Tagen, oder besser schon seit Monaten und das war ihm natürlich bewusst, so einen wichtigen Menschen in seiner direkten Nähe hatte.

_,,Alles O.K. Hermine! Ich...ich muss dir nur etwas sagen...etwas....wichtiges.."_

Besorgnis, Zweifel und Unsicherheit waren in seiner Stimme zu hören, er hielt einen Moment inne und überlegte.

_,,Hat das Frettchen was angestellt? Du weißt, dass du dir das nicht gefallen lassen darfst und..."_

Bevor Harry ihr antworten konnte, nahm Draco die Kugel empört an sich und sah verärgert hinein.

_,,Frettchen? Du nennst mich wirklich ein Frettchen? Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Von einem Schl...."_

_,,Dray!"_ Harry war mittlerweile aufgestanden und stand vor Draco, sah diesen eindringlich an. Als wieder die Stimme von Hermine erklang, sah Draco kurz zu Harry und grinste.

_---Die wird den Schock ihres Lebens bekommen. Sie nennt mich nicht ungestraft ein Frettchen...---_

Damit legte er die Kugel vorsichtig auf die Kommode wandte einen Zauber auf sie, so dass sie nicht herunterfallen konnte. Hermine hatte die beiden nun in ihrem Blickfeld und man konnte erkennen, dass sie etwas ratlos war.

Draco indes, pirschte sich an Harry heran, zog diesen zu sich und als ihre Gesichter sich berühren konnten, gab er ihm einen innigen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Seine Hände wanderten dabei hinunter und fanden was sie gesucht haben....Harry's, zu begehrenswerte, Hinterpartie. Auch Harry konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, seine Finger gruben sich in Draco's blonde Haare und drückten dessen Gesicht noch näher an das seinige...

Hermine währenddessen schwieg. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen und sie schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund. Als Draco und Harry fertig waren und sich voneinander lösten, ging Draco zur Kugel und sah hinein, sadistisch grinsend wandte er sich an Hermine.

_,,Na, glaubst du jetzt, dass das 'Frettchen' schuld ist?"_

_..H...Ha...Harry..?"_kam die schwache Erwiderung von Hermine. Sie war zweifelsohne geschockt, geschockt und durcheinander.

Harry leckte sich über die Lippen und sah, etwas verärgert über Draco's ruppige Aufklärung, zu diesem, schubste ihn einfach aus Hermines Blickfeld.

_,,Hermine..ich...ähem...Dray und ich wir sind...na ja...."_

Sie schluckte und wiederholte Harrys Worte, leise. Dray? Hatte er jetzt wirklich Dray gesagt? Ihr bester Freund, Harry Potter, eigentlich der Erzfeind Draco Malfoys, den Malfoy, den die drei seit fünf Jahren hassten und in Rivalität gegenüberstanden. Dem hat er einen Kosenamen gegeben und sprach ihn auch noch so liebevoll aus. Sie fasste sich an den Kopf, plötzlich sah Harry ihr Gesicht in Großaufnahme und Hermine hob ihre Stimme, schrie.

_,,Das ist ein Scherz, Harry Potter! Er hat dich verhext....."_

Draco wollte wieder etwas einwenden, wurde dabei aber von Harry darin aufgehalten. Mit ernster Miene schaute er in die Kugel, mit fester und ernster Stimme gab Harry ihr seine letzte Antwort.

_,,Das ist mein voller ernst! Ich liebe Dray...und ich dachte du wärst meine Freundin, würdest das verstehen...."_traurig wandte er sich von ihr ab, erwartete schon, dass sie verschwunden war, da keine Erwiderung kam. Doch diese ließ nur auf sich warten.

_,,Also ist es dir ernst...und ihm?"_

_,,Mir ist es nie ernster gewesen..ich liebe ihn und das kommt, bei Merlin, nicht sehr häufig vor bei Malfoys also kannst du mir ruhig glauben..."_ mischte sich Draco wieder ein und legte von hinten seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter. Dieser fing an ihn zu graulen und hauchte einen Kuss auf dessen Stirn.

_,,Wenn das so ist.......ich stehe voll und ganz hinter dir....euch. Doch Ron sagst du es selber, wenn du wieder hier bist, O.K? Bei Merlin....das ist so verrückt."_

Harry nickte und stimmte dem freudig zu...über Hermine letzte Aussage musste er schmunzeln. Draco hatte sie anscheinend sehr geschockt.

_,,Malfoy...komm mal her..."_orderte sie Draco mit strengem Ton zu sich. Dieser zuckte die Schultern, trennte sich widerwillig von seinem Partner und stellte sich nah an die Kugel.

_,,Wehe...du tust ihm weh oder sonst etwas, was ihr Malfoys als lustig empfindet dann erlebst du dein blaues Wunder...."_flüsterte sie und verabschiedete sich dann von Harry.

Die Kugel färbte sich wieder rot und Harry ließ sich erleichtert auf die Couch sinken.

_,,Puh, das wäre geschafft!"_

Draco kniete sich vor seinen kleinen, erschöpften Gryffindor und sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

_,,Und wem hast du das zu verdanken?"_

Harry grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

_,,Keine Ahnung....meinem Mut?"_ Er ging in Deckung und das nicht zu Unrecht. Draco schmiss sich auf ihn und kitzelte ihn durch. Dann nahm er ihn plötzlich auf seine Arme und hob ihn hoch.

_,,Dieser Frevel muss bestraft werden..."_

In seinem Zimmer angekommen warf er ihn auf das Bett und betrachtete Harry grinsend, der ausgestreckt darauf lag und ihn schelmisch ansah.

_,,Aha so nennst du das neuerdings..."_

Draco stieg auf das Bett, zu Harry rauf und pinnte diesen darauf fest. Über ihn beugend küsste er ihn, ging tiefer und an dessen Lendegegend brach Draco abrupt ab und entriss Harry ein empörtes Stöhnen.

_,,Frettchen nennt ihr mich also...?"_

Seine Hand wanderte zu Harry's Hose und öffnete sie, legte dessen pochende Erregung frei...neckte diese. Plötzlich ließ er davon ab und stand auf, ließ Harry irritiert zurück.

_,,Dray? Dray...du...du kannst doch nicht! Dray...."_rief Harry ihm hinterher und Draco blieb vor dem Bett stehen, betrachtete sein 'Werk'

_,,Niemand nennt mich ungestraft ein Frettchen. Hmm...was könntest du tun um mich zu besänftigen?"_

Harry setzte sich auf, qualvoll wie sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet und wandte sich bittend an seinen 'Peiniger'.

_,,Bitte....ich mache alles...das war doch nur Spaß...bitte Dray...!"_

Dieser lachte amüsiert und robbte wieder zu Harry ins Bett. Strich ihm durch die Haare.

_,,O.K. die Entschuldigung ist angenommen...."_

Er beendete was er angefangen hatte und als Harry erleichtert und erschöpft neben ihm lag, sanft von dem anderen gekrault wurde, fing er an zu grinsen und hauchte Draco etwas in dessen Ohr.

_,,Du bist das absolut süßeste, charmanteste, liebenswerteste und anbetungswürdigste Frettchen auf der ganzen Welt...."_

Draco sprang empört auf, sah Harry erst verwirrt dann süffisant an.

_,,Aha...da hat wohl einer noch nicht genug!"_

Wieder warf er sich auf den Kleineren, doch diesmal artete es in einer Kuschelarie aus...die beiden vertieften sich so darin, dass sie letztendlich nebeneinander lagen und sich einfach nur schweigend ansahen, kleine Küsse austauschten oder sich gegenseitig liebkosten.

_,,Ich kann dir einfach nicht böse sein....nicht wegen so einer Lappalie..."_schnurrte ihm Draco in sein Ohr und schloss die Augen, lehnte sich eng an Harry, umschlang diesen mit seinen Armen.

Doch Harry stimmten diese Worte nachdenklich, schon fast traurig. Er musste an Draco's Unfall denken, an sein Blut was nun durch dessen Venen floss. Ob er nun, da sie beide sich ihrer Liebe eingestanden hatten, es verstehen würde? Oder ihm, sollte er es erfahren, nicht mehr so schnell verzeihen könnte?

Als er merkte wie ihm vereinzelt einige, kleine Tränen die Wange hinunter liefen wischte er sie sofort weg und kuschelte sich ebenfalls an Draco.

Auch, wenn diese Momente der Zweisamkeit vielleicht bald zuende sein sollten, er wird sie genießen und in guter Erinnerung behalten. Dieses Gefühl könnte ihm keiner mehr nehmen. Nicht einmal Draco selbst!

Die Nacht brach herein und somit auch die Stille. Im Apartment 23 schliefen zwei Personen in einer innigen Umarmung, ihr Atem passte sich dem anderen an, gleichmäßig und ruhig. Die Schatten, des Mondes verrieten nur einen Teil, der Schatten, die sich wirklich auf ihr Leben ausgebreitet hatten.

**TBC**

Alles hat ein Ende, auch dieses Kapitel hat eins XD Na wie hat es euch gefallen??? Bald kommt das nächste..es wird seinen Beginn in Hogwarts haben ;-)

Ach ja, in der Szene mit Romeo und Julia bei ihrem Begräbnis, fehlt der Part von Lorenzo und Balthasar. Den habe ich einfach weggelassen..aber in der Aufführung kommt er vor.

Kommi nicht vergessen O.o'


	14. Kap13 Von Lügen, Wetten und unerwarteten...

Autor:shine22

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Humor, Romance, Angst( wegen dem Schockeffekt XD)

INFO: Hier gibt es endlich die Vorstellung, ein einzulösendes 'Versprechen' und vieles mehr;-) Man ist das Kapitel lang geworden...nun ja, nach meinen Verhältnissen o.O Die Kurzfassungen (im Stück)sind in der Gegenwart. Falls sich jemand über den Zeitwechsel wundern sollte

**Thanx wie immer an alle Kommischreiber ;-D **tinkita, LadyEvelyn, Lady-Claw, araglas16, Celina-HP, vava, Kylyen, hatschii, Pussycat June, Klonschaf14, DracoDragon.

LadyEvelyn: Ich mache nur einen kurzen Sprung nach Hogwarts ;-) Aber Lucius, Narcissa und der 'arme' Severus haben hier ihren Auftritt XD

Lady-Claw: Hm, eine von ihnen wird es schon herausfinden XD Mal sehen ;-)

araglas16: Weißt doch wie ich das meine;-) Er drückt ihn gegen die Wand und halt ihn aber dabei fest (hört sich merkwürdig an, geht aberXD) Mal sehen, ob du mit Gabe recht

behältst ;-P

Celina-HP: Ja, das wird noch Ärger gebenXD

Vava: Danke ;-)

Kylyen: Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat XD Leider ist mit diesem Kapitel, wie soll ich es am besten sagen –grübel- Ihre Zweisamkeit vorerst zu Ende.

hatschii: ebenfalls Danke ;-D

Pussycat June: Hogwarts kommt nur ganz kurz vor aber im nächsten Kapitel spielt die FF dann in der zweiten Hälfte wieder in Hogwarts;-)

Klonschaf14: Och, der arme Gabe. Ich mag ihn -) Aber das mit 'Gabi' war nicht schlecht XD

DracoDragon: Hm, Blaises Geschenk wird erst später bekannt gegeben XD Das mit dem Blut sagt Harry ihm zwangsläufig in diesem Kapitel -.-'

**Kapitel 13**

**"Von Lügen, Wetten und unerwarteten Zwischenfällen"**

**Nächster Tag in Hogwarts...**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte galten ihre Gedanken nur Harry. Harry und Draco. Obwohl sie überrascht von dessen Beichte war, so bezog sich das nur auf ihre erste Reaktion, denn sie hatte so etwas schon geahnt.

Von Anfang an als Harry noch in Hogwarts war ist ihr aufgefallen wie dieser den blonden Slytherin angesehen hatte. Schon lange konnte ihr bester Freund nicht mehr behaupten, dass er seinen Erzfeind hassen würde. Doch wie sollte er das Ron beibringen. Dieser würde garantiert nicht so gut damit zurecht kommen wie sie.

Seufzend stieg sie aus ihrem Bett, zog sich an und verließ den Gryffindor Mädchenschlafsaal, ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort wartete auch schon Ron auf sie.

_"Hey, Herm was ist denn los? Du siehst irgendwie bedrückt aus..."_

_-Bedrückt ist gut...wenn du wüsstest-_

_"Es ist nichts.. habe nur schlecht geschlafen. Komm gehen wir..."_

Ron beließ es dabei und folgte seiner besten Freundin, die sich etwas merkwürdig verhielt.

Auf dem Gang in Richtung der großen Halle begegnete ihnen Blaise. Hermine nahm Ron beiseite und flüsterte diesem etwas zu, deutet ihm schon einmal vorzugehen.

"Ich habe etwas vergessen...geh doch schon mal vor."

Ron wollte etwas einwenden entschied sich aber dagegen als er Hermines fordernden Blick auf sich lasten sah.

_"Ja ja.",_ war das Einzige was er erwiderte als er auch schon in der nächsten Ecke einbog und verschwand.

Hermine versicherte sich, dass er weg war und ging zu Blaise. Blieb vor ihm stehen. Dieser war so vertieft in seine Gedanken, dass er Hermine nicht bemerkte, sondern weiterhin etwas vor sich hin murmelte.

_"Er hat sich nicht gemeldet...was ist, wenn ich meine Wette doch noch verliere..."_

_"Zabini?"_

Aufgeschreckt durch Hermines Worte, fuhr der Angesprochene herum und sah zu ihr herunter. Nun merkte sie, wie klein sie eigentlich war...ihr Gegenüber schien einen ganzen Kopf größer als sie zu sein. Dennoch schaute sie ihn fest an.

_"Na wieder unter den Lebenden? Ich muss dich was fragen..."_

Blaise fasste sich wieder und musterte Hermine. Zum ersten Mal stand diese so nah vor ihm, das erste Mal sah er ihre braunen Augen, welche im Schein der Sonne zu glänzen schienen. Dann fasste er sich an den Kopf und seufzte.

_-Mist, jetzt werde ich auch noch romantisch. Daran ist nur Draco schuld-_

_"Was willst du Granger?",_ obwohl Blaise versuchte hart zu klingen, hart und angewidert. Hörte es sich wohl eher scheu an.

_"Es geht um Malfoy...habt ihr wieder irgendetwas am Laufen?" _

Plötzlich fasste sie Blaise an dessen Kragen, trotz dessen Größe schaffte sie es ihn an die Wand zu pinnen, was wohl am Überraschungseffekt lag.

_"...sag es mir lieber gleich. Denn sollte ich erfahren, dass er nur mit Harry spielt dann fange ich gleich mit dir an.",_ zischte sie bedrohlich und ließ Blaises Kragen los, zückte ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf ihn. Dieser schaute sie zuerst ratlos und dann amüsiert an.

_"Oh, Draco hat also was mit Potter am Laufen...gut zu wissen",_ lachte er und stieß sich an der Wand ab.

_-Hm, vielleicht habe ich meine Wette ja doch nicht verloren.-_

_"Sei unbesorgt...",_ nonchalant beugte er sich zu ihr und stupste sie auf ihre Nase.

_"Ich würde garantiert nichts dagegen unternehmen, dass Draco mit Potter zusammen kommt...garantiert nicht.",_ grinste er und lief an ihr vorbei zu der großen Halle.

Hermine sah ihm etwas fassungslos hinterher und fasste sich an ihre Nase.

_-Sind die denn alle verrückt geworden-_

**Gegen Mittag...**

Professor Severus Snape befand sich gerade in seinem Zimmer und ordnete seine Pergamente für die nächste Unterrichtsstunde, da wurde er durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Als er diese öffnete und sah wer sich davor befand, wurde sein Gesicht blass und sah nun regelrecht weiß aus.

_"Lucius...was führt dich hierher?",_ säuselte er und musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um sich seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Der Angesprochene kam herein, lief an Snape vorbei und setzte sich auf die Couch.

_"Severus! Du hast doch nicht etwa vergessen was du mir vorgeschlagen hattest?",_ fragte er ihn stechend.

_-Ich soll ihm etwas vorgeschlagen haben,_ er dachte angestrengt darüber nach was er ihm wohl vorgeschlagen haben könnte und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

_"Du meinst doch nicht...aber Lucius, du willst doch nicht etwa wirklich...",_ fassungslos starrte Snape den blonden Mann vor sich an. Dieser stand auf und lief auf den Zaubertranklehrer zu.

_"Natürlich. Oder glaubst du, dass ich über so etwas ernstes Scherze machen würde? Cissa wird auch mitkommen...Morgen Abend werden ich meinem Sohn einen Besuch abstatten...und dann will ich endlich Klarheit über einiges...Severus!",_ damit verabschiedete sich Lucius von Snape und ließ ihn nachdenklich und etwas ängstlich zurück.

Snape ging zum Fenster, öffnete es und atmete tief ein. Sehnsüchtig schaute er hinaus und seufzte.

Wenn Lucius und Cissa zu Draco gehen und ihn mit Potter sehen würde...dann wäre das Chaos schon vorprogrammiert. Kleine Schweißperlen bahnten sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht.

_-Wie soll ich das nur überleben? Lucius wird mich dafür töten...was ist, wenn er von dem Unfall erfährt.. das Potter...,_ er stützte sein Gesicht auf seine Hände und krallte diese in seinen Haaren fest.

_"Ich bin schon so gut wie tot!",_ murmelte er verzweifelt.

**Währenddessen im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum...**

Blaise saß gerade am Tisch und schrieb einen Brief. Als er fertig war, faltete er diesen sorgfältig zusammen und band ihn um den Fuß einer schwarzen Eule, die auf ihrer Stirn einen weißen Fleck hatte.

Dann nahm er sie mit nach oben in den Schlafraum, wo sie auch schon auf das Fensterbrett flog und auf weitere Anweisungen wartete.

_"Los...flieg zu deinem Besitzer...",_ flüsterte er ihr zu. Die Eule gab nur ein Gurren von sich und setzte sich in Bewegung. Flog zu ihrem Besitzer.

Blaise sah ihr nach und rieb sich erwartungsvoll die Hände.

_"Draco, Draco...mit mir sollte man keine Wetten abschließen."_

**Augen...die Spiegel der Seele**

Nachdenklich, wie sooft in letzter Zeit, saß Harry mit Tina auf einer Bank im Park. Die anderen spielten gerade Basketball und auch Draco hatte sich dazu durchdringen lassen mitzuspielen. Tina und Harry haben sich schon früh abgesetzt um etwas alleine zu sein.

_"Sag mal...was mich schon die ganze Zeit interessiert. Warum bist du eigentlich in Jens FC? Ich meine...na ja, du machst auf mich nicht so einen Eindruck.. ach, du weißt schon was ich meine...",_ stotterte sich Harry etwas zu recht und neigte seinen Kopf. Vielleicht war er doch zu direkt gewesen. Aber dem war nicht so.

Tina fing an zu lachen und lehnte sich zurück, schaute in den Himmel über ihnen.

_"Wie soll ich sagen? Wir sind schon lange die besten Freunde...und als Jen mich gefragt hat habe ich eben zugestimmt.",_ dann sah sie zu Harry und überlegte, ehe sie weitersprach.

_"Ich verschlinge die Bücher gerade zu, das Leben eines Jungen, der durch Tod, Leid und Hass dennoch einen Weg findet zu leben. Ein Junge, der so vieles verloren hat aber trotzdem nicht aufgibt und Freunde hat, die zu ihm stehen...das hat mich fasziniert."_

Sie setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und beugte sich zu Harry, legte diesem eine Hand auf dessen Wange.

_"Als ich dich das erste Mal getroffen habe und in deine Augen sah, da war es mir so als ob ich dem Jungen aus den Büchern gegenüberstehen würde. Dasselbe Leid, derselbe Schmerz und derselbe Mut, wie ich ihn mir auch bei Harry Potter vorstelle."_ Tina lachte laut auf und entfernt ihre Hand von Harrys Wange, winkte ab.

_"Ach, du musst mich jetzt für völlig bekloppt halten, was? Das ist doch alles nur Fiktion...ich steigere mich bestimmt nur in etwas hinein.",_ sie wurde traurig und sah auf den Boden, fuhr mit ihrem Fuß kleine Kreise auf dem mit Erde bedeckten Boden.

Harry sah sie nur verwirrt und etwas verblüfft an. Diese Muggel vor ihm hatte doch tatsächlich von Anfang an die ,richtige' Vermutung gehabt, dass er Harry Potter sei. Nicht durch sein Aussehen, nein, durch das offensichtlichste auf der ganzen Welt, durch seine Augen. Den Ausdruck in den Augen konnte man nicht verändern, sie waren immer das Verräterische an einem. Er seufzte laut auf und dachte wirklich darüber nach ob er ihr nicht alles sagen sollte. Ihr, die von Anfang an eine gewissen Wärme auf ihn ausstrahlte.

_"Tina...ich.. na ja,...",_ stockend versuchte er einen einigermaßen vollständigen Satz herauszubringen aber nichts kam heraus.

_"Ja?",_ hakte sie nach und sah wie unangenehm es Harry wurde.

_"Tom! Du musst nichts sagen, wenn du nicht willst...",_ versicherte sie ihm und stand auf, reichte ihm ihre Hand.

_-Ich werde es ihr sagen...nur nicht jetzt.-_

_"Ja, Danke.",_ er nahm ihre Hand an und stand auf als die beiden zu ihren Freunden liefen, blieb Harry stehen.

_"Ich will, dass du etwas weißt. Du bist nicht verrückt, nein, du hast eine besondere Gabe...",_ er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schulter und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

_"Du hast tief in meine Seele geblickt und erkannt was ich versuche vor all den anderen zu verstecken. Irgendwann sage ich dir alles...mein Geheimnis..."._

Tina sah ihren größeren Gegenüber nur mit großen Augen, schweigend an. Dann nickte sie und nahm Harrys Hand.

_"Du bist schon ein merkwürdiger Kauz aber sind wir das nicht alle?",_ grinste sie.

_"Komm' wir gehen zu den anderen...sonst denkt Damian noch, dass ich ihm seinen Freund wegschnappe..."_

Harry erwiderte diese Bemerkung mit einem Lachen. Ja, komisch waren sie alle...da würde es sogar zwei Zauberer nicht groß auffallen, dachte er amüsiert und ließ sich von Tina mitziehen.

Als alle in der Mensa saßen und ihr Essen vor sich hatten, kam Jen hereingestürmt, in ihrer Hand ein dickes Mathebuch und eine Tüte.

Alle Anwesenden schauten auf. Jay legte sein Besteck beiseite und sah sie verwirrt an.

"Was hast du denn geschluckt? Stimmt was nicht?"

Jen erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern setzte sich neben Draco, oder quetschte sich vielmehr zwischen Draco und Harry und legte das Buch auf den Tisch neben Dracos Essen.

_"Also, hier ist das Mathebuch und hier...",_ sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte noch etwas heraus. Plötzlich hielt Anne ihre Hand vor den Mund.

_"Igitt...was soll das Jen?",_ sie zeigte angewidert auf etwas kleines, grünes auf dem Mathebuch, welches von ihr festgehalten wurde. Dann fing sie an zu grinsen...diabolisch zu grinsen und wandte sich an Draco.

_"Damian? Hast du nicht etwas vergessen? Also, ich habe es nicht vergessen...",_ sie deutete erst auf das Mathebuch, dann auf den Frosch und schließlich auf Harry. Dieser fing plötzlich an zu lachen und schüttelte den Kopf.

_"Nein...Jen. Du willst doch nicht etwa? Das kannst du nicht von ihm verlangen...",_ prustete er lachend heraus und hielt sich den Bauch. Allein der Gedanke daran was gleich passieren würde, brachte ihn wieder zum Lachen. Draco indes schaute seinen Freund nur ratlos an.

_"Was denn? Los sagt schon..",_ gab er trotzig zurück und wurde langsam ungeduldig.

_"Na sind wir wirklich so begriffsstutzig?",_ neckte ihn Jen.

_"O.K. Ich verrate es dir.",_ sie stupste ihn auf dessen Nase, umschloss den Frosch in ihrer Hand und hielt ihn Draco vor sein Gesicht.

_"Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hat ein gewisser Jemand behauptet...wider meiner Behauptung, er würde etwas von diesem reizenden Etwas dort an meiner Seite.."_

Jen zeigte grinsend auf Harry, der sich langsam wieder beruhigt hatte... sein Grinsen jedoch war nicht verschwunden.

_"...wollen. Dabei fielen Worte wie, 1. küsse ich eher einen Frosch, 2. lerne ich Mathe und 3...",_ doch Jen konnte nicht zuende reden da fiel ihr Draco ins Wort, sichtlich nervös.

_"Das...das kannst du nicht ernst meinen. Das war doch nur so daher gesagt...",_ stotterte er sich was zurecht. Doch Jen blieb hart.

_"Nein, Nein...die ganze Zeit habe ich gewusst, dass sich zwischen euch etwas anbahnt und du hast es immer abgestritten...mich für verrückt erklärt. Das ist nun meine Strafe für dich!",_ sie führte den Frosch noch näher an Dracos Gesicht.

_"So.. mal sehen ob das hier ein Froschkönig ist.",_ grinste sie.

Draco sah verzweifelt zu Harry und dieser zuckte nur unschuldig mit seinen Schultern. Eigentlich hatte sein blonder Liebling das ja verdient...

Draco schluckte und sah sich den glitschigen Frosch vor sich genauer an. Dieser gab nur ein Quacken von sich und erwiderte dessen Blicke, aus seinen großen glubschigen braunen Augen.

_-Da muss ich wohl durch...-_

Mit eine letzten tiefen Seufzer beugte sich Draco nach vorn und drückte dem Frosch einen Kuss auf dessen feuchtes Maul. Alle im Saal standen mittlerweile und beobachteten das Schauspiel neugierig. Auch Gabriel stand an der Wand gelehnt und gab nur ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich, bevor er die Mensa verließ.

So ein Kindergarten. Das er sich zu so etwas herablässt...Genieße deine Zeit mit ihm so lange du noch kannst.

"So Damian...Teil eins wäre damit abgehakt.", lachte Jen und packte den Frosch wieder weg.

Harry beugte sich an Jen vorbei zu Draco und gab diesem einen Kuss auf dessen noch feuchte Lippen.

_"So, jetzt habe ich auch einen ,Frosch' geküsst...meinen Froschkönig.",_ schmunzelte Harry und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Etwas rot davon wandelte sich Dracos beleidigter Ausdruck und er strich sich über die Lippen.

_"Na ja, unter diesen Umständen war es ja nicht so schlimm...",_ er nahm das schwere Mathebuch in die Hand und verzog sein Gesicht.

_"Muss ich das wirklich?",_ fragte er Jen und seufzte als diese nickte.

_"Ja, musst du...aber Tom hilft dir sicherlich dabei."_

O.K. soweit war alles klar aber Draco wusste, dass noch etwas fehlte, etwas, das er bestimmt nicht realisieren kann und das folgte auch zugleich.

_"Aber bei dem Dritten bin ich gespannt...sag mir bescheid, wenn du die Hölle zugefroren hast..",_ nun fingen alle am Tisch an zu lachen. Tina hielt sich die Hand vor ihren Mund, Anne schaute zu Marco, der sich ausnahmsweise auch nicht mehr halten konnte vor Lachen. Joey schüttelte nur den Kopf und grinste. Normalerweise sagte alle immer über ihn, dass er zu albern sei und nun das. Jay fasste sich als Erster und nahm seine Gabel in die Hand, fing wieder an zu essen.

_"Los.. bevor es noch kalt wird."_ aber ein Grinsen konnte er sich dennoch nicht verkneifen.

Jen setzte sich zu Tina, zwinkerte Draco aber dennoch entschuldigend zu. Im Grunde genommen war es ein einziger großer Scherz gewesen, den sie sich vor den Größeren ausgedacht und den er ihrer Meinung nach auch verdient hatte.

Es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. Draco sah zu Harry und dieser lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Als Harry sah, dass Draco ihr anscheinend nicht nachtragend war, legte er seine Gabel zur Seite und beobachtete seinen Freund beim Essen.

Draco hat sich wirklich verändert. Hätte das einer in Hogwarts gemacht...wäre derjenige jetzt sicherlich tot., schmunzelnd beobachtete er ihn weiter.

**Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm...**

"Harry? Komm doch her...ich fühle mich so alleine."

Draco machte ein trauriges Gesicht und sah hinüber zu Harry, der sich gerade in der Küche befand. Mit einem Wink war das dreckige Geschirr sauber und Harry bei Draco, der sich auf der Couch befand und eine Reportage im Fernsehen verfolgte. Harry setzte sich neben ihn und fing an dessen Nacken zu graulen, was mit einem leisen Schnurren erwidert wurde.

_"Na, bist du so einsam, Dray?",_ dieser zeigte plötzlich auf den Bildschirm, wo eine junge Frau abgebildet war.

_"Schau mal, dass ist die Muggel, die deine Geschichte aufgeschrieben hat..."_

Harry lehnte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Brust und zuckte seine Schultern.

_"Aha...ich habe von Jen erfahren, dass sie einen Haufen Geld damit macht...vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihr reden...kann ja sein, dass sie mir etwas davon abgibt.",_ grinste er und kuschelte sich noch enger an seinen blonden Slytherin, der schon lange keiner mehr für ihn war.

_"Du brauchst ihr Geld nicht...ich habe genug!",_ war seine einzige Erwiderung und das wurde mit einem leisen Schnauben von Harrys Seite quittiert.

_"Apropos...sag mal Draco wie willst du das eigentlich deinen Eltern beibringen?"_

Draco sah zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinunter und strich ihm durch dessen borstiges Haar.

_"Das werden wir sehen, wenn es soweit ist...ich habe keine Ahnung aber eines weiß ich, dass ich dich für immer bei mir haben will. Für immer...",_ sagte Draco überzeugt.

Als er Harrys nachdenkliches Gesicht sah, fügte er dem Gesagten noch etwas hinzu.

_"Etwas bedrückt dich, Harry. Was ist es, dass du mir nicht sagen kannst? Du hast doch kein Geheimnis vor mir, oder?",_ kopfschüttelnd verneinte Harry dessen Frage.

_"Du weißt, dass ich mit allem klar kommen könnte...nur Lügen, die kann und werde ich nie tolerieren."_

Harry entfernte sich von Draco, ließ diesen los und schaute ihn nur traurig an. Lügen würde er nie tolerieren können? Aber war es denn wirklich eine Lüge oder nicht vielmehr ein Zurückhalten von Informationen um den, den man liebt nicht zu verletzen? Harry fand sich in einer Zwickmühle wieder. Einerseits wollte er Draco sagen was an dem Tag seines Unfalls wirklich passierte andererseits will er es ihm verheimlichen um das alles was sie sich in der letzten Zeit aufgebaut hatten nicht zu zerstören. Er atmete hörbar aus und wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen wurde aber darin von Draco aufgehalten, in dem dieser ihn auf die Couch pinnte und sich über ihn beugte.

_"Ich vertraue dir! Außerdem würdest du mich nie belügen, das weiß ich...also belassen wir es dabei",_ sagte Draco bestimmend und küsste Harry innig.

Obwohl Harry es nicht dabei belassen wollte siegte seine Unentschlossenheit und Angst. Er umfasste Dracos Hals mit seinen Händen und zog diesen noch näher an sich.

_"Ja, lass und lieber etwas entspannenderes tun..."_

In seinen Gedanken war Harry jedoch bei der Frage, was wohl in Hogwarts auf die beiden zukommen würde. Dracos Vater, der ihn sowieso lieber tot als lebendig sehen möchte, würde alles ihm ersichtliche tun um ihn von seinem Sohn zu trennen. Alles. Dem war sich Harry bewusst.

Und der Stolz der Malfoys...etwas unantastbares, etwas, dass er gewagt hat anzuzweifeln...wird es ihm Draco denn jemals verzeihen können? Eines war ihm sicher...er dürfte es nur nicht erfahren.

_-Warum bin ich ausgerechnet Harry Potter-_

**Der Tag der Aufführung...**

_"Dean, Jason...sind die Requisiten alle vollständig?"_

_"Lee...Angela? Was ist mit den Kostümen?"_

Aufgeregt und voll beschäftigt lief Tina diesen Nachmittag in der Aula herum und erledigte alles organisatorische. Sie kümmerte sich um die Requisiten, die Kostüme, die Verteilung der Sitzplätze und, und, und...

Langsam aber sicher schien sie am Ausrasten zu sein aber sie zwang sich dazu sich zu beruhigen und setzte sich hin. Als Harry und Draco die Aula betraten, erhellte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und sie winkte die beiden zu sich.

_"Endlich..."_

**Am späten Abend...**

_"Beruhig dich Tina...es wird alles so wie du es dir vorstellst..",_ versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen aber es funktionierte nicht. Tina knabberte an ihren Fingernägeln und schaute immer wieder besorgt vor den Vorhang.

_"Es wird alles schief gehen...ich weiß das, immer geht alles schief, was ich mir in den Kopf gesetzt habe...",_ ihre Stimme zitterte, sie klammerte sich an Harrys Hemd fest und sah diesen dann empört an.

_"Was? Du bist noch nicht umgezogen?",_ sie schubste ihn in Richtung Umkleide.

_"Du ziehst dich sofort an! Meine Güte...siehst du, so fängt es an!",_ grummelte sie und wartete vor der Tür.

Harry zog sich grinsend seine Sachen aus und das rote- weiße Kleid an. Dann zog er sich die schwarze Langhaarperücke auf und zog alles zurecht.

Er klopfte an die Tür und gab Tina das Zeichen damit sie wieder hinein kommen konnte. Als diese Harry in dem Kleid und mit der Perücke sah, verschlug es ihr fast den Atem.

_"Wow, du siehst einfach atemberaubend aus. Jetzt fehlt nur noch das Make-up..."._ Tina schob Harry zum Spiegel und deutete ihn sich hinzusetzen. Dann nahm sie das Make-up und begann Harry zu schminken.

_"Na ja, vielleicht wird doch alles gut...",_ gab sie lächelnd zu und beobachtete ihr fertiges Werk. Sie war voll und Ganz mit sich zufrieden.

Als beide aus der Umkleide kamen begegneten sie Gabriel auf dem Gang.

Er machte große Augen als er Harry erkannte und begann zu grinsen, kam direkt auf ihn zu.

_"Ich nehme an, dass nicht einmal Julia selbst so eine Schönheit wie du war...",_ hauchte er in Harrys Ohr und gab ihm einen hauchzarten Kuss, lief den Gang weiter.

Harry drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm nach, mit roten und glühenden Wangen. Plötzlich legten sich zwei Arme um ihn und als Harry sich zu dem 'Übeltäter' umdrehte sah er in das überraschte Gesicht Dracos, dem jetzt erst bewusst war wie sein 'Freund' aussah.

_"Bei Mer... Wow, du siehst einfach...das ist unbeschreiblich."_ Draco war bei diesem Anblick sprachlos.

Harry sah einfach nur wunderschön aus und das bei der Tatsache, dass dieser eigentlich ein Junge war. Harrys Figur war genau richtig für dieses Kleid. Dessen Augen glänzten und waren mit blauem Lidschatten bedeckt, auf seinen Lippen glänzte ein rosa Lipgloss und feines Rouge zierte seine Wangen. Die schwarze Langhaarperücke machte aus seinem Freund eine richtige Lady, flachbrüstig aber weiblich, dachte er amüsiert. Als er sah wie peinlich es Harry zu sein schien, näherte er sich ihm wieder.

_"Du brauchst dich wirklich nicht zu schämen...du hast keinen Grund. Obwohl ich schon überlege ob die weibliche Harry Version nicht auch anregend ist. Allein wegen diesen schwarzen Zotteln, die endlich weg sind,"_ fügte Draco süffisant hinzu.

_"Aha...meine Zotteln? Da kommt endlich die Wahrheit zu Tage..",_ erwiderte Harry trotzig und machte sich gespielt verärgert von Draco los, ging zu Tina, die, die Szene grinsend beobachtet hatte.

_"Gehen wir...ich glaube, dass unser Romeo ein paar Probleme haben wird...",_ lachte er und sah zu Draco, der ebenfalls lachend auf die beiden zukam, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

_"O.K. Ich bin schuldig im Sinne der Anklage...bitte verzeihe mir meine wunderschöne Julia."_ Draco kniete sich vor Harry und schaute diesen theatralisch an. Harry konnte nicht anders und wurde wieder rot. Er stieß Draco sachte gegen dessen Schulter.

_"Lass das...gehen wir", sagte er beschämt._

**Vorhang auf für die letzte gemeinsame glückliche Zeit**

Die Zuschauer sammelten sich an. Jay, Jen, Marco, Anne und Joey saßen in der ersten Reihe, hatten sich wohl schon als erstes ihre Plätze sichern können. Von weitem erkannte sie auch Schüler und dessen Eltern. Die Aula war voll besetzt. Tina zog sich vielleicht zu schnell zurück, denn sie sah die drei Personen nicht, die in die Aula traten und sich gleichgültig umschauten. Die, die anderen Personen mit gleichgültigen und kalten Blicken musterten.

_"Severus...denkst du wirklich, dass Draco hier ist? Bei einer Theateraufführung? Mein Sohn?",_ fragte Lucius irritiert und schaute sich suchend um.

Seine Frau, lächelte gezwungen und wandte sich an ihren Mann.

_"Ach, Schatz. Es ist doch trotz der vielen Muggel sehr...nun ja, interessant hier. Du weißt doch wie gerne ich in das Theater gehen..."_

Schon immer liebte sie es ins Theater zu gehen und dort in eine andere Welt abtauchen zu können. Ihren Sohn nahm sie immer heimlich mit...

Auch, wenn sie nach außen hin den Eindruck machte, dass sie die Ansichten ihres Mannes voll und ganz vertrat so war es doch ihr Wunsch nach einem normalen Leben...nach einem Leben ohne den dunklen Lord, der sie und ihre Familie schon fast in Besitz zu nehmen schien.

Severus seufzte und deutete auf ein paar freie Plätze weiter außen.

_"Ähem, Lucius. Zuhause war er nicht und die einzige Alternative war nun mal die Schule, in der heute eine Aufführung stattfinden wird...außerdem sagte man mir, dass er den Romeo spielen soll",_ er wurde immer leiser und wagte es nicht den blonden, großen Mann neben ihm anzusehen. Dieser drohte gleich in die Luft zu gehen doch Narcissa hielt ihn darin auf.

_"Was? Den Romeo? Oh, nein wie schön. Er spielt die Hauptrolle.. mein Sohn.",_ sichtlich stolz setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl und deutete ihren Mann es ihr gleich zu tun.

Dieser grummelte etwas unverständliches und setzte sich neben seine Frau, sah grimmig zu Severus, der sich auf den freien Platz, neben Lucius setzte. Die Blicke, die den dreien zugeworfen wurden, schien keiner von ihnen bemerkt zu haben. Aber es war unverkennbar, dass solch eine Art von Zuschauer sehr selten war. Wer war schon völlig in schwarz gekleidet, blond, blauäugig und strahlte solch eine Eleganz aus, dass sie die halbe Aula drohte zu blenden. Man darf gar nicht erst davon anfangen, dass sich die Schüler wieder ihre eigenen Gedanken machten und die hatten nicht minder etwas mit Draco zu tun.

Nach einigen Minuten wurde es schlagartig ruhig. Die restlichen Zuschauer setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und die Aula wurde abgedunkelt. Plötzlich richtete sich der Strahl des Scheinwerfers auf die Mitte der Bühne. Dort erschien ein Junge, in dem üblichen Kostüm und einem spitzen Hut auf dem Kopf.

_"Zwei Häuser in Verona, würdevoll, Wohin als Szene unser Spiel euch bannt, Erwecken neuen Streit aus altem Groll, Und Bürgerblut befleckt die Bürgerhand. Aus beider Feinde unheilvollem Schoß Entspringt ein Liebespaar, unsternbedroht, Und es begräbt- ein jämmerliches Los- Der Väter lang gehegter Streit ihr Tod. Wie diese Liebe nun dem Tod verfiel, Der Eltern Wüten, immerfort erneut, Erst in der Kinder Ende fand sein Ziel, Das lehrt zwei Stunden euch die Bühne heut; Wollt ihr geduldig euer Ohr dem leihn, Woll' n wir' s von Mängeln, wo' s noch not befreien."_

Der Junge erbeugte sich vor den Zuschauern und ging ab. Der Vorhang schloss sich wieder, nur um kurze Zeit später wieder aufzugehen.

Die Kulisse zeigte einen Vorplatz und der 1.Aufzug der 1.Szene begann.

Narcissa Malfoy sah erwartungsvoll zur Bühne und war begeistert wie es doch gewöhnliche Muggel schaffen konnten so etwas tolles zu vollbringen.

Sie war besonders gespannt auf ihren Sohn, der bald seinen ersten Auftritt hatte. Als sie merkte wie ihr Mann neben ihr grummelte, stieß sie ihm mit ihrem Ellebogen in die Seite, sah ihn eindringlich an.

"Ja ja, noch zwei ganze Stunden", erwiderte er unter Seufzen und verdrehte die Augen, hielt sich seine schmerzende Seite.

Das Licht wechselte den Standort und schien nun auf nur eine Person. Draco, dann wandelte es wieder und beschien einen Jungen, der den Part des Benvolio inne hatte.

_"Ha, guten Morgen , Vetter!"_

Draco schlug sich die Hand auf die Stirn und schaute nach oben.

_"Erst so weit?"_

**...Einige Dialoge später. Benvolio und Romeo sprechen oder diskutieren wohl eher gerade über die Schattenseiten der Liebe .**

Benvolio will, dass sein Vetter die Übeltäterin, die sein Herz gestohlen hatte vergisst.. doch dieser kann und will das nicht.

_"Gib deinen Augen Freiheit, lenke sie auf andere Reize hin."_

_"Das ist der Weg. Mit ihren Reizen in vollem Licht zu zeigen. ...Zeigt mir ein Weib, unübertroffen schön; Mir gilt ihr Reiz wie eine Weisung nur, Worin ich lese, wer sie übertrifft. Leb wohl! Vergessen lehrest du mir nie."_

_"Dein Schuldner sterb ich, glückt mir nicht die Müh'."_

Die Bühne verdunkelte sich und der Vorhang hatte wieder seinen Einsatz.

Sichtlich stolz auf ihren Sohn, glänzten die Augen von Narcissa und sie nahm ein Stofftuch heraus. Wischte sich einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

_"Ach, Lucius ist er nicht einzigartig?",_ schniefte sie und sah ihren Mann an, der nur emotionslos auf seinem Platz saß und keine Regung zeigte. Wieder stieß sie ihn und sah ihn böse an, als er sie unschuldig ansah.

_"Ja, bei Merlin...er war sehr gut. Er ist ein Malfoy was hast du anderes erwartet?",_ gab er genervt zurück. Ein Blick auf seinen Nebenmann machte ihm deutlich, dass dieser nachzudenken schien und er ließ ihn in Ruhe.

Severus Snape dachte wirklich nach. Über sein Leben, welches eigentlich ganz gut verlief bis zu dem heutigen Tag und welches wohl ein schnelles Ende finden würde. In seiner Hand hatte er das Programmheft, welches er natürlich auch schon gelesen hatte. Was in dem Heft stand war jedoch nicht so erfreulich. Erst recht nicht als sein Blick auf den Namen neben der Rolle der Julia fiel. Warum musste in letzter Zeit nur generell alles schief gehen?

**...1.Aufzug 2.Szene. Auf einer Straße.** Capulet, Paris und ein Bedienter kommen. Capulet und Paris unterhalten sich wegen Julia. Paris (Gabriel g Ja er hat den Part des Paris übernommen, weil der richtige Paris krank ist) hat um deren Hand angehalten und ihr Vater verschiebt seine Entscheidung auf das kommende Fest am Abend. Der Bediente geht ab und verteilt die Einladungen, doch fälschlicherweise gerät er an Benvolio und Romeo, die somit eine Einladung zur Feier der Feinde erhalten.

Die dritte Szene begann in einem Zimmer der Capulets. Die Wärterin und Julias Mutter, die Gräfin Capulet suchen ihre Tochter Julia.

_"Ruft meine Tochter her: wo ist sie Amme?"_

_"Bei meiner Jungfernschaft im zwölften Jahr, Ich rief sie schon.- He, Lämmchen! zartes Täubchen! Dass Gott! Wo ist das Kind? He, Juliette!"_

Nun richtete sich der Spot auf die Person, welche nun auf der Bühne erschien. Harry. Mit verstellter aber leider immer noch etwas tiefen Stimme kam sein Einsatz.

****

Im Laufe der Unterhaltung versuchen die Amme und Julias Mutter ihr beizubringen, dass sie schon im heiratsfähigen Alter wäre schon viele Anwärter hätte. Darunter auch der junge Paris. Nun versuchen die beiden ihn Julia schmackhaft zu machen

_"Die Hochzeit, ja! Das ist der Punkt, von dem Ich sprechen wollte. Sag mir, liebe Tochter, wie steht' s mit deiner Lust, dich zu vermählen?"_

Theatralisch warf sie die Hände hoch, rannte zu ihrer Tochter und nahm sie beiseite, sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

_"Ich träumte nie von dieser Ehre noch."_

_"Sag kurz: fühlst du dem Grafen dich geneigt?"_

_"Gern will ich sehn, ob Sehen Neigung zeugt. Doch weiter soll mein Blick den Flug nicht wagen, Als ihn die Schwingen Eures Beifalls tragen._

Es wurde wieder dunkel und man hörte wie die Kulissen ausgetauscht wurden. Ein Blick zu Narcissa verriet einem ein weiteres Mal, dass diese wohl sehr begeistert von diesem Stück war. Von Romeo wie von Julia.

_"Ach, Lucius. Findest du nicht auch, dass die Julia bezaubernd ist? Eine richtige Schönheit...sie hat zwar eine etwas tiefe Stimme aber das trübt nicht ihre Eleganz."_

Lucius nickte nur zustimmend und Severus hielt es für besser einfach nichts zu sagen. Es stand zwar außer Frage, dass Potter sehr gut aussah aber für nichts auf der Welt hätte er es jetzt laut ausgesprochen.

_-Wenn sie nur wüsste...-_

**Fünfte Szene**

**... Das Fest ist im vollem Gange.** Die Gäste sind schon da, genauso wie Romeo und Benvolio. Dann sieht er Julia, die mit Paris auf der Tanzfläche steht und geht zu ihr. Bemerkt jedoch Tybalt nicht, der ihn an dessen Stimme erkannt hat. Wutentbrannt will dieser sich auf ihn stürzen, wird aber von seinem Onkel davon abgehalten.

_"Nach seiner Stimm' ist dies ein Montague."_

Er winkte einen Bediensteten zu sich und sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt.

_"Hol meinen Degen, Bursch!. -... Fürwahr, bei meines Stammes Ruhm und Adel! Wer tot ihn schlüg, verdiene keinen Tadel."_

_"Was habt Ihr, Vetter? Welch ein Sturm wozu?"_

Tybalt tut seinen Unmut kund und will schnellstens Rache an Romeo nehmen, doch sein Onkel hält dagegen, will sein Fest nicht gefährdet sehen.

_"Zu! Nur zu! Ihr seid ein kecker Bursch. ...Geht, Ihr seid ein Hase. Seid ruhig, sonst- Mehr Licht, mehr Licht, zum Kuckuck- Will ich zur Ruh' Euch bringen- Lustig Kinder!"_

_"Mir kämpft Geduld aus Zwang mit will' ger Wut. Ich geh: doch so frech sich aufzudringen, was Lust ihm mach, soll bittern Lohn ihm bringen."_

Das Licht schwenkte wieder um. Zu Romeo und Julia.

Romeo nimmt ihre Hand in seine.

_"Entweihet meine Hand verwegen dich, O Heil' genbild, so will ich's lieblich büßen. Zwei Pilger, neigen meine Lippen sich, Den herben Druck im Kusse zu versüßen.",_ verschmitzt schaute Draco seinen Liebsten an und zwinkerte ihm zu. Harry konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht vergreifen.

_"Nein, Pilger, lege nichts der Hand zuschulden Für ihren sittsam- andachtsvollen Gruß. ..."_

_"So reg dich, Holde, nicht, wie Heil' ge pflegen, Derweil mein Mund dir nimmt, was er erfleht."_

Draco beugte sich zu Harry hinunter, hauchte ihm zart einen Kuss auf dessen Lippen.

_"Nun hat dein Mund ihn aller Sünd' entbunden."_

_"So hat mein Mund zum Lohn sie für die Gunst?",_ erwiderte Harry neckisch.

Daraufhin beugte sich Draco abermals nach vorn zu ihm, gab ihm einen Kuss.

_"Zum Lohn die Sünd'? O Vorwurf, süß erfunden! Gebt sie zurück."_

_"Ihr küsst recht nach der Kunst."_

Die Amme kommt und zieht Julia zu sich, zu ihrer Mutter. Romeo fragt sie und erhält die Information, dass es sich bei ihr um die einzige Tochter der Capulets handelt und verlässt die Feier. Julia indes fragt ihre Amme um wen es sich bei dem Fremden gehandelt hatte und diese gibt ihr die gewünschte Auskunft.

_"Sein Nam' ist Romeo, ein Montague, Und Eures großen Feindes einz' ger Sohn."_

_"So einz' ge Liebe aus großem Hass entbrannt! Ich sah zu früh, den ich zu spät erkannt. O Wunderwerk" Ich fühle mich getrieben, Den ärgsten Feind aufs zärtlichste zu lieben."_

**Prolog zum Zweiten Aufzug**

Wieder kommt der Junge vom Anfang des Stückes und steht vor dem geschlossenen Vorhang.

_"...Doch Leidenschaft gibt Kraft, Zeit weist die Wege, Der Liebe Süße schwächt die schlimmsten Schläge."_

Dieser verschwand wieder hinter der Bühne und der Vorhang öffnete sich.

**-Ab hier kommt ein Sprung. Wird alles nacherzählt-**

Nach der heimlichen Hochzeit der beiden Liebenden und der gemeinsamen Hochzeitsnacht, trifft Romeo am nächsten Tag auf Tybalt und es entbrannt ein Kampf, dem Romeo entgehen will, da er ja nun zu dessen Familie gehört. Während des Kampfes wird Mercutio, der beste Freund Romeo' s tödlich verwundet. Völlig in Rage stellt sich Romeo dem Kampf mit Tybalt und tötet ihn. Diese Tatsache zwingt ihn dazu Verona für immer zu verlassen...vorher geht er noch zu Julia...verbringt eine Nacht mit ihr und verlässt sie dann im Morgengrauen. Nun nimmt das Schicksal seinen Lauf. Julias Eltern haben beschlossen sie mit dem jungen Paris zu vermählen...als sie dies erfährt fasst sie einen folgenschweren Entschluss.

Als sie zur 'Beichte' zu Pater Lorenzo geht, bekommt sie von diesem ein Gift überreicht, ein Gift, welches denjenigen, der es einnimmt für kurze Zeit tot erscheinen lässt. Als sie zuhause ankommt und allein in ihrem Zimmer ist, nimmt sie es auch sofort ein. In Gedanken an ihren Romeo.

Dieser befindet sich derweil in Mantua und erfährt von seinem guten Freund Balthasar, dass seine Geliebte tot sei. Romeo, völlig außer sich, bricht das Gesetz in dem er wieder zurück nach Verona geht. Bei einem Apotheker besorgt er sich ein tödliches Gift und sein Schicksal ist damit besiegelt. Als er bei ihrem Begräbnis ankommt und zu ihr gehen will, trifft er Paris. Dieser stellt ihn zum Kampf aus dem Paris als Verlierer hervorgeht. Romeo legt ihn zu Julia in ihr Begräbnis und kniet sich zu ihr.

**5. Aufzug, 3.Szene**

_"...Augen, Blickt euer Letztes! Arme, nehmt die letzte Umarmung..",_ er strich dabei sachte über Harrys geschlossenen Augen, strich ebenso sachte über dessen ruhenden Arme.

_"und o Lippen, ihr, Tore Des Odens, siegelt mit rechtmäß' gem Kusse Den ewigen Vertrag dem Wucherer Tod...Dies auf dein Wohl, wo du auch stranden magst! Dies meiner Lieben-"_

Draco fasste in seine Jackentasche und holte eine gläserne Phiole heraus, öffnete sie und führte sie an seinen Mund, leerte sie mit einem Zug, spürte wie das Gift durch seine Adern floss.

_"O wackrer Apotheker! Dein Trank wirk schnell.- Und so im Kusse sterb ich."_

Er beugte sich ein letztes Mal über seine(n) Geliebte(n) und gab ihr(ihm) einen schwachen Kuss, dann verließen ihn seine Kräfte und er fiel kraftlos auf sie(ihn). Leblos.

Die Wächter, Balthasar sowie Pater Lorenzo betreten die Bühne. Sie sehen Julia, die gerade aus ihrem todesähnlichen Schlaf aufwacht und ihren Geliebten neben sich erkennt. Sie gehen fort und lassen Julia allein.

_"Geh nur, entweich! Denn ich will nicht von hinnen. Was ist das hier? Ein Becher festgeklemmt in meines Trauten Hand?",_ verzweifelt nahm ,Julia' den Becher und erkannte was die Ursache für den Tod ihres Geliebten war.

Harry nahm sich in dem Moment vor ihnen eine perfekte Darbietung zu liefern. Wie bei den Proben. Er strich über Dracos Stirn und seufzte.

_"Gift seh ich, war Sein Ende vor der Zeit. - O Böser! Alles zu trinken, keinen güt' gen Tropfen mir Zu gönnen, der mich zu dir brächt- Ich will Dir deine Lippen küssen. Ach, vielleicht Hängt noch ein wenig Gift daran und lässt mich An deiner Labung sterben.",_ er beugte sich zu Draco und küsste sanft dessen Lippen und sein Gesicht nahm plötzlich einen erstaunten Ausdruck an.

_"Deine Lippen Sind warm. -"_

Als er jemanden aus der Ferne hörte, ergriff er den Dolch, welcher an Dracos Hosenbund heftete und umfasste diesen fest.

_"Wie? Lärm- dann schnell nur. O willkommener Dolch! Dies werde deine Scheide."_

Harry zielte mit dem Dolch auf seine Brust, sieht zu den Zuschauern und stach zu.

_"Roste da, Und lass mich sterben.",_ sprach er mit letzter Kraft und fiel auf Dracos ,Leichnam'.

Alles war ruhig...eine todesstille ging durch das Publikum. Vereinzelt hörte man ein Schluchzen und Schnäuzen.

Die Montagues, die Capulets, Balthasar, Pater Lorenzo und der Prinz treten auf. (Der Prinz ist eine Art Hauptmann) Fassungslosigkeit über den Tod ihrer einzigen Kinder geht um. Capulet sowie Montague geben sich die Hände und schließen Frieden. Die Bühne verdunkelt sich und der Spot ist nur auf eine Person gerichtet auf den Prinzen, der seinen Monolog hält.

_"Nur düstern Frieden bringt uns dieser Morgen; Die Sonne scheint, verhüllt, vor Weh, zu weilen. Kommt, offenbart mir ferner, was verborgen: Ich will dann strafen oder Gnad' erteilen; Denn niemals gab es ein so herbes Los, Als Juliens und ihres Romeos."_

Die Bühne verdunkelte sich und alles wurde schwarz. Die Zuschauer begannen sich zu regen und fingen an zu klatschen. Der Jubel schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Auch Narcissa Malfoy stand mittlerweile und applaudierte, Lucius entschied sich dazu sitzen zu bleiben und Severus? Nun ja, der machte sich immer kleiner in seinem Sitz, da er das Ende herbeisah und das sah nicht sehr gut aus.

Als die Vorstellung der Darsteller kam und Draco und Harry an der Reihe waren gab es kein Halten mehr beim Publikum. Sie fingen an zu klatschen und zu pfeifen.

_"Damian Mc. Kingley als Romeo...",_

_"...und Thomas Parker als Julia."_

Bei Harrys Aufruf, wurde das Pfeifen und Klatschen lauter. Plötzlich hörte man ein Poltern. Jemand musste wohl hingefallen sein. Alle Blicke waren auf die Person gerichtet, die von ihrem Sitz gefallen war. Eine Person mit langem blondem Haar und aufgerissenen blauen Augen. Sie lag über jemanden anderen, der nur laut aufseufzte.

_"P...Po...Es...ist...Po...du...",_ schwankend richtete sich Lucius auf, schaute erst zu seiner Frau, die genauso entsetzt war und zu Severus, der seinen Kopf geneigt hatte. Dann schaute er zu seinem Sohn, dessen Gesichtsausdruck genauso entsetzt und verwirrt war. Draco schaute abwechselnd zu seinen Eltern und dann zu Harry, der sichtlich blass wurde.

Die Zuschauer und auch Tina wussten nichts mit der jetzigen Situation anzufangen. Draco und Harry verschwanden plötzlich hinter dem Vorhang. Dracos Eltern und Severus folgten ihnen, liefen an den verblüfften Zuschauern vorbei hinter die Bühne.

_"Was sollen wir jetzt machen? Meine Eltern sind da.. sie haben alles gesehen.. so wollte ich es nicht.",_ seufzte Draco und wurde leicht panisch als er Schritte auf dem Gang hörte. Harry hatte mittlerweile seine Perücke abgenommen und sie auf einen Stuhl gelegt, sich das Make-up abgewischt.

_"Schhh, wir stellen uns ihnen einfach. Was können sie schon großartig tun? Sie werden doch nicht ihren einzigen Sohn umbringen, oder?",_ versuchte Harry die Situation zu lockern aber auch er wusste, dass es weitaus schlimmer war als gedacht. Sie würden Draco nicht töten aber was wäre mit ihm?

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Rütteln an der Tür und kurze Zeit später stand diese offen und drei Personen betraten den Raum. Draco stellte sich beschützend vor Harry, hielt diesen hinter sich.

_"Vater, Mutter...schön euch zu sehen.",_ sagte er gespielt erfreut und das Zittern in seiner Stimme verriet ihn.

_"Draco! Was bedeutet das.. du und Potter? Welch Zauber vermag so eine Wandlung?",_ spie sein Vater und musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht völlig aus der Haut zu fahren.

Seine Mutter schaute ihren Sohn nur traurig an, schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste wie ihr Sohn nun fühlte aber genauso wusste und fühlte sie wie enttäuscht ihr Mann nun sein musste.

_"Ich liebe ihn Vater...und weder du noch sonst wer wird etwas dagegen tun können..",_ erwiderte er bestimmend, drückte Harry weiter hinter sich. Seine Hand umfasste Harrys fester und er sah liebevoll zu ihm.

Doch Severus hielt das alles nicht mehr länger aus. Diese Farce, dieses ständige Gerede von Liebe. Wahrscheinlich lag es doch nur an Dracos Unfall und Harrys Blut in ihm.

_"Draco! Bist du nicht der Meinung, dass aufrichtige Liebe auf gegenseitigem Vertrauen basiert? Darauf, dass man sich nicht anlügt oder Geheimnisse voreinander hat?",_ wandte sich Severus an Draco und deutete auf Harry hinter ihm.

_"Was meinst du...?",_ fragte er seinen Patenonkel. Doch dieser zeigte immer noch auf Harry.

_"Frag ihn.. frag ihn was am Tag deines Unfalls geschehen ist."_

Nun schauten ihn auch Lucius und Narcissa fragend an, wussten nicht worauf dieser hinaus wollte.

_"Harry?",_ Draco stellte sich vor ihn und hob dessen Kinn an, so dass sein kleinerer Gegenüber ihn ansehen musste. Harry wurde still und fing an zu zittern, erwiderte leise etwas auf Dracos Frage.

_"Du...du...hattest einen hohen Blutverlust.",_ er hielt inne, sah Draco verzweifelt an, hielt sich an dessen Hemd fest, zerrte fast daran.

_"Bitte...du.. du musst mir glauben, dass ich es nur getan habe um dich zu retten...bitte..",_ sagte er verzweifelt.

_"Harry? Was hast du getan?",_ hakte Draco nach, ließ Harry los, als ob er schon ahnte was kommen sollte.

_"Dray...mein Blut ist in dir...ich habe dir mein Blut gegeben.",_ flüsterte er und neigte seinen Kopf, fiel auf die Knie und fing an zu weinen.

Anstatt Dracos liebevollen Hände, die ihn nun trösten sollten blieben diese Stellen unangetastet. Fassungslos schaute Draco zu Harry hinunter. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg unaufhörlich über seine Wangen und er tat nichts um ihnen Einhalt zu gebieten. Dann sah er zu seinen Eltern und nickte, kam auf sie zu. Jedoch nicht ohne sich noch ein letzte Mal zu Harry umzudrehen.

_"Du wusstest es die ganze Zeit und hast es mir nicht gesagt? Ich hätte es dir verziehen, wenn du es mir gesagt hättest aber so...Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich alles verzeihen kann, nur keine Lügen.. dabei habe ich dir vertraut.",_ sagte er traurig und enttäuscht.

_"Komm mein Sohn, wir werden zurück nach Malfoy Manor gehen. Dort wird sich alles klären.",_ er sah zu Harry und schickte ihm ein abfälliges Schnauben. Auch Severus verließ den Raum. So ein Ende wollte er vermeiden, doch es schien als unausweichlich...nie hätten ein Potter und ein Malfoy zusammen glücklich sein können.

Nur Narcissa Malfoy kam noch einmal zurück und kniete sich zu Harry.

_"Mein Sohn muss dich sehr lieben...und du hast ich sehr enttäuscht. Doch gib nicht auf...alles hat seine guten Seiten. Finde sie in deiner Trauer.",_ sagte sie tröstend und stand auf, folgte ihrem Mann.

Das Einzige was Harry blieb war seine Verzweiflung und die Gewissheit das verloren zu haben, was er sich so mühsam erkämpfen musste. Eine weitere Person trat durch die Tür, kniete sich zu Harry auf den Boden und nahm ihn in die Arme. Strich ihm durch die Haare und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu.

Durch seine tränengenässten Augen sah er schwarzes langes Haar. Tina, nur sie konnte es sein.

_"Tina?...",_ brachte er stockend heraus.

_"Shhh...alles wird wieder gut. Es wird sich alles zum Guten wenden...",_ flüsterte sie und fügte leise noch etwas hinzu.

_"Harry..."_

**TBC**

Ich habe Draco den Part des Romeo überlassen. Eigentlich wollte ich Gabriel noch eine Chance geben aber letztendlich habe ich mich umentschieden. Na ja, er kriegt seine Chance schon noch.. XD

So wie war' s sehr depri? Na ja, ich bin damit eigentlich zufrieden. Ist eine Wendung der Geschichte, ab hier geht es eigentlich nur noch aufwärts oder noch tiefer bergab ;-)

Kommentare werden an der Sammelstelle unter der FF angenommen XD


	15. Kap14 Fürchte dich nicht vor dem Alleins...

Autor:shine21

Beta:( bis jetzt noch ungelesen)

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Drama, Romantik ...ja ja, es wird trotzdem romantisch.

Paring: Blaise/Hermine, Harry/OCC,

INFO: Ab diesem Kapitel fährt Harry wieder nach Hogwarts, trifft auf Draco... muss Hermine so einiges erklären und es gibt noch weitere Überraschungen g  
Ach ja, ein uns nur all zu guter Bekannter hat einen kleinen Auftritt.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange es noch wird...aber ich nehme an noch ein paar Kapitel... vielleicht bringe ich auch noch ein paar Specials mit ein.  
Etwas neues wurde von mir eingefügt. Titel zu den jeweiligen Absätzen. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass es ganz gut passen würde.  
Mal sehen wie es euch gefällt

Thanx an alle Kommischreiber.  
araglas16, Klonschaf14, Lara-Lynx, tinkita, Kylyen,LadyEvelyn, kaktus, Lilith, Lady-Claw, nichan, Klee, fighter-for-dragonheart, Alagar-Loth, Blaise

Lara-Lynx: Hm, er wird ihm nicht lange böse sein können aber zusammen kommen die beiden dann doch nich...noch nicht, vielleicht;-)

Kylyen: Beide werden leiden -**eg- **Das mit der Wette kommt raus aber lies selbst XD

Kaktus: Danke...fühle mich geehrt ;-)

Lady-Claw: Ähem, oh je...du wirst mich nach dem Kapitel bestimmt lynchen XD

Klee: Danke ;-)

fighter-for-dragonheart: Jetzt wird es erst einmal ein bisserl depri XD

Alagar-Loth: Danke für deine Kritik :-D Hat mich sehr gefreut.Ich werde meien Antwort zu deinem Review im nächsten Kapitel ausführlicher schreiben..momentan sitze ich nämlich in einem Inet Café -.-

Blaise: Steht in meinem Stecki XD Severus ist fies, weil er nunmal fies ist XD...na ja er hat seine Gründe ;-)

Von euren Reaktionen konnte ich sehen, dass einige fanden, Draco hätte zu hart entschieden...  
Na dann will ich mal erklären wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe..  
In erster Linie ist Draco ein Malfoy und da kann auch ein Harry Potter nichts daran ändern. Er liebt ihn, das steht außer Frage, dennoch kann und will er nicht akzeptieren, dass Harry ihm nichts von der Infusion erzählt hatte... immerhin ist das für ihn als ein Malfoy schon eine Sache über die man nicht einfach so hinwegsehen kann...  
Vielleicht spielen auch dessen Zweifel eine große Rolle? Mehr will ich momentan nicht verraten, da ich sonst spoilen würde aber lasst euch einfach überraschen;-)

Wer diese Zeilen sagt ist ungewiss. Harry? Draco oder vielleicht sogar Gabriel? Nun ja, dass löse ich vielleicht bald auf...aber es kann auch offen bleiben...

Genug der langen Vorworte XD Wünsche allen viel Spaß beim Lesen...

**Danke an alle, die meine FF lesen und an diejenigen, deren Kommi ich leider, aus Zeitgründen nicht mehr beantworten konnte :-D**

**Kapitel 15**

**Fürchte dich nicht vor dem Alleinsein ...**

_Ich fürchte keinen Kampf, weil ich weiß, dass ich siegen werde  
Solange du an meiner Seite bist._

_Ich scheue keinen Gegner, weil ich weiß, dass Ich...  
Solange ich dich beschütze, jeden Feind besiege._

_Ich begebe mich nicht in die Dunkelheit, weil ich weiß, das du...  
Da bist um mich davon abzuhalten._

_Ich scheue nicht den Tod, denn ich habe in dir etwas...  
Wofür es sich zu leben und zu sterben lohnt._

_Ich fürchte mich nur vor der Leere, die durch deinen Verlust in mir entsteht, denn du hältst dies alles...  
Meinen Tod und meine Angst, in deinen Händen._

_Bitte bleibe bei mir ...  
Werfe es nicht weg.  
Komme wieder zu mir.  
Verzeihe mir.  
So wie ich dir verzeihe..._  
(© Christina Giordano)

Die Tage vergingen. Schleppend aber zu Harrys Glück sehr schnell. Er wollte keinem mehr Rechenschaft darüber geben was mit ihm und Draco passiert sei. Er verschloss sich vor Jay und den anderen. War mehr ein Geist als ein Mensch in der Schule. Traurig erinnerte er sich an den Tag der Aufführung zurück. Seit dem hatte sich vieles verändert.

Tina brachte ihn nach Hause... erzählte den anderen irgendetwas, so dass diese sie alleine mit ihm ließen. In seinem Apartment begann er dann zu erzählen.

Von dem Streit, von Dumbledores Entscheidung sie hierher zu schicken, dem Unfall und dem Zwischenfall nach der Aufführung...

Sie saß einige Minuten nur schweigend da und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Warum verließ Draco ihn wegen so einer Lappalie? Schließlich hatte Harry ihm doch das Leben gerettet.

Harry dementierte das heftig. Für einen Malfoy gäbe es nichts wichtigeres außer seinem Stolz und seiner Herkunft. Außerdem hatte Draco ihn darauf angesprochen, dass für ihn Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit an erster Stelle stehen würde...

Indem er ihm nichts davon gesagt hatte...glich dies, für ihn, einem Verrat. Hinzu kam, dass er ja immer noch ein Malfoy sei...

Doch Harry glaubte insgeheim, dass auch Dracos Zweifel eine große Rolle bei dessen Entscheidung gespielt hatten. Vielleicht war das ja nur der Anstoß dafür?

Sie redeten noch lange, sehr lange und Tina entschied sie bei Harry zu übernachten. Ihre Eltern wären sowieso weg... da würde es keinem auffallen.

Doch eine Frage geisterte noch eine ganze Weile in ihren Gedanken, ließ sie nicht los.

Warum war es immer wieder Harry? Warum konnte... durfte er nicht einfach ein normales Leben führen?

**Stärke...**

Als der Monat endlich zu Ende ging klingelte es an der Apartmenttür Nr. 123. Tina betrat es ohne auf die Erlaubnis von innen abzuwarten ...

_"Harry ..."_

Sie schaute sich um und fand nach dem den sie gesucht hatte. Harry lag auf Dracos Bett, seine Beine an den Körper gezogen.

Tina setzte sich zu ihm und strich Harry über den Rücken.

_"Du musst aufhören ihm nach zu trauern ...dein Leben geht weiter und ..."_

_" ...irgendwann wird er dir schon verzeihen ...glaube mir."_ fügte sie hinzu.

Harry drehte sich um, sah Tina ausdruckslos an.

_" Das ist es ja! Mit ihm hatte ich etwas für das es sich zu leben lohnt und jetzt? Jetzt bin ich wieder allein ..."_

_"Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Voldemort endlich schafft was er die ganze Zeit versucht und weißt du was das Schlimmste ist?"_

Die Angesprochene erwiderte seinen Blick mit einer Spur aus Unwissenheit.

Sie wusste nicht wie sich Harry jetzt fühlte, dessen war sie sich klar. So einen Schmerz hatte sie noch nie gefühlt. Dieser Junge vor ihr...jünger als sie und doch hatte er schon mehr erlebt als so mancher Erwachsener. Irgendwie konnte sie verstehen warum er sich so leer fühlen musste... für ihn erschien alles so aussichtslos.

_"Ich kann dieses Leben ja nicht einmal beenden... denn dann wären all die verdammten Opfer umsonst gewesen. Meine Eltern, all die Muggel und Sirius.",_ seine Stimme senkte sich, er merkte wie sich Tränen ihren Weg über sein Gesicht bahnten und versuchte diese mit seinem Hemdärmel wegzuwischen.

Doch Tina hielt ihn darin auf, zog ihn zu sich so, dass sein Kopf auf ihrer Brust lag. Sanft strich sie ihm durch die Haare.

_"Sch... weine ruhig. Lass alles raus.",_ flüstere sie beruhigend und Harry tat wie es ihm gesagt wurde. Kurz schaute er auf dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrer Brust...

Warum tut etwas so weh von dem er doch wusste, dass es nicht andauern würde?

_"Ich weiß nicht wie es ist so verletzt zu werden... doch eines weiß ich. Es bringt nichts hier zu sitzen und ihm nach zu trauern. Zeige diesen ganzen Leuten, dass du dich von so etwas nicht runterkriegen lässt..."_

_"Du klingst wie Hermine...",_ sagte Harry leise und lächelte leicht.

_"Danke für das Kompliment. Aber weißt du wen ich aus den Büchern am besten finde?",_ fragte sie und stupste ihm leicht auf die Nase als dieser nur ein leichtes Kopfschütteln von sich gab.

_"Dich! Ich habe dich bewundert wie du trotz aller Rückschläge immer wieder weiter gemacht...alles und jedem getrotzt hast. Verstehst du was ich dir damit sagen will?"_

Harry entfernte sich von ihr und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

_"Du hast recht...ich bin viel zu wehleidig. Nichts hat mich bis jetzt davon abgehalten weiter zu machen..."_

Er stand auf, wischte sich über sein Gesicht und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

_"Mich kriegt keiner unter. Und erst recht nicht Draco Malfoy. Ich werde ihm und Voldemort schon zeigen, dass sie sich mit dem Falschen anlegen ...und irgendwann hat das alles dann auch ein Ende."_

Natürlich wusste er, dass es nicht so schnell gehen würde wie er jetzt vielleicht annahm aber es half ihm etwas darüber weg zu kommen.

Harry sah zu Tina, die mittlerweile neben ihm stand und seine Hand nahm.

_"Komm gehen wir raus. Jay und die anderen warten...außerdem fährst du morgen schon ab. Du solltest dich wenigstens von ihnen verabschieden."_

Er nickte und nahm seine Jacke, zog sie an und wartete an der Tür.

_"Ja, du hast recht ..."_

**Schicksal...**

Auf dem Flur, drehte Harry sich um und schaute zu Gabriels Apartment. Er hatte ihn schon lange nicht gesehen und seit dem Vorfall mit ihm und Draco auf dem Gang war dieser ihm irgendwie aus dem Weg gegangen.

_"Tina? Warte kurz auf mich...ich muss was wichtiges klären."_

Dann ging er zu Gabriels Apartment und klopfte an. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis er öffnete. Erstaunt schaute Gabriel seinen kleineren Gegenüber an... doch es kam kein Lächeln, kein Grinsen, wie üblich, von ihm. Diesmal schaute er fast gleichgültig.

_"Oh, Tom was ist? Ich habe nicht viel Zeit...",_ er deutete auf die vielen Kisten auf dem Boden.

_"Ich ziehe heute aus...fahre zurück nach Hause."_

_"Aha...",_ Harry wusste nicht wieso aber er wurde traurig. Er vermisste Gabriels fröhliche Art...

_"Ich ziehe morgen aus...na ja, eigentlich wollte ich mir von dir verabschieden...",_ er sah Gabriel kurz an, direkt in dessen blaugrüne Augen und wandte sich von ihm ab, wollte wieder zu Tina. Doch plötzlich legten sich Gabriels Arme von hinten um seine Schultern und drehten ihn zu sich.

_"Das ist kein Abschied...",_ sagte Gabriel leise und mit einem Male spürte Harry dessen weiche Lippen auf seinen. Doch diesmal war es ihm nicht unangenehm oder zu fordernd. Nein, diesmal war der Kuss sanft und unaufdringlich.

Gabriel löste sich von Harry und sah diesen amüsiert an.

_"Wir sehen uns bestimmt wieder, Kleiner. Seinem Schicksal kann man nicht entfliehen...",_ lachte er und zeigte auf Tina.

_"Sie wartet ...du solltest langsam wieder zu ihr gehen ..."_

Harry nickte nur und drehte sich um, lief zu Tina. Seine Finger lagen auf seinen Lippen und er leckte mit seiner Zunge darüber. Den Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen erkannte nur Tina und diese schwieg darüber.

Gabriel wäre garantiert nicht der Richtige um über Draco hinweg zu kommen und sie wusste, dass Harry das auch gar nicht wollte aber es reichte um ihn wenigstens etwas davon abzulenken...

**Schwerer Abschied...**

_"Machs gut Kumpel... Lass dich ab und zu wieder blicken, ja?",_ sagte Jay und man konnte merken, dass er etwas betrübt über Harry Abfahrt war. Er war ihm viel zu sehr an sein Herz gewachsen. Auch Joey und Marco drückten Harry an sich und klopften ihm auf den Rücken.

Jen kam zu Harry und wirkte etwas traurig, wenn nicht sogar schuldig. Aber wieso?

_"Es ist schade, dass Damian nicht da ist...ihr beiden seid mir wirklich sehr gute Freunde geworden. Bitte sag das Damian, wenn du ihn siehst...auch er soll mal vorbei kommen ...Ok?",_ sie gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange und machte Anne Platz, die auf ihn zukam.

_"Vergiss uns nicht, ja? Und sag Damian, dass er von mir eine saftige Strafe für sein plötzliches Verschwinden bekommt, wenn er hier wieder auftauchen sollte...",_ grinste sie und küsste Harry auf die Stirn.

Dieser schaute sich um und vermisste jemanden. Tina.  
Sie war nicht da und dass obwohl sie auf jeden Fall kommen wollte.  
Doch plötzlich ertönte ein Rufen und er sah Tina in der Ferne auf ihn zu kommen, mit etwas rundem in der Hand. Es sah aus wie ein Basketball.

_"Ha... Tom ich habe noch etwas für dich! Hier ..."._ sie reichte ihm außer Atem den Ball und er bemerkte, dass lauter Unterschriften auf ihm waren.

_"Wir alle haben unterschrieben, dann noch welche aus Jens FC, von der Theater AG und dem Kunstkurs. Ich glaube, dass sogar Mrs. Stefferson unterschrieben hat ...",_ lächelte sie und umarmte Harry fest.

_"Machs gut und denk daran was ich dir gesagt habe, ja? Lass dich nicht runterkriegen..."_

_"Zeig Draco, was er so leichtsinnig aufgegeben hat und schreibe mir wie es dir geht...Wie gerne würde ich dich in Hogwarts besuchen kommen, Harry.",_ flüsterte sie und löste sich von ihm.

Traurig schaute er sich in dieser Runde um. Alle waren für ihn sehr gute Freunde geworden... Personen, denen er vertraute und die ihm sehr geholfen hatten. Er sah zu Tina...der Abschied von ihr war der Schwerste. Gäbe es jemandem im Leben, der alles über einen wusste...so etwas wie ein Seelenpartner war dann wäre es wohl Tina gewesen.

Ein letztes Mal schaute er sich um und stieg dann in das wartende Taxi ein. Obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte nicht zurück zu schauen, konnte er das nicht verhindern...

Er sah wie seine Freunde ihm zu winkten, streckte seinen Arm hinaus und erwiderte es...

Harry ertappte sich dabei wie er daran dachte, dass er viel lieber hier geblieben wäre...bei Tina und den anderen. Bei Muggeln.  
Allein der Gedanken an Draco und dessen Reaktion wenn er ihn in Hogwarts wieder sehen würde, bereitete ihm ein Gefühl der Angst.  
Doch er hatte es Tina versprochen. Er würde sich nichts mehr gefallen lassen...würde dem Blonden zeigen was er so leichtsinnig aufgegeben hatte.

Nicht nur er hat gelitten...nein, auch Harry hat unter dieser Lüge, dieser einen kleinen Notlüge so immens leiden müssen, dass er sich nun eigentlich sehr leicht fühlte, als ob ihm eine Last genommen geworden wäre.

Aus dem Fenster schauend und an einer Ampel wartend schaute er aus dem Fenster und sah den Park. Fast wehmütig dachte er an die Zeit mit Draco. So vieles war in diesem Park geschehen...In dieser kurzen Zeit.

Und es hatte nur ein paar Minuten gebraucht um das alles zu zerstören. Glück ist so schwer zu finden und so leicht zu verlieren...

Als seine Freunde nicht mehr zu sehen waren, lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

_Alles hat sich verändert...was wird nur alles auf mich zu kommen?_

**Freundschaft und eine immerwährende Illusion**

Bepackt mit seinem Koffer und dem Basketball stand er nun am Bahnhof Kings Cross und wartete auf den Hogwarts Express, der in fünfzehn Minuten kommen sollte. Er entschied sich dazu sich hinzusetzen und die Zeit so totzuschlagen.

Als er sich umsah... all die Hexen und Zauberer beobachtete erschien es ihm auf einmal so irreal, so falsch.

Früher hätte er alles gegeben um hier sein zu können...um nach Hogwarts gehen zu dürfen. Einer von ihnen zu sein. Doch jetzt?  
An seinem ersten Jahr hatte er sich gefreut...so gefreut von seinen Verwandten weg zu kommen, von den Muggeln, die ihn nicht verstanden... neue Freunde kamen, er hatte Glück...Erfolg.  
Drei ganze Jahre hielt dieser glückliche Zustand an, drei ganze Jahre durfte er erleben wie es ist einmal im Leben Glück zu haben. Doch ab diesem Moment hatte sich letztendlich alles geändert...

Alles verschlechterte sich. Freunde wandten sich ab, ein geliebter Mensch und viele Unschuldige starben und das nur wegen ihm. Bald musste er erkennen, dass sein Leben viele Opfer kostete... war er das wirklich Wert? War er es wirklich Wert, das so viele Menschen seinetwegen starben?

Am liebsten hätte er einen Rückzieher gemacht...wäre zurück zu Tina gegangen und bei ihr geblieben doch das war nur ein Traum, eine Illusion. Doch plötzlich kam ihm ein weiterer Gedanke. Keine Illusion. Kein Traum. Nein, bittere, gefährliche Realität.

Voldemort. Er wusste bestimmt von seinem Aufenthalt bei den Muggeln und doch hat er ihn nicht angegriffen. Chancen genug hätte er gehabt...

Harry dachte an Tina, Jay und die anderen. Sie wären in Gefahr...in großer Gefahr, sollte der Lord nur darauf gewartet haben, dass er wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Nur wie sollte er sie warnen...?  
Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen!

Als sein Name gerufen wurde... schrak er aus seinen Gedanken und schaute sich um. In Hermine und Ron fand er die Ursache dafür. Die beiden stiegen gerade aus dem Zug und liefen zu ihm. Hermine umarmte Harry fest und Ron gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken.

Natürlich bemerkte Hermine, anders als Ron, dem es anscheinend egal war, dass Draco Malfoy fehlte. Etwas musste vorgefallen sein, doch diese Tatsache allein war es nicht, die sie zu solch einem Gedanken kommen ließ. Harry schaute so traurig und ohne jeglichen Antrieb...

_"Schön, dass du wieder da bist...ich glaube, dass wir viel zu bereden haben. Nicht wahr Harry?",_ flüsterte sie ihm zu und löste sich von ihrem besten Freund.

Harry war es sofort klar, dass Hermine schon ahnte was mit ihm los sei und nickte nur. Hielt es für das Beste einfach zu schweigen. Aber bei einer Sache konnte er nicht schweigen...eine Frage blieb noch offen.

_"Warum seid ihr eigentlich hier?",_ fragte er als sie sich in ein Abteil gesetzt hatten. Hermine die neben ihm Platz nahm sah zu Ron, der die Antwort lieferte.

_"Dumbledore hat uns geschickt um dich abzuholen... keine Ahnung wieso."_

_Hm, da hatte der Alte wohl einmal einen richtigen Riecher gehabt..._  
Harry lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

_"Vielleicht ahnt er schon welche Veränderungen auf uns zukommen werden...",_ murmelte er vor sich hin, sah nicht wie Hermine ihn traurig ansah und Ron verwirrt darüber nachzudenken schien was sein bester Freund wohl damit meinte.

Die Fahrt verlief ruhig, vielleicht sogar zu ruhig. Keiner der drei sagte etwas, traute sich die Stille zu brechen, die eigentlich gar nicht so unangenehm war, da jeder von ihnen ahnte, dass ein Gespräch nur Kummer bringen würde...

Er hatte recht, dachte sich Harry als er seine Augen öffnete und nach draußen aus dem Fenster sah. Alles um ihn herum ist wie eine Illusion...mühsam bildet sie sich nur um dann plötzlich und unerwartet wie eine Seifenblase zu platzen. Bei dem geringsten Zwischenfall, der kleinsten und sanftesten Berührung.

Wie bei Draco und ihm. Sie hatten sich unter den schwersten Bedingungen zusammengefunden, sich endlich das eingestanden was sie sich die ganze Zeit verschwiegen hatten und dann brauchte es nur ein paar Worte... so wenige Worte um das alles zu zerstören. Um seine Illusion platzen zu lassen...

Harry konnte Snape nicht einmal böse sein, machte ihm keine Vorwürfe. Es war sein Standpunkt, den er vertrat...seine Illusion, dass ein Malfoy nie mit einem Potter zusammen sein kann und diese würde er aufrecht erhalten.

Trotzdem war da dieses Gefühl von Wut. Immense Wut auf alles und jeden. Er war es leid. War die Zauberwelt leid, die ihn als ihren Retter sah, ihm eine Last auftrug, die er nicht auf sich nehmen wollte.  
Lord Voldemort hatte ihm schon so vieles genommen...ihm so viel Leid zugefügt. Er wollte nicht mehr...sehnte sich ein Ende herbei, sehnte sich nach der Konfrontation mit seinem Widersacher.

Ein kurzer Blick zu Hermine ließ ihn lächeln. Ja, Tina hatte wirklich Ähnlichkeit mit seiner besten Freundin...genauso intelligent und genauso neugierig. Sie wäre immer da um ihm zu helfen, ihn zu trösten...

Und Ron? Ja, Ron wäre es sicherlich auch auf seine Art immer für ihn da. Er wusste nicht ob er ihm von Draco erzählen sollte...

Es wäre wohl das Beste es nicht zu tun. Immerhin waren sie ja nicht einmal mehr zusammen... also, wozu dann den Stress in Kauf nehmen und es Ron sagen?

**Ein Neuanfang?**

Gegen Mittag kamen sie vor den Toren Hogwarts an. Alles war ruhig. Noch waren alle Schüler im Unterricht ehe sie zum Mittagessen entlassen wurden.

Harry atmete die frische und klare Luft tief ein, betrachtete die Ländereien, den dunklen Wald und seufzte.

Ja, vor kurzem hätte er sich gefreut wieder hier zu sein. Hätte alles stehen und liegen lassen um durch die Ländereien zu rennen um wieder zuhause zu sein.  
Doch jetzt?

Das war nicht mehr sein Zuhause. Das war nur ein notwendiges Mittel, das bald ausgedient hätte. Nur noch knapp mehr als ein Jahr und alles wäre vorbei. Er wäre frei...oder tot. Je nachdem wann sich sein älterer Widersacher dazu entschließt ihn zu stellen...

Doch er hoffte, dass es bald geschehen würde ohne jemanden mit rein zu ziehen... tief in seinem Inneren ahnte er bereits, dass das jedoch nicht der Fall sein würde.

**Alte Bekannte und die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht!**

Sie gingen hinein, verhielten sich ruhig und liefen zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen nahm Hermine Harry beiseite und schickte Ron weg.

_"Los erzähl mir endlich was passiert ist!",_ bestimmend sah sie Harry an und wandte ihren Blick nicht von ihm ab.

Harrys Blick wurde traurig und leer. Er setzte sich hin und faltete seine Hände ineinander, begann zu erzählen. Kurz vor dem Ende, schloss er seine Augen, wischte sich die Tränen ab, die seine Wange hinunter liefen.

_"Hermine... es sollte wohl nicht sein. Ich soll nicht glücklich sein."_

_"Wenn es jemand verdient glücklich zu sein, dann du.",_ sie beugte sich zu ihm und nahm seine Hand in ihre.

_"Ich werde mir Malfoy vornehmen... Keiner wagt es ungestraft und verletzt meine Freunde... ich hatte ihn gewarnt!",_ ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und ihr Blick wurde gefährlich.

_"Bitte... er hat keine Schuld. Es war mein Fehler...unser Fehler. Wir haben gedacht, dass uns keiner etwas anhaben könnte, dass wir solange wir zusammen wären alles überstehen. Es war einfach nur leichtsinnig..."_

Hermine seufzte und betrachtete sich ihren ehemals so, ja trotz des vielen Leids, glücklichen Freund. Nun war er verbittert, sah an nichts mehr etwas gutes... sehnte den Kampf mit dem dunklen Lord schon nahezu herbei.

_"Ich verstehe. Doch lange werde ich nicht ruhig bleiben, verstanden?"_

Ein leichtes Nicken von Harrys Seite her ließ sie milde stimmen und sie lächelte ihn an.

_"Komm wir gehen! Alles ist besser als jemanden hinterher zu trauern, der es nicht verdient, dass man auch nur einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet!"_

_Einen Gedanken? Meine Träume und meine Gedanken drehen sich nur um ihn,_ dachte sich Harry verbittert und folgte Hermine.

**Begegnung...und Dämonen, die es zu bekämpfen gilt.**

Als Harry mit seinen Freunden auf dem Weg in die große Halle war, überkam ihm ein kalter Schauer. Sein Herz drohte stehen zu bleiben. Vor ihm war er. Vor ihm lief Draco Malfoy mit seinen Freunden.

Harry blieb stehen, brachte keinen Laut heraus, konnte keinen Schritt mehr gehen. Plötzlich drehte sich Draco um, sah direkt in Harrys Richtung. Doch sein Blick war nicht herablassend oder kalt, nein er war wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Verletzt und Enttäuscht.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, rannte Harry an den Slytherins vorbei in die große Halle. Er war einfach nicht bereit dafür...noch nicht! Er wollte stark sein, hatte es Tina versprochen und doch konnte er es nicht. Im Grunde genommen war er einfach nur schwach.

Ron rannte ihm irritiert nach und Hermine blieb vor Draco stehen, sah ihn an. Sah in die blauen Augen, des abermals so beständigen und kalten Slytherins. Obwohl sie ihm in diesem Moment liebend gern alles was in ihrem Kopf herum schwirrte gesagt hätte, so erkannte sie auch seinen Schmerz und blieb ruhig, lief schweigend an ihm vorbei.

_Derselbe Schmerz wie bei Harry und doch riskiert er alles nur wegen seines verletzten Stolzes...,_ dachte sie und folgte Harry in die große Halle.

Blaise indes dachte nur über eines nach. Wie sollte er seine Wette einlösen? Wie sollte er diesem Mädchen nur vor allen anderen gestehen, dass er sie liebte? Schließlich gingen seine Gefühle für sie mittlerweile über Hass und all die Vorurteile hinaus.

_"Wer weiß was das Schicksal für uns noch so auf Lager hat",_ murmelte er und lief hinter Draco, der ebenso nachdenklich zu sein schien. Denn dieser ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und man konnte erkennen, dass das Blut an seinen Händen hinunter lief.

_Draco, mein Freund. Kämpfe mit deinen Dämonen und bezwinge sie..._

**Trennung. Und doch bist du immer noch ein Teil von mir!**

_"Das Schuljahr hat bald sein Ende erreicht und doch gibt es noch von einem Neuzugang zu berichten."_

Der Direktor zeigte auf einen Jungen, der neben ihm stand und der Draco sowie Harry sehr bekannt vorkam. Gabriel...er war doch tatsächlich ein Zauberer!

Nun wurde Draco einiges klar. Diese ganzen Zwischenfälle. Im Kino...ein Zauber. Die ganze Zeit hat er ihn manipuliert und gewusst um wen es sich bei Damian Mc Kingley und Thomas Parker wirklich handelte.

Wütend und sauer schaute er ihn an. Zischte etwas unverständliches.

_"Sag mal, kennst du den etwa?",_ fragte Blaise und verstummte aber augenblicklich als das Zischen seines Gegenübers lauter und gefährlicher wurde.

_"O.k. dann eben nicht..."_

_"Gabriel Bennington nahm wie auch schon Mister Potter und Mister Malfoy an dem Austauschprogramm teil. Nun auf persönlichem Wunsch hin hat er den Wunsch geäußert hier auf Hogwarts sein letztes Jahr zu wiederholen. Ich bitte Sie alle ihn hier willkommen zu heißen.",_ rief Professor Dumbledore und verwies Gabriel an den Tisch der Slytherins.

_"Bitte Mister Bennington, wenn ich sie bitten dürfte."_

Harry sah zu Gabriel und als dessen Blick auf ihn fiel, lächelte er ihm kurz zu und wandte sich wieder von ihm ab.

Er stützte sein Gesicht auf seine Hände, wollte nicht glauben was eben geschah. Gabriel hatte ihn die ganze Zeit angelogen, ihn betrogen. Doch warum? Was für einen Nutzen hatte er?

Später, nach dem Essen, traf Harry auf dem Gang Gabriel. Dieser stand umringt von einigen Mädchen an der Wand gelehnt und als dieser Harry sah, verabschiedete er sich nonchalant von seinen Verehrerinnen und lief auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. Doch Hermine und Ron versperrten ihm den Weg.

_"Kommt schon Leute. Lasst mich durch...ich will nur mit Harry reden..",_ seufzte er und wartete.

Harry legte Hermine eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und schob sie sachte beiseite, so dass er Gabriel gegenüberstand.

_"Was hätte ich mit dir zu bereden?"_

Gabriel umfasste Harrys Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

_"Ich bringe ihn euch gleich wieder!",_ rief er Hermine und Ron zu, die ihrem Freund mit offenen Mündern hinterher sahen.

In einem verlassenen Gang blieb er stehen und ließ Harry, der ihn verdutzt ansah, los.

_"Wir haben eine Menge zu bereden!",_ sagte er ruhig und fing an zu lachen.

_"Ich habe mich so sehr auf dich gefreut. Es sollte eine Überraschung sein..",_ grinste er und sah schelmisch zu Harry.

_"Aha...eine Überraschung also. Du hast mich die ganze Zeit angelogen...mir etwas vorgemacht. Warum? Warum Gabriel?",_ schrie Harry wütend.

_"Ich durfte es dir nicht sagen. Ich wollte es...wirklich! Aber...",_ er hielt inne und schien zu überlegen. Harry stellte sich vor ihn und tippelte mit seinem Fuß, verlangte nach der Wahrheit.

_"Schon gut! Ich erzähle es dir aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst nicht sauer zu werden. Bitte.."_

Die einzige Antwort Harrys bestand aus einem Schnauben und Nicken. Das reichte Gabriel und er begann zu erzählen.

_"Ich und Blaise kennen uns schon sehr lange. Daher wusste er auch, dass ich ihm Rahmen des Schüleraustausches auf das Petterson College gehe. Als du und Malfoy auch dorthin geschickt wurdet... hatte er eine Idee.",_ er stoppte und sah zu Harry. Dieser hörte ihm nun gespannt zu und ahnte bereits was auf ihn zukam. Keine gute Neuigkeiten!

_"Er hat eine Wette mit ihm abgeschlossen. Dass er es in den fünf Monaten nicht ohne dich aushalten würde...",_ er konnte nicht weitererzählen, da Harry ihm erbost ins Wort fiel.

_"Was? Eine Wette? Das er es nach den fünf Monaten nicht ohne mich aushalten würde? Und du solltest ihm dabei helfen?"_

Gabriel nickte und kam auf Harry zu.

_"Ja, so sollte es sein aber ich... es kam etwas dazwischen. Du kamst dazwischen! Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand wie Draco Malfoy dich bekommt...ich...ich..",_ er kam näher und umfasste die Schultern des Kleineren, zog ihn an sich heran.

_"...ich habe mich in dich verliebt!"_

Fassungslos erwiderte Harry den leicht verzweifelten Blick seinen Gegenübers. Das war es also. Nur deswegen hatte Gabriel das alles veranstaltet... so sehr Harry ihn dafür hassen wollte.  
Er konnte Gabriels Motiv verstehen. Dieser hatte das alles nur getan weil er sich in ihn verliebt hatte...  
Doch konnte, wollte er ihm verzeihen? Wollte er Gabriels Nähe zulassen? Harry war sich nicht sicher...

Etwas anderes schwirrte in seinem Kopf herum, belagerte seine Gedanken. Die Tatsache, dass Draco Malfoy seine Wette wohl doch gewonnen hatte.  
Eine Wette...zwar nicht so hinterhältig und gemein wie er es sich vielleicht von einem Slytherin gedacht hatte aber eine Wette. Er hatte es ihm verheimlicht...und vielleicht Angst vor der Auswirkung gehabt, wenn er mit ihm Hand in Hand in Hogwarts angekommen wäre...

Harry wusste zwar, dass er sich hier wahrscheinlich nur etwas zusammenreimte aber es machte ihn so unheimlich wütend, dass so etwas banales vielleicht ausschlaggebend für all den Schmerz war.

Er entschloss sich Draco zur Rede zu stellen, ließ Gabriel zurück und lief nach draußen. An dem großen Brunnen im Vorhof saß Draco mit Blaise und redete mit ihm. Als er Harry sah verstummte er und sah verächtlich zu dem Gryffindor, der sich ihm näherte und schließlich vor ihm stehen blieb.

_"Wir müssen reden!",_ sagte Harry bestimmend und schaute den Blonden fest an.

Lachend erhob sich Draco von seinem Platz und bäumte sich vor Harry auf.

_"Ich wüsste nicht was ich mit dir zu bereden hätte, Potter",_ spie er verächtlich und wollte sich wieder hinsetzen als Harry ihn an seiner Hand festhielt.

_"Gut! Dann reden wir eben hier und jetzt!"_

Stärke...den Mut sich seiner Angst und seinen Zweifeln zu stellen. Nun sollte es wohl so weit sein. Draco Malfoy hatte keine Macht mehr über ihn.

_"Ich habe Fehler gemacht! Ja, aber nicht nur ich habe falsch gehandelt... etwas verschwiegen.",_ Harrys Stimme fing leicht an zu zittern und er müsste sich stark zusammenreißen um nicht auf der Stelle davon zu rennen.

Draco schaute ihn unwissend an und schnaubte.

_"DU hast mich belogen! Mir etwas vorgemacht... alles was ich geglaubt habe, ist zerplatzt wie eine Seifenblase. Du ...",_ auch Draco musste sich zusammenreißen, entzog Harry seine Hand auch seine Stimme zitterte.

_"Was ist mit dieser Wette? Bist du froh, dass du sie doch noch gewonnen hast. Das ein Malfoy nicht verliert?"_

Nun war es Draco, dessen Blick sich senkte und er nachdachte. Die Wette hatte er so gut wie vergessen. Doch woher wusste Harry davon?

_"Das war...woher weißt du davon?",_ fragte er ihn. Doch Harry wandte sich von Draco ab, drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

_"Wir alle haben Geheimnisse. Ich hätte dir alles verziehen. Lügen, Betrug... alles! Ich hätte meinen Zweifeln niemals nachgegeben...",_ Harry nahm tief Luft und sprach noch ein letztes Mal mit Draco.

_"Doch, dass du das alles so leicht aufgibst hätte ich nie gedacht! Gut, wie du willst, wir sind wieder Feinde, doch vergesse eines nie... denke daran was du so leichtsinnig aufgegeben hast!"_

_"Ich liebe dich du eigensinniger Idiot!",_ flüsterte er und rannte in das Gebäude, ließ Draco nachdenklich zurück.

_"Draco? Wieso hast du ihn nicht ...?",_ doch Blaise hielt inne als er Dracos trauige Augen erkannte, die immer noch in die Richtung Harrys sahen.

_"Weil ich ein verdammter Idiot bin, Blaise. Ein Malfoy und ein Idiot!",_ erwiderte er und stand wie erstarrt auf der Stelle, bewegte sich nicht. Nicht einmal Tränen vergoss er... er sah einfach nur unablässig weiter in die Richtung in der Harry verschwand.

Die Tage vergingen. Alles nahm seinen gewohnten Lauf. Harry und Draco benahmen sich wie früher, doch etwas war anders. Sie schienen sich aus dem Weg zu gehen...setzten es nicht mehr darauf an aneinander zu geraten, zu streiten.

Gabriel war immer häufiger in der Nähe des Gryffindors anzutreffen und Hermine sowie Ron hatten sich mittlerweile damit abgefunden. Was sollten sie auch schon zu jemanden sagen, der sich nichts sagen ließ!

Wie immer. Nur mit dem Ende des alten Schuljahres kamen auch Harrys Alpträume wieder. Visionen, die er gehofft hatte niemals wieder zu sehen.

**Visionen und das Bewusstsein der Gefahr**

Tina?

_"Harry? Harry, wo bist du?"_

Was ist nur los? Wo bin ich...wo bist du?  
Alles ist so dunkel...so kalt und ruhig.

_Die Stimmen in deinem Innern. Die Stimmen um dich herum. Sie zeigen dir deine Zukunft, sie zeigen dir deine Bestimmung. Du bringst den Tod, du siehst ihn pausenlos, spürst ihn...der Tod erwartet auch dich..._

**Was bedeutet das?**

_Schaue dich um. Siehst du die Schwärze? Die Dunkelheit? Sie umfängt dich. Die Schreie deiner Freunde...sie erreichen dich in deinen Träumen. Bald werde ich sie mir holen. Sie werden langsam sterben...bis du zu mir kommst. Bis der Sensenmann auch an deine Tür klopft um dich zu holen..._

Diese Stimme es kann doch nicht sein...  
Dieser Ort.

_"Mylord? Wir haben alles in die Wege geleitet. Bald können wir zuschlagen..."_

_"Gut, Finnes! Du kannst gehen...lass' mich allein."_

_"Wie ihr wünscht.."_

_"Bald Potter...bald ist der Tag gekommen an dem wir uns endlich gegenüber stehen werden."_

Dieses Foto in seinen Händen. Es kann...darf nicht sein!  
Tina, Jay...

_Ich werde dir alles nehmen...Freunde, Geliebte, deine einzige Hoffnung auf etwas besseres, dein einziger Ort an den du zurückkehren kannst. Sie werden leiden...sie werden sterben und das Einzige, was sie bis zu ihrem Ende spüren werden ist der Hass auf denjenigen, der ihr Leid zu verschulden hat..._

Nein! Verschwinde! Verschwinde aus meinen Träumen aus meinem Leben.  
Lass sie in Frieden!

**Das Ende des Schuljahres und der Beginn einer Liebe, die der Sehnsucht folgt...**

Schweißgebadet wachte Harry in der Nacht auf. Als er sich umsah und seine Umgebung wahrnahm erkannte er den Schlafraum der Gryffindors. Alle schliefen und schienen ihn nicht gehört zu haben.

Er stand auf, zog sich seinen Umhang über und verließ den Schlafraum, lief nach draußen und ließ sich auf die Wiese fallen. Der Mond über ihm erhellte die Dunkelheit der Nacht, die Rufe der Eulen brachen die Stille.

Angst hatte Harry keine. Auch nicht als hinter ihm die Blätter raschelten und er Schritte auf sich zukommen hörte. Von weitem so schien es ihm, war es so als ob Blicke auf ihn gerichtete wurden...doch er achtete nicht weiter darauf sondern drehte sich um.

_"Gabriel...was machst du so spät noch hier draußen?"_

Der Angesprochene lachte und setzte sich zu Harry auf die Wiese, schaute ihn fasziniert an, kam seinem Gesicht immer näher.

_"Ich kann nicht schlafen aber das müsste ich dich eigentlich fragen..."_

_"Mir geht es genauso...",_ erwiderte Harry leise und machte keine Anstalten um sich von Gabriel zu entfernen. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil er verringerte den Abstand sogar in dem er näher zu ihm rutschte.

_"Hm, wir haben einiges gemeinsam, findest du nicht?",_ Gabriel umfasste Harrys Schultern und zog ihn zu sich, als dieser nur ein Nicken als Antwort gab.

Wenige Sekunden später lagen Gabriels Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen. Einen sanften Kuss...nicht fordernd oder aggressiv und Harry erwiderte ihn.

Gabriel entfernte sich von Harry und legte sich zurück auf die Wiese.

_" Du denkst immer noch an ihn, nicht wahr?"_

Seufzend rückte Harry zu Gabriel, lehnte sich an den älteren Jungen, seinen Kopf an dessen Brust...

_"Es vergeht kein Tag an dem ich nicht an ihn denken muss..."_

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Gabriels Hemd, klammerte sich an ihn.

_"So viel Leid wird kommen und ich bin wieder allein..."_

Gabriel drückte Harry fester an sich, hob dessen Kopf, so dass der Kleinere ihn ansehen musste.

_"Du bist nicht allein...nicht so lange ich bei dir bin."_

Wieder küssten er ihn doch diesmal fordernder und seine Hände wanderten unter den Umhang Harrys...fuhren über den vor Kälte zitternden Körper.

Von weitem blickte ein Augenpaar auf die beiden herab. Es schien in der Dunkelheit sehen zu können, doch den Schmerz den sie ausstrahlten erkannte niemand. Nicht einmal die Person selbst war sich im Klaren darüber was diese Szene für eine Wirkung auf sie hatte...

**TBC**

Wie war's? Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen ;-)

Wollt ihr, dass ich einen Unterricht einbaue oder geht es auch so? Na ja, ich bin in einer Art Kreat-tief aber plötzlich überkam es mich und ich musste schreiben... na da habe ich ja noch einmal Glück gehabt, was? XD

Was weiter passiert, steht noch in den Sternen...Lord Voldemorts Pläne werden in dem nächsten Kapitel klarer und vielleicht tauchen Tina und die anderen mal wieder auf

Was aus Gabriel und Harry wird? Hm, das ist ein GeheimnisXD Weiß noch nicht ob das nächste Kapitel nicht eine Lemon beinhalten wird...Keine Ahnung ;-D Kommt ganz auf eure Reaktionen an...ich mag Gabriel eigentlich und finde, dass er eine Chance verdient hätte.  
Habe immer noch keinen Internetanschluss...daher wird es vielleicht noch etwas mit dem nächsten Kapitel dauernO.o

Wie immer gilt, Kommentare nicht vergessen :-)


	16. Kap15 Eifersucht und eine neue Liebe?

Autor:shine21

Beta:Jasmin

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Depri. Es wird sehr traurig. Der arme Draco wird leiden, Drama, Romance

Pairing: Gabe/Harry, Draco/Harry (irgendwann vielleicht wiederO.o), Blaise/Hermine

Thanx an: Kaktus, fighter-for-dragonheart, LadyEvelyn, blaise, Kylyn, Lady-Claw, Saika-chan

Kaktus: Dafür schreibe ich ja auch XD Um eure Meinungen zu hören ;-) Aber Harrys Gefühle sind aufrichtig, deswegen lässt er sich auf mit Gabe ein aber Draco ist immer noch der Einzige um den seine Gedanken drehen.

fighter-for-dragonheart: Dieses Kapitel ist sehr traurig geworden-.-' Konnte eben nicht anders. Es kommen ja noch mind. vier Kapitel und ein Epilog. Da kann also noch viel passieren ;-) Und Draco/Harry sind auch meine Lieblinge, will ja nichts andeuten XD

LadyEvelyn: Harrys Gefühle für Gabe sind ehrlich. Da aber immer noch Draco in seinen Gedanken ist, fühlt er sich in einer Art Zwickmühle aber wer weiß wohin das noch alles führen wird? Ich mag Gabriel auch ;-) Finde ich toll, dass du es genauso siehst.

blaise:Happy End? Vielleicht ;-)

Kylyn: Ja, er will Harry aber hat einfach nur ne eigenartige Art das zu zeigen-.-' Und das ist sein Verhängnis aber mal sehen was noch alles passiert.

Lady-Claw: Puh, da habe ich schon schlimmes vermutet XD Hoffentlich hast du für das Kapitel auch genügend Taschentücher da ;-) Ach ja, ich wandere schon mal aus, denn nach dem Kapitel wirst du mich lynchenO.o

Saika-Chan:Übel nehmen? Ich bin stimk sauer XD Na ja, ich werde mal wieder ernst ;-) Natürlich bin ich nicht sauer, allein die Tatsache, dass du sie verfolgst reicht mir schon. Hm, Verzweiflungstat? So ähnlich aber er hat aufrichtige Gefühle für ihn, dass wird in diesem Kapitel klar. Ach ja, Draco stand am Fenster nicht auf einem Baum XD

An alle: Verzeiht mir dieses traurige Kapitel aber ich musste es einfach so schreiben. Es ist sehr depri geworden und ich bin sehr auf die Gefühle von Harry, Draco und Gabriel eingegangen. Ich habe es zumindest versucht.Ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch, wenn es nach diesem Kapitel so scheint als ob Harry sich endgültig von Draco gelöst hat...

**Kapitel 16**

_I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm goin' through_

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me_

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know Who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go_

**( 3 doors down/ Let me go)**

**Eifersucht und eine neue Liebe?**

Das Augenpaar, welches die beiden Jungen in der Dunkelheit zu beobachten schien verschwand. Die Person am Fenster wollte dem Schauspiel, das sich ihr bot nicht länger zusehen...wollte den Schmerz nicht mehr spüren, der durch ihre Glieder, ihr Herz fuhr.

Warum?  
Warum wandte sich nur alles in diese Richtung?  
Warum konnten sie nicht einfach alles vergessen?  
Die Antwort lag bei ihr selbst.  
Unüberwindbarer Stolz und unüberwindbarer Trotz.

Doch wäre sie nur geblieben. Dann hätte sie gesehen was wirklich geschah und nicht was sich in deren Gedanken tat.  
So sah sie nicht was weiter geschah.  
Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen."Nein ich kann nicht. Es ist noch zu früh."

Sanft stieß Harry Gabriel von sich, dieser nahm die Hände von seinem kleineren Gegenüber und sah zu wie sich Harry entfernte.

Während Harry seinen Kopf neigte und seinen Umhang zurecht zog, versuchte er sich zu entschuldigen. Leise.

Es wurde kälter. Der Wind wehte stärker und er begann zu frösteln.  
Doch vor was? Vor Kälte? Oder vor Angst?  
Angst vor dem was kommen würde?

"Es tut mir leid. Ich...mag dich...aber..."

Er brachte einfach keinen normalen Satz heraus. Die Aufregung, die Schuld, die Harry nun fühlte wiegte zu schwer. Das er Gabriel mochte konnte er nicht leugnen, dass ihm der Kuss gefallen hatte auch nicht. Aber es durfte noch nicht mehr werden dafür war er noch nicht bereit.  
Nicht nach der Trennung mit Draco. Vielleicht hoffte er ja doch, tief in seinem Innern, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.  
Dennoch wusste er auch, dass er sich nur wieder eine neue Illusion erschaffte.  
So verletzbar. So unscheinbar.  
Und doch war da Gabriel.

Hoffentlich verstand dieser was er ihm sagen wollte, war nicht sauer auf ihn. Denn er brauchte ihn, brauchte jemanden, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte und dessen Nähe ihm sicher war.  
Gabriels Nähe, dessen sanfte Stimme, beruhigende und zuvorkommende Art.  
Obwohl Harry wusste, dass Gabriel ihn niemals enttäuschen, verlassen oder verletzen würde, so wollte er es noch nicht so weit kommen lassen.

Doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass es bereits schon zu Spät dafür war. Er könnte ihn nicht mehr lange hinhalten, dessen und seine Gefühle abblocken.

"Schon O.K. Natürlich verstehe ich das. Außerdem kann ich warten, Kleiner."

Gabriel rückte wieder zu Harry heran, zog ihn zu sich so, dass dessen Kopf auf seiner Brust lag. Dann strich er ihm durch die Haare, schwieg ganz einfach und stellte dessen Entscheidung nicht in Frage.

Harry schaute kurz zu dem Größeren hoch, senkte seinen Blick wieder und schloss seine Augen. Er hörte auf Gabriels Herzschlag, der ihn nicht nur beruhigte, sondern gleichzeitig auch erschöpft und müde langsam in den Schlaf wiegte.

Leise murmelte Harry noch etwas, bevor er auch schon an Gabriel gelehnt einschlief.

"Danke, Gabe."

Ja, er würde bei ihm bleiben.  
Wenigstens hätte er in ihm jemanden gefunden, auf dessen Wort er vertrauen konnte.

Doch wie sehr wünschte Harry sich jetzt, dass Tina da wäre. Bei ihm.  
Dass es Dracos Brust wäre, an die er sich gerade anlehnte.

Ooooooooooo

Der nächste Morgen war ganz nach Harrys Geschmack. Als er mit Gabriel gemeinsam in die große Halle kam, starrten sie alle an. Die Slytherins, weil sich einer von ihnen mit einem Gryffindors abgab und die Gryffindors aus demselben Grund. Was war nur geschehen?

Diese Frage stellte sich wohl jeder, denn Harry benahm sich seit er wieder in Hogwarts war zu merkwürdig. Genauso erging es den Slytherins.

Aber keiner sagte etwas, sprach den Gedanken aus. Alle saßen nur schweigend da und aßen ihr Frühstück.

Hermine schaute zu ihrem besten Freund. Natürlich wusste sie was hier gespielt wurde und sie verstand auch warum sich Harry mit Gabriel einließ. Wenn er sich dadurch besser fühlte sollte er es tun. Sie stand ihm darin bestimmt nicht im Weg. Alles wäre besser als ihn immer weinen zu sehen.

Ein kurzer Blick zum Slytherintisch zeigte ihr, dass diese Tatsache auch an einem gewissen blonden Slytherin nicht spurlos vorüberging.

Draco strafte Gabriel mit dem tödlichsten Blick, den er als ein Malfoy für ihn aufbrachte. Doch seine Blicke fielen immer wieder herüber zu Harry, der ihm zum Rücken entgegen saß. Mit einem Male wurde er traurig und ignorierte die anderen, ignorierte Gabriel.

Hermine bemerkte es und schüttelte den Kopf darüber, seufzte.

Was ist nur so schwerwiegend, dass die Bindung zwischen den beiden solch ein schnelles Ende fand? Ist es denn wirklich unmöglich, dass sie wieder zusammen kommen?

Auch, wenn sie dem Blonden den Großteil der Schuld zusprach so wollte sie nichts sehnlicher, als dass Harry wieder glücklich wäre und insgeheim wusste sie, dass er das nur mit Draco sein könnte.

Aber wie sollte sie es schaffen? Sie bräuchte Hilfe. Hilfe von jemandem, der in der unmittelbaren Nähe von Draco Malfoy wäre, sich um ihn kümmern konnte, während sie Harry gut zusprach.

Unbewusst fiel ihr Augenmerk auf Blaise Zabini, dessen einzige Erwiderung darauf aus einem Augenzwinkern bestand, das sie gewohnt kalt ignorierte.  
Sie versuchte es.  
Vielleicht begann sie sich ja dadurch geschmeichelt zu fühlen.  
Vielleicht.

Oooooooooooooo

Der Unterricht endete so schnell wie er begann.

Man merkte auch Professor Snape an, dass er sich seiner Tat bewusst war. Während des gesamten Unterrichts beobachtete er Draco und auch Harry.  
Wie der Slytherin unentwegt zum Platz des anderen schaute, sich in einem unbeobachteten Moment zu diesem umdrehte. Sein Blick immer noch traurig und doch war noch etwas darin. Er schien verletzt zu sein.  
Doch warum?

Als der Blick des Professors auf Harry fiel, wie dieser mit Gabriel lachte...  
Es klang nach einem gezwungenen Lachen und doch...  
Es verletzte Draco, das konnte er deutlich erkennen.

Vielleicht war es doch nicht so gut Potter mit dem Neuen Slytherin in eine Gruppe zu stecken, dachte er sich und seufzte. Aber andererseits, schien er wenigstens Potter einem Gefallen getan zu haben auch, wenn er es nicht beabsichtigt hatte.

Am Ende des Unterrichts, gingen beide stumm aneinander vorbei.  
Harry sah den Blonden nicht an, ignorierte dessen Blicke.

Ooooooooooooo

Am späten Nachmittag war Harry allein auf dem Weg zu seinem nächsten Unterricht. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.  
Ein weiteres Fach mit den Slytherins.  
Doch zum Glück gab es ja Gabriel. Er würde ihn von den blauen Augen, die ihn in seinen Gedanken und im Unterricht ständig ansahen, ablenken.

Aber geht man jemanden aus dem Weg so ist es meistens so, dass man dieser Person dann immer häufiger über den Weg läuft. So auch jetzt.  
Draco stand an der Wand gelehnt auf dem langen Gang. Blaise stand neben ihm, neigte seinen Kopf als er Harry sah.

Das könnte Ärger geben.

Als Harry an ihm vorbei ging, blieb Draco nicht ruhig. Nein, er musste los werden was ihm seit der letzten Nacht auf der Seele lag. Dass er dabei verletzend werden oder die Person, die ihm am meisten bedeutete, für immer verlieren würde kam ihm erst sehr viel später in den Sinn.

Zu spät.

"Na, hast dich ja schnell getröstet. Aber es ist ja eigentlich kein Wunder.  
Ist er wenigstens besser als ich? War es letztendlich doch ganz gut, dass ich dich fallen gelassen habe."

Gewohnt kalt. Herablassend, Malfoy- Like. Wie früher. So kamen seine Worte, so war sein Blick.

Erstaunt erwiderte Harry diesen und schaute Draco unwissend an.  
Von was redete er?  
Warum auf einmal diese Kälte? Diese Distanz?  
Warum war er so verletzend?

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick, in dem er nachgedacht hatte, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die letzte Nacht! Er hatte es gefühlt, hatte die Blicke von jemandem auf sich gespürt. Hatte Draco es etwa gesehen?

Wenn ja, dann wüsste er doch auch, dass nichts geschehen war.  
Doch so verhielt er sich ihm gegenüber nicht.  
Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall.

"Du hast...?"

Draco war es, der ihn unterbrach. Mit einem hämischen Lachen.  
Und doch war da immer noch dieser verletzte Blick.

Die Augen sind der Spiegel der Seele, kam es Harry in den Sinn.  
Doch sie sagten nicht wirklich was der Andere fühlte, denn würden sie es tun dann wären sie beide nicht in solch einer Lage.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du jeden an dich ran lässt aber was kann man von einem Potter anderes erwarten? Nimmst wohl jeden den du kriegen kannst, was?", sprach Draco. Das Zittern in seiner Stimme war leise aber hörbar.

Bevor er jedoch weitersprechen konnte, kam Harry zu ihm und dessen Hand lag schmerzend auf seiner Wange. Harrys Augen waren geweitet und sahen seinen Gegenüber wütend und enttäuscht an.

Wie konnte er es nur wagen? Wie konnte er so etwas nur sagen?  
Er wollte seinen Gefühlen nicht so freien Lauf lassen wie es jetzt der Fall war aber...

Draco ließ ihm keine andere Wahl. Alles war vorbei!

Mit diesen Worten brach seine letzte Hoffnung entzwei. Er hatte sich Mühe gegeben, hatte an sie beide geglaubt und jetzt? Jetzt soll ein weiteres Missverständnis alles kaputt machen?  
So sollte es wohl sein.  
Doch warum nur?

"Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung! Aber ganz wie du willst. Bitteschön."

Harry wandte sich von Draco ab. Als er sich umdrehte erkannte er Gabriel, wie dieser auf ihn zukam.

Vor Harry blieb er stehen, legte seine Hand auf dessen Wange und strich sachte darüber.

"Alles in Ordnung, Kleiner? Ist was passiert?", fragte er ihn, während er Draco mit einem abfälligen Blick musterte, in ihm den Grund für Harrys traurige Augen vermutete.

Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Harry überlegte was er nun antworten sollte, sah er zu Draco und dann wieder zu Gabriel.

Nun hätte er also seine Antworten nach denen er so lange gesucht hatte. Vielleicht ist es besser so. Eine entgültige Trennung von den letzten fünf Monaten. Von Draco.

Draco hatte genug Chancen gehabt und er hatte sie alle verspielt. Jetzt bekam Gabriel seine Chance. Schließlich hatte er auf ihn gewartet, war zum Schluss derjenige, der ehrlich zu ihm war.

"Nichts. Mir geht es gut. Gehen wir, sonst fängt der Unterricht ohne uns an.", erwiderte Harry und stellte sich auf seine Fußspitzen, gab Gabriel einen Kuss. Dann umfasste er dessen Hand fester und zog ihn den Gang entlang.

Gabriel, der gar nicht wusste wie ihm geschah, schaute kurz zu Blaise und zuckte mit den Schultern. Egal was gerade passiert war es hätte gar nicht besser für ihn laufen können, dachte er sich erfreut und ließ sich von seinem kleinen Retter der Zauberwelt durch die Gänge führen.

Blaise indes, hatte das ganze Schauspiel argwöhnisch betrachtet und glaubte nicht wie stur Draco sein konnte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich so von seiner Eifersucht leiten lassen würde.  
Nicht so dermaßen eigensinnig war.

Ein kurzer Blick zu Draco verriet ihm, dass dieser gleich in die Luft gehen würde, denn er glich momentan eher einem Vulkan kurz vor dem Ausbruch als einem fast siebzehnjährigen Zauberer.

Das würde mit Sicherheit noch Ärger geben. Kein gutes Ende nehmen.

Draco sah den beiden hinterher, kniff seine Augen zusammen, biss sich auf seine Lippe.

Er schien nicht zu merken, wie ihm das Blut schon über sein Kinn lief, auf den Boden perlte.

Was hatte er getan?  
Auch Blaise dachte noch eine ganze Weile darüber nach und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass sich Draco das Alles selbst zuzuschreiben hatte.

So oft hatte er ihn darauf angesprochen, ihm gesagt, dass er sich mit dem Gryffindor aussprechen sollte und was hat er getan?  
Nichts.  
Trieb es nur noch auf die Spitze.

Er sah Draco hinterher, wie er vor ihm lief. Sein bester Freund hatte so viele Probleme.  
Doch konnte er sich jetzt wirklich darum kümmern? Wollte er es denn überhaupt noch? Auch er hatte schließlich etwas, das auf ihn wartete.

Die Wette, welche es einzulösen galt.  
Heute! Ja, heute würde er sie einlösen. Er wollte es nicht mehr vor sich her schieben.  
Irgendwie freute er sich sogar darauf.  
Blaise fing an, die Gryffindor interessant und sogar attraktiv zu finden.  
Mehr als attraktiv.  
Es schien ihm so als hätte sich dieses Gefühl, welches sich in ihm bildete wenn er sie sah, in Liebe verwandelt.

Liebe zu einer Gryffindor. Zu einem Schl...  
Nein, so würde er sie nie wieder nennen!  
Es war ihm ernst und das würde er ihr auch zeigen.

Hm, vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht die Wette zu verlieren. Somit hatte er zumindest einen Grund zu ihr zu gehen und sie auch noch zu küssen, dachte er amüsiert und lief den Gang entlang.

Ja, was nicht alles in fünf Monaten passieren konnte.  
Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy wurden ein Paar, trennten sich und waren nun wieder Feinde. Was das Schicksal nicht alles für einen bereithält.  
Und er? Er verliebt sich in ein Mädchen, das er selbst vor einiger Zeit noch ein Schlammblut nannte. Verquer aber wahr.

So verquer wie alles was geschah und doch war es etwas, dass unausweichlich war.

Oooooooooooooo

Der nächste Unterricht begann. Ein Fach, dass Harry lag und doch? Wo war der Reiz geblieben?

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ein Fach, das stetig pro Schuljahr den Lehrer wechselte. So auch dieses Jahr. Es war ein älterer Herr. Professor Stansfield, vom Ministerium geschickt. Ein normaler Lehrer ohne eine nennenswerte Hintergrundgeschichte.  
Hoffentlich.

Alle Schüler fanden sich in dem großen Klassenraum ein. Slytherins wie Gryffindors. Natürlich gingen sie sich alle aus dem Weg.

Doch heute stand kein gewöhnlicher Unterricht auf dem Plan, nein, heute würden Duelle ausgetragen werden. Duelle, die, die praktische Erfahrung verdeutlichen sollten. Wie immer.

Was war es wirklich, dass Harrys Herz schneller schlagen ließ? Die Tatsache, dass es ein Fach war, was ihm Spaß machte oder, dass er gegen Draco antreten würde?

Er konnte nicht länger darüber nachdenken, da stellte sich sein Professor vor ihn und bildete Gruppen.

Harry atmete innerlich laut auf. Er war in einer Gruppe, die es ihm unmöglich machte, sich mit Draco zu duellieren. Einen kurzen Blick zu dem Blonden verriet ihm, dass auch er nicht unglücklich über diese Zusammenstellung war.

Aber trotzdem war nicht alles so gut wie zu Anfang gedacht.  
Hermine, Gabriel und Draco. Sie waren diejenigen, die gegeneinander kämpfen würden. Oh je, Hermine würde kein gutes Haar an Draco lassen. So viel war sicher und Gabriel...?

Als es so weit war standen sich zuerst Hermine und Draco gegenüber. Wütend blitzten ihre Augen auf. Sie hielt ihren Stab fest umklammert, sah den Slytherin vor sich fest an. Als sie beide nah vor dem jeweils anderen standen, flüsterte Hermine ihm etwas zu.

"Na, wie fühlt man sich, wenn der eigene Stolz alles zerstört? Und derjenige, den man liebt darunter leidet?"

Draco sah sie fassungslos an, erwiderte nichts, schwieg nur.  
Was sollte er denn auch sagen? Hatte sie nicht recht?  
Dennoch nahm sie sich etwas heraus was ihr nicht zustand.  
Sie war nur ein dreckiges Schlammblut! Sie hatte ihm nichts zu sagen und erst recht nicht solch eine Schuldzuweisung wie diese.

Der Professor eröffnete das Duell und Hermine war die Schneller von beiden.  
Ihr Fluch traf Draco hart und unvorbereitet. Voller Zorn und Schmach darüber kam er schnell wieder zum Stehen, sprach einen Spruch, der eigentlich unzulässig war.

Dessen Wucht traf Hermine. Schmerzhaft.

Sie ging zu Boden, hielt sich den Bauch, spukte Blut.  
Sie war nur Hermine Granger, eine Gryffindor, ein Schlammblut und doch waren alle sprachlos, entsetzt über die Szene, welche sich vor ihnen bot.

Auch Blaise dachte so und doch war er der Einzige, der agierte.  
Er sprang zu ihr, nahm sie zu sich und strich ihr über die Stirn, sah schuldzuweisend zu Draco.

"S..Sie ist selbst Schuld. Sie hat mich provoziert. Dieses dreck.."

Barsch unterbrach Blaise seinen besten Freund.  
Wieso? Wieso nur konnte dieser sich nicht ändern?  
Warum ließ er keine Veränderungen zu?  
Wollte er nun auch sein Leben zerstören?  
Das würde er nicht zulassen!  
Blaise stand auf, legte Hermine sanft zurück und ging zu Draco, sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

"Du! Du bist es, der einfach nicht verstehen will! Fasse sie noch einmal an, verletze sie oder nenne sie ein Schlammblut, dann schwöre ich dir trotz unserer Freundschaft, dass du es bereuen wirst!"

Er wandte sich an seinen Lehrer, nahm Hermine auf die Arme und stieg von dem Podest.

"Professor, Ich bringe sie in das Krankenzimmer.", sein Lehrer nickte nur zustimmend.

Die Slytherins beobachteten diese Szene argwöhnisch. Was war denn jetzt los? Blaise Zabini einer von ihnen, kümmerte sich um das Wohl einer Gryffindor?

Warum benahmen sich alle nur so merkwürdig? Erst Draco Malfoy, dann Harry Potter und nun Blaise Zabini. Es konnte doch nur noch besser werden, oder?

Langsam begann Draco zu verstehen. Doch war es wirklich falsch? Wenn ja? Hatte er nun auch noch seine Freundschaft zu Blaise aufs Spiel gesetzt?

Die Stimme seines Professors ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken fahren und er sah diesen verwirrt an.

"Mr. Malfoy & Mr. Bennigton, bitte. Wenn es geht vermeiden Sie jegliche Zwischenfälle..." , seufzte der alternde Professor und wartete bis Gabriel auf das Podest stieg.

Beide Jungen musterten sich. Blicke, die hätten töten können, wäre eine noch zu arge Untertreibung gewesen. Es machte den Anschein als würden sie schon vor der Freigabe des Duells anfangen wollen.

Nach zwei gescheiterten Versuchen, hielten beide ihre Bäuche, auf denen sie getroffen wurden. Doch beide standen noch. Dann wurde es Draco zu viel.

Alles kam hoch. Alles.  
Die Zeit in der er und Harry Gabriel kennen lernten. Der Kinobesuch. Die Theateraufführung. Die ganze Zeit wollte er ihm Harry wegnehmen. Hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, ihn immer provoziert und jetzt?  
Jetzt hatte Gabriel Harry und er selbst? Er war allein.  
Obwohl er sich es selbst zuzuschreiben hatte sah er den Grund für alles in Gabriel. In diesem Slytherin, der es gewagt hatte sich zwischen ihm und Harry zu stellen.

Wütend.  
Verzweifelt.  
Ohne jegliche Hoffnung auf eine Besserung seiner Situation, kam er auf Gabriel zu, bliebt vor ihm stehen und sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

Bis sich sein Blick veränderte und sein Gegenüber all das darin sehen konnte.  
Gabriel konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren, da befand sich Dracos Faust in seinem Magen und er fiel nach vorn.

Draco hörte nicht auf, nein er machte weiter, schlug unaufhörlich auf den anderen ein. Gabriel, der sich das auf Dauer nicht gefallen ließ, schaute entschuldigend zu Harry, schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte die Schläge Dracos.

Er wusste, dass es Harry weh tun würde. Doch was hatte er für eine Wahl?  
Sollte er sich tatsächlich verprügeln lassen? Nein.  
Insgeheim hatte er sich diesen Zwischenfall herbeigesehnt. Endlich konnte er Draco geben was diesem zustand. Was er schon die ganze Zeit tun wollte.

Um sie herum bildete sich ein Kreis aus schaulustigen Schülern, die ihnen ihre Zustimmung zuriefen. Wie am Anfang ihres Schuljahres.  
Doch da waren es Harry und Draco.  
Dieser Zwischenfall hatte alles in Rollen gebracht.

Harry wollte nicht, dass alles so endete. Wollte nicht, dass Draco Gabriel etwas tat oder umgekehrt. Um wen machte er sich mehr Sorgen?  
Er wusste es selbst nicht.

Das einzige das er mit Genauigkeit wusste war, dass er diesem Treiben ein Ende setzen musste.  
Sofort.

Er rannte durch die Massen hindurch, ließ Rons fragende Blicke unbeachtet, sah nur noch wie Gabriel am Boden lag und Draco mir zornvernebeltem Blick auf diesen zukam.

Er musste es einfach beenden!

Da Harry ein gutes Stück kleiner als Draco war traf ihn dessen Schlag genau an seinem Kopf. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz. Blut wie es seine Schläfe hinunter lief und dessen metallischen Geschmack als es an seinem Mund ankam.

Über seine Augen legte sich ein Schleier und er nahm Dracos Gestalt nur noch Schemenhaft war, dessen blaue Augen, die ihn entsetzt ansahen. Diese blauen Augen, für die er gestorben wäre. Sterben würde?

Wie ein Echo hallten die Worte Gabriels an sein Ohr.

"Harry, Kleiner...?"

Doch das Einzige an dass er denken konnte, an den er denken konnte war jemand anderes.

Machte er sich Sorgen?  
Bereust du?  
Wann verstehst du endlich?

Draco...

Dann wurde alles schwarz, eine wohlige Wärme umhüllte ihn wie ein Schleier.

Oooooooo

"Er hat mich belogen!"

_Warum? Warum wiegt dieses Vergehen so schwer? Verzeihe ihm._

"Er hat mich hintergangen"

_Nein, das hat er nicht! Er wollte dir nicht weh tun.  
Es ist sein Stolz.  
Soll das wirklich seine...deine Strafe sein._

"Ich hasse ihn!"

_Das tust du nicht. Genauso wenig wie er es tut.  
Was willst du wirklich_

"Keinen Schmerz...keine Einsamkeit. Kein weiteres Leid."

_Dann stelle dich ihm! Stelle dich dem was du wirklich willst.  
Nehme dir die Auszeit doch...  
Stelle dich ihm, wenn die Zeit es von dir verlangt._

"Warum ist es ausgerechnet Draco?"

"Weil ich dich liebe. Komme wieder zu mir."

Ooooooooooo

Eine sanfte Stimme holte ihn zurück, eine ihm bekannte Stimme.  
Doch konnte er es wirklich sein?

Harry öffnete seine Augen, sah sich um und sah Gabriel neben sich, wie dieser neben seinem Bett saß, dessen Kopf auf dem Bett. Gabriels Augen waren geschlossen. Er schlief.  
Draußen war es in der Zwischenzeit dunkel.  
Er war wohl einige Zeit bewusstlos.

Dann war Draco doch nicht bei ihm. Natürlich nicht.

Ein Räuspern ließ ihn zur Seite schauen. Dort lag Hermine, in einem der Betten und Blaise neben ihr, der sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte und auch zu ihm schaute.

"Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte sie, schaute besorgt zu ihrem besten Freund.

Harry nickte nur und ließ sie wissen, dass er dieselbe Frage auch an sie hatte.

"Mir geht es gut. Blaise war die ganze Zeit hier und hat sich um mich gekümmert.", sie schaute zu Blaise und lächelte ihn an.

Sie hatte ihm viel zu verdanken, das war ihr bewusst. Doch verstehen konnte sie dessen Beweggründe immer noch nicht. Wieso verliebte sich ein Slytherin in sie? Stellte sich gegen seinen besten Freund?

"Gabriel war die bis jetzt an deinem Bett und hat gewartet, dass du aufstehst. Du bedeutest ihm wirklich sehr viel."

Harry blickte hinunter zu Gabriel und strich diesem sachte durch dessen Haar.  
Ja, das war ihm schon seit längerer Zeit bewusst.

Hermine stand auf, stützte sich auf Blaise und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen.

"Ich gehe jetzt. Ihr seid die Nacht allein, dann könnt ihr endlich mal Klartext reden. Er hätte es zumindest verdient."

Dann verließ sie mit Blaise die Krankenstation, schloss die große hölzerne Tür hinter sich, ließ Harry mit Gabriel allein.

Harry dachte über ihre Worte nach.  
Gabriel hatte sich ein ehrliches Verhalten ihn gegenüber verdient.  
Ihm wurde auch bewusst, dass er nur mit Gabriel spielte, ihn anfing auszunutzen um über Draco hinwegzukommen doch vielleicht war es in der Zwischenzeit viel mehr...

_Ein Geräusch, Schritte,  
Ein rasender Herzschlag,  
Zersplittern der einzigen Hoffnung,  
alles blieb unerhört.  
Blaue Augen,  
Ein enttäuschter Blick,  
Finger wie sie sich in die eigenen Hände bohren,  
Blut wie es herunterläuft, auf den Boden fällt,  
alles blieb ungesehen._

_Eine geflüsterte Entschuldigung,  
blieb unbeachtet._

Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn auf dessen freigelegte Stirn. Plötzlich wurde er an seinem Nacken gepackt und näher an Gabriels Gesicht gezogen.  
Ihre Lippen trennten sich nur noch ein paar Zentimeter voneinander und Gabriel ließ ihm die Wahl, sah ihn aus seinen blaugrünen Augen an. Das rechte Auge zierte ein blauer Rand.

"Willst du es? Denn ich kann nicht garantieren, dass es bei diesem Kuss bleibt...es wird mehr.", hauchte er ihm zu.

Der Angesprochene schaute ihn erst fragend an, dann wandelte sich sein Blick wurde liebevoll, entschlossen. Er lächelte und verringerte die Distanz in dem sich seine Lippen den Gabriel's näherten, strich sachte über das verletzte Auge...

"Es wird Zeit für einen Neuanfang. Ich will es riskieren und dir eine Chance geben.", flüsterte er und schon Sekunden später lagen seine Lippen auf Gabriel's. Seine Zunge bat sachte um Einlass, den Gabriel ihm fordernd gewährte.

Er drückte Harry zurück auf das Bett, lag über ihm. Nach einer kurzen Pause, die durch den Sauerstoffmangel ausgelöst wurde, sah er den Jüngeren verliebt an.

"Einen Neuanfang für uns beide."

_Tränen.  
Wut.  
Enttäuschung.  
Hass.  
All dies frisst sich in die Seele,  
Formt ein neues Schicksal..._

Oooooooooo

**Zur gleichen Zeit...**

Es war dunkel in dem Kellergewölbe, das gerade eine hochgewachsene Person mit langen Haaren betrat. Ein Mann. Im Schein des Kerzenlichtes wurde er kurzzeitig sichtbar. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung wurde das lange blonde Haar nach hinten gestrichen.  
Seine leuchtend blauen Augen zierten einen Glanz der Erschöpfung.  
Dann wandte er sich an eine andere Person, einen anderen Mann, der auf einem Thron saß. Umhüllt von einer schwarzen Kapuze, wurden nur seine Augen sichtbar. Rote Augen, die gefährlich aufblitzten. Dessen Stimme erklang, dunkel und tief.

"Lucius! Sind die Vorbereitungen für den kommenden Kampf in vollem Gange?"

"Meister...", sprach er und verbeugte sich, antwortete ihm.

"Ja, wir müssen noch herausfinden, wer genau in Potters Freundeskreis involviert war. Doch bald können wir mit dem Angriff beginnen."

Der dunkle Lord hob sein Haupt, die Kutte fiel etwas herunter und machte dessen schwarze Haare sichtbar. Schwarzes Haar, dass ihm Schein der Kerzen wie Seide glänzte. Dieser Mann war alles andere als alt. Nein, er erschien einem als sehr jung. Doch wie war das möglich?

Ein Lachen durchbrach die bedrückende Stille des dunklen Kellergewölbes.

"Lass Potter noch etwas Zeit. Ich habe so lange gewartet. Da wird es auf die zwei Monate auch nicht mehr ankommen.", er hielt inne, verkreuzte die Finger ineinander.

"Er soll leiden. Unter dem Schmerz seiner Muggelfreunde, unter dem Schmerz seiner Schuld. Das ist es mir wert zu warten."

Dann richtete er seine Worte direkt an Lucius Malfoy, der sich mittlerweile aufgerichtet hatte.

"Ich hoffe, dass du deinen Sohn schon auf seine kommende Aufgabe vorbereitet hast?"

Doch Lucius musste die Frage seines Meisters verneinen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Es hat sich so ergeben, dass ich das nicht mehr tun muss, Mylord. Er wird von alleine mit uns kommen und auf eurer Seite stehen."

Das genügte dem Angesprochenen und er winkte mit der Hand, deutete Lucius ihn zu verlassen. Schweigend tat dieser wie ihm gedeutet wurde und verließ das Gewölbe.

Der dunkle Lord blieb allein zurück. Ein Grinsen stahl sich über seine Lippen.

"Bald bin ich erlöst von dir. Du wirst leiden! Genauso leiden wie ich es musste. Du wirst den Schmerz fühlen, der dir seit deiner Geburt zusteht. Harry..."

**TBC**

Finit. Bitte erschlagt mich nicht. Es musste einfach sein...ich fand, dass es an der Zeit dafür ist. Hm, was an einem Tag alles passieren kann. Da merkt man mal, dass ein paar Worte und Taten, die gesamten Gedanken eines Menschen umkrempeln können. Das nächste Kapitel wird nicht ins Detail gehen ;-) Als Entwarnung.

Die Stimme in Harrys Traum kann man sozusagen als sein Gewissen bezeichnen. Die Frage stellt er sich selbst und gibt sich insgeheim auch selbst die Antwort darauf.

Nun ist auch Tom bzw. Voldemort endlich aufgetaucht Bald gibt es also ein Wiedersehen. Ich nehme an, dass es das übernächste Kapitel sein wird.  
Ach ja, es wird außerdem ein Special geben, dass Hermine und Blaises frische Beziehung etwas erläutert und auch deutlich macht wie Ron die ganze Sache aufnimmt.  
Wird wahrscheinlich eine separate FF. Ein One-Shot

Hoffentlich habe ich euch nicht mit diesem Kapitel verscheucht'  
Aber hey Leute, ich wer mich kennt weiß was für Enden ich bevorzuge. Also gebt die Hoffnung nicht auf XD

Reviews?


	17. Kap16 Gesprengte Fesseln

Autor:shine21

Beta: Kiwio

Disclaimer: Wie immer; Nur Tina gehört mir

Rating: Drama, wird sehr ernst...

Thanx an: tinkita, fighter-for-dragonheart, pandoradoggis, Kaktus, Lunniluna, LadyEvelyn, Kylyen, Lady-Claw, Alagar-Loth, araglas16 ;-)

**Kaktus**: Hm, Harry spielt nicht mit Gabe aber ihm wird auch bewusst, dass er mit dieser ganzen Situation nicht klar kommt. In dem Kapitel wird nicht klar, ob er ihm von seinen Plänen erzählt hat. Das soll aber extra noch im Dunkeln bleiben ;-)

**Lady-Claw:** Vielleicht wird dein Bitten erhört XD Ich mag Gabe aber...

**Alagar-Loth:** Hm, geschlafen hat er mit ihm daran kann man nichts mehr ändern ;-) Ob alles gut wird? Hm, das verrate ich noch nicht. Aber es sind ja nur noch ca. vier Kapitel bis zum Ende

**araglas16:** Danke :-D Ach ja, die Zeilen, Gedichte usw. sind von mir XD Ich bin diese uminöse Christina ;-) Habe es nur vergessen in meinen Stecki zu schreiben-.-

An alle anderen: Danke für eure Reviews und ich hoffe, dass es euch trotz der etwas ernsteren Stimmung noch weiterhin gefallen wird. Ich habe das Ende bereits geschrieben. D.h. dass es schon feststeht ob es ein Happy oder Sad End wird XD

INFO: Wieder ein sehr emotionales Kapitel aber diesmal geht es eher in die Richtung, das Harry endlich seine ihm auferlegten Fesseln sprengt und sich von Hogwarts und all dem was damit zusammenhängt löst

**Kapitel 16**

**"Gesprengte Fesseln..."**

Die Tage vergingen, wurden zu Wochen. Das Ende des Schuljahres rückte näher. Harry saß allein im Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindors und schaute hinaus. Wie sooft in den letzten Jahren saß er am Fenster und beobachtete den Mond, der die Sonne ablöste, die den Himmel in ein gleißendes Rot tauchte.

Er war nachdenklich. Obwohl er versuchte für einen kurzen Moment alles zu vergessen, seine Gedanken leer laufen zu lassen, konnte er es nicht. Im Kopf des Jungen, der lebt, existierten Schuld, Wut, Angst und Ungewissheit.

Harry seufzte laut auf. Es kamen ihm die Ereignisse in den Sinn, die ihn vor fast zwei Monaten geprägt hatten. Er dachte viel darüber nach ob es nicht doch vielleicht besser gewesen wäre Gabriel in jener Nacht abzuweisen aber...

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte desto sicherer wurde er sich. Er wollte diese Nacht mit Gabriel, brauchte sie. Brauchte auch die, mit dem Älteren, verbundene Zeit. Es war so schön geliebt zu werden. Es ließ ihn für zwei Monate vergessen wer er war und was alles um ihn herum geschah.

Als er wieder an den blonden Slytherin denken musste, seufzte er und schaute hinauf zum Mond, der in einer Sichel am nun fast schwarzen Himmel stand und auf ihn herab zu sehen schien. Sein Blick wurde nachdenklich.

Das mit ihm und Draco könnte nie wieder das werden was es einmal war. Dazu war der Blonde zu stolz und er? Ja, Harry würde einfach zu schwach sein. Hatte er es denn nicht versucht? Hatte er nicht alles getan? Sich entschuldigt? War es nicht Draco, der einfach nicht mit ihm reden wollte?

Doch je mehr er überlegte, desto sicherer war er sich, dass er weg wollte. Weg von Hogwarts, weg von Gabriel und vor allem weg von Draco.

Sicher. Es wäre eine Flucht. Doch was sollte er tun? Er bräuchte endlich Abstand, Ruhe. Aber man konnte es nur indirekt als eine Flucht auffassen, denn nicht er hatte den ersten Schritt in solch eine Richtung eingeschlagen, sondern Draco.

Dieser verschwand vor drei Wochen, war nicht mehr zu sehen. Einige der Slytherins munkelten, dass er endlich das dunkle Mal entgegen nahm.

Hermine ahnte darin seinen verzweifelten Versuch Harry zu vergessen.

Und er? Na ja, Harry verstand es. Sie bräuchten einfach einen größeren Abstand voneinander.

Das sich derjenige, den er insgeheim als Einzigen über alles auf der Welt liebte, angeblich auf die Seite seines Feindes geschlagen hätte, lastete schwer auf ihn. Würde Draco wirklich so weit gehen? Würde er ihn und alle anderen verraten. Diejenigen, die ihm doch so wichtig geworden waren?

Damit wanderten seine Gedanken weiter. Zu Tina, Jay und die anderen Futsus.

Insgeheim sehnte er sich nach Tina und den anderen. Eine unbeschwerte Zeit unter Freuden, die in ihm nicht jemanden sahen, der die Zauberwelt retten würde. Sondern einen von ihnen. Einen normalen Muggel ohne Besonderheiten. Thomas Parker eben, einen ganz normalen Jungen. Geld hätte er genug...jedenfalls würde es über die Sommerferien reichen.

Aber diese Gedanken brachten ihn auch zu dem Punkt, dass er nicht einfach so gehen könnte. Dumbledore müsste eingeweiht werden und auch seine Freunde dürften nicht im Unklaren darüber bleiben. Dazu waren sie ihm viel zu wichtig.

Also tat Harry das einzig Richtige. Er stand auf und lief an Ron vorbei, der gerade zu ihm kam und ihm etwas zurief. Harry drehte sich um, schwieg.

"Harry, was ist los?"

Harry sah sich seinen besten Freund an und schüttelte den Kopf, kam auf ihn zu.

"Ron, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht eingeweiht habe. Aber bitte frag' Hermine. Sie wird dir alles erzählen.", sagte er leise, neigte seinen Kopf. Dann lief er wieder Richtung Ausgang.

Ron hatte ihm immer vertraut. Nie etwas in Frage gestellt. Doch Harry hatte ihm nie gesagt was wirklich in den fünf Monaten passiert war. Insgeheim ahnte es sein Freund bestimmt schon. Er konnte es ihm nicht sagen, alte Wunden wieder aufreißen. Das würde Harry einfach nicht mehr zustande bringen.

Hermine sollte ihm diesen letzten Gefallen tun. Sie hatte Ron ohnehin einiges zu erklären. Nicht zuletzt ihre Romanze und angehende Liebe zu Blaise Zabini.

Wenigstens die beiden hatten sich gefunden. Obwohl er etwas eifersüchtig auf ihr Glück war, wusste Harry auch, dass sie es sich verdient hatten. Doch warum verdiente er es nicht? Warum schien seine einziger Lebensinhalt darin zu bestehen alleine zu sein? Zu kämpfen und auf den dunklen Lord zu warten?

Als er aus seinen Gedanken schreckte stand er vor einem steinernen Wasserspeier. Dem Eingang zu dem Zimmer des Direktors. Flüsternd sagte er das Passwort und der Wasserspeier fiel zur Seite, gab einen Eingang frei. Über die große ebenfalls steinerne Wendeltreppe ging er hinauf und klopfte gegen eine hölzerne Tür. Ein bestimmendes und dennoch freundliches 'Herein' bat ihn hinein und er öffnete die Tür, betrat das Zimmer Albus Dumbledores.

Ein schwacher Geruch stieg ihm in seine Nase. Ein Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch. Als er zu dem, mit Asche gefüllten, Käfig sah erkannte er den Grund dafür. Fawkes, der Phönix des Direktors hatte sich wieder verbrannt nur um Minuten später aus seiner Asche neu zu entstehen. Wie sehr wünschte sich Harry, dass er es genauso machen könnte. Wiederauferstehen aus seiner Asche. Ein neues Leben beginnen. Das alte hinter sich lassen. Ein Traum aus dem er sich gerade zwang auf zu wachen.

Harry lief auf den älteren Mann mit dem langen weißen Bart und gütigen, freundlichen blauen Augen zu, blieb bestimmend vor ihm stehen.

"Professor, ich muss mit ihnen reden.", sagte er fest, stemmte seine Hände auf den großen ebenhölzernen Tisch und sah seinem älteren Gegenüber entschlossen in dessen blauen Augen, die keinerlei Regung zeigten.

"Mr. Potter, warum sind Sie so aufgewühlt? Bitte setzen Sie sich doch erst", sprach sein Professor ruhig und wies auf den gemütlichen Sessel, der hinter Harry stand, bot ihm außerdem eines seiner seltenen Zitronenbonbons an.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und nahm seinen Blick nicht von ihm. Nein, diesmal wollte er mehr als nur reden, sich ausheulen. Diesmal wollte er Antworten und etwas klarstellen!

"Nein, Professor. Ich habe eine Bitte an sie, die sich als eine Aufforderung herausstellen wird. Ich möchte Hogwarts früher verlassen als es üblich ist. Da die Sommerferien bereits in zwei Wochen beginnen und ich sowieso in allen Fächern bestanden habe wollte ich anfragen ob ich nicht von dem restlichen Unterricht befreit werden könnte."

"Sie haben in einem Fach keine ausreichende Benotung bekommen. Professor Snape wollte Sie noch einmal prüfen bevor...", erwiderte Professor Dumbledore weiterhin in einem ruhigen Ton und bemerkte Harrys Unmut darüber.

Dieser schüttelte weiterhin seinen Kopf und schlug mit seiner Hand auf den Tisch. Fawkes flatterte leicht, mit seinen noch stumpfen kleinen Flügeln, auf und sah irritiert in Harrys Richtung.

"Ich werde gehen! Dann soll mich Professor Snape durchfallen lassen, das ist mir egal. Vielleicht wird mich Voldemort sowieso noch diese Ferien stellen. Warum sollte ich also Wert auf so etwas nebensächliches legen?", spie Harry heraus und grinste. Es war ein abfälliges Grinsen, welchen von einem ebenso abfälligem Schnauben begleitet wurde, dann fuhr er fort.

"Ach ja, ich gehe auch nicht mehr zu den Dursleys! Sie können ihnen die freudige Nachricht überbringen. Ich habe bereits einen Ort zu dem ich gehen kann. Einen Menschen, der auf mich wartet."

Harry dachte dabei an Tina. Er war mit ihr in ständigem Kontakt geblieben seit er sie verlassen hatte. Natürlich vertraute er ihr alles an. Auch seine Nacht mit Gabriel, seinen Zwischenfall mit Draco und all den anderen Gefühlen, die sich in ihm breit machten.

Er hatte ihr auch von seinem Vorhaben erzählt sie früher besuchen zu kommen als gedacht. Gestern bekam er von Tina die Bestätigung, dass er bei ihr wohnen könnte. Für den Rest der Ferien und noch länger. So lange er wollte. Es hatte auch seine Vorteile, wenn Tinas Eltern dauernd verreisten, dachte er lächelnd und wandte sich wieder seinem Lehrer und Direktor zu. Dessen Gesicht wurde etwas blass und man konnte eine Regung darin entdecken.

"Aber Harry, du musst zu deinen Verwandten zurück. All die Jahre hat dich die Barriere beschützt, welche um diesen Ort lag. Der dunkle Lord kann dich dort nicht finden. Du musst verstehen...all unsere Bemühungen wären sonst umsonst gewesen. Es war sehr schwierig ihnen zu verheimlichen, dass du in der Menschenwelt berühmt bist. Es wäre zu auffällig...", weiter konnte er nicht mehr reden, da wurde er barsch von Harry unterbrochen.

Dieser stand fassungslos vor ihm und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Seine Finger bohrten sich weiterhin unbedacht in seine Hand und ein kleines Blutrinnsal lief daran auf den steinernen Boden, tropfte herunter, benetzte ihn.

"Sie haben was? Sie haben ihnen all die Jahre verheimlicht, dass ich berühmt bin? Nicht nur, dass sie es mir verheimlicht hatten. Nein, sie haben zugelassen, dass sie mich aufs Übelste misshandelten und mir mein ohnehin miserables Leben zur Hölle gemacht haben? Warum liegt euch allen nur so viel daran, dass ich leide? Warum verdammt noch mal lasst ihr zu, dass sich dieses Gefühl in mir breit macht, dass ich am liebsten sterben würde? WIESO?", schrie er den letzten Teil heraus.

Es war ihm einfach unverständlich wieso alle dachten, sie müssten über sein Leben bestimmen. Verdammt! Es war sein Leben. Für wen er sterben oder leben würde sollte allein seine Entscheidung sein.

Nun sah ihn sein älterer Gegenüber entschuldigend an, appellierte an ihre Freundschaft. Er versuchte es zumindest.

"Bitte beruhige dich. Es geschah alles nur zu deinem Schutz. In dem deine Verwandten nichts davon wussten, blieb deine Identität allen ein Geheimnis. Der dunkle Lord wusste nicht wo du dich befandest und auch nicht dessen Anhänger und...", wieder unterbrach Harry den Älteren.

Er konnte...wollte diesen Schwachsinn nicht mehr hören. Er hatte diesem Mann vertraut, hatte geglaubt, dass er diesem etwas bedeutete. Doch anscheinend hatte er sich auch in ihm getäuscht.

"Ich brauche ihren Schutz nicht mehr! Ich habe ihn nie gebraucht! Es ist mein Leben und ich mache damit was ich will! Nicht was andere denken, dass sie damit machen können. Ich werde weg gehen und keiner kann mich aufhalten und wissen sie wieso?", stellte er seinem verblüfften und irritierten Gegenüber die überraschende Frage, die dieser nur schweigend entgegen nahm.

"Weil ich mich Voldemort noch diesen Sommer stellen werde. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf dieses bescheuerte Spiel von Gut und Böse. Es soll endlich ein Ende haben auch, wenn es mein Ende sein sollte. Sucht euch jemand anderes, der für euch die Drecksarbeit macht und eure Spielfigur ist. Denn ich habe den Entschluss gefasst mich nicht mehr wie eine Marionette führen zu lassen. Und noch etwas..."

"Sollte mir einer folgen oder sich mir in den Weg stellen, werde ich ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten! Die von ihnen aufgestellten Regeln sind bedeutungslos für mich geworden!", zischte er gefährlich, machte kehrt und hörte nicht mehr was sein Professor ihm antwortete, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Draußen atmete er tief ein und schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen. In diesem kurzen Moment fühlte er sich einfach nur frei. So unbeschwert und leicht. Es war ein hervorragendes Gefühl. Endlich hatte er alles herausgelassen. Seine ganze Wut, seinen Schmerz und seinen Standpunkt geklärt.

Dann öffnete er seine Augen wieder und rannte die Treppe herunter, hinaus auf den Gang und letztendlich aus dem Schloss heraus. Draußen, vor den Toren des großen Schlosses, drehte er sich um und schaute es sich ein letztes Mal an.

Es erschien ihm in seinem ersten Jahr so erhaben, wie es im Schein des Mondes beschienen wurde, der See sich ihm schimmernd und geheimnisvoll offenbarte und alles eine schier unglaubliche Mystik ausstrahlte. Doch jetzt platzte dieser Traum, diese von ihm aufgestellte Illusion, gewünschten Glücks. Es war nichts weiter als ein Traum, in dem er gefangen und letztendlich aufgewacht war.

Auch der dunkle, verbotene Wald erschien ihm nicht mehr als gefährlich und unbetretbar. Es war einfach nur irgendein Wald.

Er schaute hinauf zu einem der zahlreichen Fenster aus denen noch Licht zu sehen war. Eine Silhouette zeichnete sich ab und er erkannte wie sie ihm zuwinkte.

Harry winkte leicht zurück und drehte sich dann um, rannte fort. Er müsste nach Hogsmeade und von dort aus nach Kings Cross. Das müsste zu schaffen sein, dachte er sich und schaute nicht zurück, ließ alles hinter sich.

Keiner wusste davon. Er hatte sich diesen Plan zwar schon seit längerem zurecht gemacht und doch war ihm erst seit gestern klar, dass er diesen heute ausführen würde. Koste es was es wolle. Mit dem Einverständnis des Direktors oder ohne.

Es tat ihm weh seine Freunde zurück zu lassen, aber war es nicht langsam an der Zeit an sich zu denken? Nur an seinen Wunsch?

Endlich auch glücklich zu sein...

Ooooooo

Hermine sah ihrem besten Freund noch eine ganze Weile nach, auch als dieser schon in der Dunkelheit, des späten Abends verschwunden war. Am Vormittag des Tages kam er zu ihr und überreichte ihr einen Brief. Sie durfte ihn nicht öffnen, nicht vor dem Abend. So war seine Bedingung. Sie hatte keine Fragen gestellt und doch...

Und doch wusste sie was er vorhatte und hielt ihn nicht davon ab. Was sollte sie denn auch tun? Er war ihr bester Freund! Hatte er denn nicht verdient, endlich das tun zu dürfen was er wollte? Dennoch zitterten ihre Hände als sie den Brief öffnete.

Langsam und genau las sie ihn sich durch. Einmal, zweimal und dann konnte sie nicht anders. Kleine Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen.

Irgendwie musste sie ihm doch helfen können. Warum? Warum war sie nur so machtlos?

Warum konnte sie ihm nicht helfen?

**Ooooooo**

**Einige Tage später...**

Eine wohlige Wärme umfing den dünnen Jungenkörper, der in einem weichen und großen Bett lag und sich langsam begann zu regen. Zerzaustes schwarzes Haar wurde sichtbar, wie es sich seinen Weg nach allen Seiten bahnte. Ein Augenpaar wurde geöffnet und offenbarte zwei verschlafene grüne Augen, die nach genauerem Hinsehen sogar Smaragden Konkurrenz hätten machen können.

Die Türe wurde geräuschlos geöffnet und eine Person trat herein. Ihr schwarzes langes Haar schimmerte wie Seide und war hinten zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, ihre leuchtend grünbraunen Augen lächelten den Jungen geradezu an und sie kam leise auf ihn zu. Das Tablett in ihren Händen war beladen mit einem üppigen Frühstück und einem Brief. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und wartete bis sich der Junge aufrichtete und seine Blicke an sie richtete.

Harry Potter der Junge, der lebt und welcher sich als Gast im Hause der Suzukis aufhielt, wachte gerade auf und konnte das erste Mal in seinem Leben behaupten, dass er wunschlos glücklich war. Harry war von solch einer inneren Ruhe umgeben, dass er fast selbst glaubte, er wäre in einem erneuten Traum gefangen. Doch Tina überzeugte ihn vom Gegenteil. Sanft strich sie ihm einige Strähnen von der Stirn und legte das Tablett auf seinen Schoß.

"Hier. Es ist auch ein Brief für dich gekommen. Mit der Eulenpost...", fügte sie leise hinzu. Dann stand sie auf und lief zum Fenster, schob den Vorhang zur Seite und öffnete es. Die warmen Strahlen der Sonne fielen herein und warfen ihre Schatten.

"Ein Brief? Von wem?", fragte er gähnend und richtete sich auf, legte seinen Kopf dabei schief. Hoffentlich versuchte Dumbledore nicht ihn zurückzuholen. Es wäre doch sowieso umsonst. Die Tinte hätte er sich sparen können.

Doch als er den Brief öffnete und las, schien es so als würde er unentwegt darauf starren ohne ihn wirklich zu lesen. Es war ihm so als würden die Buchstaben darauf verschwimmen. Dennoch konnte er deren Botschaft deutlich erkennen.

Hermine. Sie hatte ihm geschrieben...

Wortlos gab er den Brief an Tina weiter, neigte seinen Kopf und nahm ein Brötchen in seine linke und ein Messer in seine rechte Hand, schnitt es auf und belegte es. Ohne weiter darüber zu reden fing er an zu essen, ignorierte die fragenden Blicke Tinas. Diese las sich den Brief in ihren Händen nun auch gut durch. Was folgte war eine bedrückende Stille, die Tina nach einiger Zeit brach.

Sie nahm Harry das Brötchen aus der Hand und zwang ihn, in dem sie sein Gesicht zu sich drehte, dass er sie ansah. Dann erkannte sie, dass auch diese Nachricht nicht spurlos an dem Helden der Zauberwelt vorbei ging. Es waren seine Tränen, die auf das Tablett fielen und es benässten, seine Tränen, die er nun ergebnislos versuchte mit seinem Hemdsärmel abzuwischen.

Tina nahm das Tablett und stellte es neben sich auf den Nachttisch, dann setzte sie sich wieder zu Harry ans Bett, beugte sich zu ihm vor und zog diesen zu sich in ihre Arme, strich ihm sachte durch sein schwarzes, unbändiges Haar.

"Ich will nicht mehr. Das Einzige was ich will ist, dass ich alles vergessen...neu anfangen kann. Warum geht das nicht? Warum denken alle, dass ich für Draco verantwortlich bin? Er kann doch machen was er will. Er...", flüsterte er und es glich einem Wispern. So leise und zittrig.

"Eben nicht! Du liebst ihn und es kümmert dich wohl wie es ihm geht und was er macht. Mein Gott Harry, du kannst nicht ignorieren, dass es Draco vielleicht schlecht geht oder er einen großen Fehler begeht. Dafür ist er dir zu wichtig, denn das mein Lieber...", sagte sie beruhigend, strich ihm mit einem Finger eine Träne von seinem Auge und fuhr lächelnd fort.

"...verraten deine Träne und Gefühle. Ich werde dich auch begleiten, wenn du nicht allein gehen willst."

Harry schaute auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das musste sie nicht. Und doch überfiel ihn so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Eigentlich wollte er, dass Tina mit ihm kam. Aber andererseits kam es ihm so vor als ob er sie einspannen würde, zu viel für sich beanspruchte. Sie hatte doch Jay. Sie sollte mehr mit ihm verbringen. Und genau das versuchte er ihr jetzt irgendwie klar zu machen. Doch es schien so als hätte er keinen Erfolg dabei.

Man sollte nie halbherzig an eine Sache herangehen.

"Aber du und Jay habt doch eine Verabredung. Die solltet ihr nicht..."

Tina legte ihm zwei Ihrer Finger auf seine Lippen, hinderte ihn so am Weiterreden und grinste.

"Jay wird das verstehen. Ich kenne ihn schon sehr lange und er weiß wie wichtig er mir ist. Er kann diesen einen Tag auf mich warten. Ich werde es ihm heute erklären und morgen fahren wir zusammen. Ja?"

Harry überlegte noch eine Weile und antwortete erst als Tina aufstand und zur Tür lief, an ihr auf seine Antwort wartete.

"Danke Tina. Ich...", sagte er leise und schaute in ihre Richtung.

Das nur ein paar Monate ältere Mädchen erwiderte seine dankbaren Blicke freundlich, nickte, öffnete die Tür und verließ das Zimmer. Als sie ihn so ansah, empfand Harry ein angenehmes Gefühl, ein Gefühl, welches ihm zwar bekannt und doch so fremd war. Geborgenheit, Sicherheit und bedingungsloses Vertrauen. All dies hatte er in Tina gefunden.

Wie sehr hoffte er, dass ihr und seinen Freunden nichts geschah. Wie sehr...

Er stand auf und lief ins Bad, schloss die Türe hinter sich. Schon kurze Zeit später hörte man ein Rauschen daraus. Der Brief, welcher auf den Boden fiel, blieb unbeachtet. Durch den Wind, der vom Fenster hinein kam, wurde der Brief unter das Bett getragen. Ein Brief, dessen Inhalt solch eine brisante Wirkung haben sollten. Doch das würde Harry erst am nächsten Tag erfahren.

_Harry,_

_ich weiß, dass ich dir nicht hätte schreiben dürfen aber es ist etwas sehr wichtiges geschehen. _

_Es geht um Draco. Er ist im Begriff einen schwerwiegenden Fehler zu begehen. Die Gerüchte um das dunkle Mal, das er bekommen soll sind nicht länger Gerüchte sondern Fakten. Auch Gabriel wurde zum dunklen Lord gerufen und keiner weiß was geschehen wird._

__

_Bitte Harry, wir müssen uns treffen und über den weiteren Verlauf reden. _

_Ich will nicht, dass du dich dem allen alleine stellen musst. _

_Ich warte morgen auf dich in der Winkelgasse, an unserem Platz. _

_Bitte komme..._

_In Liebe,_

_Hermine_

Mit diesem Brief sollte alles in Gang kommen. Das Rad des Schicksals begann sich zu drehen und nur zwei Personen sind in der Lage sich diesem entgegenzutreten. Doch zu welchem Preis?

**TBC**

So, diesmal ist es zwar kürzer geworden aber dafür müsst ihr nicht noch länger darauf warten. Und das Ende fand ich passend.

Draco kommt ihm nächsten Kapitel vor, Harry und Tina treffen Hermine in der Winkelgasse und was Hermine, Blaise und Ron in der Zeit gemacht haben in der Harry weggegangen ist kommt auch kurz vor. Besonders Rons Reaktion auf Hermines Erklärung dürfte interessant sein, oder? Ach ja, Gabes Reaktion habe ich extra weggelassen...kommt später XD

Hm, diesmal ging es nur um HarryO.o'

Reviews nicht vergessen;-)

PS: Ich hasse diese blöde Formartierung und ich konnte es leider nicht rückgängig machen. Also wundert euch bei hermines Brief nicht, dass so viel Abstand zwischen den Zeilen ist-.-


	18. Kap17 The Beginning of the end

Autor:shine21

Beta: Laura

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Drama, Depri...

INFO: So, das ist eine Art Übergangskapitel zum vorletzten

Thanx an alle Kommischreiber ;-) araglas16, Kylyen, LadyEvelyn, Celina-HP

An alle anderen: Danke und ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel auch gefallen wird.

**Kapitel 17**

_Someone once said,  
"If you fall in love, you'll get lonely."  
It's not like me at all  
to be as weak as this._

(aus: Twillight- bubblegum crisis)

**"The Beginning of the end..."**

"Harry? Bist du fertig?"

Tina wartete bereits am Taxi, welches sie und Harry zum tropfenden Kessel fahren sollte. Sie schaute sich um, hinaus in den Himmel, der ihnen in einem hellen wolkenlosen Blau entgegen strahlte. Vögel ließen sich auf den Ästen der riesigen Eichen nieder und sangen unbekümmert ihr Lied, mit welchem sie ihre Weibchen anlocken sollte.

Es war alles so idyllisch und doch wurde dieser Tag von etwas getrübt, das unaufhörlich näher rücken sollte. Tina seufzte und schaute zur Haustür, an der immer noch keiner herauskam. Nun sollte sie auch Hermine kennen lernen. Sie müsste zwangsläufig an Jen denken. Ihre beste Freundin war schon immer fasziniert von der Welt des Harry Potter. Für sie wäre das hier die Erfüllung eines langgehegten Traumes. Und doch...

Was war daran atemberaubend? Nur Leid und Schmerz. Harry wurde quasi geboren um sein Leben lang zu kämpfen...für eine Zauberwelt, die in ihm nur deren Retter sah. Nicht den Jungen, der er war. Als sie wieder zur Tür sah, stand Harry dort und lächelte sie an, kam auf sie zu. Sein Blick hatte etwas entschlossenes und doch gab es auch einen Schimmer von Traurigkeit und Angst. Sie ging zu ihm, nahm seine Hand in ihre und stieg mit ihm in das wartende Taxi.

"Wir schaffen das, Harry. Du hast keinen Grund mehr, dich unterkriegen zu lassen...", sagte sie sanft und schaute aus dem Fenster des fahrenden Autos.

Die Antwort Harrys nahm sie gar nicht mehr wahr. Unentwegt schaute sie hinaus und wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken was dieser Tag noch alles bringen sollte...

Oooooooo

Wartend stand Tina neben Harry vor einer steinernen Wand, in einem Hinterhof, des tropfenden Kessels. Der berühmte Eingang der Winkelgasse. Wie oft hatte sie sich schon ausgemalt, wenn dieser sich öffnete und sie all die verschiedenen Zauberwesen sehen würde.

Nun hob Harry seinen Zauberstab und tippte auf verschiedene Steine, wartete einen Moment und kurz darauf gingen die Steine zurück, gaben den Eingang frei.

Es wurde lauter. Stimmen, Geschrei, und die Geräusche von Schritten wurden hörbar. Tina schaute sich fasziniert um, betrachtete die fremdartigen kleinen Wesen, von denen sie vermutete, dass sie Goblins seien. Dann sah sie zu den Zauberern und Hexen, die ihre Einkäufe erledigten oder sich miteinander unterhielten. Jetzt wunderte sie sich nicht mehr, dass Harry anfangs so fasziniert war von dieser Welt voller Zauber und Mystik. Aber sie konnte auch verstehen warum er sich nun davon distanzieren wollte. Sie sah zu ihm, wie er ihre Hand in seine nahm und sie die Winkelgasse entlang führte. An einem kleinen Café, welches von kleinen Elfen bedient wurde kamen sie zum Stehen.

"Hier bleiben wir und warten...", seufzte Harry und setzte sich, bestellte bei einer kleinen Elfe, die angeflogen kam, etwas zu trinken.

Tina setzte sich zu ihm und bewunderte die kleinen Geschöpfe, die es trotz ihrer geringen Größe schafften ganze Eisbecher zu den verschiedenen Tischen zu tragen bzw. fliegen.

Nach einiger Zeit sah sie einen großen Jungen mit langen braunen, zu einem Pferdeschwanz, gebundenen Haaren auf sie beide zukommen. An seiner Seite, ihre Hand fest um die Hand des Jungen geschlossen, lief ein Mädchen mit haselnussbraunem gelocktem Haar. Nun fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das musste Hermine Granger sein. Sie war aufgeregt als die beiden an ihrem Tisch stehen blieben und sich an Harry wandten. Hermine schaute kurz zu Tina und schien sie zu mustern, dann sprach sie Harry an.

"Gut, dass du gekommen bist..."

Harry erwiderte zunächst nichts darauf, sah erst zu Blaise und dann zu seiner ,besten' Freundin, deutete auf die freien Plätze.

"Setzt euch erst einmal", sagte er und nippte an seiner Eisschokolade, sah immer wieder zu Tina, suchte ihre Hand unter dem Tisch und nahm sie in seine, drückte sie. Er war so aufgeregt, dass er einem Fremden wohl die Hand zerquetscht hätte.

Tina lächelte und wandte sich an die Neuankömmlinge.

"Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Tina Suzuki und ich...", sie schaut zu Harry, der sie gerade unterbrach.

"Tina ist mitgekommen, weil ich sie bei mir haben will. Ich vertraue ihr und sie kann alles wissen was ihr mir zu sagen habt...", sagte er bestimmend und wartete darauf, dass einer von den zweien endlich anfing zu reden. Langsam fing er an ungeduldig zu werden. Tina bemerkte das und beließ es dabei, blieb ruhig und hörte sich an was Blaise und Hermine zu sagen hatten.

Hermine war es, die anfing. Leise und zögernd suchte sie nach den passenden Worten, schaute immer wieder zu Blaise, da sie sich anscheinend zu unsicher war.

Dann begann sie ihre Erzählung.

Als Harry sie zurückließ, musste sie sich als Erstes Ron stellen, der die Abwesenheit seines besten Freundes natürlich sofort bemerkte. Dessen Gefühle hätten sich zwischen Enttäuschung, Wut, Traurigkeit und Sorge befanden. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sich sein bester Freund, von dem er glaubte, ihn zu kennen, in jemanden wie Draco Malfoy verlieben würde.

Als sie Dracos Namen aussprach, verkrampfte sich kurzzeitig alles in Harry. Ihm war es klar, dass sein Freund so dachte aber er konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass ihn die Tatsache doch etwas schmerzte.

Dann erzählte sie weiter. Doch noch mehr als die Tatsache, dass ein Malfoy mit einem Potter zusammen sei, schmerzte es ihn zu erfahren, dass Draco ihn verlassen hatte. All die Wochen hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie sein bester Freund gelitten hatte. Hatte es nicht gemerkt oder nicht merken wollen.

"Harry, Ron fühlt sich sehr schlecht. Momentan ist er bei sich zu Hause. Er fühlt sich mies und gibt sich die Schuld an dem Ganzen. Bitte melde dich wenigstens einmal bei ihm..."

Der flehende Ton in Hermines Stimme, versetzte ihm einen Stich in der Brust und er nickte nur leicht, hörte sich an was sie ihm weiter zu sagen hatte.

Wie schon von ihr in ihrem Brief an ihm beschrieben, wurden Gabriel und Draco zum dunklen Lord gerufen. Gabriel hat es ohne jeglichen Widerstand getan. Er muss wohl sehr verletzt gewesen sein als er ihn verlassen hatte. Ohne ein Wort zu gehen, kann das schlimmste sein was man jemandem antun konnte. Blaise wurde zum Verräter indem er sich weigerte das dunkle Mal anzunehmen...

"Es war meine Wahl. Sie ist zwar gefährlich aber ich habe mich dazu entschlossen an eurer Seite zu kämpfen. An Hermines...", erwiderte Blaise auf den fragenden Blick Harrys. Dieser nickte nur.

"Aber warum seid ihr zu mir gekommen? Was ist so wichtig, dass ihr mit mir sprechen wolltet? Ich kann Draco nicht mehr daran hindern...auch Gabriel nicht.", seine Stimme zitterte als er dies sagte und er neigte den Kopf.

"Wir haben einen Hinweis bekommen. Der dunkle Lord plant einen Anschlag auf deine Freunde auf..."

Tina unterbrach Hermine barsch und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

"Was? Er will meine Freunde angreifen? Aber..."

Harry legte Tina beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schultern und deutete ihr sich zu beruhigen, ihn reden zu lassen. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und ihre Gedanken schienen sich wirr in ihrem Kopf anzusammeln und doch nickte sie. Ihren Freunden durfte einfach nichts passieren.

"Wann will er das tun?",

"Er wird sie heute Abend angreifen. Sie treffen sich alle bei einem Jungen namens Jason Bennington. Mehr konnte der Orden leider nicht herausfinden. Wir wollten uns gleich nach diesem Treffen dorthin begeben. Mit dir...", erwiderte Hermine leise und stand auf.

"Sofort, da die Zeit drängt. Vielleicht kommen wir schon zu spät...", fügte sie hinzu.

Entschlossen stand Tina auf, sah zu Harry, der sie erstaunt musterte.

"Komm, wir müssen unseren Freunden helfen. Irgendwann muss sich jeder seinem Schicksal stellen. Vielleicht ist es jetzt für uns beide an der Zeit"

Harry seufzte und nahm die Geste an, umfasst ihre Hand. Dann sah er zu Hermine und Blaise.

"Es hat sich vieles geändert. Meine Prioritäten haben sich geändert aber eines ist gleich geblieben. Ich kann und will nicht zusehen müssen wie andere wegen mir leiden."

Hermine sah ihm nach wie er mit Tina an der Hand vorging. Etwas in ihr reagierte mit einer Spur aus Eifersucht auf diese Szene. Eifersüchtig darauf, dass sie nun nicht mehr diejenige war, der Harry alles anvertraute. Aber er hatte recht, sie alle haben sich verändert...Nichts könnte mehr so werden wie früher. Nichts...

Hermine erinnerte sich daran wie Ron reagierte als sie ihm von sich und Blaise erzählte. Es war als streue sie Salz auf dessen offene Wunden. Sie machte anscheinend alles nur noch schlimmer. Sprachlos stand er vor ihr, sagte nichts mehr, strafte sie mit seinem eisernen Schweigen. Auch als er zu seinen Eltern fuhr, sprach er nicht mit ihr. Verabschiedete sich stumm, schaute sie fast emotionslos an. Er war enttäuscht, wusste nicht wieso keiner mit ihm geredet ihm davon erzählt hatte. Ron bräuchte seine Zeit, bis er wieder mit ihr und Harry reden würde. Viel Zeit. Aber bräuchten sie diese Zeit nicht alle?

Sie verließen die Winkelgasse, standen nun auf dem Gehweg und warteten bis ein Taxi hielt. Nachdenklich nahmen all vier in dem blauen Auto platz. Alle Insassen hatten nur einen Gedanken und dieser glich sich mit allen vieren. Hoffentlich würden sie nicht zu spät kommen...

Oooooooo

Jay rannte aufgeregt im Haus herum. Eigentlich hatte er sich so darauf endlich wieder etwas Zeit mit Tina verbringen zu können aber die trieb sich ja neuerdings nur noch mit Harry herum. Aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen, konnte er Harry dann doch nicht böse, geschweige denn auf ihn eifersüchtig sein. Tina erzählte ihm, dass Harry eine sehr schwierige Zeit durchmachte und jemanden zum Reden brauchte. Aber warum kam er dann nicht zu ihm? Hm, vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass Mädchen einfach besser zuhören konnten...vielleicht.

Joey und Jen standen in der Küche und machten das Essen, während Anne und Marco den Tisch deckten. Alles war friedlich, so schien es ihm jedenfalls aber er spürte, dass etwas in der Luft lag. Etwas merkwürdiges. Doch er konnte dieses Gefühl, das er hatte nicht einordnen.

Das Gefühl wurde stärker als es an der Haustür klingelte. Seine Eltern könnten es nicht sein. Die würden erst spät in der Nacht zurückkommen und Gäste erwartete er keine mehr. Jay ging zur Tür, atmete tief ein und machte auf. Sah verwundert zu den vier Personen an der Tür.

Zwei von ihnen kannte er aber die anderen zwei? Der Junge hatte lange braune Haare, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren und das Mädchen? Na ja, sie sah normal aus, auch, wenn sie etwas merkwürdiges an sich hatte. Er wandte sich an Tina, die mit Harry bereits in das Haus ging.

"Jay, wir müssen reden. Es ist wichtig...bring die anderen bitte in den Salon, ja?", orderte sie ihn an und ging mit Harry, Blaise und Hermine in den Salon, wartete dort auf die anderen.

"Sollten wir es ihnen wirklich sagen?", fragte Harry leise und als ein Nicken von Tinas Seite kam, seufzte er.

Dann sollte es wohl sein, dachte er sich und ihm schwante schon übles, wenn er nur daran dachte wie Jen reagierte. Das würde doch bestimmt zuviel für sie werden...

Die anderen kamen herein, begrüßten Tina und Harry und beäugten die anderen zwei argwöhnisch.

Als alle saßen, räusperte Tina und sah sich in der Runde um. Diesmal fing sie an zu erzählen. Die ganze Geschichte ab der Theatervorstellung. Wer Tom Parker und Damian McKingley wirklich waren und wer nun darauf aus war sie alle zu töten...

Harry ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Es war wie zu erwarten. Marco lehnte sich zurück und hörte Tina eher ungläubig zu, so ganz schien er ihr nicht zu glauben. Auch Joey, kratzte sich am Kopf und dachte angestrengt darüber nach in welchem Film er nun wieder gelandet sei. Anne und Jen dagegen, bekamen große Augen, sie glaubten jedes einzelne Wort als hätten sie es von Anfang an geahnt oder gewusst.

Jen schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch und stand auf, stemmte ihre Hände in die Seite.

"Ich habe es gewusst! Aber warum kommt das alles so plötzlich? Warum will Voldemort uns auf einmal töten?"

"Der dunkle Lord hat es auf euch abgesehen, weil ihr zu guten Freunden für Harry geworden seid. Ihr seid seine Schwachstelle und dieser will er sich zu eigen machen...", sprach Blaise leise während er aufstand.

"Wir sind ernsthaft in Gefahr, nicht wahr?", wandte sich Anne fragend an Harry und schluckte als dieser nickte. Auch er stand auf.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte euch nie da mit rein ziehen aber...Ihr seid mir sehr gute Freunde geworden und ich verspreche euch alles zu tun damit euch nichts geschieht."

Jay kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn einfach, sagte erst gar nichts bis er von ihm abließ und ihm durch die Haare wuschelte.

"Tom oder Harry, mir ist es egal wer oder was du bist. Du bist mein Freund. Ich mag dich und merke dir eines. Unsere Gang hält zusammen egal was passiert. Auch, wenn uns irgend so ein irrer Psychopath an den Kragen will, Ok?", sagte er aufmunternd und grinste.

Harry hatte diese aufmunternde Art schon immer bewundert und verstand nun warum Tina sich so hingezogen zu diesem blonden Jungen fühlte. Dennoch blieb dieses Gefühl der Angst um alle, die hier anwesend waren. Und das Gefühl wurde plötzlich stärker. Viel stärker.

Panisch schaute er sich um, aber niemand fremdes war zu sehen. Plötzlich sah er es. Sah er ihn. Hellgrüne Augen mit einem leichten Blauschimmer. Sie erwiderten seinen Blick, ließen nicht von ihm ab. Das letzte an das er sich noch erinnerte war, wie er sich umdrehte den anderen etwas zurief und es dann plötzlich grell wurde. So hell, dass er kurz geblendet wurde.

Harry hörte nur noch die Schreie und wütendenden Rufe der anderen. Drehte sich um und spürte einen warmen Hauch an seinem Ohr.

"Wir sehen uns bald wieder..."

Gabriel. Gabriel war hier aber...

Er schrie. Wollte die anderen warnen aber es war bereits zu spät. Harry fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz an seinem Nacken und fiel zu Boden. Er blieb in der Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab und nun einhüllte, schloss die Augen, lag regungslos auf den kalten Fließen.

Wieder war er machtlos...konnte nichts tun. Wieso?

Ooooooooo

Als er wieder aufwachte und sich umschaute erkannte er, dass er alleine war. Keine Menschenseele befand sich in dem Haus. Doch etwas fiel ihm auf. Eine rote Rose lag neben ihm auf dem Boden, die vorher garantiert nicht dort lag. Er nahm sie in die Hand, betrachtete sie kurz und kurz bevor er sie wieder fallen lassen wollte, weil ihm eingefallen war um was sich bei dieser Rose handelte, machte es 'Plopp' und er war verschwunden.

TBC

So, das wars. Das nächste Kapitel kommt bald. Das wird dann das vorletzte sein. Also sind es 20 Kapitel+Epilog 

Ach ja, der Orden hätte ihnen ja Verstärkung schicken könne, aber da es sich nur um ein Gerücht handelte haben sie nur Hermine und Blaise hingeschickt. Es mag sehr unverständlich sein aber einem unfundierten Gerücht wird weniger Achtung geschenkt, besonders, wenn Voldemort eigene Leute im Ministerium hat. Wenn ihr versteht was ich meine ;-)

Reviews?


	19. Chap 19 Our last Farewell

Autor:shine21

Beta: Susanne

Disclaimer: Nichts mir außer den Originalcharas...

Rating: Death, Drama

Thanx an meine treuen und neuen Kommischreiber ;-D

**araglas16:** Merwürdig? O.o XD Na ja, ich hoffe, dass das Kapitel nicht merkwürdig ist ;-)

**kylyen:** Hier ist es XD Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat ;-D

**Brillenschlange**: Ups, das passiert, wenn man zu viele FFs nebenher hat XD Dreiergespann? Hm, wie soll ich es sagen...hier kommt das Finale und die FF findet in drei weiteren Kapitel ihr Ende-.-

**Inezsnape**: Severus nicht leiden lassen? Das wirst du im allerletzten Kapitel sehen XD Dann wird er nämlich wieder auftauchen ;-)

**Lia:** Unschuldsengel? Ja, da schreibe ich noch weiter und sie wird mit 6 Kapiteln abgeschlossen sein aber hier habe ich pausiert, weil ich dachte sie liest keiner O.o' Na ja, muss sie wohl dann doch auch hier hochladen ;-)

**Kapitel 18**

_I died in my dreams  
What's that suppose to mean?  
Got lost in the fire  
I died in my dreams  
Reaching out for your hand  
My fatal desire_

(The Rasmus 'funeral song')

**"Our last Farewell..."**

Dunkelheit. Endlose Dunkelheit und ein schier endloser Weg. Wohin sollte er gehen? Harry schaute sich um. Er befand sich in einem langen Gang. Die Decke ragte hoch hinaus, die Wände bestanden, wie fast alles hier, aus Stein, der Boden aus Marmor. Was war das nur für ein Gegensatz? Es schien ihm fast als sei er in einem einzigen Paradoxon gefangen.

Die Vergangenheit traf die Zukunft. Vielleicht hatte Voldemort es extra so darstellen lassen, um ihn zu verwirren. Wer weiß...

Als er tiefer in den dunklen Gang hineinlief, wurde dieser plötzlich erhellt. An den Wänden erschienen Kerzen. Sie schienen zu schweben. Ihr schwaches Licht zeigte ihm den Weg, welchen er noch zurücklegen musste. Es war nicht sehr viel und dennoch kam es ihm immer noch so vor als würde es eine endlose Strecke sein.

Die bedrückende Stille, welche hier vorherrschte, wurde jäh von eine grellen Schrei durchbrochen. Diesem Schrei folgte ein hämisches Lachen und dann verstummte alles. Harry blieb abrupt stehen und schaute sich um. Nirgends war eine Tür, ein Fenster zu sehen. Vor ihm lag nur der Gang, neben ihm die Wände und über ihm die Decke, welche nun irgendwie transparent aussah. Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute nach oben, sah den schwarzen Himmel. Kein einziger Stern war zu sehen, nicht einmal der Mond schien in diesem Moment für ihn.  
Wie ein riesiges schwarzes Loch.

Plitsch  
Platsch...

Was war das? Harry drehte sich um, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Wie auch, wenn hinter ihm alles dunkel blieb? Seufzend lief er weiter, ließ dieses Geräusch hinter sich. Doch es verschwand nicht, nein, es wurde lauter, je näher er dem Ausgang kam. Sollte das schwache Licht am Ende des Ganges auch wirklich der Ausgang sein?

Als er versuchte die Geräusche zu deuten, blieb er stehen. Sein Herz klopfte schneller, zu schnell. Es war ihm als würde sein Adrenalinspiegel ins Unermessliche steigen. Warum war er plötzlich so aufgeregt?

War es ein Atmen oder der Wind, welcher durch die Ritzen der Wände pfiff? Doch wie sollte hier so etwas wie Wind existieren? Es gab doch keinerlei Fenster und Öffnung. Nicht einmal die erwähnten Ritzen waren vorhanden. Harry schluckte seine Zweifel herunter, ignorierte alles um sich herum und ging weiter.

Er musste sich beeilen, durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Seine Freunde schwebten in Lebensgefahr und das nur wegen ihm! Gabriel hatte ihn diese Rose dagelassen...ein Portschlüssel, der ihn an diesen Ort brachte. Für einen Moment sehnte er sich nach dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen aber augenblicklich wurde er wieder ernst und dachte an seine Freunde, die ihn Gefahr waren.

/Soll es meine Ende sein, dann soll es so sein aber keinem wird etwas passieren/

---

Ein starker Modergeruch herrschte in dem dunklen, nur von einigen Kerzen erleuchtenden Raum. Er war ungewöhnlich groß, kein normaler Kerker. Es erschien einem eher als eine große Halle. Alles war umgeben von kaltem, nackten Stein. Es gab keine Decke. Die Nacht warf ihre Schatten, durch eine riesige Öffnung, von der aus man den Mond sehen konnte.  
Der Boden bestand aus Erde, abwechselnd Stein. Alles erschien einem irgendwie surreal.

In deren Mitte saß eine große, in schwarz gekleidete Person auf einer Art Thron. Diese lehnte sich zurück und deren Kapuze, welche zuvor vor ihrem Gesicht lag, fiel zurück, gab leuchtend rote Augen und ein hämisches Grinsen preis.

Niemand anderer als der dunkle Lord persönlich war es, der zu ein paar Jugendlichen schaute, die in der Ecke zusammengekauert saßen und ihn teils hasserfüllt, teils ängstlich ansahen. Vier Jungen und vier Mädchen. Ein Junge mit leuchtend blauen Augen, hatte ein Mädchen mit einem langen schwarzen Zopf im Arm und tröstete es. Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass sie wussten was mit ihnen geschehen sollten. Hermine, welche bei Blaise saß sah immer wieder zu dem dunklen Lord und der Tür. Die beiden könnten sich vielleicht mit Mühe und Not verteidigen aber was wäre mit den anderen? Aber vielleicht war das ja auch die Absicht des Direktors. Harry musste sich dem dunklen Lord alleine stellen. Ohne Hilfe, müsste für etwas kämpfen, für dass es sich zu sterben lohnte.  
Sie sah zu Tina und seufzte. Ja, Harrys Prioritäten hatten sich wirklich geändert...

"Hm, er verspätet sich...", seufzte der dunkle Lord und hielt sich theatralisch eine Hand an seine Stirn. Dann sah er zu Tina, die auf dessen Aussage nur abfällig schnaubte.

Mit langsamen Schritten kam er auf das schwarzhaarige Mädchen zu. Sie wich nicht zurück, sondern stand auf. Auch Jay, der sie eigentlich davon abhalten wollte, richtete sich auf und stand beschützend neben seiner Freundin.

Mit einer Handbewegung des dunklen Lords jedoch fand sich Jay wieder neben den anderen, konnte nicht aufstehen. Als er bei Tina ankam, sah er abwertend auf sie herunter, musterte sie genau.

"Du bist diejenige, der er das meiste Vertrauen schenkt, nicht wahr?", kam das leise und bedrohliche Zischen des Älteren.

Tina blieb immer noch ruhig, schaute ihren Gegenüber fest an. Nein, vor ihm würde sie sich keine Blöße geben. Sie hatte zwar Angst, große Angst aber das wäre genau das was sich dieses Monster wünschte...sie würde ihm diese Genugtuung nicht geben.

Der dunkle Lord bemerkte ihren Starrsinn und ihre Unnachgiebigkeit. Er lachte darüber, fuhr mit seiner Hand nach vorn und griff ein Bündel ihrer schwarzen Haare, zog sie nah an sich, so dass sie seinen Atem nahe ihres Nacken spüren konnte.

Ein Schmerzensschrei entwich ihr, doch ihre Augen zeigten immer noch keinerlei Respekt vor dem Anderen.

"Aha, du willst nicht reden, was? Es wird mir eine Freude sein, dich als Erste zu töten...ganz langsam und mit viel Qualen verbunden...", sagte er und ein abfälliges Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Dann ließ er Tina los und hob seine Hand.

Kurze Zeit später fand sie sich bei den Anderen wieder. Jay nahm sie zu sich, redete auf sie ein. Doch Tina schien es nicht wahrzunehmen. Einzig die Stimme des Mannes vor ihr hallte unaufhörlich in ihrem Kopf.  
Sie wollte nicht verstummen.

"Verräter, Schlammblüter und Muggel! Was für Freunde hast du dir ausgesucht, Potter?", sein Lachen wurde lauter, viel lauter. Es hallte durch die Wände, bildete Echos.

Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Thron und verschränkte die Finger ineinander, wartete.

"Ich erwarte dich, Potter. Ich habe fast siebzehn Jahre warten müssen. Nun kurz vor deinem Geburtstag soll es also soweit sein..."

---

Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sich die große eherne Tür und alle schauten in deren Richtung, sahen wie zwei, nein drei, Personen eintraten. Stolz und erhaben schritten sie auf den dunklen Lord zu, würdigten die Gefangenen keines Blickes. Unter ihren schwarzen Kapuzen, konnte Tina zwar nicht erkennen um wen es sich handelte aber Jens Flüstern bestätigte ihre Ahnung. Das konnten nur die Malfoys sein und Draco war unter ihnen.  
Es konnte doch nicht wirklich so weit kommen? Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass Draco nicht der nächste Gegner Harry war, den es für ihn zu bezwingen galt. Wie sehr...

"Mylord, wir sind hier wie sie es gewünscht haben...", kam die tiefe Stimme, Lucius Malfoys, der sich vor seinen Meister beugte und ihn nicht ansah.

"Gut, Lucius. Wie ich sehen kann hast du deinen Sohn auch mitgebracht. Gut, gut...jetzt warten wir nur noch auf unseren Ehrengast. Nicht wahr?", sprach der dunkle Lord und wandte sich einer Person zu, die sich zuvor im Schatten befand. Diese kam nun heraus, sah den Älteren fest an, neigte seinen Kopf nicht.

Die schwarzen Haare des Jungen, waren hinten zusammengebunden. Die hellgrünblauen Augen schienen fast in der anhaltenden Dunkelheit des Raumes zu leuchten. Doch auch in ihnen sah man etwas, das Traurigkeit, Angst und Entschlossenheit offenbarte. Traurigkeit um eine Person, die es zu tötet und doch zu beschützen galt. Entschlossenheit darüber, einen geliebten Menschen zu schützen. Koste es was es wolle...

Unnachgiebig kam er auf den dunklen Lord zu, blieb neben ihm stehen. Dann sah er zu Draco, der seine Kapuze mittlerweile heruntergezogen hatte. Dessen Augen waren leer, keinerlei Emotion war darin zu sehen. Was mochte nur in dessen Kopf vorgehen. Hatte diese ganze Sache etwa schon sein Leben gekostet? Hatte er bereits alles aufgegeben?

Gabriel schaute zu Lord Voldemort, der sich direkt an ihn wandte, ihn deutete sich zu ihm zu beugen. Was Gabriel auch tat.

"Du bist der Beste unter ihnen. In dich setze ich das größte Vertrauen. Du und Draco bekommt die Aufgabe die Gefangenen zu töten und euch um Potter zu kümmern. Den Rest werde ich übernehmen...", flüsterte er ihm zu und Gabriel nickte nur stumm.

Er ging zu Draco, blieb neben ihm stehen und schaute ihn nicht an.

"Komm, wir haben was zu erledigen!", sagte er bestimmend und wartete bis sich Draco schweigend umdrehte und losging.

Gabriels Blick fiel kurzzeitig auf die wunderschöne, ältere Frau, welche neben Lucius Malfoy stand. Es musste sich wohl um dessen Frau, Dracos Mutter, Narcissa handeln. Sie war wahrlich eine Schönheit, stolz und edel. Doch auch ihre Augen verrieten wie sie sich wirklich fühlen musste. Sie waren traurig und sahen abwechselnd zu ihrem Mann und Sohn. In Wirklichkeit wollte sie wahrscheinlich nichts sehnlicher als hier weg. Ganz weit weg, allein mit ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn. Doch wie alle hier an diesem Ort blieb das nur ein Wunsch.

Seufzend folgte er Draco, der mittlerweile von den sechs Jugendlichen stehen geblieben war. Einer von ihnen, Blaise, stand auf, schob Hermine hinter sich und schaute Draco entschlossen an. Entschlossen dazu sich ihm zu stellen. Draco war noch sein Freund, daran würde nie jemand etwas ändern aber manchmal musste man sich auch Freunden stellen. Und dies war so ein Zeitpunkt.

"Draco. Warum tust du so etwas? Warum...?", doch weiterreden konnte er nicht mehr, da hatte Draco bereits seinen Zauberstab erhoben und ihn auf Blaise gerichtet, murmelte leise etwas und schon schoss ein greller Lichtstrahl heraus, direkt auf seinen besten Freund zu.

Blaise sackte zusammen und hielt sich den Bauch, spuckte Blut. Unerwartet und hart traf ihn Dracos Zauberspruch und Gabriel schaute der Szene vor sich nur schweigend zu. Da musste wohl einer Dampf ablassen, dachte er sich und schüttelte darüber den Kopf. Die sechs hatten ihn noch nie interessiert.  
Was mit ihnen geschah kümmerte ihn nicht. Er wartete nur auf eine Person.  
Immer wieder schaute er zu den verschiedenen Türen, doch keine von ihnen ging auf.

Immer wieder richtete Draco den Stab auf Blaise und verursachte diesem Schmerzen. Hermine, die ihm helfen wollte, wurde von ihm kurzerhand hinter sich geschoben und daran gehindert. Nein, das ging nur ihn und Draco etwas an.

"Verräter! Warum hast du dich auf ihre Seite geschlagen? Dann müsstest du jetzt nicht solche Schmerzen erleiden!", schrie er ihn an und erhob seinen Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal, doch er hielt inne als er sah wie Blaise versuchte aufzustehen und es auch schaffte.

"Du hast keine Ahnung! Ich habe die einzig richtige Wahl getroffen und bin nicht davongelaufen wie du! Ja, ich habe Schmerzen aber deine müssen noch unerträglicher sein! Wenn es sein muss, dann sterbe ich aber ich habe mir wenigstens nichts vorzuwerfen...", keuchte er und sah auf seine Hand. Diese war bedeckt mit Blut, welches unaufhörlich aus seinem Mund lief.

Er breitete seine Arme aus und wartete demonstrativ darauf, dass Draco ihm den Rest geben würde.

Draco schien kurz zu überlegen und dessen Gesichtsausdruck wurde wütend. Er war wütend darauf, was Blaise ihm an den Kopf warf. Wütend, weil er wusste, dass es stimmte...  
Plötzlich sah Draco nur noch wie jemand auf ihn stürzte und ihn zu Boden riss. Als er aufschaute sah er Jen's wütende, traurige blaugrauen Augen wie sie ihn fixierten. Immer und immer wieder schlug sie auf ihn ein, fing an zu weinen.

"Wieso? Wieso tust du das? Du bringst ihn noch um! Du bist..."

Der Angesprochene tat nichts gegen die Anschuldigen des burschikosen Mädchens mit den braunroten Haaren, sondern schaute sie nur irritiert und fast entschuldigend an. Was sollte er denn tun?

Doch bevor er eine Antwort darauf finden konnte, wurde Jen grob von ihm gezerrt und sie schaute in Gabriels gleichgültiges Gesicht. Dieser umfasste ihren Arm, schmerzhaft fest und warf sie regelrecht zu Joey, der sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen konnte.

"Wage so etwas nie wieder! Du bist nicht in der Position für solche Zicken..."

Jay ballte seine Hand zur Faust und sprang auf, rammte sie Gabriel in den Magen.

"Du...du...ich wusste schon immer, dass man dir nicht trauen kann. Du falsche Schlange!"

Kurz sackte Gabriel zusammen, doch nur Sekunden später, hob er seinen Kopf und grinste Jay dreckig an und nahm dessen Hand, drückte fest zu.

"Jay, Jay, du handelst immer zu unüberlegt. Zu viel Mut ist nicht gut, das habe ich dir doch schon oft gesagt."

Ihn immer noch festhaltend zückte auch er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seinen Cousin, lächelte.

"Noch etwas was du sagen willst, bevor du der Erste sein wirst...?"

Jay begann sich seiner Lage klar zu werden und schaute sich hilfesuchend um. Gabriel würde ihn doch nicht wirklich umbringen. Das konnte...durfte er nicht tun!

Tina, die auch aufgestanden war, stellte sich vor ihren Freund. Sie schloss erst ihre Augen, atmete tief ein und öffnete sie wieder, sah Gabriel direkt in dessen Augen, hob ihre Hand und umfasste damit den Zauberstab.

"Du bist kein Mörder! Harry hätte sich nie in einen Mörder verliebt...", sagte sie ruhig und wandte den Blick nicht ab.

Gabriel erwiderte nur ein Schnauben. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog Tina zu sich, ignorierte Jays Einwand, in dem er diesem einen Fluch entgegenwarf. Dieser lag nun auf dem Boden, keuchte und schaute zu was Gabriel mit seiner Freundin machte. Warum war er nur so machtlos?

"Er hat mich einfach zurückgelassen. Zu dir ist er gegangen, dir schenkt er das meiste Vertrauen. Weißt du wie wütend mich diese Tatsache macht?", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und umfasste nun ihren Arm, hob diesen hoch.

"Ich hätte nicht übel Lust dich zu töten aber das soll das Privileg des Meisters sein...", zischte er und begann ihren Arm zu verdrehen, bis dieser in einem schier abnormalen Winkel lag und Tina vor Schmerzen aufkeuchte. Dann ließ er sie los und sah befriedigend auf sie wie sie auf dem Boden lag und sich vor Schmerzen wand.

"protega maxima!"

Dann ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme und ehe er sich versah wurden er und Draco von einer unsichtbaren Wand von den anderen getrennt, lagen nun auf dem Boden und wandten sich der Person zu, dessen Stimme beide kannte, beide bis auf das Unermesslichste vermisst hatten.

"Lasst sie da raus. Das geht nur uns was an!", rief Harry bestimmend und wandte sich dann den älteren Personen zu, die sich zu seiner rechten befanden. Die Malfoys und der dunkle Lord persönlich. Dieser schaute ihn interessiert aus dessen roten Augen, lächelte.

"Hast du den Weg doch noch gefunden. Wie schön. Doch bevor ich mich dir widme, lasse ich Gabriel, Lucius und Draco noch etwas mit dir spielen...", sagte er grinsend und deutete den dreien, dass sie handeln sollten.

Lucius wandte sich kurz an seine Frau, sah sie entschuldigend an und ging dann zu Gabriel und Draco. Er schien zu wissen was in seiner Frau und in seinem Sohn vorging. Nun lag es an ihm, den ganzen ein Ende zu machen. Nur wie?

Obwohl Tina Harry etwas zurufen wollte, so konnte sie es einfach nicht. Ihre Stimme versagte und den anderen schien es da nicht besser zu gehen. Alle starrten nur auf die drei Todesser, welche nun gemeinsam auf Harry zugingen. Gabriel, der vor ihnen lief, blieb plötzlich stehen, zwang somit die anderen beiden es ihm gleichzutun. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Draco und Lucius.

"Accio Zauberstab...", zuerst flog ihm Lucius Stab entgegen, dann folgte Dracos.

Beide sahen ihn entsetzt und irritiert an. Auch der dunkle Lord richtete sich auf und blickte überrascht und ungläubig auf die Szene, welche sich ihm bot. Doch eingreifen konnte er nicht mehr, da Gabriel schon wieder handelte.

"Mr. Malfoy, ich sehe es ihnen an, dass sie ihrer Frau in ihren Ansichten zustimmen, daher werde ich sie nicht töten...", damit erhob er seinen Stab ein weiteres Mal, richtete ihn auf Lucius und der kommende Fluch verursachte, dass dieser an die Wand geworfen und wurde und bewusstlos an ihr herunter auf den Boden glitt.

Dann wandte er sich an Harry, drehte sich zu diesem um, der ihn irritiert musterte, sich eigentlich von ihm entfernen wollte, es aber nicht konnte. Gabriel kam auf ihn zu, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn, flüsterte ihm etwas in sein Ohr.

"Du hast mich mit deiner Flucht sehr verletzt und doch kann ich nichts dagegen tun, dass ich dich liebe. Ich habe das alles nur wegen diesen einen Moment getan...nur um dich ein letztes Mal wiederzusehen und an deiner Seite zu kämpfen. Bitte sag mir nur eines. Liebst du ihn?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er sah zu Draco, der immer noch an derselben Stelle stand und fassungslos zu seinem Vater sah. Dann schaute er wieder zu Gabriel, in dessen liebevollen Augen und legte eine Hand an dessen Wange, nickte.

"Ja, das tue ich. Es tut mir leid aber ich habe nie aufgehört ihn zu lieben...", sagte er leise und neigte den Kopf.

Gabriel ließ ab von ihm und schob ihn von sich, hob den Zauberstab. Harry sollte ihn ein letztes Mal so ansehen, so gegenüberstehen.

"Incendio"

Mit einem Wink befanden sich Draco und Gabriel in einem Kreis aus Feuer, waren abgeschlossen von Harry und dem dunklen Lord.

Harry hoffte inständig, dass Gabriel nicht das tun würde was er in Begriff war zu tun. So wollte er nicht, dass es endet. Nicht so...  
Langsam ging er auf Lord Voldemort zu, der sich mittlerweile aufgerichtet hatte. Nun waren beide endlich bereit die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen.  
Inwiefern, stand noch aus...

Fest umklammerte er seinen Zauberstab, hob die Hand und richtete sie direkt an den Älteren, der ihn abwertend ansah.

"Du oder Ich, Voldemort. Es gibt kein Zurück. Nur den Tod!"

--

"Du weißt gar nicht was du aufgegeben hast!", schrie Gabriel Draco an und warf ihm dessen Zauberstab zu.

"Los! Kämpfe. Kämpfe einmal in deinem Leben um das was dir wichtig ist..."

Draco bückte sich und hob den Zauberstab auf, musterte ihn. Erst langsam schien er zu realisieren was um ihn herum geschah. Sein Vater lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Gabriel war ein Verräter. Harry stellte sich dem dunklen Lord, auf Leben und Tod. Und er? Er stand hier und konnte nichts dagegen tun. Dabei hatte ihn Harry so liebevoll angesehen. So liebevoll...

Er hob den Kopf, erwiderte Gabriels bestimmende und wütende Blicke.

"Warum tust du das?", fragte Draco, schrie es fast hinaus. Es war ihm einfach unbegreiflich warum der Schwarzhaarige so darauf aus war gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Um was ging es? Oder ging es hier etwa die ganze Zeit nur um Harry? Fragend schaute er ihn an und bekam seine Antwort. Und diese bestand aus einer Faust, die direkt auf seinen Unterkörper zuschellte.  
Er keuchte und sackte nach unten.

"Diese Frage hätte dir im Hals stecken bleiben sollen. Hast du es denn immer noch nicht verstanden? Er liebt dich...er tut das alles nur für dich. Nicht für mich oder all die anderen hier. Nur für dich! Und dass macht mich unbeschreiblich wütend!", schrie er ihn an und zog Draco an dessen Kragen zu sich hoch.

"Hebe deinen Zauberstab...richte ihn auf mich und tu einmal in deinem Leben etwas, dass du nicht bereuen wirst. Bleibe bei ihm und beschütze ihn. Denn ich kann es nicht mehr. Es liegt nicht mehr in meiner Hand.", zischte er ihm zu und warf ihn zurück auf den Boden.

Draco schloss seine Augen, hörte auf die Geräusche um ihn herum. Das Feuer, welches unaufhörlich loderte und sie immer noch von den anderen trennte, sie umschloss. Die Hitze wurde fast unerträglich und er begann zu schwitzen. Plötzlich spürte er noch etwas anderes. Er hörte Schritte, schnelles Atmen. Harry kämpfte gerade mit dem dunklen Lord. Doch hatte er die Oberhand oder war es umgekehrt? Diese Ungewissheit würde ihn noch verrückt machen!

Entschlossen stand er auf, umfasste seinen Zauberstab. Draco sah nur noch das Lächeln auf Gabriels Gesicht und richtete den Stab direkt auf seinen Gegenüber.

"Warum? Warum muss es so enden?", rief er ihm zu.

"Mein Leben für deines. Es war seine Entscheidung...", erwiderte er leise, ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen.

Laut. Laut und zittrig ertönte die Stimme Dracos. Ertönte der Unverzeihliche Fluch. Ein grüner Strahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab, direkt auf Gabriel zu, dessen Wucht warf diesen durch die Flammen hindurch nach draußen, so dass er auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Die Augen offen, als ob sie in den Himmel hinauf sehen und ihn betrachten würden.

Draco stand da. Er rührte sich nicht, ließ den Zauberstab fallen...schaute starr geradeaus. Das Feuer loderte weiter. Doch Draco schien die Hitze nicht mehr zu spüren. Für einen Moment hätte er schwören können, dass er gar nichts mehr spürte...

--

Harry indes, schaute zu Gabriels Leiche, welche nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt lag. Auch, wenn er nichts sehnlicher getan hätte als zu ihm zu rennen, ihn wenigstens noch ein letztes Mal zu berühren, so wusste er auch, dass es zwecklos war. Gabriel war tot. Getötet durch Dracos Hand. Warum hatte Gabriel nur diese Art zu sterben gewählt? Wieso?

Doch sein Widersacher ließ ihm keine Zeit zum trauern und kam auf ihn zu. Beide hatten schon einiges an Flüchen abbekommen. Harry wie Lord Voldemort. Doch der letzte und wirkungsvollste Fluch stand noch aus. Und beide waren sich einige, dass es der Kommende sein sollte.

"Avada Kedavra"

Beide sprachen den unverzeihlichsten aller Flüche auf einmal aus. Der grüne Strahl schoss auf Harrys Körper zu und irgendwie versagte in ihm der Drang diesem auszuweichen. Erschöpft blieb er stehen, schloss die Augen. Er sah nicht mehr wie der dunkle Lord zusammenbrach und auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Es war ihm nur bewusst, dass in diesem einen Fluch all sein Kummer lag. All das was sich in ihm angestaut hatte. Noch nie war der Wunsch jemanden zu töten größer als in diesem Augenblick. Es war nicht nur einfach Rache an all den Toten, nein diesmal war es Rache für sein ganzes Leben...für alles. Es musst einfach funktioniert haben.

Als in der Fluch traf, spürte er ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Für einen kurzen Moment war alles so hell, so warm. Und er spürte Gabriels Atem an seinem Nacken wie dieser ihn dort immer geküsst hatte, sah Dracos blauen Augen, die ihn liebevoll ansahen...dann sah er nichts mehr. Alles wurde schwarz. Ein Schleier legte sich über ihn. Seine Kraft verließ ihn, er spürte nur noch wie seine Beine nachgaben und er auf den Boden fiel, in der Erde lag. Aus der Ferne glaubte er noch Tinas Stimme zu hören...doch auch das verstummte. Mit einem Male lag er nur noch da, hörte nichts, sah nichts und spürte nichts mehr.

Kein Schmerz war mehr da. Kein Leid. Kein Kummer. Nicht einmal Liebe.  
Nur Dunkelheit und auch die verschwand als er gar nichts mehr wahrnahm...

--

_Alles erfordert Opfer. Liebe. Hass.  
Der Tod ist der einzige Ausweg. Eine Flucht.  
Doch der Tod kann auch einen Neuanfang einläuten...  
Beginne daran zu glauben..._

**TBC**

So, dass wars. Das war das Finale. Gabriel hat sich für Harry geopfert, der sich für Draco entschieden hatte. Und Harry? Nun ja, der hat sein Schicksal besiegelt als er dem Avada Kedavra nicht ausgewichen ist...  
Hat er es überlebt? Was ist mit Draco? Und was ist mit dem dunklen Lord?

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel ;-) Aber darauf müsst ihr noch etwas warten, da ich es nocheinmal umschreiben werde...

Noch zwei oder drei Kapitel dann ist Schluss -.- Irgendwie liegt mein Herz an dieser FF...

Reviews?


	20. No back for Good oder My Apologize

Autor:yume22

Beta: Jasmin

Disclaimer: wie immer

Rating: Death, Drama,...

INFO: Ich schreibe auch noch einen Epilog, damit klar wird, was aus den anderen geworden ist. Also kommt dann Hogwarts und auch das Petterson College wieder vor.

**Thanx an :**

**araglas16: **Einmal ist es Dracos Sicht, dann Gabriel und dann Harrys. Am Anfang ist es kurz Harry ;-) 'Mein Leben für seines' ist von Gabriel...er lässt auch den Stab fallen XD

**Kylyen: **Hm, irgendwie stößt Gabriel nicht so richtig auf Gefallen -.-' Aber das muss ja nicht so sein XD Mal sehen wie dir das Kapitel gefällt.

**Kapitel 20**

**"No back for Good oder My Apologize"**

_Look what you did.  
Is this how you wanted it to be?  
This life you gave away  
Was meant for me..._

(© by 3 doors down 'It's not me')

Der Mond schien. Er war seltsamer Weise rot...so rot wie das Blut, welches sich mit der Erde vermischt hatte. Eine Stille kehrte ein und nur das vereinzelte Weinen war zu hören, welches von den Überlebenden dieses Kampfes kam.

Inmitten des Platzes stand eine Person. Ein blonder junger Mann. Sein Blick war zunächst leer, ohne jegliche Emotion. Alles Gefühl war aus ihnen verschwunden. Doch wie aus einer Trance erwacht, lichtete sich, mit dem Feuer um ihn, auch sein Blick. Ihm offenbarte sich das ganze Ausmaß dieser Begegnung. Seiner Begegnung mit dem, den er liebte...von dem er sich abgewandt...ihn durch seinen Stolz verletzt und letztendlich an diesen Ort führen hatte lassen.

Was war nur aus ihm...aus ihnen geworden? Sein Blick schweifte umher. Er erkannte Harrys Freunde...seine Freunde. Sofern er sie noch als diese bezeichnen durfte. Jetzt, als er darüber begann nachzudenken, wurde ihm klar, dass er in diesen Muggeln gute Freunde gefunden und dies alles ohne sich der Konsequenzen bewusst zu sein aufs Spiel gesetzte hatte. Auch Blaise. Seinen abermals bester Freund. Er hatte ihn verletzt.

Dieses Spiel, dass er bereit war zu spielen.

Draco hatte es verloren und wurde sich dessen nun bewusst. Er hatte alles verloren...

**_Ooooo_**

Draco sah zu seiner Mutter.

Seine Mutter befand sich bei seinem Vater, strich diesem durch seine langen blonden Haare, küsste dessen Stirn. Letztendlich hatte sich sein Vater doch auf eine, für ihn eigene, Weise, von dem dunklen Lord abgewandt. Ohne viel zu sagen, ohne zu handeln.

Aber wieso? Wieso macht er erst alles zunichte?

Aber vielleicht war es nicht einmal sein Vater gewesen, sondern er selbst.

Er war es, der alles zunichte gemacht hatte. Ja,...

Eine späte und schmerzvolle Einsicht.

Als sein Blick zu seiner rechten fiel, wurden seine Augen traurig. Hermine nahm Blaise zu sich, der sich den schwer lädierten Bauch hielt. Draco war froh zu sehen, dass es ihm doch einigermaßen gut ging. Die Wut auf seinen besten Freund war verblasst.

Verständnis für dessen Tat trat an den Platz der zuvor da gewesenen Schuldzuweisung. Er hätte das selbe für Harry getan wie Blaise für Hermine.

Ja, sie war ein Schlammblut...ja, sie war unwürdig aber was war er?

Durch seinen Stolz brach alles zusammen. Blaise war mutig genug zu wählen...die richtige Seite zu wählen. Er verstand ihn und es schmerzte...

Wenn er dasselbe getan hätte wäre ihnen dieser Weg alle erspart gewesen.

Als er zu Tina sah, war da wieder diese Eifersucht auf diese Muggel.

Sie war so unscheinbar und doch hatte Harry sie ausgewählt, war sie seine engste Vertraute geworden. Warum?

Warum verblassten diese Gefühl für Tina nicht? Warum war er immer noch eifersüchtig auf sie?

Sie hielt sich ihren verletzten Arm. Doch von Draco kam keinerlei Empfindungen, kein Mitleid, keine Sorge. Insgeheim hasste er sich dafür, da sie ihm geholfen...nie irgendetwas getan hatte und doch empfand er in diesem Moment...nichts. Da war einfach nichts, nur Leere.

Jay lag neben ihr und Tina beugte sich über ihn.

Die beiden liebten sich...Liebe. Blaise liebte Hermine. Anne liebte Marco...

Wieder diese Liebe.

Jens Augen fixierten Draco. Ihre anfängliche Angst war verschwunden, nur noch Fassungslosigkeit war darin zu sehen.

Sie war immer freundlich zu ihm, direkt und aufrichtig.

Das waren sie eigentlich alle. Aber Jen war ihm in dieser Hinsicht vielleicht am Nächsten.

Er sollte sich bei ihr entschuldigen...mit ihr reden.

Ja, das würde er tun, sobald sich alles beruhigt hatte.

_**Ooooooo**_

Sein Blick wanderte immer weiter, blaue Augen sahen sich suchend um.

Aber eine Person konnte er nicht entdecken. Wo war Harry?

Wo war er?

Das Einzige, an das er sich erinnerte waren die leuchtend grünen Augen, die ihn entschlossen und liebevoll ansahen. Dann waren sie weg und er umschlossen von einer Wand aus Feuer, allein mit Gabriel.

Ein Gefühl der Angst um den Kleineren machte sich breit.

Hatte dieser es überlebt?

Hatte dieser den Kampf gewonnen, den eigentlich keiner gewinnen konnte?

Einen Preis musste jeder bezahlen. Doch welcher war Harrys...?

Eine Vorahnung dessen ließ ihn hinter sich schauen und erkennen was wirklich geschehen war.

Er ging langsam auf die Stelle zu, in deren Richtung er wie gebannt starrte.

Bei einer Person, die er nur zu gut kannte blieb er stehen, kniete sich zu dieser hinunter, strich ihr das schwarze Haar von der Stirn.

Gabriel lag in brauner Erde, die durch dessen Blut einen leichten rot Ton angenommen hatte. Seine grünblauen Augen, welche ihn sonst immer so anmaßend, herausfordern angesehen haben, waren nun blutdurchtränkt und starrten ihn ausdruckslos an.

Sanft fuhr Draco mit seiner Hand darüber, schloss sie.

Gabriel hatte bis zuletzt zu Harry gestanden, für ihn gekämpft, war für ihn gestorben.

Er wollte absichtlich durch Dracos Hand sterben...

Wieso? Wieso hatte er das getan? Es hatte ihm zugestanden für Harry zu sterben. Es wäre das gewesen was er Harry schuldig war. Wenn dieser tot wäre, was gäbe es dann noch für einen Sinn weiterhin am Leben zu bleiben? Für was? Für wen?

Unbeantwortete Fragen...

Und doch wusste er deren Antworten. Antworten, die ihn traurig aufseufzen ließen.

Seufzend erhob sich Draco und schaute nach vorn. Im Schein des Mondes erkannte er dort auf der Erde liegend zwei Personen. Der Mond schien nur für sie zu scheinen, hell erleuchtet, unter dessen Strahlen, wurde Draco auch bewusst um wen es sich handeln musste. Plötzlich fing er an zu rennen, kam schnaufend vor zwei leblosen Körpern an.

Ein kurzer Blick neben sich und er sah das Gesicht desjenigen, welcher der ganzen Muggel, - und Zauberwelt nur Kummer gebracht hatte. Die roten Augen des Mannes, den alle nur ehrfürchtig den dunklen Lord nannten, hatten ihren Glanz verloren und schauten leer nach oben in den schwarzen, sternenlosen Himmel.

Als ob er sich von dessen Tod versichern wollte, ging Draco zu ihm, stieß mit seinem Fuß an den Körper des ehemals so gefürchteten Mannes.

Es kam keine Regung.

Jetzt merkte Draco wie sich etwas in ihm zu lösen begann. Ein Gefühl von Trauer, Erleichterung und Wut machte sich in ihm breit. Hatte es Harry also doch geschafft. Er hatte die Prophezeiung erfüllt. Doch was hatte es ihn gekostet? Gabriels Leben? Sein Leben?

Es war ein zu hoher Preis...

Draco machte kehrt und lief zu der zweiten Gestalt, welche am Boden lag. In der Hoffnung, dass diese nicht tot sei, kniete er sich zu ihr, legte sein Ohr an deren Brust.

"Bitte Harry, bitte bestraf mich nicht noch mehr...", flüsterte er.

Doch das schwache Pochen von Harrys Herz ließ ihn erleichtert aufatmen. Alles hatte für einen kurzen Moment gedroht zusammen zubrechen. Wie hätte er es sich jemals verzeihen können, dass der einzige Mensch, der ihm etwas bedeutet hatte tot wäre?

Tot. Ein so endgültiger und schmerzvoller Begriff...

Ohne es aufhalten zu können, liefen Tränen seine Wangen entlang über sein Kinn auf Harrys Gesicht, benetzten es. Draco hielt sie nicht auf, beugte sich zu Harry hinunter, strich diesem sachte ein paar schwarze Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn. Es war ein langer, intensiver Kuss, der jedoch nicht erwidert wurde. Harry lag bewegungslos auf dem langsam feucht werdenden Grund.

Die Wolken zogen auf und es fing an zu regnen. Erst sachte dann stärker.

Draco ließ das alles unbeachtet, nahm Harry hoch auf seine Arme.

Aus der Ferne erkannte er Tina wie sie auf ihn zurannte. Auch sie hatte Tränen im Gesicht und sah Draco ohne jegliche Spur von Schuldzuweisung an. Es war so als hätte sie ihm verziehen. Doch könnte es Harry auch? Draco lächelte sie an und schwieg. Es kam ihm wie ein falsches Lächeln vor aber vielleicht wäre er ja in der Lage es zu einem echten werden zu lassen. Irgendwann würde er ihr ehrlich gegenübertreten können. Ganz sicher...

Zusammen gingen sie zu den anderen, die sie schon erwarteten.

Nach einiger Zeit verzogen sich auch die schwarzen Wolken und der Nachthimmel war wieder gewohnt klar...dunkel aber klar.

Der Platz leerte sich. Nur die leblose Gestalt Lord Voldemorts lag in der aufgeweichten Erde, dessen Augen immer noch weit aufgerissen. Wieder hatte es der Junge, der lebt geschafft. Doch diesmal für immer.

Aber welchen Preis musste er zahlen?

_**Oooooo**_

Die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne fielen durch die Fenster Malfoy Manors und erhellten unter anderem ein Zimmer, in denen sich mehrere Personen befanden. Ein Junge lag in einem mit grünem Samt bezogenen Bett. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig, die Augen waren geschlossen.

Ein Mädchen mit müden, erschöpften und besorgten grünbraunen Augen, saß an dem Bett des Jungen, wandte sich an jemanden, dessen Blick getrübt war von Schuld.

"Draco, bleib' du hier. Ich gehe kurz in die Küche, ja?", sie stand auf und blieb vor dem Blonden stehen. Dieser nickte nur.

Es waren nun schon sieben Tage vergangen seit dem letzten Kampf Harry Potters mit seinem Erzfeind Lord Voldemort. Harry hatte diesen Kampf gewonnen und überlebt. Doch seit dieser Zeit war er noch nicht aufgewacht.

Narcissa Malfoy kümmerte sich mit Hingabe um ihren Mann und bat regelrecht darum, dass Harry bei ihnen bleiben sollte. Sie war sich der Schuld ihres Mannes und auch ihrer sehr wohl bewusst und wollte nichts sehnlicher als endlich das Leben führen zu können, welches sie seit Beginn ihrer Ehe führen wollte.

Nichts konnten sie ungeschehen machen, das war ihr bewusst. Doch wer wollte das schon? Man konnte doch zumindest versuchen ein neues Leben zu beginnen...

Auch die anderen begannen, oder versuchten es zumindest, ihrem gewohnten Alltag nachzugehen.

Doch wie sollte das gehen? Die letzten Tage konnte keiner ungeschehen machen.

Die Nachricht vom Tod des Lords sprach sich natürlich herum. Die Zauberwelt war, wie immer, voller Bewunderung für den Retter der Zauberwelt. Keiner wusste was mit ihm geschehen war...einige setzten sogar das Gerücht in die Welt, er sei tot.

/Jetzt hat diese Muggel wenigstens wieder neuen Stoff zum Schreiben..., dachte Draco sarkastisch und seufzte.

Er setzte sich an Harrys Bett und beobachtete ihn. So viel neues würde auf sie zukommen, wenn sie wüssten was wirklich geschah. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihnen noch keine Fragen gestellt. Die würden erst kommen, wenn sie wieder nach Hogwarts gehen würde...wenn sie es würden. Harry hatte Hogwarts verlassen...wegen ihm. Er würde bestimmt nicht wieder dorthin gehen und er selbst auch nicht. Egal ob Harry es zulassen würde oder nicht. Draco würde nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen.

Hinzu kam, dass er sich bei Harry für alles entschuldigen wollte.

Er hätte es schon viel früher tun sollen, aber sein verdammter Stolz hatte ihn daran gehindert.

Und nun? Nun hatte er diese Chance vielleicht nie wieder...

Er legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Brust, lauschte dessen Herzschlag und schloss seine Augen.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand an seinem Kopf, Finger wie sie durch seine blonden Haare fuhren.

Er schreckte auf, sah in die müden grünen Augen. Einst die strahlenden grünen Augen, in die er sich verliebt hatte...

Draco warf sich Harry um den Hals, drückte ihn und weinte vor Freude. Doch als er seinem kleineren Gegenüber tiefer in dessen Augen sah, wandte sich Draco von ihm ab, sah ihn entsetzt an.

Keinerlei Regung, Emotion war darin zu lesen. Harrys grüne Augen hatten an Glanz verloren, sahen matt aus. Harry sah Draco wie ein kleines Kind an und lächelte gequält. Draco ahnte bereits was gerade geschah. Doch er wollte es nicht wahrhaben...

Harry kannte ihn nicht und hatte sogar etwas Angst vor ihm. Als der Schwarzhaarige zu einer Frage ansetzte, schlug er sich danach die Hand vor den Mund.

Nichts. Kein Laut kam heraus.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und als Tina sah, dass Harry aufgewacht war, stürzte sie sofort zu ihm, setzte sich an die Bettkante.

"Harry? Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie leise und strich ihm durch die Haare. Ein kurzer Blick zu Draco verriet ihr, dass hier etwas ziemlich schief zu laufen schien, denn Dracos Augen waren traurig und enttäuscht, hatten sogar etwas entsetztes an sich.

Doch als sie Harrys glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck sah, wusste sie das Verhalten des Blonden gar nicht einzuschätzen. Warum verhielt er sich so merkwürdig? Harry ging es doch anscheinend wieder gut. Dann wurde ihr bewusst wieso.

Harry wollte seinen Mund aufmachen um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Ton verließ dessen Lippen.

Was war nur los?

Harry umfasste ihre Hand, zog sie zu sich. Dann lehnte er sich an sie. Das war es also was Draco so merkwürdig handeln ließ. Harry wollte lieber bei ihr sein als bei ihm. Aber warum?

Was passierte gerade?

Nachdem ein Arzt gekommen war, stellte er den Anwesenden seine Diagnose. Er wandte sich an Tina, Hermine, Blaise und Draco, die neben Harrys Bett standen, abwechselnd auf den Schlafenden und zu dem Doktor sahen. Draco war es, der ihm die Frage stellte, welche allen im Kopf herumschwirrte.

"Dr. Cornwell, was hat Harry? Warum spricht er nicht mehr und hat jeglichen Bezug zu seinen Freunden außer zu Tina verloren?", seine Stimme hatte etwas enttäuschtes. In ihr schwang der Neid mit, den er seit Beginn seiner Trennung von Harry gespürt hatte.

Der ältere Arzt räusperte sich und lief ein paar Schritte nach vorn, zum Fenster hin. Dann begann er auf Dracos Frage zu antworten.

"Ihr Freund ist in einer sehr ernstzunehmenden Verfassung. Durch den Schock, den er während dem Kampf mit dem dunklen Lord erlitten hatte, spricht er nicht mehr. Außerdem scheint auch sein Gedächtnis darunter gelitten zu haben. Er leidet an einer progressiven Amnesie. Die einzige Person an die er sich noch definitiv erinnert ist Fräulein Suzuki!", sagte er und lief in Richtung Tür.

"Er braucht sehr viel Ruhe und Zeit. Irgendwann, wenn er es so will, kommt nicht nur seine Erinnerung, sondern auch das Können zu sprechen wieder. Sie dürfen ihn zu nichts drängen! Es kann heute oder Sofort sein, aber auch erst in ein paar Jahren", fügte er hinzu und verabschiedete sich von allen Anwesenden, verließ das Zimmer.

Ihn zu nichts zwingen? Harry redete nicht mehr mit ihnen...mit ihm.

Sollte das Harrys Strafe für ihn sein? Wollte ihn Harry wirklich so schwer für die vergangene Zeit bestrafen?

Draco ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und schaute ausdruckslos an die Decke.

Was sollte er denn tun? Was?

Blaise und Hermine, die hinzugekommen waren, hielten es für das Beste sie alleine zu lassen. Es war sowieso schon schwer genug für Draco. Tina blieb neben Harrys Bett sitzen, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. So ein Ende hatte Draco nicht verdient. Waren sie denn nicht glücklich zusammen, auch wenn es nur für eine kurze Zeit war? Harry sollte diese Zeit nicht vergessen, sollte Draco nicht vergessen.

Aber es war nun einmal so. Nun lag es ganz allein an Harry sich wieder zu erinnern...

Heute, morgen oder erst in ein paar Jahren. Plötzlich oder erst im Laufe der Zeit...nur Harry allein wusste, wann er es zulassen würde.

Das sie so einen Platz in seinem Leben einnahm war ihr vorher gar nicht bewusst gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre erste Begegnung. Ihren scheuen Blick, ihr scheues Verhalten und Harry wie er sie verständnisvoll angeschaut hatte. Ausgerechnet an sie erinnerte er sich. Ausgerechnet ihre Nähe suchte er...

Der Held der Zauberwelt...

Nein, kein Held.

Er war einfach nur ein einfach Junger, dessen Schicksal es nicht gut mit ihm meinte. Das hatte sie schon gedacht als sie die Bücher über ihn gelesen hatte. Das war kein Held, kein fröhlicher Junge...

Es war einfach nur jemand, der sich wünschte eine andere Person zu sein.

Das hatte sogar Jen eingesehen als sie zusammen von diesem schrecklichen Ort fort gingen.

Was hatte sie gesagt? Harry sei so wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte...doch etwas an ihm, machte sie traurig. Etwas an dem was geschah, war ganz und gar nicht so wie sie sich es vorgestellt hatte.

Die Realität wäre etwas, dass nie so war wie man es sich vorstellte.

In Harrys Leben würde sie ihm nur Schmerz bringen...und das war etwas, dass sie an allem an das sie bis jetzt festgehalten hatte zweifeln ließ.

Es ließ sie zweifeln und traurig zu ihm schauen.

Warum nahm alles nur solch ein Wendung? Warum...?

**TBC**

So, jetzt erschlagt mich nicht. Ich hab euch einige Antworten geliefert aber dafür...Ok, sind auch wieder Fragen gekommen -.-' Im nächsten Kapitel gehts dann weiter. Bis dahin **–wink- **

**Habe ich schonmal erwähnt, dass ich diese Formatierung ätzend finde? Wundert euch nicht warum da soviele Abstände sind-.- Die sollen da gar nicht sein.**

Reviews?


	21. The Sense of blood

Autor:shine21

Beta: Kerry

INFO: Letztes Kapitel. Der Epilog folgt...

Rating: Drama...einfach nur Kitsch'

INFO2 : Ich habe hier ne lange Zeit nichts mehr geschrieben aber das hatte einen Grund. Ich kam nicht mehr rein und wenn doch dann konnte ich nichts hochladen-.- Wieso auch immer...aber jedesmal gab es irgendwelche Probleme. Hoffentlich klappt es wieder, dann kommen auch neue Kapitel

**Kapitel 21**

**The Sense of blood**

Alle waren da.Harry sah sich um. Er dachte jedenfalls, dass es alle wären.  
Es war sein Geburtstag. Sein siebzehnter Geburtstag.  
Noch einen Monat dann wäre er auf dieser merkwürdigen Hogwartsschule für Zauberei von der Tina und...ja und dieser blonde Junge immer sprachen. Draco. Ja, so glaubte er, hieße dieser nette Junge.

Sich umschauend nahm er die Glückwünsche der Anwesenden an.

Anne...ein schönes Mädchen mit braunem langen Haar und freundlichen Augen. Sie schenkte ihm ein Buch. Ein Buch über ihn?  
Ihr Freund sah ihn ebenfalls freundlich an. Er spürte, dass es nicht immer so gewesen sein muss. Denn er spürte ebenfalls einen Hauch von Eifersucht.

„Vielleicht erinnerst du dich dann, Harry.", sagte sie.

Dann kam ein aufgeweckter Junge...er glaubte, dass es ein Junge war, denn dieser hatte langes braunes Haar und hatte mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Mädchen. Ihm wurde auf die Schulter geklopft.  
Joey. So war sein Name.

Jen. Ja, so hieß das Mädchen, das nun auf ihn zukam. Ihre blaugraue Augen, sie waren freundlich, doch in ihnen konnte er auch eine Spur von Trauer sehen...Enttäuschung. Das Mädchen umarmte ihn und nuschelte etwas in sein Ohr.

„Erinnere dich bald wieder. Draco hat das alles nicht verdient. Ich wünsche dir viele neue und alte Erinnerungen, Harry.", sagte sie und hielt ihm einen kleinen Briefumschlag hin.

„Bewahre ihn für mich auf. Ich brauche ihn vorerst nicht mehr."

Dann winkte sie ihm zu und ging zu den anderen, die bereits am Buffet standen.

Harry öffnete den Briefumschlag und sah hinein. Ein Ausweis? Harry Potter FC? Was bedeutete das denn?  
Er zuckte die Schulter und nahm den Ausweis an sich, steckte ihn in die Tasche.

Etwas nach vorne laufen und sich nach Tina umschauend, reagierte er reflexartig und fing einen Basketball auf, der ihm entgegengeworfen wurde. Er schaute darauf und erkannte viele Unterschriften...

Es kam ihm sogar bekannt vor...aber warum?  
Nach vorne sehend, erkannte er von wem der Ball geworfen wurde. Wie hieß er?  
Der Freund von Tina? Jay?

Er kam zu ihm, sah ihn grinsend an und knuffte Harry in die Seite.

„Vergiss nicht uns mal wieder zu besuchen und nimm den Ball mit, damit wir ne Runde Basketball spielen können, ja? Hier, das ist mein Geschenk an dich. Pass gut drauf auf, es ist wertvoll. Jedenfalls für mich...", lachte er und lief an ihm vorbei, klopfte ihm dabei auf die Schulter.

Das Geschenk war eingepackt und Harry packte es sofort aus, sah dann was es war.  
Ein Trikot...aber...

LA Lakers. Kobe Bryant.

Jay hatte Recht. Es war wertvoll. Kopfschüttelnd über dieses Geschenk, lief er zu dem bedeckten Tisch und legte sie alle ab, setzte sich auf den Stuhl.

Von weitem erkannte er Tina, stand wieder auf und rief sie zu sich. Endlich hatte er sie gefunden.  
Sie waren ja alle nett und er empfand ihre Nähe als schön aber ohne Tina kam er sich dann doch etwas verloren vor.

OooooOooo

„Harry?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und sah in zwei leuchten blaue Augen.

„Ja?", formten seine Lippen lautlos.

Draco atmete tief ein und umfasste Harrys Hand, zog ihn von Tina weg ins Gebäude.  
Dann blieb er stehen und schloss kurz die Augen, versuchte nachzudenken.

Nun schaute Harry sich panisch um. Was wollte er...was wollte er von ihm?

„Bitte hör' mir zu. Bitte nur dieses eine Mal..."

Harry nickte zaghaft und sah Draco in die Augen. Etwas an ihnen war so verzweifelt und...sie waren so schön. Leicht rot um die Nasenspitze werdend, wandte Harry den Blick kurz ab.

„Ich liebe dich. Es ist mir gleich ob du es erwiderst aber ich will, dass du das weißt. Ich will dir nichts Böses, auch wenn du anscheinend Angst vor mir hast. Ich will, dass du anfängst mir zu vertrauen...", er beugte sich vor und küsste Harry vorsichtig, dann nahm er dessen Hand und legte etwas hinein.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe. Das Passwort lautet „Misery' Ich habe es nur für dich entsichert…streiche mit deinem Finger darüber und es wird sich öffnen", kam es leise, bevor Draco Harry alleine in den Gängen Malfoy Manor ließ.

Er schaute auf das was in seiner Hand lag.  
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.  
Es war ein Buch...ein Tagebuch. Verschlossen durch einen Zauber.

Wollte dieser Junge wirklich soweit gehen und ihm all seine Geheimnisse anvertrauen?  
Seine intimsten Gefühle?

Das Buch an seine Brust haltend, seufzte er und ging auf sein Zimmer, legte es in seine Nachtischschublade.

//Ich soll dir vertrauen? Ja, vielleicht tue ich das schon...//

OoooO

Es war einige Tage nach Harrys Geburtstag, als dieser mit Draco und Tina vor den Toren eines Friedhofes, etwas abgelegen von London standen. Schweigend betraten die drei die Anlage und Harry blieb nach einiger Zeit stehen.

Weiße Blütenblätter flogen Harry in sein Gesicht. Freudig nahm er einige in seine Hände, schaute sie sich an. Es gab so viel Neues zu entdecken und er fing erst damit an.

Es gab Tage, da versuchte er verzweifelt in seinem Gedächtnis nach Draco zu suchen. Wollte sich an ihn erinnern, doch es funktionierte nicht. Als Harry dann das traurige und enttäuschte aber dennoch liebevolle Gesicht von Draco sah, wurde auch er traurig. Wenn er nur wüsste warum dieser große blonde Junge, mit den traurigen wunderschönen Augen so niedergeschlagen war? War dieser denn nicht so glücklich als er ihn das erste Mal an seinem Bett sah?

Das Tagebuch, welches Draco ihm gegeben hatte. Er hatte schon darin gelesen. Aber.  
Die Eintragungen waren merkwürdig. Sie zeigten Harry als einen Wunderjungen...jemanden, den alle aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten bewunderten. Doch Dracos Eintragungen veränderten sich ab dem Zeitpunkt an dem sie, anscheinend, zusammen auf das Petterson College gingen. Sie wurden gefühlvoller, ehrlicher. Er schrieb über seine Gefühle für ihn und doch empfand Harry nichts als er sie las.

Genauso erging es ihm mit dem Buch, das Anne ihm zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Als er es fertig gelesen hatte, entschloss er sich dazu auch die restlichen vier zu kaufen. Harry Potter, der Retter der Zauberwelt. Eine Waise, die bei ihren Verwandten aufwuchs und dort mehr als nur schlecht behandelt wurde. Dann erfuhr er von seinen magischen Kräften und ging auf eine Schule namens Hogwarts. Er erfuhr so viel Leid, erfuhr das Gefühl der Freundschaft und das Gefühl des Hasses, erfuhr den Tod.

Als Harry das las, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es doch kein Wunder wäre, wenn er alles vergessen hatte. Welches Wesen würde mit solch einem Schmerz leben wollen?

In ihm machte sich das Gefühl breit lieber nichts über sich zu erfahren. Lieber ohne alte Erinnerungen leben und sich dafür neue schaffen...

Aber.

OoooOooo

Harry schaute sich um, ließ die Blätter in seine Hand fallen und sah zu wie sie vom Wind fortgetragen wurden. Lächelte. Er sah zu Tina, die sein Lächeln erwiderte.

Tina war die Einzige an die er sich aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnerte. Ihre freundlichen braungrünen Augen, ihr langes wie Seide glänzendes Haar und ihre warme, beruhigende Stimme. In solchen Momenten jedoch war froh, dass er sie nicht vergessen hatte.  
Aber bei Draco war es unentschieden. Die Erinnerung an ihn wäre schmerzhaft, das konnte er spüren und doch.  
Er fing an sich erinnern zu wollen. Für Draco...für diese traurigen Augen. Damit sie ihn wieder so glücklich ansahen wie zu dem Zeitpunkt als er aufwachte.

Er sah ihm zu wie er zu eines der Gräber ging.  
Draco schaute kurz zu Harry, lächelte diesem liebevoll an. Dann wandte er sich nach vorn, beugte sich zu dem Grab vor sich hinunter, legte einen Strauß weiße Lilien und rote Rosen darauf, strich über die Inschrift, welche in den makellosen Marmor eingraviert war.

**_Gabriel Bennington geb. 24.3.19??  
gest. 13.7.20??_**

**_Er hat sein Leben für die gute Sache gegeben, für die Person, die ihm wichtig war. Seine beste Entscheidung war zugleich seine letzte. Möge er dort wo er nun ist in Frieden ruhen, auf uns hinabsehen und über uns wachen._**

„Warum musstest du ihn mit dir nehmen...", seufzte er und rückte die Blumen zurecht.

Draco passte jedoch nicht auf und schnitt sich seinen rechten Zeigefinger an einem Dorn. Sein Blut fiel auf die weißen Lilien und färbte sie leicht rot. Er stand auf, nahm seinen Finger in den Mund und lutschte daran. Auf einmal spürte er eine Präsenz hinter sich und drehte sich um, sah Harry wie dieser ihn etwas ratlos anschaute und Tina, die ihm gefolgt war.

„Harry…", rief sie besorgt, blieb aber stehen als der Schwarzhaarige einen Schritt nach vorn tat, auf Draco zu.

„...", er nahm Dracos Finger in seine Hand, führte diesen zu sich, sah zu Draco herauf.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, Harry. Es ist nur ein Kratzer, etwas Blut, dass...", doch weiter sprach er nicht, denn Harry führte seinen Finger, der noch schwach blutete an dessen Mund.

Dann geschah etwas, dass sich weder Tina noch Draco als Ausgang dieses Tages erdacht hatten. Harry öffnete seinen Mund, führte den Zeigefinger Dracos hinein und leckte daran. Das Blut des Blonden schmeckte süß und als Harry ihn wieder aus seinem Mund nahm, hauchte er einen Kuss auf die Wunde.

Sein Blick wurde auf einmal klarer und seine Lippen zierte ein liebevolles Lächeln.

„Es ist nicht nur dein Blut, das du vergießt. Es ist unseres...", erwiderte er leise, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Draco einen innigen Kuss.

Für Draco erschien dieser Kuss wie eine Ewigkeit und doch löste ihn Harry nach kurzer Zeit, ging an Draco vorbei an das Grab Gabriels. Er kniete sich hin, strich über den kalten Marmor. Er fuhr seinen Finger an den Mund, hauchte einen Kuss darauf und legte diesen an die Inschrift, strich noch ein letztes Mal darüber.

„Ich danke dir, Gabe. Ich danke dir für alles. Für die schöne Zeit, die ich mit dir verbringen durfte, für deine Liebe und deinen Schutz. Ohne dich hätte ich es nie geschafft", flüsterte er und sein Blick wurde kurzzeitig traurig. Er schloss seine Augen, atmete tief durch und stand auf. Dann öffnete er sie wieder und sah liebevoll zu Draco, der auf ihn wartete. Harry rannte zu ihm, ließ Gabriels Grab, seine Vergangenheit hinter sich.

Nun hatte er seine Erinnerung wieder einen Teil von ihr aber das Wichtigste hatte er wieder...Draco. Niemals würde er ihn gehen lassen. Niemals würde er wieder zulassen, dass der Stolz eines Einzelnen alles kaputt macht was sie sich so schwer aufgebaut hatten.

Und zusammen mit ihm würde er sich auch wieder an alles erinnern.

„Gehen wir Harry?", fragte Draco ihn und legte seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter. Tina, die schon vorgelaufen war, winkte den beiden zu, wartete auf sie.

„Ja, gehen wir, Dray.", erwiderte Harry leise und lehnte den Kopf an Dracos Schulter, ging mit ihm zusammen zu Tina.

Auf einmal fing er an zu schmunzeln und ein Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht.  
Er schaute zu Draco hoch und lachte ihn an.

„Ist schon witzig, oder? Dieses Blut...es hatte uns getrennt und nun…", er stockte und sah hoch in den Himmel.

„...hat es uns wieder zusammengeführt. Eine seltsame Wendung."

„Nicht seltsam. Es ist normal. Schließlich ist es dein Blut. Dein Blut was mich zu dem macht was ich jetzt bin.", er beugte sich zu dem Kleineren hinunter, küsste ihn und beendete seinen Satz, beendete seine Entschuldigung, die ihm so lange auf den Lippen lag.

„...glücklich und nicht allein."

TBC

**Zusatz XD**

"Hm, ein Potter und ein Malfoy? Ob, das gut geht...", seufzte Harry und sah zu Draco. Noch während sie zu Tina liefen, umfasste Draco die Hand des Kleineren fester, sah liebevoll zu ihm herunter.

„Bestimmt. Es gibt nichts und niemanden, der uns noch in die Quere kommen kann"

Nachdenklich erwiderte Harry Dracos Blick und neigte dann den Kopf, sah nach unten.

„Und was ist, wenn doch? Wenn..."

Sanft legte Draco einen Finger auf Harrys Lippen und verschloss diese damit, so dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht weiter reden konnte.

„Dann, versuchen wir es immer wieder."

**The end...**

Was ist eigentlich mit Blaise's Paket? Na, das wird jetzt eingeweiht XD Der Epilog kommt auch noch. Mit Jen und den anderen, Ron und dem siebten Schuljahr.  
Auch Snape bekommt seinen Auftritt XD Immerhin gibt es ja noch ein ganzes Schuljahr ;-) Das mache ich dann als Special


End file.
